Harry Potter and The Final Step
by little old lady
Summary: Harry learns to control the magic around him in his war with Voldemort. Set in Harry's final year at Hogwarts. This continues on after my last story, the Next Step. Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Return to Redwood

_Disclaimer; the world of Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K.Rowling. I am not making any money from this (more's the pity), and will return it when I finish._

_This is set in Harry's seventh year and takes place after the events in my last story, harry and the next step. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! (I'm also really excited that I finally figured out how to save italic's. Yeah!)_

**                                         Chapter one Return to Redwood**

Harry woke up with a smile on his face; his dreams had been pleasant. He dreamt about his parents, mostly about the tricks his father had gotten up to at school. 

For two weeks, Harry had been back at Redwood with Moony and they had spent most of that time talking about the past, not the painful memories of the recent past, but his parents' time at school.

Moony was the last remaining 'loyal' Marauder; he was the closest thing Harry had left to family, well if you excluded Harry's Aunt and her family, which Harry did. They had moved away the year before and Harry had not heard from them since.

Harry showered and went in search of breakfast. He heard voices as he approached the dining room; Dumbledore was speaking in low tones with Moony and Mad-eye Moody.

"The attack on Diagon Alley was just the beginning it would seem. Voldemort was very pleased with the effectiveness of the muggle terrorists. Snape has informed us that they are planning more mass attacks," Dumbledore was saying quietly.

"Do we have any idea where the next strike will be?" Moony asked.

"There are several likely targets, The Ministry of Magic, Azkaban or Hogwarts are just a few that come to mind."

"We're stretched out too thin to provide cover for all the possible targets," Moody lamented.

"Precisely. Harry, are you going to join us?" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to eaves drop," Harry said, taking his seat at the table.

"Good morning Harry, are you enjoying your holiday?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, though I'm keen to start work." 

"You must not be impatient Harry, your body needs time to recover from last term's adventures," Dumbledore told him.

Harry smiled lopsidedly and replied, "Did Madam Pomfrey remind you of that?"

Dumbledore looked at him, one eyebrow raised, then handed him a plate of bacon and eggs. Taking the hint, Harry tucked in. The older wizards seemed to have finished their conversation, or else did not wish to discuss it in front of Harry. Either way breakfast was finished quietly.

"Harry, you expressed a wish to practice Legilimency. Alastor has volunteered to be your test subject," Dumbledore informed Harry. 

"Don't look so surprised Harry, you won't hurt me, I've been training Aurors in this for years," Moody told him.

Harry was surprised, he had expected to concentrate on Elemental magic, but he was pleased that the older wizards seemed to be supporting his extra studying.

"Thank you, I just thought that I would be learning Elemental magic," Harry looked to Dumbledore.

"All in good time, Harry," came the reply.

"Elemental magic?" Remus asked. "Do you think he can?"

"I think that it is possible, I have been watching the signs for several years," Dumbledore answered cryptically.

"Don't you think I can learn?" Harry asked in a hurt tone.

"It's nothing like that Harry; it's just … how much do you know about Elementals?" Moony asked.

"Not much ... well nothing actually," replied Harry.

"There have not been any Elementals born for over 400 years Harry; it is not something that you can just learn from books. An Elemental is born, and then they spend years studying their craft," Moony explained.

"Oh … I thought that Dumbl … why are they so rare?" Harry asked.

"No one knows. Elemental magic is not a hereditary power. The last few were unrelated. The difficulties lie in the lack of accurate information on the subject," Dumbledore told him. "But I intend to bring you several historical books on the theory, so that you may begin studying the basics."

What had seemed to be the perfect solution in his fight against Voldemort now looked more complicated than Harry had anticipated. Trying to mask his disappointment, he followed Moody to the training room to begin his practical legilimency lessons.

"Right Harry, the trick is to be gentle, that way your target won't sense the attack immediately. If done correctly it's possible to obtain the information you're seeking without them even being aware of you." Moody told him.

"Then why did it hurt when Snape taught me occlumency?" Harry asked.

"There are some who use Legilimency as a weapon," Moody growled, "but subtly is usually more rewarding than a full frontal attack."

So Harry began slowly, he focused on Moody and said, "Legilimens."

Maintaining eye contact with the Auror was eerie, Harry was unsure which eye he should be looking into, Moody's normal eye or the artificial eye, that for the moment was focused on Harry rather than spinning around in its socket. After a few moments, Harry decided that he was doing something wrong because he had no impression of what Moody was feeling. He let his wand arm drop to his side, disappointed.

"What am I doing wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well for a start you have to be a lot more focused than that, you won't hurt me so stop worrying. Now once you cast the spell, ignore your own feelings, you have to concentrate on mine. I won't block you yet until you get the hang of it, try again."

Harry stood prepared and tried again. This time he concentrated on both Moody's eyes and tried to imagine himself slipping past them into his mind. For several moments, he felt nothing different, and then he felt a tingle of surprise quickly followed by a burst of happiness.

"Well what did you sense?" Moody asked.

"Surprise and happiness, you were surprised!" Harry said.

"Yes I was, but you allowed yourself to be distracted, I wasn't feeling happy, you were. Are you ready to try again?"

Harry and Moody spent the entire morning practicing until Harry was able to read Moody's feelings for several minutes at a time. Harry was amazed at how tired he felt as they went to eat lunch.

"I didn't know it took so much energy," Harry commented.

"Just wait until I'm blocking you," Moody replied ominously.

"Dumbledore left these for you Harry," Moony pointed to a pile of books on the table, as they joined him in the dining room.

Harry looked them over as he ate lunch. There were three heavy leather bound books, 'Elemental Encounters' by Rufus Weatherly, 'Sail on the Breeze' by Christofis Charisma and 'The Elementals,' which had no authors name on it. Harry flicked through the pages glancing at the complex looking charts and diagrams; there would be a lot to study.

 If this proved the answer to the defeat of Voldemort, it would be worth all the extra work. A picture of Hermione popped into his head and he grinned, this sort of thing would be right up her street. 

"Make any sense of it all?" Moony asked.

"I was just picturing how jealous Hermione would be, if she saw how much reading I will have to do this summer," Harry laughed.

Moony smiled then said, "I forgot to tell you, Molly spoke to Dumbledore about allowing Ron and Hermione to visit for your birthday."

"Cool, I hope Mrs Weasley makes a cake," Harry replied.

"Don't let Tikka hear you say that, you'll hurt her feelings!"

"Well I'm on duty tonight Harry, so I'll see you tomorrow. Why don't you practice on Remus while I'm gone, you seem to have mastered the basics so don't worry about causing brain damage." Moody said as he left.

"Always cheerful isn't he?" Moony laughed.

"Afraid of me?" Harry challenged.

"Not likely Avis!"

"Avis?" Harry asked.

"It means bird in Latin," Moony told him.

"In ten months all you could come up with was Avis?" Harry smirked.

Moony looked quiet offended when he replied, "Actually I thought of several others, Arnatt means little eagle in old English, Pennula means little wing in Latin, Asfoor means bird in Arabic, and Migizi means Eagle in Anishinabe, will I go on?" Moony replied.

"Okay I get it, you have far too much spare time," Harry laughed.

"Well choose one."

"I think I like Migizi actually," Harry smiled.

"Alright then Migizi, son of Prongs, I declare you officially named," Moony announced.

They went laughing to the training room; Harry could not recall the last time he had felt so relaxed. Moony seemed to have that effect on him, he could forget for a while he was The Boy Who Lived, and simply be himself.

Two hours later Harry was no longer relaxed, he discovered that Moody must have been shielding his memories. He had spent two hour with Moony, recalling terrifying images of being a werewolf. 

"Do you want to stop?" Harry asked Moony.

"I'm fine; do my memories make you uncomfortable?"

"I guess I never understood how frightening it could be," Harry replied quietly.

"Okay this time I'm going to try and force you out, not just try to block. Are you ready?" 

Harry was running. Following a girl with flowing red hair and laughing green eyes, just as the girl turned and opened her mouth to speak, Harry found himself landing on his backside on the floor. He stared up at Moony in disbelief.

"You fancied my Mum," Harry accused him.

"Harry, every one of us loved your mother, but it not what you think. She was a wonderful woman, we were all jealous of your father."

Moony wouldn't meet Harry's eye as he continued, "But it was only a dream, your father was my best friend."

"Why were you thinking about that now anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well I guess looking into your eyes, they're so like hers, I couldn't help it," Moony admitted.

"Yeaw! You don't fancy me too do you?" Harry asked aghast.

"Don't be stupid Migizi, you're not my type," Moony laughed, and the awkward moment passed.

Harry grinned at him, and then said in a cheeky voice, "You couldn't block me."

"Smart ass," Moony flung over his shoulder as he headed for the door. "Come on, I was never very good at Occlumency anyway, you can practice on Moody from now on."

There was a while before dinner, so Harry took his new books to the living room and sat trying to make some sense of them. He read about the four main elements he should study, Earth, Air, Fire and Water. Each had its own unique properties and he would have to learn to sense each one's presence. One book suggested he start by meditating with a small sample of each surrounding him. Earth could be represented by stones, Air by incense, Fire by a candle and Water by a bowl of water.

He was surprised to read that muggles used meditation to bring the elemental forces into their lives, though the magical world was extremely sceptical of their success in this. Harry actually found the section on muggle methods the simplest to understand. He was supposed to meditate, holding the chosen element in his hand, and try to imagine his essence made of that element.

Glancing up at the clock, he realised that it was too late to try before dinner, so he closed the books and went to the dining room. Moony was sitting with Dumbledore; they were talking about Harry's progress at legilimency that afternoon.

"Remus tells me I should guard my mind around you," Dumbledore smiled as Harry sat down. 

The words, 'only if you fancied my mother too,' flitted through Harry's mind but he replied, "I don't think I've come that far yet, Sir."

"Still you have made great progress, for only one days practice," Dumbledore said. 

"Well I've been studying since last year, I think I must have read every book in the library about it," Harry said.

"Miss Granger would be proud," Dumbledore told him. "How did you like the books I left for you?"  

"I've only read bits of them so far, I want to try the meditation first, but I need to collect a few things," Harry told them between mouthfuls, "Some stones, incense, some candles and a bowl of water."

"Interesting you chose to try the muggle method first," commented Dumbledore.

"It seemed straight forward, but if you think I shouldn't," Harry waited for Dumbledore reply.

"No, I think that you must trust your own judgement, I can only guide you a little of the way," Dumbledore replied.

This was Harry's biggest concern, learning Advanced Magic through his professors and extra lessons was one thing. Learning about a completely new field with no one to tell him what to do was another. Dumbledore was watching him, smiling in his reassuring way.

"If you are indeed an Elemental Harry, much of the knowledge you will need is already within you. I can guide you to the path but you will not need me to walk with you." Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry tried to look confident but he knew that he wasn't fooling anyone.


	2. Chapter 2 Earth, Wind and Fire

**Disclaimer; Hp belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Great big thanks to **leggylover03, JamesTag, gaul1, Rocky235, Ikazo, Hrei-siesn, Zaptor, athenakitty, Numba1, chaser1.

 Ash Knight, don't worry he is getting stronger, but he is taking his time because he exhausted himself at the end of last term and lost his magic for a while.****

**                               Chapter Two- Earth, Wind and Fire.**

The next morning at breakfast, Moony informed him that Moody was sleeping in one of the spare rooms; he had been on duty all night. His lessons would not start until after lunch, so Harry ate his bacon, sausage and eggs then went to the kitchen to ask Tikka for the supplies he would need to begin his meditation.

Armed with some stones, a candle, incense sticks and a bowl for water, Harry went back to his bedroom and sat on the floor. He placed each of the items on the floor. The stones to represent earth to the north, the candle for fire to the south, the incense for air to the east and the bowl of water to the west. Sitting cross legged in the centre Harry began his meditation as he normally did.

 Once he found himself focused, he reached for the stones and held them in his hand. Concentrating, he tried to imagine himself made of stone. The image that formed in Harry's head was a ridiculous statue of himself, brandishing Godric Gryffindor's sword over his head. Sighing in frustration he replaced the stone and took up the candle instead.

Harry could feel the heat from the candle's flame glowing against his face.  The heat spread through his body, he took a deep breath and his insides felt as though they were on fire. He imagined the flames shining bright from within himself. Then a rage, like he had never known, burned in his very soul. Suddenly he could no longer breathe, his eyes snapped open and he dropped several inches onto the floor.

As Harry lay winded on the floor gasping for air, the door burst open to reveal Mad-eye Moody, his magic eye rolling in all directions and his wand drawn ready to attack.

"What happened?"

"Sorry … I … was … meditating," Harry managed to say.

Moody looked at Harry sceptically as Harry continued, "I think it worked though  ...  I could feel the fire."

The rage was subsiding and Harry was regaining control of himself. But he was exhausted; experiencing such a powerful emotion had physically drained him. He allowed Moody to help him to his feet.

"I think you'd better lie down for a while," Moody told him.

"I was going to try the next one, but maybe you're right." Harry found himself collapsing on the bed and closing his eyes.

Some time later Harry opened his eyes and saw the things he had left on the floor. He felt fine now and quickly scrambled of the bed to sit in the centre of them again. Slowly he began again, this time he took the incense in his hands and tried to picture being made of air.

Flying was one of Harry's favourite things in the world, especially now that he had the freedom of his Eagle form. The sensations were similar; the wind was whistling around him, through him, it was a peaceful feeling. Harry breathed deeply a second time but instead of rage, he was filled with contentment, he could picture his friends' faces clearly smiling at him, and he smiled back at them.

Opening his eyes, he once again plonked down on the floor.

"I must find a way to stop doing that, or I'll have a bruise on my backside before long."

A glance at the clock told him that he had missed lunch; he was surprised that Moony or Moody hadn't come to get him. He was supposed to have lessons this afternoon. He found Moony alone in the dining room reading a book. The table had already been cleared.  

Harry sat down opposite him, and noting his grim expression asked, "Hey, why didn't you wake me for lunch, I'm starved."

"Moody told me what happened earlier, are you alright?" Moony asked.

"I'm fine, it was just hard work," Harry replied, "I actually think I did it for a second, it felt like real flames."

"Just be careful, alright?" Moony raised his voice a little and called, "Tikka, Tikka."

With a loud crack Tikka appeared beside Moony and bowed slightly saying, "Yes Master Remus?"

"Harry's awake; do you think that you could bring him some lunch please?" Moony replied.

Tikka looked thrilled at the request and immediately asked Harry, "What would you like young sir? I have some roast chicken and baby potatoes. Or I can make you something fresh, if you would like to wait a few minutes?"

"Chicken sounds wonderful Tikka, thank you."

Tikka disappeared and a few seconds later a huge portion of Chicken and potatoes with carrots, peas and green beans, appeared in front of Harry along with a tall glass of pumpkin juice. Harry immediately began eating.

"Is it just you or are all teenage boys always hungry?" Moony laughed.

Harry grinned through the mouthfuls and said, "Hey, its hungry work all this magic!"

Hardly waiting for his food to settle he asked, "So is Moody still here for my lessons?"

"Um no," Moony looked awkward; "He felt that he should speak to Dumbledore first."

Harry sighed, "Every time I as much as sneeze, someone rushes off to find Dumbledore."

"Harry, you were floating two feet off the floor glowing bright red. It's a bit more unusual than a sneeze." Moony went on to say, "We just want to protect you."

"I'm going to be seventeen in a few weeks; I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can Migizi, but you're very important, and Dumbledore did ask us to let him know if anything strange happened." Moony told him.

There was no arguing with them, they let him study and train like an adult, but they insisted on treating him like a child the rest of the time. Harry wondered if it was the same for other boys his age or if it was only because of his supposed destiny. Harry was prevented from replying by the arrival of Moody.

"Alright young Potter, ready for your lesson?" Moody asked.

Harry drained the remainder of his juice and followed Moody to the training room. They began work with Moody telling Harry that he was going to use occulmency to protect his mind this time. A few hours later Harry had managed to push through the blocks and watch some of Moody's memories. Moody was pleased with Harry's progress but Harry felt slightly nauseous as he recalled some of the attacks he had witnessed through Moody's eyes.

That evening Harry returned to his elemental books, he successfully managed to connect with the water element. But still couldn't block out the silly statue he kept imagining when he tried to focus on earth. That night his dreams returned to Voldemort. Harry saw the volcano erupt over and over, always engulfing Voldemort and then Harry.

The next morning Harry didn't feel refreshed from his sleep and decided to meditate for a while before breakfast. As a result, when he entered the dining room he noticed Moony's aura brighter that normal. Today however it was not bluish pink; it was blue and lilac.

"What's wrong Moony?" He asked.

"What? Oh tonight is the full moon, it always makes me a little nervous," Moony replied.

Harry remembered when the students' auras had all shone a lilac colour, after the attack at Diagon Alley. He had been right; lilac showed him when people were afraid.

"Will you take Wolfsbane?"

"Snape should be here tonight with some," Moony replied. "Minerva McGonagall should be here soon to give you some lessons."

Harry wondered what he would be doing today; he thought that she had only been there to help him learn his animagus form. But they had finished those lessons last year. His curiosity was satisfied an hour later when the strict head of Gryffindor house arrived and led Harry to the library. They spent the afternoon studying various ways of setting protective wards on buildings and ways to break through them. It was actually a very interesting lesson, which Harry enjoyed.

They had guests for dinner; Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Bill Weasley were all there with Moony when Harry and McGonagall entered the dining room. They chatted through dinner, with the exception of Snape who ate in silence, and then Moony excused himself and left with Bill Weasley. Bill returned a few minutes later and said, "I don't know why he insists on being locked in these days, the wolfsbane potion makes him safe."

Snape snorted something that sounded like, "Once a werewolf always a werewolf!"

Harry's blood boiled but he bit his tongue to prevent any words escaping as he glared at Snape. 

"Severus," Dumbledore cautioned him, then turned his attention to Harry and asked, "How is the meditation coming?"

Harry filled him in on the last few attempts he had made to connect with the elements. Including his apparent failure to find earth, though he didn't tell him about the statue. Dumbledore nodded and suggested that Harry try using another symbol for earth. Harry nodded and wondered where he could get a handful of dirt, there were no doors that led out of Redwood, and so there would be no garden. Maybe Tikka could get him some.

"…..you practice on various Order members over the next few days." Dumbledore was saying.

Not wanting to show that he hadn't been paying attention, Harry nodded in agreement, unsure what he was agreeing to.

"Excellent, well Severus since your here, you can go first," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Severus Snape stood up from the table and sneered at Harry, "Well hurry up, I don't have all night."

Harry stood up and followed Snape to the training room, his mind looking for a way to ask what he was supposed to be doing, without Snape realising he didn't know.

"How do you want to start?" Harry muttered.

"Well I assume that you will try to use your new Legilimency skills and I will block you," Snape retortred.

Of course, thought Harry, Dumbledore wanted him to practice Legilimency on as many people as possible.

"Um right, are you ready?"

The sneering potions master almost smiled, Harry noticed the confidence Snape was displaying and raised his wand. Determined to prove his abilities to Snape he said quietly, "legilimency." 

At first Harry had no impressions from Snape at all, and then he was distracted by Snape's aura flickering to a darker pink shade. Harry immediately braced his mind for Snape's counter attack, which followed seconds later. A wave of coldness swept over Harry and he concentrated with all his might on the flame of a candle. Unsure of himself, Harry kept his eyes locked with Snape and noticed Snape was sweating. Harry lowered his wand and waited for Snape to comment.

"Again, this time try harder to break through," Snape told him. "Unless you're afraid of what you might see?"

Anger burned in Harry's stomach as he raised his wand to try again. This time he didn't speak the spell aloud, he focused on Snape and then ……

Harry felt his left arm burning; when he looked down he saw the dark mark there burning. He found himself standing in the circle of death-eaters, his scar wasn't burning, and Harry remembered these were Snape's memories. Fear and horror rose up in his throat as he watched someone being tortured…….someone was screaming……then nothing.

Harry blinked his eyes and stared at Snape. Snape glared back then turned and stormed out of the door. Harry sat on the floor and thought about what he had witnessed. No wonder Snape was so unpleasant. But why had he ever joined the Death-eaters in the first place. Harry knew now that Snape hated them, he was afraid as he stood amongst them, and yet he always went back. Because Dumbledore asked him to.

Dumbledore, Harry thought, he did this on purpose, he remembered that I wanted to make Snape suffer for his treatment of me; this was one of his tests. Harry sank down on the floor and let his head fall into his hands.

Dumbledore came into the room quietly and Harry heard him ask, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Where's Snape?"

"Professor Snape has left." Dumbledore replied.

"Why did you want me to do that?" Harry looked up at his headmaster.

"You need to practice on people skilled in Occulemncy."

"You thought that I might try to hurt Snape didn't you?" Harry searched Dumbledore's eyes for the truth.

"I knew that you would resist the temptation, but you needed to know that."

Harry couldn't think of an answer to that, so he asked, "How can you make him go there? You must know how afraid he is, the kinds of things he has to watch?"

"I do not make Severus go there Harry, he chooses to go," Dumbledore replied sadly. "I think that you have done enough for one night, Bill will stay with you and Remus for a few nights, just in case."

Dumbledore left Harry to his thoughts. Gradually Harry's thoughts wandered from Snape to Moony. Who was locked in his room, afraid he might hurt someone. Harry got up and walked determinedly to Moony's room, unlocking the door he slipped inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Moony

Disclaimer; still don't own Hp.  
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you make me want to work harder to write my story. leggylover03, Hrei-siesn, Numba1, athenakitty, Rocky235, Ash Knight, chaser1.  
  
Chapter three Moony  
  
Harry stood looking at the large werewolf curled on the floor in the corner. Cautiously he approached as it raised its head and growled. It was a deep mournful sound that Harry felt to the pit of his stomach. He reached out a hand and tentatively ran it over the werewolf's furry head.  
  
Unsure of how to treat a werewolf, Harry sat and patted it, much like you would a dog. He found the action comforting, and the wolf shifted its position so that its head rested on Harry's knees. It licked Harry's hand and looked up at him mournfully. Harry sighed and said, "I know, I miss them all too."  
  
They spent hours like this, Harry talking quietly to the werewolf. Confiding in him, fears he never normally dared voice aloud. And Moony watched him silently with dark unblinking eyes. Eventually Harry started to feel sleepy and the werewolf urged him to he door.  
  
"I get it, you don't want me to see you change, alright I'll go to bed, see you in the morning."  
  
The next morning Harry found himself having breakfast with a cheerful Bill Weasley. Moony joined them looking tired; he smiled at Harry as he sat down.  
  
"You know I ask to be locked in for your safety, you're not supposed to lock yourself in with me," Moony said.  
  
"You can't hurt me Moony, besides if you tried, I could become Migisi and you couldn't catch me," Harry reasoned.  
  
Bill was looking blankly from one to the other. Moony laughed and said, "Sometimes you're so much like James it's scary!"  
  
"Is someone going to let me in on the conversation?" Bill asked.  
  
"Harry came to visit me last night; I thought you were good at locking things up?" Moony asked.  
  
"I was locking you in, not locking us out," Bill replied. "Anyway Harry, want to study a few curse breakers tricks I learned in Egypt?"  
  
"Cool," said Harry, "maybe we can lock Moony up with one of them next time!"  
  
"Smart Ass." Moony called to him as he followed Bill out of the room.  
  
Studying with Bill was fun, unlike most of Harry's teachers, Bill was very relaxed. He told Harry stories about his work and examples of the kinds of curses used in ancient times. For the first time Harry began to question his decision to become an Auror. A curse breaker sounded like an exciting job.  
  
After lunch Harry had the opportunity to view some of Bill's memories of curse breaking, thanks to his legilimency skills. Then the light atmosphere changed suddenly as Harry felt himself gasping for breath, terrified as he saw a large ornate ceiling crashing down on him.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" a distant voice was calling him.  
  
Opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with a very pale looking Bill. "Sorry Harry. You were drawn into my memory of the bank collapsing."  
  
"It felt so real," Harry whispered in horror.  
  
"It was real for me; I try not to think about it too much. But being in closed rooms sometimes reminds me."  
  
"I'm sorry Bill," Harry apologized.  
  
"Not your fault," Bill extended a hand, and pulled Harry up of the floor. "Come on, I think we've had enough for one day."  
  
Dinner was sombre, Bill and Harry were caught up in their memories of Gringotts collapsing and Moony was recovering from his night as a werewolf. They each went to do their own thing after dinner. Harry retreated to his room to study his books. He had asked Tikka to find him some dirt, to his surprise she produced some without question.  
  
Harry tried spending longer preparing this time; he waited until he was completely relaxed then took a handful of the earth. Breathing deeply he tried to image himself become the earth, to no avail. Frustrated he threw the handful of dirt away and picked up a different book. Maybe the muggle concept didn't work for earth.  
  
The anonymous book caught his attention, so he pulled himself up on his bed and began to read. To his surprise this book was completely different from the others, Harry was almost sure it had been written by an Elemental, the descriptions were much more precise. Harry found himself trembling at some of the uses of Elemental magic.  
  
The book described how a person could harness the energy around them; force it to react to certain stimulus, and most interestingly, how the Elemental magic would enhance any normal magic spell.  
  
Harry thought back to last summer, he had learned how to make water build up to a cyclone. At the time the effect had been small, but according to his book, elemental magic could cause the same effect in an ocean, sending huge tidal waves crashing down on unsuspecting targets.  
  
Harry revisited his dream from the Green Flame Torch that night, his eagle form watched as a town was destroyed by the sea and an old man stood holding a terrified child. It was beginning to make sense to Harry. Dumbledore was, for some reason, afraid of letting Harry learn Elemental magic.  
  
He tumbled out bed the next morning with a question burning at the forefront of his mind. He was disappointed to find only Moony at breakfast. "Where's Bill?"  
  
"He had to go back to work today; the Goblins have apparently made an offer to the Ministry. Dumbledore has been called to a special meeting of the wizards' council." Moony answered.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm alright. Thank you for the other night, you were right, I do miss having my friends with me when I transform." Moony smiled sadly at Harry.  
  
"Is it very painful?"  
  
"Actually not so much, the wolfsbane makes it easier; I just wish they would hurry up and find a way to make it taste better."  
  
Harry laughed. "Does this mean I don't have any lessons today?"  
  
"Well I'm not expecting anyone, so I guess you're free. Did you want to do something?" Moony asked.  
  
Harry filled Moony in on what he had read the night before, and asked if he would mind watching Harry try the water spell again. Moony agreed readily, so the two set off for the bathroom.  
  
"Just be ready in case it gets out of hand," Harry told Moony. "I might not even be able to do it yet, but it's worth a try."  
  
Harry placed the tips of his fingers in the bath water; he closed his eyes and concentrated. The water began to move; swirling around Harry's finger tips, with a deep breath Harry imagined his hand as part of the water and thought about lifting it above his head. Moony gasped from behind him and broke his concentration. Harry's eyes snapped open and immediately water crashed down on both of them.  
  
Turning to look at his friend dripping on the floor, Harry burst out laughing. Moony joined in after a few seconds and that was how Mrs Weasley found them a few moments later.  
  
"Remus, Harry, what are you two up to?" She squawked. Which only made the two of them laugh harder. Ron and Hermione peeked round Mrs Weasley and smiled.  
  
"Aren't you a bit old to need someone to bath you, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hey watch it," Harry replied. "I was trying a new spell, want to see?"  
  
Mrs Weasley stepped back out of the room, and the three faces watched expectantly through the doorway.  
  
Harry repeated his spell but this time ignored the surprised gasps from his audience. He raised the water above his head and allowed it to form a small cyclone in his hand. He looked as though he were brandishing a sword made of water.  
  
"Oh my goodness Harry, I've never heard of a spell like that before!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry suddenly realised what he had done, Dumbledore had told him not to show off his new powers to anyone, and here he was showing Ron and Hermione his first trial. He should be more careful, Hermione especially would work out his secret.  
  
"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to show off. Why don't I go dry off and then I can show you around." Harry said.  
  
"Here," Moony waved his wand over Harry drying him off.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well come on, we've got presents to open before lunch," Ron told him happily.  
  
"It's my birthday?" Harry asked.  
  
"Course it is numbskull, unless you've changed the date?" Ron answered.  
  
The group made their way to the living room and gathered around Harry on the sofa, watching as he tore open his presents.  
  
Ron and Hermione had bought him a gift together, a box of Honey dukes chocolate and a new watch. "Thanks guys, this is great, I never did get my old one fixed."  
  
Moony handed him a small heavy package, Harry looked up in surprise and said "Thanks." Opening it, he found a carved wooden statue. It was a girl with long hair standing with her hand on the back of a large stag, on her shoulder was an eagle, and in front of her laid a dog and a werewolf.  
  
"This is ... perfect. Did you make it?" Harry looked up a Moony, touched by his friend's thoughtfulness.  
  
"Yes, I've been practicing for a while." Moony smiled sadly.  
  
Harry was afraid he might cry Mooney had obviously taken a great deal of time perfecting the details. Looking back at the statue Harry could see each of the animals and the girl had happy expressions on their tiny faces. Almost reverently Harry handed the statue to Hermione to look at and Mrs Weasley was dabbing tears out of her eyes when she handed Harry his next gift.  
  
"It's not quiet as spectacular at the last one," She smiled.  
  
It was a dark green Weasley jumper and some home baked cakes. Harry smiled, "Its wonderful, thanks."  
  
"Right why don't we go have some lunch?" Moony said moving towards the dining room.  
  
Lunch was a cheerful affair, Mrs Weasley had baked Harry a birthday cake and he even closed his eyes and made a wish as he blew out the seventeen candles. Mrs Weasley stayed chatting to Remus as Harry showed his friends around Redwood. Hermione was excited to see the small library and immediately starting checking out the books. Ron had been more interested in the training room and he obviously couldn't resist asking Harry about his lessons.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said from behind them, "you're not supposed to ask him."  
  
"It's alright Hermione," Harry answered. "I'm allowed to tell you some things. It's actually been quiet this year, only really Moony and Moody. Bill came, he is cool, and he showed me some of the stuff he did in Egypt."  
  
"What's the deal with the water?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh that, well it's an enchantment I learned it last year. But today I was learning how to make it a bit stronger." Harry told them.  
  
"You're getting to be as scary as Hermione, mate," Ron told him.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione protested.  
  
Harry just laughed and said, "Its just new spells really. They have me reading so much I think I'm going to need a spell to make my brain bigger to remember them."  
  
"Can you show us any of the cool ones?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron," Hermione warned.  
  
"Chill out Hermione, its not like we won't study most of them next year anyway. You should be happy; it will help you with your NEWTS."  
  
Harry tried to think of something cool to show them, without getting them all into trouble, and decided on the incantation to cause thunder. "Alright this one is good, 'Praenubilus' it means very cloudy, dark, and it helps if you're duelling with more than one person at a time."  
  
The trio spent the afternoon practicing the new spell. Hermione managed to create the darkness but was disappointed that Harry could still find her and set the tickling charm at her.  
  
"How are you doing that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can see your aura," Harry replied.  
  
"Hey do you think that works for invisibility cloaks too?" Ron asked. "Maybe that's how Dumbledore can always see us."  
  
Harry gave this some thought and then raced to his room to collect his dad's cloak. Ron put it on while Harry covered his eyes then he turned and looked for his friend. Harry was surprised to find that he could see Ron's aura through the cloak. Then Ron and Hermione took turns, one of them left the room and the other hid under the cloak, Harry managed to figure out which one of them it was, by the colour of their Aura and the height of them.  
  
Hermione beamed at him proudly, "Harry, you've learned so much."  
  
Harry blushed red and mumbled his thanks. Then lead them back to the dinning room for dinner.  
  
"I wonder what this place was before." Hermione muttered as she took in the shining wooden floors and roughly plastered walls. "It looks very old."  
  
"I never really thought about it," Harry replied, "I don't even know where we are. I suppose it belongs to Dumbledore."  
  
"It does indeed Harry," Dumbledore smiled at him as he rose form the table, "Happy Birthday." He handed Harry a rolled piece of parchment. Opening it Harry read,  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
Congratulations on your coming of age.  
The application for your Apparation licence  
has been processed and the test will take  
place on the 3rd August at 1pm.  
Please let us know if you are unable to attend.  
The test will be monitored by a Ministry official,  
and the results will be given to you immediately.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Regina Peragrow,  
Department of Magical Transportation.  
  
"Cool that's the same day as ours," Hermione told him.  
  
"Harry this is only your official notification. Your actual appointment will be tomorrow at 10am. I will take you." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"Oh, alright," Harry answered, slight disappointed that he was once again being treated differently from his friends.  
  
"The Ministry feels it unwise to arrange your appointment with the rest of your year. They announce the successful license applications in the Daily Prophet; this should lessen the change of an attack on the ministry the day the rest of the students are there." Dumbledore explained.  
  
The mood in the room became sombre, Dumbledore had reminded them all of the dangers they were facing. Harry felt angry that Dumbledore had, however unintentionally, ruined the mood of his birthday. Sensing the change Dumbledore pulled out an envelope from his pocket and said, "This is your birthday present."  
  
Harry opened it and four tickets fell onto the floor, bending to retrieve them Harry read them and gasped. His eyes shining, like a child, he asked, "Really?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry, not wanting to sound like an excited child, handed Ron a ticket. "Way cool!"  
  
"After you pass your apparition tests I will accompany you to the Circus." Dumbledore looked very pleased with himself.  
  
"Will that be safe?" Mrs Weasley asked quietly.  
  
"I believe so, if the proper precautions are taken. The Moscow Circus Company is one of the most famous in the world. And as they are performing in a muggle casino complex in Lebanon, I don't think anyone will be expecting us there."  
  
Harry felt like jumping up and down with excitement, Dumbledore was taking him to the circus. Realizing that it was probably not very mature of him, he managed to stand still, but the excitement still shone from his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore turned his attention back to the three young people in front of him and said, "Let's have dinner now and discuss the travel arrangements for the 5th later."  
  
Later Harry wished his friends goodbye and promised Dumbledore to be ready the next morning for his Apparation test. Then he went to his room and lay on the bed thinking what a wonderful birthday he'd had. He forgot to be nervous about his apparition test, until breakfast time the next morning.  
  
"Harry, you have to eat something," Moony told him, "you shouldn't be worried. I mean you already know how to do this."  
  
"I know," Harry answered picking at his toast. "But what if I do it wrong and they don't give me a licence."  
  
"Why would you do it wrong? Calm down, you'll be fine."  
  
Dumbledore arrived with a swish of his green cloak and using a port-key took Harry to The Ministry of Magic. They appeared in a small office and found a startled looking witch sitting at her desk.  
  
"Mr Dumbledore, right on time," She smiled. "Are you ready Mr Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded and took the papers she had handed him. It was a map of the surrounding area with an X marked on it.  
  
"This is your target; you know that it is forbidden to dissaparate in front of muggles, your main concern should be detecting them before you arrive. There is a ministry wizard stationed there to certify your arrival and also help if needed. Are you ready?"  
  
Harry nodded and with a small gulp looked at Dumbledore, who nodded slightly and smiled. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his destination. Suddenly he could hear a pounding noise, which he realised was his blood pumping, colours flashed in front of his closed eyes and he heard a loud crack.  
  
Harry cautiously opened one eye and caught sight of a man wearing a dark blue suit. Harry opened his other eye and the man smiled. "Well done Mr Potter, you made it all in one piece. Now you have to go back."  
  
Harry closed his eyes again and when he opened hem he saw Dumbledore standing just as he had left him. A crack beside him caused him to jump slightly, the ministry wizard had appeared on Harry's other side.  
  
"No problems at the other side," the man reported and signed a large grey covered book on the witches desk. The witch at the desk signed it as well and then took a heavy looking brass stamp. Harry's nerves seemed to jump as she stamped the book and a piece of parchment on her desk.  
  
"Congratulation Mr Potter, here's your licence."  
  
Harry let out the breath he had been holding and said, "Thank you." Dumbledore added his thanks to the pair in the room and held up the port- key to Harry. It had taken less than half an hour for Harry to receive his Licence. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Circus

Chapter 4 The Circus

Dumbledore arrived in Redwood four days later and took Harry by port key to the London based Order of the Phoenix headquarters. They met Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore showed them on the map where they would be going. 

"Now it's a little far for you all to Apparate yet, so we will use a Port-key to go to Cyprus and then apparate from there." Dumbledore told them.

Ron and Hermione were nodding but they were staring at Harry. Or the tall, blonde, blue eyed boy with Dumbledore, who sounded like Harry.

"What have they done to you?" Ron asked.

"It's a glamour charm, and I did it to myself. Pretty cool huh?" Harry grinned.

Hermione looked slightly disconcerted and Ron grinned, "Can you make yourself look like someone else? I mean think of the things you could get up to ... " Ron's voice trailed away as he realised the Headmaster was standing listening to every word.

"This is not a permanent change, and it is possible for another wizard to make Harry reveal his true image, but it is useful for such occasions." Dumbledore told them.

Harry got the message; Dumbledore would know it was Harry, no matter what he looked like, probably because of his aura. That meant that other powerful wizards would recognise him as well. This was a basic disguise; it would not stand up to too much scrutiny, so he should still be careful.

They used the portkey and then apparated, and found themselves in front of a huge building brightly lit proclaiming, 'Casino du Liban.' "Why would they have a Circus in a casino?" Hermione asked.

"It is not only a Casino, they have restaurants and theatres in the complex as well, it is a busy place." Dumbledore replied, leading them to the entrance. They oohed and aahhed at the elegant decorations inside as they were led to the theatre where the circus would perform. They sat in the front row, popcorn in hand, and fidgeted until the lights dimmed and the music roared at them.

Harry was totally absorbed, the bright lights, the loud music and the bright costumes added to the excitement of the scenes in front of them. Harry knew that most wizards could probably perform more impressive magic than the circus performers, but somehow that made it all the more spectacular. These were muggles and they were performing tricks that took Harry's breath away.

One tiny little girl was walking on a high wire so thin Harry could barely make it out. He gasped as she performed a complicated series of jumps and flips, always landing safely on the wire. Harry and the others jumped to their feet to applaud as she eventually climbed back down the ladder.

Then came Dumbledore's favourite, the clowns cart wheeled and flipped there way around the stage. They were cheerfully flinging custard pies and buckets of water at each other. One of the must have noticed Dumbledore laughing merrily in the front row, he approached with a bucket of water in his hands. With a look from Harry to Ron and Hermione he raised his eyebrows in question. They all nodded laughing and the clown made a huge production of swing the bucket back and them flinging the contents at Dumbledore.

Looking just as conspicuous as usual, wearing a red cord muggle suit with a pink shirt and tie, Dumbledore was covered by glitter and tinsel that fell out of the bucket, instead of water. The trio watched as he shook his long beard, laughing. Winking at him, the clown returned to his friends and continued the show.

Finally the show ended and the four of them made their way outside with the rest of the crowds. Dumbledore was still glittering like a Christmas tree making the youngsters laugh when they looked at him. 

"My side hurt from laughing too much," Complained Harry.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Dumbledore twinkled at him.

"Thank you Sir, that was the greatest birthday gift," Harry replied.

"Laughter is the greatest gift of all," Dumbledore smiled.

The happy group appatated back to Cyprus, and then port-keyed back to London. It was late when they finally returned to their respective homes.

The happy glow was shattered the next afternoon as Harry approached the dining room and overheard McGonagall talking to Moony in a hushed voice.

"There's been another mass attack," She said. "The Ministry of Magic was bombed by muggle terrorist this morning."

Harry stood frozen in the doorway. "Mr Weasley?" Harry chocked out.

"He's in St Mungo's, he was badly injured and the old wizard who worked with him, Perkins I think his name was, he was killed." McGonagall sighed.

Harry remembered meeting the man when he had been at the Ministry two years before.

"Cornelius Fudge and one of his junior assistants were killed." 

"Percy?" Harry asked.

McGonagall nodded sadly, tears slipping down her pale cheeks.

"Oh my God," whispered Harry.

"Were there any more?" Moony asked and received another small nod.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt and Dawlish were on duty, Barnaby from floo regulation, Graham and Rubin from games and a least six other unspeakables. There are hundreds of injured in St Mungo's. Most of the Wizengamot were uninjured because there court room is so far under ground. Dumbledore is fine." McGonagalls voice trailed off and they sat in a tense silence.

"Can I go and see Mr Weasley?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Harry; it would be too obvious a target. Dumbledore wants you to stay here until he can come."

Pushing his chair back so suddenly that it fell to the floor with a crash, Harry raced to the privacy of his bedroom, flung himself face down on the bed. Poor Mrs Weasley, how could Percy be dead? How could Mr Weasley be seriously injured? Poor Ron. Harry felt as though someone had ripped his stomach out. He begged for God to make it a bad dream. But nothing changed and Harry couldn't make himself wake up from the nightmare. It was real; more people had died because of one man's evil.

Harry emerged from his room a few hours later, having washed his face and changed his t-shirt. Moony was still sitting in the dining room but he was alone now.

"Harry?"

"I'm ok, I just couldn't …   I wanted to go ….   you know …  I just wanted to help," Harry said.

"I know it's not fair on you or them. But putting yourself in danger and them too wouldn't be much help," Moony replied.

"DAMN HIM," Harry yelled, and then flopped down on an empty chair. "Have you heard how Mr Weasley is?"

Moony shook his head. "I do understand how frustrating it is. I hardly ever get to leave here either."

"I'm sorry you have to baby-sit," Harry said bitterly.

"Hey, I'm not baby-sitting. You know I can't go many places anyway, because of what I am." Moony's expression softened as he looked at Harry adding, "Migizi, you have to be strong. It's not easy to be kept away from your friends when they need you, but you have to protect yourself from him until your ready."

Harry wanted to rage at the world, would he ever be ready? Maybe it was all a big mistake, maybe it should have been Neville from the beginning. Then he felt guilty, Neville was his friend. You didn't wish Voldemort on anyone just to save your own ass. A crackling sound distracted him as he saw Bill Weasley appear.

Bill strode forward and grabbed Harry into a hug. Momentarily startled, Harry didn't say anything until Bill released him.

"Harry, Dads going to be okay. He's lost an eye, but at least he's not …  "

"What about Percy?" Harry asked.

Tears shone in Bill's eyes as he slowly shook his head, "Percy's gone."

"I wanted to come, but Dumbledore won't let me," Harry muttered resentfully.

"I know," Bill answered, "He thinks they might strike the hospital next."

"Aren't there magical wards to prevent this sort of thing?" Harry asked.

"The wards protect against outside explosions and disasters from the muggle world. They can protect against the strongest magical attacks. But they were never designed to prevent a muggle bomb going off in the middle of the building." Bill explained. "Somehow the muggles were brought inside the building to set up the bomb."

"I don't understand. How can it protect against magical attacks, Voldemort fought there before."

"Magical assaults, direct attempts to destroy the building using magic, that sort of thing. Because it's the Ministry they can't put wards up to prevent people from entering, it wouldn't be practical." Moony added.

"What about St Mungo's? Are they going to add wards to protect it form muggle technology?" Harry asked.

"That's what Dumbledore and the others are trying to do now." Bill answered.

"Will there be a funeral?" Harry asked.

"Yes, day after tomorrow. Mum wants me to arrange it. Charlie arrived an hour ago; they're at the hospital with Dad."

"I want to go, tell Dumbledore that I'm going." 

"I'll tell him Harry. But wait for him to answer okay? You can't leave here without him." Bill answered.

"I'm not a child."

"No one thinks that you are. But you will still need a way to leave; you can't apparate from here, not without removing the wards on this place."

Harry looked away. He knew how to remove the wards; McGonagall and Bill had taught him. But he would wait until Dumbledore answered, maybe he would say yes.

"I know what you're thinking Harry. You can't break the wards to this place yourself, Dumbledore set them."

There was nothing left to say. Bill left an angry Harry and a concerned Moony behind as he returned to see his Father. Harry sat and stared into space.

"Are you hungry?" Moony interrupted his thoughts.

Harry shook his head. 

"Look, be patient, ok?" 

"What for? He's killing everyone now, he's doesn't even care who he kills anymore. How can we protect people if we don't know who he will target next?" Harry replied.

"I don't know."

They sat for a long time in silence. Each consumed by his own fears and worries. Harry was worried about The Weasley's; it must be horrible for them to loose a son and a brother. Harry might not have cared much for Percy, even though he had admitted he was wrong about Voldemort. He had still lived in London and rarely spoke to his family. But he was not a bad person; he didn't deserve to die like that. No one did.

Dumbledore eventually arrived looking tired and dirty. Moony ordered some tea and a light meal and they all sat down to eat. Harry couldn't eat much but he drank the tea, automatically, it gave his hands something to do.

The Ministry had set up a temporary base in an abandoned warehouse on the Thames. They had named a replacement for Cornelius Fudge, until they could arrange an election. Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement would take the post. 

"I thought they would have asked you," Moony said to Dumbledore.

"My place is at Hogwarts. They need someone who can be available twenty four hours a day if necessary." Dumbledore replied.

"About Percy's funeral sir," Harry asked.

"It will be held in two days time in Ottery St. Catchpole, near The Weasley's family home." Dumbledore told him sadly. "I will collect you both at 10am."

Harry breathed a small sigh of relief; at least he would be able to go. Not that it would change the fact that Percy was dead, but at least he would be there for Ron and the others. It seemed right somehow.

Free from lessons, Harry spent his time trying to study his Elemental magic. He was progressing with fire, wind and water but earth was still eluding him. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to control it. 

The morning of the funeral dawned, and Harry ate a little breakfast then realised he didn't know what kind of clothes were appropriate. Moony told him to wear his black wizards' robes. Harry stared at the clock on the wall, which seemed to be stopped at quarter to ten. Eventually Dumbledore appeared, wearing Black robes that made his hair and beard seem more silver than ever. They used a port key to travel to the Weasley's home.

Mrs Weasley was sitting on the sofa with Mr Weasley, who had a patch over his right eye; they had silent tears running down their faces. Harry approached uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.

"Molly, Arthur, you have my deepest condolences," Dumbledore took their hands in turn and bowed over them. 

Mrs Weasley didn't even look up; she nodded slightly and continued to weep. Mr Weasley managed to say, "Thank you for coming Albus."

Harry muttered, "I'm sorry that this happened, I'm really…." He broke off as his voice trembled with unshed tears. Neither of the elder Weasley's seemed to notice as they nodded at him. Harry wished himself a hundred miles away, Mrs Weasley rarely looked at him without a huge smile on her face and a kind word ready, and it was difficult to see her look this way. 

Turning, he sought his friends. Ron and Hermione were standing close to the door, watching something outside. Harry joined them and said quietly, "Hi."

Hermione answered, "Hey Harry……" 

Harry put his arm around his friends shoulder awkwardly and patted him a little. "Hey Harry," he received in return.

Harry could see Bill sitting on one of the chairs holding a small pile of black and red, which he assumed was Ginny; Charlie stood talking quietly to Moony. Searching the room he asked, "Where are Fred and George?" then followed Hermione's finger, pointing outside to the garden.

Two figures, dressed in black, sat on the fence staring out at nothing. Harry knew that it shouldn't seem strange to see his friends in black robes, they wore them to school everyday, but somehow everyone looked different. There was a heavy sadness around the room that Harry could almost taste.

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore said quietly. He led the group outside; they walked across the fields at the back of the house until Harry spotted a tiny stone church. There were several black clad people waiting outside. They all shook hands with the Weasley's and Harry hung back with Moony, feeling like an intruder.

Inside the church, Dumbledore took his place at the front of the small group. Harry thought that this was perhaps the most frightening thing of all, to see the usually gregarious headmaster looking so sombre. 

                           "We have gathered here today to reflect upon

                             the loss of a wonderful young man. Percy Weasley

                             has left us, for a new adventure. He was not

                             permitted to fulfil his dreams in this world.

                             So we, as his friends and family, stand here today

                             to pray that he will be able achieve them now, 

                             wherever he may be. We wish him well on his 

                              journey, and we will strive to celebrate his short

                              life here with us."

Harry could barely hear over the sobs that filled the church. Tears fell unchecked from behind his glasses. Mr Weasley, supporting his wife, approached the white casket resting on the alter steps. They took two stones and placed them on the lid. Harry looked questioningly at Moony who nodded his head slightly, acknowledging Harry question.  

"The family will each place a wish, bound in a stone," Moony whispered.

"For Our Son we wish him to find Love." Mr Weasley stammered.

Bill and Ginny went next and wished he would find happiness. A very subdued Fred and George went forward to wish him laughter and joy. Then Ron and Charlie placed their stones saying, "We wish that he find justice and hope."

The family stood with their hands joined and faced Percy's coffin. Dumbledore raised his wand and a bright white flame burst from it and engulfed the coffin. Harry took a step forward as Mrs Weasley almost fell to her knees. Bill and Mr Weasley took her arms and helped her out of the church. Charlie leaned down and lifted his little sister into his arms and the rest of the Weasleys followed their parents.

Moony took Harry by the arm and led him back to Dumbledore. The rest of the congregation were leaving. Dumbledore placed a small golden sphere on the floor and opened it; pointing his wand at the ashes on the floor, he commanded them inside the sphere. There was a click as the sphere was locked and Dumbledore lifted it gently and placed inside his robes.

Harry was lost in a fog, he could never remember being at a funeral before. He shuddered and hoped that he would not have to go to another for many, many years. He allowed himself to be led back to the Weasley's house. 

Dumbledore gave the sphere to Mr Weasley, who finally collapsed onto a chair and buried his head in his hands. Everyone in the room seemed to find somewhere else to look as Dumbledore bent down and spoke quietly to the distraught man. 

The family and visitors sat round the table to eat a small lunch. Every now and again someone would tell a story about Percy. Then they would all fall silent again. Dumbledore stood eventually and bid them goodbye, he took Harry and Moony back to Redwood.

"Migizi, are you alright?" Moony asked.

"Was that what it was like for my parents?" Harry asked quietly.

"There were many more people there, but basically it was the same type of service." Dumbledore answered quietly.

"Was I there?"

"No," Dumbledore answered.

"Who placed the stones?"

"Remus, Minerva, myself, and many of the remaining Order members." Dumbledore answered.

"But not there families," Harry said quietly.

"We did what we thought was best Harry," Moony told him.

Harry wasn't sure why this mattered so much now; his parents had died a long time ago, but for some reason he felt angry. Angry, that they had not even had a gift stone from him or any other relative. 

"What did you do with their spheres?" Harry asked.

"They were kept with their friends for forty days, and then their ashes were released. Just as Percy's ashes will be." 

"Where?"

"Your parents' ashes were released over the lake at Hogwarts. I don't know where Mr and Mrs Weasley will release Percy's." Dumbledore told him.

Harry nodded, and then left for the privacy of his room. It was several hours later when he realised that he had not asked about Sirius' funeral. They had not found Sirius' body. Did that mean he didn't have a ceremony? 


	5. chapter 5 losses

leggylover03, rahl, Maxwell Coffee House, Numba1, athenakitty, Ash Knight, thank you all for your reviews hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 5 Losses

Harry didn't emerge from his room for several days and no one came to make him. Tikka brought him meals and Moony only put his head around the door to wish him goodnight. But they seemed to understand his need to be alone.

Harry spent much of his time meditating and trying to learn more about his Elemental magic. It became an obsession, Voldemort had to be stopped and Harry had to find a way to do it. The books helped him to control the air and the water around him. He was still a little afraid of the fire and he was getting no where with earth.

Harry woke up a week after Percy's funeral to find Moony sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"Good morning Harry, time to come and eat breakfast." He smiled lopsidedly, "Dumbledore would like to speak to you."

Harry showered and dressed and followed his friend to the breakfast table. He felt sure Dumbledore was coming to lecture him about working too hard, or staying in his room. To his surprise Dumbledore spoke of neither over breakfast. They talked quietly about nothing in particular.

 Eventually when they had all finished eating Dumbledore said, "I think it is time that I helped you practice some of your elemental magic Harry. Do you think you're ready?"

Surprised, Harry said, "Yes."

"Well, let's make a start then. Why don't you bring your things to the practice room?"

Harry collected his books and wand then went to join Dumbledore.

"Harry, when you tap into the elements, you are entering a new realm of magic. It is ancient and powerful," Dumbledore began. "You successfully used it to enhance several spells, mostly all water and air spells, am I correct?" 

Harry nodded, he told Dumbledore about each spell he had tried.

"I notice that you have not tried to channel fire and earth so far."

"Well I can't seem to connect with earth, and after what happened the first time with fire, I have been a little nervous of trying it again." Harry admitted.

"Why don't we start with fire then?" Dumbledore said.

He helped Harry to practice the spell he had learned the year before. Harry cast a flame from his wand and wrapped it around a post. It became much stronger and brighter than it had been before. Suddenly the post cracked and a startled Harry dropped his wand.

"Why are you afraid of fire Harry?"

"It's not the fire I'm afraid of, it's the rage that comes with it," Harry explained.

"Rage is not the only emotion fire can affect Harry." Dumbledore said. "Anger, lust and love are all encompassed in fire. Fire is difficult to control and can destroy all in its path. But if you can contain it, the energy will show you great truth and light."

"But how can I stop the rage taking over?" Harry asked.

"By channelling all the love inside yourself."

"You make that sound simple. I don't know if I can find any love inside anymore," Harry whispered.

"Think of your friends, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Arthur and Molly and perhaps myself," Dumbleodre smiled a little, "The love you have for them, and they for you, is a powerful force. Why don't you try it and see?"

Harry took the candle Dumbledore had conjured and concentrated on the flames. Taking a deep breath he felt the fire consume him. He became fire. Anger built slowly in his centre and Harry tried to push it away. Thinking of his friends and his lost family, Harry concentrated on his happiest memories of them; a warm burning feeling began in the pit of his stomach. A few moments later Harry recognised the feeling and he smiled. It was like being engulfed in one of Mrs Weasley's biggest hugs, Harry could feel all their love wrapping around him.

Opening his eyes he floated gently down on to the floor. Looking at Dumbledore he saw the old wizard was smiling, yet there was sadness in his eyes. Harry recalled his dreams and the feeling that Dumbledore was afraid to teach him Elemental magic.

"Why does it worry you that I am learning this?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Ah well, Elemental magic is the strongest magic any wizard can learn. Many have tried and failed to control it completely," Dumbledore sat on the floor beside Harry. "It is always dangerous for one man to hold too much power. History teaches us that many Elementals eventually went mad from it or withdrew to live secluded lives."

"That doesn't mean that I will," Harry tried to reason, although the idea frightened him.

"True," Dumbledore smiled, "But it is important to remember that no matter how much power we have over the world around us, fate is still fate, we cannot change that."

Harry considered this, Elemental magic could help him to change many things, but it would not help him change every thing that he didn't like. He couldn't bring back the dead. Or change someone's destiny, but it might be tempting to try sometimes.

"I think I understand. You're afraid that I will want to play with the world, just to suit myself," Harry told him.

Dumbledore looked surprised at the maturity in Harry's voice. "Yes Harry, I think someone as young as you might be tempted to meddle in things that seem unfair. If there was a tidal wave that destroyed a town for instance, or an earthquake in which children were to be killed. You might try to prevent them, interfering with the natural order of the world."

"But surely knowing that they will happen, it will be my duty to stop them?" Harry asked.

"That is what no one knows, and there in lies the problem." Dumbledore restored the post and said, "Now why don't you try that spell again?"

Harry cast the flame from his wand and it wrapped around the post. Instead of anger, Harry felt the happiness of being loved, the flame from his wand glowed almost white in its intensity but the post remained intact. Harry looked at Dumbledore for an explanation.

"Love is not a destructive force."

"When will you show me what the Green Flame Torch is for?" Harry suddenly remembered to ask.

"Soon."

"How will I learn to connect to earth?"

"I think your interpretation of earth might be holding you back." Dumbledore frowned slightly, "Earth encompasses all living things in nature, trees, plants and birds."

Harry thought about that, maybe he was concentrating on the wrong thing. Dumbledore conjured a small potted plant and offered it to Harry. Harry took it and closed his eyes. Concentrating on the plant he tried to imagine himself being drawn into its leaves. His breathing became laboured and he dropped it.

"No Harry, you must seek the plants life force, not try to give your life force to it." Dumbledore said sharply.

"Sorry," wheezed Harry, repairing the plant pot and lifting it.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded and tried again. This time he imagined the plant feeding him its energy, for an instant he felt cool and calm, and then the feeling faded. Opening his eyes he saw Dumbledore looking at him expectantly.

"I'm not sure. I felt something for a minute, and then it was gone." Looking at the plant in his hands Harry saw it was brown and withered. "Did I do that?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied quietly, "Perhaps now you can see why I fear what Elemental magic could do to you."

Harry suddenly felt very cold inside. He had killed something, without even meaning to. Another part of his mind thought about doing that to Voldemort, and then he shivered at how easily that thought had formed.

"I think you've had enough for now." Dumbledore told Harry. Harry nodded his agreement. 

They had lunch and after Dumbledore led Harry back to the practice room. They spent the afternoon on Harry's silent voice, which had become almost as strong as his spoken magic. His wandless magic was improving, though it still took a great deal more energy than normal magic.

Dumbledore excused himself to attend an emergency meeting at the temporary Ministry of Magic, leaving Harry and Moony alone for dinner. They ate and then Harry returned to the practice room alone. He spent four hours trying to connect with earth, using various plants. But the end result was always the same. The plant died.

Harry fell into a restless sleep. Voldemort sprang up in his mind and Harry couldn't rid himself of the image. All the anger of the last few weeks and the fear of what elemental magic could do, were at the forefront of Harry mind as he concentrated on Voldemort. 

Subconsciously the questions Harry longed to ask played over and over in his head. "_Where will you strike next? Why are you doing this?"_ Suddenly Harry's dream shifted gently and he saw himself standing in front of several Death-eaters and three dark haired, bearded men.

"How are the preparations going?" Harry hissed.

"We will be ready for a strike tomorrow, just as we promised," answered one of the men.

"Very well, how long will it take you to place the devices?"

"For maximum effect we need to plant fourteen separate devices around the hospital. It should take no more than half an hour." the reply came.

Harry felt his face stretch into a smile. "Your payment will be made to the back account, just as before."

"When will you use your hocus pocus to help our cause?"

"When you have completed your part of the bargain," Harry heard himself hiss.

"You said something about a train station being the last one after this?"

"On September 1st, I expect you to be ready at Kings Cross station in London." Harry laughed.

Sweating and shaking Harry pulled himself awake. Pain screeched from his scar and he couldn't contain the scream escaping from him as he sat up in bed. Trying to take deep breathes to calm down, Harry jumped as Moony burst into his bedroom, with his wand drawn, yelling Harry's name.

"I'm alright," Harry chocked out.

"What happened?"

"I think that Voldemort has arranged an attack on St Mungo's. You have to contact Dumbledore."

Moony raced out of the room without another word. Harry tried to get out of bed but his legs were shaking. So he sat on the end of the bed clutching his scar waiting for his strength to return.

Moony came back, holding a gilded mirror in his hand. Harry remembered the one like it that Sirius had given him. 

"Dumbledore wants to speak to you, Harry." Moony handed it to him.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore's reflection asked.

"My head hurts, that's all."

"How did you have another dream? I thought you were practicing your occlumency."

"Actually, I think I might have initiated the contact this time, by mistake," Harry muttered.

"I will be there in a few minutes, give this back to Remus a moment please." Dumbledore told him.  

Harry handed the mirror to Moony and went to have a quick shower and dress before Dumbledore arrived. 

The troops came in force; Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Tonks, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Bill Weasley and a witch Harry thought was called Hestia Jones were assembled in the dining room when Harry walked in.

"How's your head?" Dumbledore began.

"Fine now," Harry replied quietly, a bit overwhelmed at how many people apparently believed him.

"Can you tell us what you saw?" Dumbledore asked, "In as much detail as you can remember."

"Um, I was standing… no I mean … Voldemort was standing in a large room with four death eaters and three men, they looked liked muggles." Harry looked down at his hands on the table. "Voldemort asked them how much time they would need inside the hospital tomorrow, to set up the devices. And one of the muggles told him there were fourteen of them, so it would take half an hour."

"Fourteen devices or muggles?" someone asked.

"Devices. But the muggles want his help with something else; he said that after 1st September when they blow up Kings cross, he would help them." 

"He's going to attack the Hogwarts express? But surely he knows he cannot damage the train Albus?" McGonagall said.

"He would undoubtedly be aware of that, however several million muggles pass through that station every day," Dumbledore said darkly, "they would have no protection from a magical attack. And a muggle bomb could reveal platform 9 ¾ to them."

"Our priority has to be the Hospital," Hestia Jones said.

"Have there been new protections set up?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Some, yes, but I think we should get as many of our people there to keep watch as soon as possible," said Bill Weasley.

"Are we sure this is not another trap?" Snape asked, "He has been known to manipulate Potters dreams before."

"You said earlier you thought that you may have inadvertently made the connection?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Well I was thinking about what had happened earlier in training….you know?" Harry looked up at the head master, who nodded. "I was dreaming about him and asking what would happen next. I didn't really expect an answer, I was just frustrated. Then it changed and it was like the dream I had when Mr Weasley was attacked."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Severus, there has been talk of an attack on St Mungo's, you said so yourself. Has there been no mention of a timetable?" Snape shook his head. "I think we must take this seriously, I will go to the Hospital and speak to the directors. In the mean time, I want Alastor and Bill to look over the plans for the building, try to work out where it would be necessary to plant the explosives. Arrange for our people to be watching there." Dumbledore stood up and the others followed suit. 

"Harry, let me know if you remember anything else. Severus, I will ask you to find out what you can, do not risk exposing yourself." Dumbledore turned to look at the pale faced Professor, "This could work to your advantage, if Voldemort has not told you of this attack, then he cannot suspect you warned us."

Harry thought Snape's expression said, 'he must already suspect me, if he didn't trust me with this.' Harry pitied any man who had to face Voldemort, even Snape. 

"What about the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked.

"One crisis at a time," Dumbledore answered. "We will deal with that tomorrow."

Harry couldn't help mentally filling in, _if your information on this attack proves accurate._

The Order members left, and Harry and Moony sat in silence for a while. 

"How about an early breakfast?" Moony said after a while.

"Sure, but lets not wake Tikka, it's only five o'clock." Harry replied standing to go to the kitchen.

As it turned out Tikka was already awake, making coffee for them. They muttered their thanks as she shooed them out of her kitchen with a tray of coffee and toast, promising to bring their breakfast in a few moments.

"What happened with the Goblins by the way? I forgot to ask." Harry said to Moony.

"Apparently they offered to support our side, for a price." Moony said, swallowing some coffee.

"How much?"

"They want to be removed from the list of magical creatures and recognised as equal citizens of the Magical community." Moony answered.

"Wow, what did the Ministry say to that?"

"Well that's what the Wizengamot were debating the day of the bomb." Moony said, "But the bombing worked in our favour in a way, it helped convince the Wizengamot that we need all the allies we can get."

"So they're going to change the laws about the Goblins?"

"They're discussing it. Goblins magic has been bound for a long time, just like the House-elves. They are both powerful creatures. The Goblins will have to agree to the statute of secrecy. Historically they were never too worried about muggles discovering them, they like to play practical jokes," Moony explained. "You studied them, I'm sure you know what their capable of."

Harry tried to recall some of the Goblin Revolutions he had studied in History, but mostly they were just a blur of strange names, and lots of fighting.

"Do you think that the ministry will go for it?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's in favour of it, Fudge hated the idea. But now that he's gone, Amelia Bones is much more reasonable." Moony answered.

"What about house-elves? You said their bound magically as well." Harry asked.

"They are so domesticated now that it would be cruel to release them."

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that," Harry smiled.

"I know, but really, Dumbledore did mention it last year. The house-elves are powerful. They can do magic just as well as we can, that's one of the reasons their not allowed to use wands," Moony said.

"Do you think anything has happened at the hospital yet?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure they'll tell us when it does," Moony replied.

"How will the students get to school next year?" Harry asked. He knew he was jumping from topic to topic, but he was nervous, although Moony didn't seem to mind.

"Dumbledore will work it out, stop panicking," Moony added.

"I can't help it, I feel as if it's my fault, you know?" Harry replied.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Moony asked in a puzzled voice.

"I felt myself speaking the words. I ordered those men to set the bombs."

"No you didn't, that's the trouble with Legilimency, you can live in someone else's thoughts," Moony told him. "You didn't really order the attack; you were just there when he did." 

A loud crack announced the arrival of Tikka with the breakfast tray, Harry tried his best to control the guilt eating away at his stomach, and concentrate on the food instead. Hours passed slowly, occasionally Harry would ask Moony a question, and Moony would answer. Then they would both fall silent again.

Eventually Harry excused himself, and went to try and concentrate on his elemental meditation instead. He sat on the floor and tried to access Air, it always relaxed him more than the other three. 

Harry could feel the energy swirling around him, breathing deeply he felt that he could sense every particle of air around him. Relishing the calmness of it, he allowed himself to be drawn deeper. He could hear distant voices, whispers in the wind. Straining, he tried to hear what they were saying.

_Hold him. Don't let him escape.  Who are you? How did you get in here? Did you get them all? Are there any more?_  "Harry!" 

Harry opened his eyes in surprise, that last voice had sounded so close.

"Harry, can I come in?" Moony called, and then opened the door anyway. "Harry, Dumbledore called, they caught the muggles with the bombs!

Relief washed through him, they had caught the bombers, he had been right. Harry smiled at Moony and said, "Thank God for that."

"Harry, do you know how many lives you saved today?"

Harry smiled and in his happiness forgot about the voices he had heard. He went with Moony to wait for Dumbledore to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6 Transportation

 Chapter 6 Transportation 

Dumbledore, when he arrived, had been both pleased and displeased with Harry. Harry had saved the lives of countless patients in St Mungo's and allowed them to capture seven muggle terrorists. Yet the connection between Voldemort and Harry had been reinitiated, and it might prove dangerous for Harry.

Dumbledore told them that the muggles, after they were questioned, would have the memories modified slightly. Then they would be handed over to the muggle government, for trial and punishment.

Their next immediate concern was the attack planned for the Hogwarts express. They didn't know if Voldemort had any other muggles working for him. Although even if he didn't, he might use other means to attack instead.

"It would seem that Voldemort is trying to disrupt our school as much as possible," Dumbledore said. "The students will already be having problems buying their equipment this year, now that Diagon Alley has been destroyed."

"How will the first years be able to buy there wands and books?" Harry asked.

"There are other places to buy wands, besides Ollivanders, but the quality of the wands is not nearly as good." Moony said.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said, "However, Mr Ollivander's wands were protected from the attack. He has already arranged new premises in Hogsmead, as have Flourish and Blotts. Though unfortunately, most of their stock has been destroyed."

"How will the muggle born students be able to buy their supplies?" Moony asked. "They won't know about the mail order places."

"I think we can solve both these problems at the same time," Dumbledore told them. "We will make an announcement in the Daily Prophet; students will be brought to the school in their year groups. We will start with the seventh years on August 25th, finishing with first years on August 31st. None of the students will travel on September 1st."

"Won't that just give him more targets?" Harry asked. "He could hit the Hogwarts express seven times!"

"We will not be using the train this year Harry," Dumbledore smiled, "and by taking the elder students first, Voldemort will hear that we have not used the train. Also the students will have time to go to Hogsmead to purchase their equipment."

"What if he attacks Hogsmead?" Harry asked.

"We will be ready for him," Dumbledore replied in a hard voice.

After warning Harry to be careful of dreaming about Voldemort again, Dumbledore left to make the necessary arrangements. 

"I forgot to ask him about Gringotts," Harry told Moony.

"What about it?"

"Well how will I get my money for books this year? Is it open?" Harry asked.

"According to Bill, the Goblins have set up a floo connection directly underground, to one of the lower levels." Mooney said, "The vaults are undamaged, they are too far underground. We can send Tikka." 

"I didn't think of that," Harry replied. "I wonder if I will go back to school on 25th."

 "I doubt it, that's only ten days from now." Moony told him.

Sure enough, when McGonagall arrived later that day, she gave Harry a pile of school books. Telling him that Dumbledore wanted him to wait until all the students returned, before he joined them. She then spent a few hours duelling with him, which he thought slightly unfair. She was the head of his house, so he didn't really want to annoy her, by hexing her.

The next day Harry was surprised to see a very old wizard breakfast with Moony.

"Good morning," Harry said quietly.

"Morning Harry, I'd like you to meet Patrick Startlehex," Moony greeted him.

"Good morning Mr Startlehex," Harry said politely.

"Call me Paddy. It's nice to meet you, Harry." The man unfolded himself from his chair, and Harry could only stare as he realized how tall he was. Feeling somewhat dwarfed, Harry shook the man's hand and quickly sat down.

"Well Harry, I've come to give you a few lessons," Paddy told him, in a broad Irish accent, that reminded Harry of Seamus.

"Paddy is an expert in defence tactics. He has worked undercover for the muggle Government as a security consultant. And is versed in both magical and muggle defence techniques." Moony told Harry.

Try as he might, Harry couldn't imagine anyone believing Paddy was a muggle. Dressed as he was in Emerald green robes with gold trim and high heeled yellow snake skin boots, with gold caps on the toes, he screamed the word 'Wizard.' Still, Harry nodded politely and smiled at him.

Paddy seemed to understand Harry's thought and said, "I don't always dress like this you know. Anyway finish your breakfast and we'll get started."

Harry did as he was told and then led the old wizard to the training room.

"Right, first thing we need is a more realistic atmosphere," Paddy announced. And with a wave of his wand, the room changed to resemble a dark forest. Harry looked around in surprise; the room seemed to have grown to the size of the dark forest at Hogwarts, complete with trees and the sound of birds singing.

"Wow, cool trick," He muttered.

"It's a simple mixture of Transfigurations and Glamour charms. Most of what you can see is a trick of perception; the trees closest to us are transfigured from the things that were in the room." Paddy explained. "Right, we will begin with a simple duel. I'll take it easy on you to begin with."

Harry smiled and made his way into the forest to hide. This should be fun.

Half an hour later, Paddy cast a body bind on Harry and levitated him into a large clearing. 

"Young Man, you are not trying," Paddy said sternly. "I realise that you see me as an old man, but you should have realised by now that I am more than capable of defending myself."

"Sorry," Harry replied, "It just feels wrong to attack someone so … … I mean, older than myself."

"Fat lot of good that will do you when you're duelling," Paddy snarled. "I was doing this in your Grandfathers time! Which gives me a distinct advantage."

Harry realised that Paddy had a point, Dumbledore was just as old and look how much more powerful he was.

"Now start again and this time, don't hold back," Paddy told him. "Use the environment around you, there are weapons here if you know where to look."

Harry returned to the artificial forest and prepared to attack again. "Point Paddy," he whispered to his wand. It twirled in the palm of his hand and stopped, aiming to a position behind Harry. Turning he thought, "oberro," a muffled sound told him that he had managed to get Paddy with the wandering spell. 

Closing his eyes, Harry disappeared and reappeared at the far side of the room. Concentrating on the air around him in, Harry tried to use his new found skills to create a thunderstorm. A distant rumbling told him that he had succeeded. Then his wand whipped out of his hand, and he watched it float away to his left, revealing Paddy's hiding place. "Adligo!" Harry called and a thump told him he had caught Paddy in a binding spell. "Accio wand," and his wand returned safely to him.

"Riptum sordidatus," Paddy called.

Harry gasped as all his clothes ripped off, leaving him to dive for cover. "Reparo," Harry said, thankful that the spell repaired his clothes.  "Commuto Versum," Harry whispered, causing a huge wind to whirl around the room destroying the illusion of the forest, leaving Paddy plainly visible. Harry called the fire from his wand and used it to wrap around the old wizard.

Paddy stared at Harry in disbelief, then said, "Very good Harry, you are the first man to capture me in almost seventy years."

Harry's chest swelled in pride, Paddy had called him a man; it was the first time Harry could remember anyone calling him that. He released the spell on Paddy and said, "Thank you."

They spent the rest of the day duelling in various different environments, created by Paddy.

During dinner that night, Harry was pleased by the way Paddy treated him like an adult, an equal. He explained to them the various weapons that muggles had invented to use in their wars. The ones that frightened Harry the most were the chemical weapons. Paddy assured him that wizards had antidotes to the most common viral agents, but to Harry, the description of some of the toxins were still terrifying. Muggles didn't have proper measures to control them, by the time they could detect them the damage was already done. 

"Do you think that Voldemort would use Chemical weapons?" Harry asked.

"The muggle terrorists that were arrested are from a well known organisation, they have been trying for years to make their own." Paddy replied.

"Would the magical world help the muggles if there is a chemical attack?"

"They have done in the past," Paddy said, "But always secretly. Not even the Muggle Government has been aware of it."

"What do you think Voldemort is trying to achieve? Attacking muggles and pure-bloods alike, what's the point of that?" Harry asked.

"Terror," Paddy replied. "His greatest weapon is fear. If he keeps the magical community busy protecting the muggle world, then he can move onto his main agenda without interference."

"But what is his main agenda?"

"That's what we have to work out," Paddy replied. 

Paddy was staying at Redwood that night, so after showing him to one of the spare rooms, Harry went to relax his tired body in a hot bath. His duelling skills were improving as were his legilimency and occlumency skills. The Elemental magic was growing, Harry had successfully used it in combination with many of the spell he already knew, but the fear was still there. The fear that he was still unprepared to face Voldemort, or that he ever would be, plagued him.

Harry woke after a restless sleep and went to shower and dress; he heard voices as he approached the dining room.

"I wish he would come to me with his fears," Dumbledore's voice reached Harry's ears.

"He does when he needs to, he spent hours the other night telling me," Moony answered.

"Yes, but did he realise you could understand him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes he did," Harry snapped, "But he also thought that you would keep them to yourself." Harry was furious, he had trusted Moony and yet it seemed Moony was about to tell Dumbledore his secrets.

"Good morning Harry," Dumbledore said lightly.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Paddy said cheerfully, "Not too sore from yesterday?"

"Moony did you tell them all about my nightmares? Did you tell them how I wished Voldemort could have chosen Neville instead of me? Oh and how about my knowing Dumbledore was afraid I would loose my soul fighting against Voldemort?" Harry raged at his friend.

"Migizi, I wouldn't have told anyone about it," Moony stood up at looked at Harry, the hurt evident on his face, "you spoke to me in confidence, I would never break that." 

Harry sank down on one of the chairs, his face red with embarrassment, "Sorry, I just thought …"

"Harry, I'm sorry. I would like to talk to you about your fears, but I can't do that if you won't tell me about them," Dumbledore said quietly. "I'm sorry that you feel that you can't trust me."

"Well you know about them now, I guess," Harry muttered.

"Why do you think I'm afraid that you will lose your soul?"

"The Green Flame Torch, remember when we made it? The dreams I had showed you carrying me, I was only a child. Your face, it was … sad …. afraid…. when you sent me to face Voldemort." Harry said.

"Of course I am sad that you must face Voldemort. Harry, as your teacher, it is my duty to protect you. But I must ignore my basic instincts and let you fight alone." Dumbledore replied sadly. "But I do not believe that you will lose your soul. I believe that you understand the dangers of becoming like him, and that you will ultimately overcome that. That is your special gift."

"Harry, when a wizard fights, he uses strength from his own personality," Paddy explained, "when you duelled with me yesterday, you resisted the temptation to loose your temper. You should always strive to do that."

"Well that's alright when I'm duelling you or one of the others, I don't really want to harm you," Harry answered, "But that's because I know that you don't wish me dead. When I duelled with Voldemort, it was different."

"Perhaps we can try something else," Dumbledore said, rising from the table. "Maybe there is someone…" he voice trailed off as he left the room.

"What does he mean?" Harry asked.

Moony and Paddy shook their heads. Moony added, "Migizi, I hope you know that you can always trust me."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Harry replied, feeling terrible that he had misjudged his friend.

Moony didn't have a chance to answer as Dumbledore returned and announced, "Right Harry, I've arranged for someone else to come and join your practice today."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You will see. He will come after lunch."__

Paddy had configured the practice room to resemble the cemetery where Voldemort had taken Harry after the tri-wizard tournament, and Malfoy had taken Harry the year before. It was unnerving for Harry to walk through the tombstones again. He was swamped with visions of Cedric's death and Hermione lying unconscious on the ground, blood pouring from her head. 

Dumbledore and Paddy took up their positions and Harry trying to block out the unhappy memories, joined them in the clearing. "Begin," Paddy called.

Harry sat still behind one of the Tombstones, trying to sense where the old wizards were hiding. Feeling the air change beside him, Harry quickly disappeared; Dumbledore appeared at the Spot where Harry had been. Harry made his beard change colour and then focused on finding Paddy.

He narrowly avoided a spell by ducking behind a tree stump, and then called for a blinding spell to attack Paddy. Not waiting to see if he had been successful, he changed his position and was caught by one of Dumbledore's sneezing spells. Paddy took advantage of Harry's distraction by casting a full body-bind on him.

Wandless magic helped Harry to counter both spells, but pausing to listen, he tried to find either of the old men. He could sense two of them to his left, but as he aimed at them he was distracted by a third presence to his right. He turned and to his horror saw a death eater approaching him, wand raised.

The death eater cast an unknown spell at him, suddenly Harry's knees buckled as the feeling drained from them. Fear threatened to swallow him, he was afraid to shout for help, so far the Death eater had only seen Harry, and there was no point in attracting his attention to the other two.

Another man in Black robes appeared by the Death eater and Harry watched in horrified recognition as the man turned and Harry found himself looking into the face of his enemy. Pushing away the panic, Harry made himself disappear and tried to locate Dumbledore. When he reappeared he found himself looking into the unblinking eyes of his Headmaster.

_What the hell is going on?_ Harry's mind screamed, _who could have caught Dumbledore this way. Startlehex!_ _He must be a spy._ Harry couldn't release Dumbledore so he cast a disillusionment spell on him to hide him and tried to formulate a plan. First he had to get the death eater, using the same disillusionment spell on himself, he searched for his target.

Appearing behind the two dark robed figures, Harry aimed at the Death eaters wand arm and thought, '_Cisum__ Radius'_, the man screamed in pain as his fore arm broke in several places, and Harry called for his wand. '_Adligo_' caused ropes to appear and bind the man magically; Harry disappeared before Voldemort could find him. 

Fear and hatred burned in his stomach as he hid, trying to think of a way to get rid of Voldemort. His mind was searching for an answer, at the same time he recognised that Moony and Tikka were probably dead, if Voldemort and his death eater were here, there had to be more of them in the house somewhere.

Harry appeared in the kitchens and whispered "Tikka, Tikka," there was no answer, so he slowly crept out of the kitchen and started to search the house. There was no one else in the house so Harry returned to the practice room. Confused and scared he tried to sense Voldemort, he couldn't. He could sense Dumbledore and the fallen Death eater, and then a faint third presence caught his attention.

Unsure if he had the strength and control to call upon the elements now, Harry closed his eyes and plunged his hand into the earth. Harry concentrated on pulling the power to into himself, feeling the fear and anger building, Harry remembered what Dumbledore had told him about love being the strongest power of all. He tried to picture all his friends laughing, living their lives unafraid, free from Voldemort. Their faces shone in his mind. 

A white light burst from Harry, the light formed a huge wave, and the room shimmered and changed back to the practice room. The dark robed figure of Voldemort collapsed on the floor unmoving. Harry suddenly realised that his scar felt normal, if that was Voldemort, his head should be bursting with pain. And in a horrifying instant Harry realised that the figure was not Voldemort. Paddy Startlehex lay unconscious on the ground.

"Oh my God," Harry shouted and raced to the fallen wizard. 

His breathing was shallow and the death eater beside him was squirming on the floor, still bound. Harry crawled over to him and with shaking hands removed his mask. The face of Professor Snape looked back at him. 

"Well done Harry," Dumbledore said from behind him.

"Well done! I almost killed them," Screeched Harry, "I didn't realise…. this was a test?"

"Yes Harry, this was a test." Dumbledore smiled, "One that you passed admirably."

"We have to help them. Oh my God I broke Snape's arm," Harry was ranting.

"Harry, calm down," Dumbledore bent over Snape and muttered a spell.

 Snape's arm was repaired and his bonds released. Snape stood up slowly rubbing his arm and glared at Harry, saying, "My wand Potter."

Silently Harry handed it to him, and then turned to watch Dumbledore treating Paddy. After a few moments Paddy opened his eyes and sat up slowly, then to Harry's surprise he grinned. 

"Well done Harry, you did it!"

"I'm so sorry, I could have killed you. I didn't realise…." Harry stammered.

"You weren't supposed to, that was the whole point of the exercise." Paddy answered.

"Well I think we all need to have a break, lets go and have some lunch, and a nice cup of tea," Dumbledore led them all out of the room.

Moony and Tikka were waiting for them in the dining room. "Where did you two go?"  Harry suddenly remembered.

"Tikka took us for a little break," Moony grinned.

"I can't believe you were all in on this crazy scheme," Harry huffed. "What if I had actually killed someone?" 

"You were never going to kill any of us," Paddy reassured him.

"But I was trying to kill you or a least stop you hurting anyone else."

"Think about it carefully Harry, did you ever actually try to cast a killing spell?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Well no, but what if I had?" Harry said.

They took their places at the table and Paddy began to give Moony a blow by blow account of what had happened. Harry began to feel a little proud of his achievements. Then noticing Snape's silent demeanour, Harry tried hard not to gloat. 

"So you see Harry, why I have faith in you," Dumbledore said, "you were afraid, and angry and you still did not fall into the trap of using your anger to expand your power."

Harry realised that he had learned a valuable lesson about himself this day, but unfortunately he had also been reminded that he still wouldn't have the power to kill Voldemort.

 


	7. Chapter 7 New Term

Before I start this chapter I feel I must apologize before hand. Please forgive my sorting song, it's not very good!

harrycrazy432, Ice Petals, SheWolfe7, violet, mrs-osborne's-class, Maxwell Coffee House, Hrei-siesn, Numba1, jouve25, chaser1, leggylover03, athenakitty, Ash Knight, Joe Buck, thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!  

                                            Chapter 7 New Term

Harry spent a week reviewing his spells and enchantments with Paddy and Moony. Tikka had washed his clothes and he was beginning to pack his trunk. School would begin in a few more days. Most of the students had arrived safely at Hogwarts and there had been no more attack in the mean time. Paddy had left to return to Ireland the night before and Harry was once again left with Moony and Tikka.

"Harry, Tikka's been complaining about the condition of your clothes, do you want her to go and get you some new ones before you leave. She also suggested that you could use some new shoes," Moony asked him.

"Where would she go shopping, in Hogsmead?" Harry asked.

"I never asked, but I imagine so," Moony replied.

"I guess I should get some new things," Harry shrugged. He was so used to wearing cast off clothes that were too big for him, he rarely thought about it. Every summer Aunt Petunia would throw away anything she thought was too worn and he would find more of Dudley's old clothes in his laundry pile.

"Well she can measure you after breakfast and then if you give her your Gringotts key, she can get what you need."

"Will she be able to get me some new trainers?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Probably," Moony replied. "Anyway Migizi, ready for seventh year?"

Harry shrugged, "it doesn't even seem like a big deal this year, after all that's happened."

"Still, you've got your N.E.W.T's this year. Your still taking five aren't you?" 

"Yes, if Snape doesn't ban me from Potions for breaking his arm."

"He wouldn't dare," Moony laughed. "You could always break the other arm if he tries."

"Dumbledore would love that," Harry grinned.

Tikka measured Harry and took his key, after asking if there were any colours he particularly disliked, she disappeared with a crack.

"How can she do that?" Harry asked, "Dobby was the same at Hogwarts, if we can't dissaparate out of here, how come the house-elves can?"

"They use a different kind of magic from us, I'm not sure how they can do it, but the normal wards don't seem to apply to them," Moony answered. "That's how Dumbledore brought the student to Hogwarts this year; the house-elves collected them." 

"Can they usually do that, I mean if they can, surely wizards would use them to transport their families."

"Well I think that Dumbledore has partially freed the Hogwarts elves from their enslavement. He's taking the risk that they will stay loyal to him, and not abandon the school," Moony said, "but you know Dumbledore, he rarely shares his plans with anyone completely."

"I thought it was just me," Harry replied.

"No, he always keeps his ideas secret. Look how many protections he put on you as a child, most of us have only heard of them now." Moony told him.

They sat for a while chatting about school and N.E.W.T's, Harry could almost imagine this was what it would be like for a normal boy, talking about school and exams. Moony kept the conversation light and fun. Until a crack sounded in the centre of the table and a letter appeared. Curiously, Harry opened it.

                         _Dear Mr Potter,_

_                       Congratulations, you have been chosen as Head Boy._

_                      I will outline your duties when you report to school_

_                     tomorrow. I expect you to set a good example for your fellow_

_                    students, and to work hard to fulfil your potential._

_                                       Yours faithfully,_

_                                                     Minerva McGonagall_

_                                                      Deputy Head Mistress_

_                                                     Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry read the letter in disbelief, then lifting the envelope; he pulled out a shiny badge from inside and held it up for Moony to see.

"Nice one Migizi, just like your dear old Dad!" Moony exclaimed.

"Don't you have to get top marks to be head boy?" Harry asked.

"No, it's to do with service to the school. The prefects are usually the top scorers."

"I never thought Dumbledore would give me this," Harry said, "You don't reckon he did it because he felt sorry for me?"

"No, I think he gave you it because of the number of times you have saved the school," Moony replied. "Besides look on the bright side, you get to wander the school at any time without getting into trouble, and you get a private room in Gryffindor tower. Prongs used to love boasting about it." Moony smiled as he remembered.

"Well a private room sounds good," Harry replied. "I bet Hermione's the Head Girl."

"That's a given really," Moony said. "So I guess you've earned a present. What would you like?"

"Don't be daft, you just gave me a birthday present," Harry answered. 

"Yes, but head boy! I can't remember what your Mum and Dad got."

Harry knew that Moony didn't have much money and he certainly didn't need any more. But he was pleased that Moony thought about giving him something, just like the Weasley's had done for Percy…..Harry's thoughts trailed away as he remembered Percy, they shouldn't be sitting here laughing when Percy had just died.

"What's wrong?" Moony asked noticing Harry's expression.

"I was just remembering Percy, he was head boy," Harry replied, "Come to think of it, the Head Boys haven't had much luck, look at my Dad."

"Well not all of them have been so unlucky, Bill was head boy," Moony pointed out.

The conversation was interrupted by Tikka's return, she handed Harry several large brightly coloured bags and a pouch with his money in it. Harry excused himself to put them away in his trunk. He was surprised at how many pairs of underwear and socks Tikka seemed to think he would need. She had also bought him several pairs of jeans, t-shirts and sweaters. Amazingly, she had managed to buy trainers; Harry couldn't help wondering if she had gone to a muggle shop to buy them, imagining the look on the assistants face when Tikka had paid.

He carefully placed his badge on top of his new robes and stood looking at it for several minutes, before going to find Moony.

Harry arrived at school on 31st August in time to join the other students for lunch; Ron and Hermione were already seated with several of their friends at the Gryffindor table. Harry casually plopped himself down beside them saying, "Hey guys, what's for lunch, I'm starving!"

"Harry, when did you get here," Hermione smiled at him.

Ron was still looking very pale and drawn, but managed to smile and say, "Hey mate, how are you?"

Harry filled his plate as he replied, "I'm alright, got here a few minutes ago."

"Harry, you're Head boy," Hermione said, noticing the badge on his robes.

"Yes," Harry smiled.

"Well done mate, knew it would be you," Ron smiled at him.

"Hey Harry, does that mean you'll give us detention if we eat all the cakes at lunch before you've had time to choose your favourite?" Dean Thomas called from further along the table.

Harry laughed and said "Hey Dean, Seamus, did you enjoy your holidays?"

"S'alright," They replied in unison.

Spotting Neville further down the table he called, "Hey Neville, you alright?"

Neville turned and Harry held in a gasp of surprise. His usually cheerful face was drawn and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Fine," Neville replied before turning back to staring at his plate.

"What's going on with Neville?" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"He's been like that all week, he hardly eats, he never speaks to anyone and spends all his time outside on his own," Hermione replied, with a worried look on her face.

"He probably just misses his Grandmother, let him be," Ron replied.

"He's lost a lot of weight though hasn't he?" Harry added.

"He'll be okay when classes start," Ron said.

Harry continued to glance at Neville throughout lunch, noticing that Hermione was right, Neville didn't eat at all. And as soon as the table was cleared he stood and strode purposefully out of the Great Hall, not stopping to speak to anyone.

Harry followed his friends to the Common room and said, "So Hermione, have you got a new room as well?"

"Yes, it's above my old room, up that flight of stairs," Hermione said pointing to a flight of stairs near her old dorm. "Have you been in yours yet?"

"No, I just dumped my trunk in here and came down to lunch," Harry answered. "It should be that one up from our old dorm shouldn't it?" 

"Yes, Percy's old room," Ron said quietly. The trio stood for a moment in silence then Ron added, "Come on, I'll help you put your stuff upstairs."

Thankful that the awkward moment had passed, Harry grabbed one side of his trunk as Ron took the other end. Hermione followed carrying Hedwig's empty cage.

Harry opened the door to his new room, and realised that he would probably miss Ron's talking in his sleep and Neville's quiet snoring. Still the room was nice, it had a four poster bed, a set of shelves, a desk and chair and a wardrobe, much like his room in Redwood. 

"It's quite nice in here," He said, still worrying about Ron's reaction to him sleeping in Percy's old room.

"Yes, at least you'll have some privacy to meditate and stuff," Ron said quietly.

Hermione sensing her boyfriend's sadness suggested they all go and visit Hagrid, which the boys eagerly agreed to. So they left Harry's trunk in the room and wandered down to visit their friend. The first thing to greet Harry when they arrived was Hedwig; she had stayed at Hogwarts during the summer.

Hagrid made them tea and cakes and they sat chatting until it was time to go for dinner. Harry noticed that there was an extra table set up beside the teachers table, and twenty or so very small students sat talking amongst themselves.

"Is that the new first years?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you notice them earlier?" Hermione asked, "They arrived this morning and won't be sorted until tomorrow, so Dumbledore sat them together."

"Wonder why he didn't have the sorting ceremony when they arrived?" Harry said.

"Dunno, but he's making them sleep in one of the empty classrooms on the third floor," Ron added, "Cause they can't sleep in the dorms until they know which house they'll be in." 

They all sat down and had dinner, Dumbledore and most of the teachers were absent, only McGonagall sat at the top table watching over them. After dinner they had to go to a meeting with her, to discuss prefect duties and the Head Boy and Girl were given the prefects' rota, it was their job to make sure the prefects all pulled their weight.

The next day Dumbledore told them at breakfast that they would be allowed one last visit to Hogsmead to stock up on school supplies if they wanted, but they must all return to the castle no later than 4pm, before the beginning of term feast.

Ron and Hermione went to supervise the younger students, they had to be escorted by the prefects and Harry stopped to ask Dumbledore if he was permitted to go. The old wizard shook his head and patted Harry's shoulder, "Not this time please Harry." So Harry watched as the whole school trooped out of the gates and off for a day of fun at Hogsmead while he was stuck alone in the castle.

Harry drifted back to the common room and was just going to unpack his trunk when he glimpsed a solitary figure standing gazing out of the window. At first he didn't realise it was Neville, the other boy looked so gaunt. Harry approached him cautiously and said, "Hey Neville, didn't you want to go to Hogsmead with the others?"

"No," was the short reply.

"Neville, are you alright?" Harry pressed.

"I wish to God people would stop asking me that!" Neville exploded, "of course I'm not okay. My family has been destroyed by evil maniacs. I could have killed some of them at the ministry two years ago, but I was too bloody useless to do anything but get my stupid nose broken, so no, I'm not alright."

Harry was so stunned by Neville's out-burst that he could only stare as the other boy stormed out of the room. Harry retreated to his room, berating himself for upsetting Neville. He knew how irritating it could be when people constantly asked if you were alright, when they knew why you weren't.

 Still worrying about his friend, he unpacked his trunk, arranging his ever growing collection of books on the wooden shelves, and his clothes in the wardrobe. He stood looking in his wardrobe and shook his head slightly. His wardrobe was filled with clean, new clothes, for the first time that Harry could remember.

Eventually when he couldn't find anything else to do, he made his way down to the Great Hall for lunch. It was depressingly empty, most of the students and teachers seemed to be taking advantage of their last day's freedom. Harry cautiously approached Neville and sat down across the table from him.

"I'm Sorry Neville, for asking stupid questions. I know how irritating that is," Harry said quietly, "but just so you remember, you saved my life at the Ministry of Magic that night." 

Neville raised his eyes and looked at Harry, after a few seconds he said, "Sorry for losing it with you, you weren't to know that I've been asked that question a hundred times in the last week." He turned his attention back to his plate and began picking at the food in front of him in silence.

Harry ate quietly and fled to his new room to meditate. Banging on his door later told him that the others had returned. "Come on Harry, we have to go for dinner," Ron yelled through the locked door.

"Coming," Harry replied, storing his things in the bottom of his wardrobe before opening the door. 

They made their way down to the Great Hall, which had returned to its normal beginning of term décor. The extra table had been removed and the house banners were hanging above each table. The first years were waiting in the entrance hall with Professor McGonagall. 

The Sorting Hat sat on its stool, waiting to welcome them back. The Professor brought in the first years and they huddled together waiting for the ceremony to begin. The rip on the brim of the ancient hat opened and its voice sang out clearly,

_"For a thousand years or more,_

_I've served my duty well,_

_To sort the fresh new faces,_

_To the house where they should dwell.___

_But now I sit before you,_

_And warn you once again,_

_That this could be the last time,_

_I divide you all again._

_Together you are strong,_

_Divided you will fall,_

_So take my story to your heart,_

_And listen to my call._

_The brave, the wise, the strong, the sly,_

_Must come together, stand tall,_

_Listen to your sorting hat_

_ and then you cannot fall!_

_Now place me on the heads,_

_Of those bright, hopeful few,_

_The muggles and the wizard born,_

_I'll tell you what to do."_

Whispering followed the song, "It's at it again," Ron commented, "I swear its songs are getting stranger."

"Wonder why it said it could be the last time it sorted the students," Hermione answered.

Harry felt an awful ache in the pit of his stomach, looking towards the headmaster, he remembered his dream. Voldemort being destroyed by the lava and then Harry and Hogwarts being engulfed too. Dumbledore was watching the sorting with interest, apparently undisturbed by the Sorting Hat's song. Harry was afraid the Sorting Hat may be warning them that Hogwarts would be destroyed.

After dinner, the student found their way back to the common room, where they bid each other a sleepy good night and went to their various beds.

Monday morning, Harry received his timetable and saw that it was almost the same as the previous year. He still had no classes with Slytherin, and he had several free periods during the week. Ron and Hermione had Herbology first and then Transfigurations with Harry. In the afternoon Harry and Hermione had Potions, while Ron studied muggle studies again, then they all had charms.

"So are you doing N.E.W.T Muggle studies?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yes, if I do some catch up classes with the 6th years for the first term, the Professor thinks that I'll be ready for the exam at the end of the year." Ron answered.

They left for their classes and Harry sought out Professor McGonagall to ask if he had any extra lessons this year. 

"Actually Mr Potter, the headmaster is waiting to speak to you about that. The password is 'calypso dreams'." McGonagall told him.

Harry made his way to the headmaster's office and waited outside the door.

"Come in Harry," Dumbledore's muffled voice called.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Harry, about your extra lessons," Dumbledore began, "I would like to try something different this year."

Harry waited to hear his idea.

"I am going to help you with your elemental magic, I think that practicing outdoors will make it easier for you," Dumbledore told him, "Being closer to the elements should make connecting with them simpler."

"I actually thought about that at Redwood, but since there was no way to go out, I didn't say anything." Harry replied.

"Excellent. Well I think if we arrange to meet at the quidditch pitch during your free periods on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday, we can take it from there." Dumbledore rose, "However lets leave it for today, I will see you on Wednesday."

"Yes sir," Harry replied. When he was halfway along the corridor he remembered that he had wanted to ask Dumbledore what he thought of the Sorting Hat's song. He decided to wait until the next time he spoke to him; Harry went back to his dorm to collect his books for Transfigurations. 

Harry stood outside Professor McGonagall's classroom waiting for her first year class to leave. He registered vaguely that they were mixed Gryffindors and Slytherins and they all seemed to be chatting together happily as they filled past him. Harry took his seat and waited for the others to arrive.

"Now settle down. This is your final year, and as such lessons will take on a different style. I have taught you all the basics, now you must learn to develop them independently," McGonagall told them. "It would be impossible for me to teach you how to transfigure every single object and animal that you will come across." She paused to look at them, "You have now reached the stage were you should be ready to work out which incantations and spells you need alone. I will supervise you."

This brought renewed muttering from the class. Most were debating whither they were ready for this new step. Harry understood the logic behind the Professors suggestions, but was also a little nervous of the idea of so much independent work.

"Now your first projects will be to transfigure an inanimate object to act with prearranged orders," McGonagall told them, many of the students looked a little confused at this, "for example, the suits of armour in Hogwarts are charmed at Christmas time to sing carols."

The students seemed to understand this and all started to nod. McGonagall turned and waved her wand at the board. The basic rules appeared and they copied them down. "You will have one week to work on your projects, and I would suggest that you start with something small, we will be repeating this project later, so you will have the opportunity to work on a larger scale."

The students began whispering suggestions at each other. Harry was trying to think of a good idea for his own project, when Ron leaned over and said, "I think I should configure my quill to take all the notes on its own and do my homework for me." 

Harry decided to transfigure one of the pine cones in a basket on McGonagall's desk into a small bird that would fly around the room. Taking his books he started to look up the spells and enchantments that he would need.

Satisfied that he had all the relevant information he packed his bag as the bell rang and went with the others for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8 Mistakes

_Disclaimer; not making any profit!_

_Sorry about the confusion with chapter 1 and 6, I was fixing a spelling error in chapter 6 and accidentally replaced chapter 1. Thanks for pointing it out, hopefully the story makes more sense now that it's been sorted out!_

Athenakitty, Ash Knight, Steveuk1(),Maxwell Coffee House, chaser1, Violet, rahl, SheWolfe7, Jeklsmom5, David305, leggylover03, Thank you all, your reviews make my day! 

**                                          Chapter 8 mistakes **

The first day passed quickly and Harry was pleased to hear that Flitwick was going to be working along the same lines as McGonagall. He too had decided they were advanced enough to begin working out solutions to projects on their own.

Snape had been his usual annoying self; he gave them the instructions for a potion and then moved through the class criticizing their work. Thankfully he had left Harry alone.

The next morning they had their first Defence against the Dark arts class. Professor Romanov, the first defence teacher to last more than a year since Harry started, arrived to take the register. When he finished, he announced that they would be studying the Patronus charm. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled slightly.

"Miss Granger, tell the class what the Patronus charm is used for." Romanov called.

"The Patronus charm is used to repel Dementors, and each wizard's is unique."

"Yes, now the spell is, 'expecto patronus'," Romanov told them, and I believe we have an expert with us. Come forward Mr Potter and show the class how it's done."

Harry shuffled out, embarrassed, to the front of the class and drew his wand. Then he closed his eyes for a moment and pictured the statue Moony had given him, it reminded him of the first time he had called a patronus and he smiled.

A silvery white stag burst forward from Harry's wand and he opened his eyes to watch it gallop around the room. Eventually he noticed the look of surprise on the other students' faces and confused he turned to see Romanov looking just as surprised. Then he realised what he had done, he had called his patronus with a silent voice.

"Um yes, very impressive Mr Potter," Romanov said. "Who's next? Miss Granger, step forward please."

Harry sank down in his chair and Ron leaned over to whisper, "Awesome Harry, when did you learn to do that?"

"It's supposed to be a secret, Dumbledore's going to be mad," Harry whispered back.

Hermione had successfully conjured her patronus and returned to her seat. Romanov was calling the rest of the class one at a time to try. By the end of the class, all the ex DA members had earned 5 points for their houses by producing their patronus' first time. Romanov declared himself very pleased with them all.

They trooped down to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and spent the lesson fending off his latest creatures. Harry was so distracted by his slip in Defence that he stood, silently, ignoring the rest of the class. He quickly raced back to the castle when the bell rang for lunch, to find Dumbledore. 

Harry found him entering the Great Hall and called, "Professor, can I speak to you?"

"Ah Harry, I heard about your slip in Defence this morning," Dumbledore smiled.

"What should I do? Everyone noticed," Harry replied.

"There is nothing you can do now; I imagine it's all over the school by now." Dumbledore looked at Harry, "it shows however that you are gaining strength with your new skills, and that is a good sign."

Harry was surprised that Dumbledore hadn't seemed upset with him, but then what had he expected - they couldn't cast a memory charm on the other students to make them forget.

"Harry, you must practice your magic, that is what school is for, so maybe it is time to let some of your new skills show," Dumbledore smiled. "You should be proud of what you have learned and if we continue to hide it, you are robbed of the opportunity for further practice."

"So I can start using voiceless magic in class?" 

"Well it would seem pointless to hide it now, though perhaps the students don't need to know about the elemental skills quite yet," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes Sir," Harry answered. He realised that Dumbledore was right; the best way to improve now was for him to use his silent voice and wandless magic all the time. He actually felt a bit lighter as he went in to lunch.

The next lesson was Transfigurations again and Harry took his seat beside Ron quietly. McGonagall told them to resume work on their projects. Harry took out his acorn and placed it on his desk, taking his wand out; he concentrated on the spell he had decided to use. With a small rustle his acorn grew wings and turned into a sparrow. 

The sparrow circled over his head and set off around the class, many of the students stopped what they were doing to watch its progress. 

"Well done Mr Potter," McGonagall said. She made her way to Harry's desk and asked, "Now how long did you plan for the incantation to hold?"

"It should return to its form after an hour," Harry replied.

"Good, well 5 points to Gryffindor, you obviously studied hard last night, keep up the good work." 

Harry nodded and turned his face away, in case McGonagall saw the truth written there, he had not studied at all, just read the spell during class yesterday. 

"Hey, nice one, is it easier when you don't have to say the spell out loud?" Ron whispered. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know. "Mr Weasley, you would do well to pay attention to your own work," the professor called from across the room. "Now Mr Potter you may try something a bit larger I think."

Harry took out his books and started to search for something else to try. By the time the class had finished, Harry's bird had reverted to an acorn and Hermione had managed to charm a pencil into a dancing wooden figurine.

Harry watched the rest of the students go to their next classes and then left to go to his room for the free period. He spent the time meditating, joining them for dinner later. 

Wednesday morning saw his first lesson with Dumbledore, Harry went to the empty Quidditch pitch. He had brought the things he used to represent the elements in his bag, laying them out; he sat in the middle of them waiting for Dumbledore. He watched as the tall figure dressed in royal blue robes approached.

"Good morning Sir," Harry greeted him.

"Good morning Harry, ready to begin?" Dumbledore replied. "Why don't you begin as you normally would, then we can try a few spells."

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, it seemed most appropriate to begin with air. So Harry searched his awareness and connected with the Air element. Cool winds gently buffeted around him and through him and he opened his eyes, he was floating several inches from the ground. Releasing the breath he landed gently in front of the headmaster.

"Excellent, now Harry, can you feel the natural flow of the element around you?" Harry nodded in answer to Dumbledore's question. "Right, now I want you to guide it, make it change direction, control it."

Harry though for a moment and then raised his hands level with his shoulders, the air around him shifted and began to whirl around his legs. Concentrating on the movement Harry pictured it gaining speed and growing. A small whirlwind grew around him blocking his view of Dumbledore.

"Good, now try to use it as a camouflage for an attack, something simple; you don't want to lose control." Dumbledore called over the noise.

Harry pictured Dumbledore's blue hat and called it to himself. He smiled as the hat appeared in his outstretched hand. The wind faded and died.

"Well done, now I want you to try it again, and this time try to cast the wind away from yourself, aim it at that post," Dumbledore pointed at a tall post he had conjured in the centre of the field.

Harry began again, after a few attempts he managed to destroy the post with his whirlwind. Pleased with his results he looked towards his teacher.

"Excellent Harry, you are gaining control very quickly," Dumbledore said. "You are progressing much quicker than I would have imagined."

"What about the Green Flame Torch? Will you teach me how to use it soon?"

"When I am sure you can control the basics, the torch will act as an amplifier," Dumbledore replied. "We will try another element on Friday, now you should hurry to your next lesson."

Harry rushed back to the school for his Charms lesson, arriving after everyone else had sat down. With a "Sorry," to Flitwick he took his seat at the back of the class. Flitwick had told them last lesson to write down which charms they would like to work on, so Harry pulled out his parchment and glanced down the list, trying to decide where to begin.

He began with simple charms they had studied in first year, only this time he was doing them silently, then wandlessly, trying to gauge the difference in strength. After a while he registered a heavy silence in the usually noisy classroom. Glancing up he saw that he had an audience; all the other students had stopped what they were doing to watch him. Glancing to the front of the class he saw Flitwick was also staring at him.

As though he suddenly noticed that his class were not working, Flitwick clapped his hands together loudly and told them all to get back to work. He approached Harry, his face lit with a smile.

"Mr Potter, that is very impressive. Have you been practicing long?"

"Um, since last summer Sir," Harry replied quietly.

"And can you control the more complex charms?"

"Some of them, but I thought I should try the simpler ones first."

In truth, Harry could now do almost all the spells and charms with his silent voice, but he did not want to reveal that quite yet. The other students had seemed startled enough by the basics.

"Well let me know if you require any additional help," Flitwick added then turned to watch the rest of the students work.

Harry resumed working on his list, his face tinged slightly red in embarrassment. As he made his way down to lunch, Harry was swamped by the rest of the Gryffindor's firing questions at him, all clearly impressed by his new skills.

In potions after lunch, Harry had to concentrate on the complex potion Snape had them brewing. But he was aware of the other students frequently casting glances in his direction. He supposed they were waiting to see if he would try anything else unusual. Harry sighed inwardly, it was as though he had been transported back to his forth year. During the tri-wizard tournament, he had always felt like everyone was staring at him. It was a relief to hear the bell ring, signalling dinner time.

However the attention was magnified as he entered the Great Hall, it seemed that all the students had now heard about what he could do, and they were straining to get a look at him. Harry wanted to yell, 'I look exactly the same as I did yesterday,' but he bit his tongue and tried to concentrate on his dinner instead.

Harry barely tasted what he ate as he gulped down his dinner and fled the attention as quickly as he could. Retreating to his room, he pulled out his potions homework and was soon immersed in the complex theories Snape had them writing about. Ron and Hermione were obviously taking advantage of their time alone, because no one disturbed him all evening. And a tired but more relaxed Harry fell in to bed around eleven, he managed to sleep undisturbed for the night.

Waking early, Harry sat on the floor and meditated for a while before meeting his friends for breakfast. 

"Morning Harry, quidditch practice this Saturday morning, okay?" Ron told him. 

"Sure, still got a full team?"

"Yes, everyone's back this year. We're gonna win the cup again!"

"Course we are," Harry grinned, at least his friends weren't treating him any different. He hoped the other students would come around to Ron's way of thinking soon. But so far he was still getting strange looks and whispered conversations aimed his way.

"We've got defence first haven't we?" Harry said, not wanting the conversation to dry up.

"Yes, suppose we should get a move on," Ron answered, then grinned slyly as he added, "So you gonna show us more of your new super powers?"

Harry smacked him on the shoulder good naturedly and followed him out of the Great Hall. "Where's Hermione?" he asked Ron.

"She went to speak to McGonagall about Neville, she just can't leave it alone," Ron answered with a sigh.

"Are you two fighting?"

"Kind of, I told her to lay off Neville, he just needs some time. But you know Hermione; she always knows what's best." Ron replied.

"Well he does look a bit worse for wear," Harry said.

"Of course he does, he just lost his Grandmother," Ron snapped. "You can't just forget about something like that. I let slip that he's taking dreamless sleep potion, and Hermione got all worked up."

Harry thought that Ron and Hermione both had a valid point, so he kept quiet. No point in getting between the two of them, they would have to work it out on their own. They entered the class and found Hermione waiting for them, she didn't look too pleased.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me that she was well aware of the situation, and that I should give him more time," Hermione answered.

"In other words, she said exactly what I said. Only you'll listen to her!" Ron snapped, and then sat down at the other side of Harry.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think their right. Losing someone is hard, it takes time to get over it, all we can do is wait until Neville is ready to talk and then listen to him," Harry replied.

"Bloody hell Hermione, doesn't my opinion mean anything to you? You just ignore it and go and ask everyone else you can what they think," Ron looked dangerously red faced, "Why don't you go check what Filch thinks?"

"Grow up Ron; I'm just worried about him, that's all. It has absolutely nothing to do with you and I," Hermione snapped in reply. 

"What ever!" Ron replied.

Romanov chose that moment to enter the room and forestall any further argument from the pair. 

"Right, today we are studying various curses that are placed on objects, for the sole purpose of harming others," Romanov began. "There are some nasty curses out there and you should know how to detect them and break them if necessary."

The lesson was actually quite interesting, but not nearly as exciting as hearing Bill describe various types of curses. They copied down reams of notes and then their homework for the next lesson. They had to study, in depth, at least five of the main curses and be prepared to break them next class.

Hermione gathered her books as the bell rang and stormed out of the class before Ron and Harry had even finished noting down their homework.

"Gods, she's driving me nuts," Ron complained. "I'll see you later." And with that he left Harry alone to head to the library for his study period. Halfway there he realised that Ron had a free period as well, and Hermione had Arithmancy, so he wondered where his friend had raced off to.

After looking up some curses in the restricted section – Harry remembered how it had seemed so tempting when they were not allowed to use it, now it was mostly boring, musty old books. Smiling to himself at the memory of breaking in to it during first year, Harry replaced his books and headed down for lunch.

Ron and Hermione were both there, though they were sitting opposite each other, instead of side by side as they usually did. Harry stifled a groan and went to sit next to Ron. 

"Where did you go?" Harry asked Ron.

"Outside, I felt like getting some fresh air," Ron muttered in response.

"You doing Muggle studies after lunch?" Harry asked.

"Yeh, with the sixth years," Ron replied, returning to his food. Harry gave up, his friends were obviously still mad at each other and they were not going to let it go. Harry ate quietly and left to return to the common room, Thursdays were his quietest day, he only had one official class. 

He had almost reached the common room when he heard a voice yelling, "Tarantallegra." Racing round the corner, Harry was shocked to find Goyle performing the most spectacular dance, and Crabbe lying on the floor in what looked like a full body bind.

"What's going on here?" Harry demanded.

"Ask him," Goyle managed to point to the retreating back of Neville.

"Neville did this?" Harry was astonished. 

To Harry's misfortune Snape turned the corner just as Neville disappeared at the end of the corridor.

 "What is going on here?" Snape asked in a very cold voice."Potter, how many times have I warned you about fighting in the corridors?"

Harry didn't even bother to answer, no matter what he said to Snape, he knew that Snape would not believe him. Snape released Crabbe and Goyle form their hexes and told them to get to class.

"And you Potter, the Head Boy fighting, how disappointing. Twenty points from Gryffindor and I think an evening of detention should help you to remember that the rules apply to you as well!" Snape told him, "You will report to my office at 6 o'clock tonight." With that he turned and walked down the corridor.

Harry burst into the common room searching for Neville. He spotted him sitting in a corner his head in his hands.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Harry demanded.

"Leave it," Neville snapped.

"What ever!" Harry stormed up to his room and slammed the door. Sinking down on his chair, he felt the anger drain away. He felt guilty for shouting at Neville; he remembered only too well how difficult it had been when Sirius died, he'd just wanted to be left alone as well.  

He stayed in his room until dinner time and when he entered the Great Hall he noticed Neville was no where to be found. Ron and Hermione seemed to have called a truce, and unwillingly to start them up again, he sat down without mentioning Neville. After dinner he started down to the dungeons.

"Why have you got detention?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Oh, you know Snape. He never needs an excuse," Harry answered lightly. Unsure of why he was still covering for Neville, Harry left his friends and went to Snape's office.

"Come," Snape called through the closed door, in answer to Harry's knock. "You can clean those shelves there, without magic. Be very careful, those are highly specialized ingredients."

 Harry set to work without comment. Snape continued to mark papers on his desk, and Harry was relieved that he was ignoring him. Three hours later, Harry finished replacing all the vials and turned to find Snape scowling at him. "You may go," he snarled. Snatching up his bag, Harry left the office without looking back.

"Alright Harry?" called Ron as he entered the common room.

"Yes, I only had to clean his shelves," Harry replied flopping down on the chair beside his friend. "Where's Hermione?"

"She went to her room to study." 

"Are you two still fighting?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. But I'm still a bit pissed at her, you know?"

Harry nodded and let the subject drop. A glance around the room told him that Neville was not there, he probably went to bed early, Harry decided. "Well I'm done in; I think I'll go to bed. See you in the morning." 

Ron muttered good night and continued the game of chess he was playing with Dean.


	9. Chapter 9 Fire Water

Disclaimer; not owning the HP world yet.

Athenakitty, Numba1, Hrei-siesn, Jeklsmom5(),Nasser Himura, saxistwriterchick, Ash Knight, Drajjen, leggylover03 Thank you all, its such a great feeling to know you are all still reading. 

                                       **Chapter 9 Fire Water**

Harry had his next lesson with Dumbledore on Friday morning; they began with the Fire element. Dumbledore had Harry begin with his fiery rope spell, which Harry managed to control with only a twinge of rage. Then he moved onto a new spell, which allowed Harry to cast a wall of flame around himself, the flames were cool to Harry, but would burn anyone else who tried to cross them.

Harry wondered about Dumbledore's knowledge of Elemental Magic, he had told Harry that there wasn't much reliable information about Elemental spells, yet Dumbledore seemed to know a great deal. Harry didn't have time to ask him about it as they heard the bell ringing in the distance, signalling the end of the first period. Dumbledore told Harry to meet him by the lake on Monday morning for their lesson and sent him back to the castle. Harry rushed to Transfigurations, and fell into his chair just as McGonagall entered the classroom. 

Harry transfigured a chair to walk around the room behind the Professor and stop when ever she wanted to sit down. After receiving a smile and 5 points for Gryffindor, he went down to lunch with his friends. After lunch they had a double Defence Against the Dark arts class, and were surprised when Dumbledore told them all to wait in the Entrance Hall until the Great Hall could be reorganized as a duelling arena. 

The class was for all students from 3rd year up. They would be practicing their Duelling skills with Professors Romanov and Snape. Harry sighed as he heard who the second Professor would be.

"He probably wants revenge from our last duel," Harry muttered, and Ron looked at him questioningly.

But to Harry's relief Dumbledore was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room watching proceedings, and Harry felt himself relax a bit. Snape wouldn't try anything with Dumbledore watching.

Romanov called their attention and began to read from a long parchment, splitting them into groups. Harry was surprised to hear himself being called to the Red group with Daphne Greengrass, Patsy Parkinson, Tracy Davis, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. He watched as Ron and Hermione went to join Blue group. Wondering what Dumbledore thought of him being put with three Slytherins, Harry glanced over and saw him nod slightly, with a look of interest on his face.

"Right basic disarming spell, split your groups into two teams and begin," Romanov told them. There was some shuffling and some chatter and then the various groups began. Harry was irritated as he stood to one side with Neville and Dean and waited for the girls to attack. Using a simple shield charm, the boys were able to repeatedly disarm the girls and keep their own wands.

"Right, mix up your teams, Patsy and Harry, swap places," Romanov told them as he passed.

Harry was beginning to get annoyed, this was pointless, and they all knew how to do this. He swapped places and the group began again. This time Harry managed to disarm all the other team before they could get their shield charms, Tracy and Daphne could only stand beside him and watch.

"Stop showing off Potter, you're supposed to work as a team," Snape told him as he walked up to their group.

"It's not my fault their too slow saying their spells," Harry replied.

Before Snape could answer, Romanov called their attention and told them to go onto simple hexes. Harry turned back to his group and waited for them to begin. Neville and Dean aimed their hexes at Tracy and Daphne, leaving Patsy to attack Harry. Harry cast a sneezing charm at her and then seeing his team mates were both hexed already; cast a blue hair charm at Neville and the dancing charm at Dean. With a signal from Romanov he released them all from their various hexes and they began again.

After five tries at this Harry was so bored he was hardly paying attention, he had countered all the hexes thrown at him, and managed to protect the two girls beside him as well. Harry couldn't help cast a look at Dumbledore, surely they should all be working on more advanced strategies than this. 

 Dumbledore seemed to get the message and called Romanov over, the two spoke quietly for a few moments then Romanov clapped his hands to call their attention.

"Right, now most of you seem to be doing quite well, I would like the seventh year to go to Dumbledore, the rest of you students gather round here please"

There was the sound of feet clattering, as all the students went to their new places.

Dumbledore looked around the seventh years and said, "I'm going to send you out for a few moments, so we can set up a kind of assault course. When you return, each house group will have to make their way to the centre of the room and free the person trapped there. Any questions? No, right out to the hall to wait then."

The seventh years trooped out of the room and waited. They gathered in their houses and planned their strategy. 

"Harry, you are the leader," Hermione said. "What do we have to do?"

Surprised Harry said, "Well we should keep in a tight group, Neville and I go at the front, then Hermione and Lavender can watch the right wing and Seamus and Parvati can watch the left, then Ron and Dean can bring up the rear."

He looked about the group and asked, "Is that okay?"

They all nodded in agreement and took their places, ready to enter the room again. Dumbledore opened the doors and they found themselves looking at an abandoned building.

"Now each group can enter in from a separate door, the first group to find the hostage wins!" Dumbledore announced cheerfully.

The Gryffindors chose the door on the south side of the building, Harry cautiously opened the door. There a long dark corridor in front of them, with boxes and bins littering it's length. Motioning the others to follow, Harry stepped in first. When the last of the group entered through the door, it slammed and locked itself.

"Quietly now," Harry whispered, and led them forward. 

They had travelled almost the length of the corridor, when a scream sounded from deep inside the building. They stopped and waited to see if it would sound again, straining Harry heard nothing else and they resumed their approach.

Suddenly there was chaos, Shouting and screaming from the group. They had walked into a spell, the same one Harry had encountered during the Tri-wizard tournament. The ground and the ceiling seemed to have changed places, and they were hanging from their feet.

"Shut up," Harry hissed, "Right it's an illusion, one the count of three, all of you take one step forward, it's easier if you close your eyes." The surprised yelling stopped and Harry counted, "one, two, three, go."

Shuffling behind him told him that they had all taken the step, and were now trying to stand on their feet again. Harry strained to hear any noise approaching, he knew they should be ready for an attack; the spell had been a distraction.

Several voices to their left cast, "Stupefy," and Harry heard at least three thumps, as some of his group hit the floor. Turning in unison, Harry and Hermione called, "Stupefy," and were rewarded by a loud crash as their attackers were stunned. Pointing to his fallen friends, Harry muttered, "Enervate." Seamus, Parvati and Dean struggled back to their feet, whispering, "Thanks," and "Sorry."

"Don't worry, but try to stay alert, if we come across any other diversions. Let's go," Harry replied.

They had reached the end of the long corridor; the door at the end opened into a small room, with three more doors, one on each wall. Harry had a sudden flash of the Ministry of Magic, a room with many doors to choose from. He also remembered that when he had finally asked out loud, the door they needed to use had opened itself. It was worth a try.

"Show us the way," Harry said.

The door on his right slowly swung opened to reveal yet another corridor. Looking at his companions, he turned and walked slowly into the corridor. They had reached about half way, when a voice spoke from in front of them, "Tarantallegra," Neville suddenly started to dance about. The entire group were searching for the owner of the voice, but there was no one there.

Harry set his protection charm and ordered the rest to do the same; Lavender was too slow and was caught by a sneezing charm. Harry searched for an aura to aim at but couldn't make one out. Releasing the others from the hexes, he whispered, "Form a circle facing out and on three, stunners. Ready? One, two, three, go."

Eight voices called, "Stupefy." A thump echoed in front of them as their invisible assailant was stunned.

"Quickly now, before they wake up," Harry said.

The group ran lightly to the door at the end of the corridor, and opening the door found themselves in a large room. Professor Romanov was tied to a chair in the centre of the room. Neville made to walk towards him.

"Wait," Harry ordered, "Reveal." A golden light shimmered around the Professor. "Dissipate," Harry whispered, and the light shimmered and died. "Okay now get him."

Neville walked cautiously up and released the Professor. Dumbledore walked into the room from another door and said, "Well done Gryffindors, you have successfully rescued your hostage."

With a wave of his wand the building shimmered and changed back to the Great Hall. The rest of the students were looking around in surprise. Harry spotted the group of Ravenclaws that had attacked them first, being revived by their house mates. Professor Snape was standing a little behind them, where the second corridor would have been. By the sour expression on his face, Harry assumed that he had been their invisible assailant. 

Class was dismissed and they waited in the Entrance Hall for the Great Hall to be returned to its usual state for dinner. The rest of the students were chatting, they had enjoyed the Defence lesson, excited by their win. Harry stood a little apart from the rest, disappointed at the test. It seemed juvenile to him, after his lessons with Paddy and the others over the summer.

The doors to The Great Hall opened and they all trooped in for dinner. Trying to shake of his bad mood, Harry listened to his friends chatter, noting that the only other one who seemed less that thrilled was Neville. They ate their meal and went back to their common room.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked him.

Unsure of how to answer, he didn't want the others to think he was being a show off; he shrugged and muttered, "I just thought we'd be doing more complex stuff this year. Most of those spells and stuff we learned in second year."

"But at least it was interesting," Ron replied. "Maybe they'll do more advanced stuff next time."

"Well considering some of us still managed to get our asses hexed," Neville said quietly, "maybe were not all ready for more complex things."

"Come on, we won, so we couldn't have been that bad," Dean added.

Harry, Ron and Hermione automatically wandered towards their usual seats next to the fire. Harry sat staring into the flames, unaware of his two friends staring at him.

"Harry, maybe you should ask for private lessons in defence," Hermione said after a while. 

"I don't think Dumbledore wants me to overdo the private lessons," Harry shrugged in reply. "I'm going to finish my homework, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Don't forget quidditch practice tomorrow."

Harry retreated to his room and sat for a while staring blankly at his Transfigurations notes. Eventually he wrote a quick essay for McGonagall and flung it into his bag, ready to give to her next lesson. Finally he meditated for a while then climbed into bed. 

The Gryffindor Quidditch team spent three hours practicing on Saturday morning, before Ron declared himself happy with the results and they headed back to the castle for lunch. Ron and Hermione were going for a walk in the afternoon, and Harry declined to go with them, they would spend their time arguing or kissing. Harry couldn't decide which he found more uncomfortable.

He wandered aimlessly back to the common room and spent the afternoon taking turns at playing pool, on a table that he transfigured, following Dean's specifications. All in all the game proved to be fun, and most of the Gryffindors agreed they should leave the table in one of the corners of the common room.

They went to dinner and he met up with Ron and Hermione. On Sunday morning they went to visit Hagrid. Sitting having tea in his hut, Hagrid informed him that he would be giving Harry private lessons during one of his free periods on Thursday.

"I have extra Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No, Dumbledore wants us to do something else," Hagrid replied mysteriously.

"What? Come on you can tell us," Ron asked.

"It's a secret," Hagrid grinned, "Harry will find out on Thursday, and no doubt tell you two after." He smiled at them and refused to say anything else on the matter. 

"You know," Hermione told them on their way up to lunch, "I would worry about the kinds of things Hagrid could come up with for Harry to do."

"Don't Worry, Hagrid would never hurt Harry," Ron tried to reassure her.

"Not on purpose, no, but that's not exactly reassuring," Hermione answered darkly.

The boys laughed at her as they entered the school, she did have a point though, Harry thought.

Monday morning found Harry waiting by the lake for Dumbledore. He must be going to work on the Water Element, but surely the other students would be able to see them from here, thought Harry.

"Good morning, ready to begin?" Dumbledore greeted him.

"Yes sir, but weren't we keeping this a secret?" Harry replied.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore turned to the school and with a wave of his wand, a golden light passed over the building. "That should keep us from prying eyes."

Harry shook his head; he would never be up to Dumbledore's level, at least not for another fifty years. Not for the first time Harry wondered if the prophecy had been a mistake.

"Harry, Remus told me about the water spell you tried in the bath," Dumbledore was telling him. "I think we should perhaps start with controlling the tides. Then we will see how you get on with that one on a bigger scale."

Harry nodded and began to focus his mind, he was getting quicker at that, then he knelt before the lake and sunk his hand into the water. Breathing deeply he allowed himself to feel his arm merging with the water, then slowly he twirled his hand and the lake started to ripple. The ripple grew until large waves were lapping alone the edges.

Harry fought to control the water and then he imagined himself lifting the large body of water. Suddenly Harry felt like a bug under someone's shoe, the weight of all the water was threatening to squash him. Loosing control he felt it crash down on him, then blackness reigned.

Opening his eyes, Harry took in the blurred outline of the Hospital wing, groaning he closed his eyes.

"Well done Mr Potter, you managed to pass the whole first week without appearing in one of my beds," The voice of Madam Pomfrey sounded to his left.

Opening his eyes again, he tried to focus on her. She handed him his glasses and he put them on. On the plus side he was still wearing his robes, so that meant he had not been there very long.

"Well sit up and drink this, then you may go to your next class," Madam Pomfrey handed him a pepper-up potion, "You suffered no major injuries this time. You just had the wind knocked out of you." She was frowning at him when she added, "Why don't you try to not end up in here for at least another month."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, thank you," Harry said meekly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He watched the strict Matron go back to her office, muttering to herself.

He went down to Transfigurations and found the class already in progress. "Sorry Professor," He began to say to McGonagall.

"That's alright Potter, the headmaster already informed me. Are you all right now?"

"Yes Professor," Harry replied, taking his seat. Ron leaned over to ask him what had happened.

"Well, carry on all of you, Mr Weasley, I'm sure Mr Potter will tell you during break why he was late. Concentrate on your work." McGonagall called.

They finished their lesson and Harry told Ron and Hermione that he had been knocked out during his lesson with Dumbledore, though he didn't go into detail. Dumbledore caught him on their way into lunch and asked if he was feeling alright. Harry nodded yes and Dumbledore told him they would discuss the accident in their next lesson.

Potions class was difficult and required Harry's full attention. Then in charms they were still reviewing past charms and spells. Halfway through the class he spotted a blonde girl staring at him, but she quickly looked away when she realised that she had been caught. Harry was still trying to remember her name when the lesson ended.

"Hermione who's that girl there talking to Justin?" Harry asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Megan Jones, why?" Hermione replied.

"She was watching me, and I couldn't remember her name, that's all," Harry replied.

"Maybe she fancies you," Ron supplied.

Harry blushed a bit and replied, "Nah, she was probably waiting to see if I would do anything odd."

"You are odd mate," Ron laughed and pushed his shoulder.

Harry tripped at the unexpected push, and fell over his book bag. Sprawled on the floor, he noticed several students had turned to see what the noise was; he blushed and scrambled to his feet. Megan smiled back at him then continued her conversation with Justin. 

"Cheers Mate," He said sarcastically to Ron.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to have the reflexes of a tiger by now," Ron laughed. "I can still take you."  

The trio laughed at this as they made their way down to the great Hall. Harry glanced at the Hufflepuff table, before taking his seat.

That night Harry's dreams were disturbed. He revisited his dreams of Cedric's death and Cho Chan was crying, telling him it was all his fault, she turned to Megan and warned her, "Don't get involved with him. He'll only end up killing someone you love."

Harry woke up drenched in sweat, it was a long tome since his dreams had taken him down that road, he was over Cho, and never thought about her anymore. He was also not interested in Megan, he told himself, sure she was pretty, but he couldn't get involved with anyone. He had too many other things to deal with.


	10. Chapter 10 Hagrid

leggylover03, Iniysa, Drajjen, Doma the Angel of Silence, Rhinemjr, Ash Knight, harrycrazy432, saxistwriterchick, thank you for your reviews!   

Chapter 10 Hagrid

Wednesday's lesson with Dumbledore arrived, and Harry was anxious to hear what he had done wrong the last time he attempted a water spell.

"Harry, you allowed yourself to be a separate entity from the water, and so when you lifted it, you were trying to carry the full weight of it," Dumbledore explained. "You must be a part of it completely, before you can lift it. The pressure will crush you otherwise." 

He moved to stand beside the water and said, "This time try to stay merged completely with the water, I wouldn't advise trying to lift the whole lake however, that is too great a volume."

Harry tried again, this time taking a smaller amount of the water and lifting it, he managed to produce the same effect he had at Redwood. He now looked as though he were holding a sword of water; it was larger than before, but still not too large. After an hour he managed to increase the volume of water he could work with, and also could build a wall of water between himself and the headmaster, that only let the most powerful hexes pass through it.

"Well done Harry, now you have a lesson tomorrow with Hagrid, and then with me on Friday morning. We will meet at Hagrid's hut for that one," Dumbledore told him. 

Harry cast the charm to dry his clothes and headed for his next lesson. 

It was with great trepidation that he sought out Hagrid the next day. His dreams had been filled with Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog and Aragog, the overgrown spider. For some reason his subconscious mind had no trouble imagining battling with them.

"Right oh Harry, ready to begin?" Hagrid greeted him. "I meant to tell you to meet me in an empty class on the second floor, let's go there now."

As they walked Harry asked, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well Dumbledore thinks you should understand more about Giants, how to knock them out and stuff," Hagrid told him. "And he wants me to help you." Hagrid looked very proud of himself.

They entered the empty class and Hagrid asked Harry to put a silencing charm on the room and seal the door.

"Right now you know you can't just walk up to a giant a stun him," Hagrid began. "You can use your magic on them, but a lot of the normal spells won't affect them much."

Harry nodded; a strange worried feeling was brewing in his stomach.

"So the best thing to do is concentrate on their week points. Like their eyes for one thing." Hagrid stood in the centre of the empty room and said, "Try and stun me with a normal stunner."

"What are you mad?" Harry exclaimed. This was getting ridiculous; Dumbledore had him attacking all the teachers in turn.

"Go on, you won't hurt me," Hagrid said.

Shaking his head at the madness of it all, Harry drew his wand and tried to stun Hagrid. Hagrid grunted as the stunner hit him, but otherwise stood still. 

"Right now try aiming your stunner for my eye," Hagrid told him.

"Yeaw, I don't want to stun you in the eye," Harry answered, appalled at the idea.

"Come on, you might as well practice on me, its not as though any other half giant is going to offer you the chance to practice."

Harry slowly pointed his wand at his friend, giving him time to change his mind, before he cast the stunning spell. Hagrid roared and then keeled over unconscious. Harry bent over him and said "Enervate."

Hagrid sat up and shook his head for a moment, then grinned at Harry, "See! Well done."

"That's it, everyone in this school has gone completely nuts," Harry said, "Next they'll have me attacking the first years!"

"Don't be such an arse; you know you need to learn how to protect yourself. What if he has Giants with him next time you meet him?" Hagrid replied. "You didn't even hurt me that much."

They spent the next hour with Hagrid explaining different ways to attack a giant, then letting Harry try it out on him. It was a very disturbed Harry that made his way down to dinner that evening.

Ron and Hermione were waiting to hear about his extra lesson, and Harry let vent his feelings about the teachers' sanity. Hermione of course thought it was an excellent way to learn about giants, and Ron thought it was brilliant that Harry was allowed to attack the teachers.

Friday morning Harry made his way down to Hagrid's hut and found Dumbledore waiting for him, with Hagrid, who was carrying his crossbow. 

"We will go a little way into the forest Harry, Hagrid is going to keep a look out. Just in case," Dumbledore told him.

They ventured in a ways and Dumbledore stopped them in a clearing, "Right, now you have had most trouble with the earth Element Harry. Here you should find it easier to connect." 

Harry was surprised when Dumbledore sat on the ground opposite him. "Close your eyes Harry and take deep breaths, feel the strength of nature that surrounds you." 

Harry did as he was told and as he began his breathing Dumbledore kept talking in a quiet, calm voice. Instead of distracting him, as Harry imagined it would, Dumbledore's voice seemed to lead him; gradually he could feel the energy in the world around him. Cautiously he opened his eyes. 

The forest seemed to be a mirage of colours, brighter and clearer than before, Harry could almost see the energy glowing out of the ancient trees around them. 

"Harry, the energy of the earth can be harnessed, but you must want to open yourself to it, without draining it, or allowing it to drain you." Dumbledore said.

Harry placed his hands on the soft grass he was sitting on and imagined his magical energy joining with the energy around him. Slowly he took ever deepening breaths and a humming sounded in his ears. Looking towards Dumbledore he noticed the old wizard had paled slightly, and as Harry opened his mouth to speak, he felt a tremor in the earth below his hands.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as the world shifted back to its normal focus and the humming stopped.

"Could you feel it?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

"I think so, I could almost hear… something … I'm not sure what. Like the energy pulsing around me," Harry struggled to explain the feeling. 

Dumbledore nodded and said, "We should go slowly with this Harry, it could be dangerous." 

Harry nodded and then replaced his hands and tried to reconnect. Once the humming had returned, Harry reached out a little and touched a small flower growing nearby. The flower glimmered golden then grew several inches taller and blossomed fully. Surprised by this Harry turned his focus to a tree behind Dumbledore.

Without him touching it, the leaves on the tree thickened and became greener. Pleased with this Harry looked up at Hagrid, expecting his friend to be smiling at him. Hagrid stared at Harry, then suddenly chocked and gasped for breath. As he fell, they saw an arrow in his shoulder, blood pouring out of the wound.

Dumbledore and Harry sprang to their feet and found themselves surrounded by Centaurs.

"You are not welcome in our Forest, he brought great danger here. Leave or die!" Bane, the leader said.

"We wish you no harm," Began Dumbledore, trying to step between Harry and Bane.

Harry put his hand out to stop Dumbledore and opened his mouth to speak, anger pulsing through his veins. "Do not threaten us; you have no right to attack an innocent man." Harry's voices boomed unnaturally through the forest. All the Centaurs seemed to take a step back from them.

 Dumbledore whirled round to stare at Harry and said, "No Harry. Do nothing!" 

But Harry was too angry at the sight of his friend, lying, bleeding on the ground to heed Dumbledore's warning. He raised his hands and a wind built up in the clearing, the trees bending from the force of it. "Leave us, or face the consequences!" Harry roared.

Suddenly the skies above the Forest darkened and thunder rumbled overhead. The ground shook and the centaurs fled, disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. Harry walked slowly over to Hagrid and bent over him. Instinctively he pulled the arrow from his shoulder and placed a hand over the bleeding wound. 

Harry felt the energy pulse through him, coming to him from the earth below him, and flowing through his hand into Hagrid. Harry's hand was glowing, a deep red colour, and when he removed it; the wound was healed. Only the torn tunic and the dried blood remained. Harry felt the energy drain from him and then blackness engulfed him.

"You must stop these lessons at once Dumbledore. This boy has been treated far too often in this infirmary for my liking." Madam Pomfrey's voice echoed in the distance. "What happened to him this time?"

Harry turned his head gently towards the voice and peered through half closed eyes, to see Hagrid and Dumbledore standing beside the formidable Matron.

"He over-extended his energies again Poppy. I think that it drained him a little, he should be fine after a rest." Dumbledore told her.

"In the mean time, let me have a look at that Hagrid, it looks to have lost a lot of blood," She was staring up at Hagrid's shoulder.

"No it's alright, we…um…took care of it before," Hagrid was stammering, looking worried.

"You should let her check it Hagrid, just in case," Harry announced.

The three bustled over to his bed, looking at them Harry could read on their faces, Hagrid's relief, Madam Pomfrey's annoyance and Dumbledore's fear.

Harry drank the potion Madam Pomfrey handed him silently, and continued to stare at Dumbledore. Hagrid beamed at him, and then allowed Madam Pomfrey to guide him to a chair so that she could see his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what happened," Harry said quietly.

Dumbledore looked in question, "You don't remember?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I mean, yes, I remember. But I don't understand."

"You used elemental magic to chase off the Centaurs and to heal Hagrid's wound," Dumbledore answered him quietly.

"But surely that's a good thing," Harry questioned. "I mean, that's what I'm trying to learn to do, isn't it?"

"Up until this moment, I had hoped that I might be wrong about you. Most wizards can learn basic control of the elements the way you have." Dumbledore began to explain, "But this morning, you channelled them with more power than I have witnessed. You became part of them. There can been no doubt that you are indeed an Elemental"

"But why would you hope you were wrong before?" Harry was confused.

"Harry, it is a great responsibility. You must have felt the energy you wielded," Dumbledore said. "If you ever lose control of it, you could ultimately destroy us all. Today you were angry, and you used your power in anger. What will happen when you face Voldemort, how much anger and hatred will you channel then?"

Harry looked down at the blankets on the bed, smoothing imaginary creases out, before he answered in a whisper, "As much as I need to."

"Then you know now why I am afraid."  Dumbledore patted Harry's hand gently and went to check on Hagrid.

"This is amazing, Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey was saying, "Not only has the wound healed, but there is no sign that this shoulder was ever wounded. Normally that would take a least several hours." Dumbledore nodded and then without a backward glance left the Hospital wing. Hagrid stood up and came to sit beside Harry.

"Thank you, you saved my life," He said quietly.

"No, Dumbledore could have done it just as well," Harry replied.

"Mr Potter, is there any point in me telling you to be more careful?" Madam Pomfrey asked, as she ran her wand down him, checking him.

"Probably not," Harry sighed, "But I will try."

"Alright, no magic for the rest of the day, you may go to your dorm. And don't forget to eat a decent meal," Madam Pomfrey dismissed him, returning to her office. Hagrid walked with Harry down to Lunch, he didn't speak and Harry was grateful, his mind needed time to sort it all out. 

Ron and Hermione entered, looking as though they were arguing again. Harry sighed; he thought that they had outgrown that last year. As they neared he heard Hermione whispering furiously, "yes, but it's not good for him. The human body needs to dream, that's why he's so aggressive, his body is reacting to too much of that potion."

Harry assumed they were still talking about Neville, and wondered what Neville had done this time. He greeted his friends as they sat down opposite him.

"Will you tell her to butt out of others peoples business please, she never listens to me," Ron asked Harry.

"It is my business, when my friend is killing himself, and no one seems willing to notice," Hermione snapped at Ron.

"Who's killing themselves," Harry asked in a neutral voice.

"She insists that Neville is, because he's still taking the dreamless sleep potion."

"How long has he been taking it?" Harry asked.

"Since May at least," Hermione answered.

"You know she does have a point Ron, you're only supposed to use it for a couple of weeks at the most," Harry answered. "And his behaviour has been violent recently."

"But McGonagall knows about it, and Madam Pomfrey is giving it to him," Ron argued, "if it was so bad for him, surely they wouldn't let him take it."

"Maybe he's not told them he was taking it during the summer," Hermione replied.

"Look, maybe if I talk to him," Harry suggested, "Maybe I can get him to cut back."

"Finally, someone agrees with me," Hermione exclaimed. "That's all I wanted you to do Ron, just talk to him." 

Ron scowled at her, then at Harry and decided to concentrate on his dinner instead. The three of them ate in silence and left for the common room after dessert. They had almost reached it when Harry spotted Neville going in the opposite direction.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll see you later," Harry said. And set off to follow Neville.

Spying him along the corridor, Harry quickened his pace, and as he approached he called, "Neville, wait up, I need to talk to you."

Neville sighed and stopped, but he didn't turn to face Harry. He said, "I'm fine, please just go away."

"Neville, you're not fine. But I wasn't going to ask you that anyway," Harry replied.

"What do you want Harry?"

"I want to know why you were fighting with Crabbe and Goyle that day," Harry asked.

"Their Slytherin's," Neville shrugged.

"Since when do you attack someone because of what house they are in?"

"Since they started to make nasty comments about my lack of family," Neville snapped.

"What about shouting at that boy in Herbology? Did he say anything about your family?"

"Look, what do you want?" Neville countered. "I thought you said you understood that I wanted to be left alone?"

"That was before I heard that you have been taking Dreamless sleep potion for months," Harry replied. "You're over doing it on that stuff; you have to find another way to deal with all this."

"Back off Harry. I don't need you telling me what to do," Neville turned to walk away.

"I can help you Neville, I've been where you are," Harry grabbed his friends shoulder, to stop him.

"I don't need help! I need to be left alone!" Neville whirled around and pointed his wand at Harry's neck.

"Go on, try me Neville," Harry said quietly. "But you know that I'm right, don't you?"

Neville's wand arm dropped to his side and he avoided looking in his eyes. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. I lose my temper for the least thing these days."

"It's because you're not dreaming. That's one of the side effects from overuse of the potion." Harry replied.

"I can't sleep without it," Neville muttered. "All I see is their faces, over and over, screaming and crying. They were tortured, and now for some reason, I can remember that I saw it. They had hidden me in a cupboard and placed a charm on it, to stop the death eaters finding me." Neville turned his back on Harry, and continued, "I was stuck in that cupboard, watching for hours."

"Maybe your Grandmother performed a memory charm on you," Harry wondered. "Somehow this latest trauma has broken the charm, that's why you remember it now."

Neville shrugged and Harry awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe I can help you, Neville. After Sirius died, Dumbledore gave me a book on meditation, believe it or not, it helped me. I was able to sleep again."

Neville turned and looked at Harry; he shrugged and then slowly nodded, "Will you show me?"

"Let's go," Harry turned and led Neville in the opposite direction. "I have an idea where we could practice." Harry led Neville to the room of requirements and as they passed the door three times, Harry imagined the room that they needed. Opening the door they found themselves in a room much like the DA had used, but there were two single beds with thick warm quilts on, and the only light was coming from the open window.

"Right, why don't you lie on that one and I'll go over here," Harry began. "Listen to my voice and try to relax."

Neville looked nervous about the idea, but followed Harry's instructions. He removed his shoes and lay on top of the bed. "You know this feels stupid, right?" Neville said.

Harry smiled and said, "I know, but it's worth a shot."

Harry closed his eyes and began to speak in a calm and quiet voice.

"Start by taking deep breathes, hold the first one, count to three and then let it out. Now keep doing that and imagine a window in your fore head."

"A Window?"

"Trust me, keep breathing. Now open the window and let all the tension blow out of it, let all the muscles in your head relax."

 Harry waited for several minutes and then said, "Now imagine the sun is shining in that window, and the warmth is flowing round your head. Positive thoughts are filling you; you can feel all the tension leave the rest of your body now."

Harry glanced at Neville and saw his face looked more relaxed, he was breathing normally now. "You can feel a warm glow in your stomach; it feels like a little fire in the pit of your belly. It's your magical core, feel it warm up and begin to flow freely through your blood, reaching your fingertips and toes. Let it fill your head with calming power."

Harry listened quietly and sensed that Neville was asleep, smiling to himself, Harry stood and went to stare out the window. After a while he glanced at his watch and saw it was 10.30pm, they should have returned to the tower by now. Taking his wand out of his pocket he thought of Dumbledore starting a search for him.

"Neville and I are staying the night in the room of requirements. I was teaching him to meditate, and it seems to have worked. He's asleep now, so I don't want to disturb him."

Harry thought the words in his head and then drew his wand and cast a spell that sent a silver light shooting out of his wand, which he knew would find Dumbledore and deliver his message.

Turning back to the room Harry charmed Neville's blanket to cover him, then he climbed into the other bed and began the meditating process again for himself, until he fell asleep as well.

A noise startled him awake at around 3am, and Harry saw Neville thrashing in his bed, muttering in his sleep. Cautiously Harry approached and woke his friend with a shake. 

"Neville, open you eyes, your dreaming again." Harry called quietly.

"What… oh … God… it's never going to stop," Neville grunted half asleep. 

"Yes it will, control it now. Try to calm down and meditate on your own this time. Concentrate on relaxing your mind, don't focus on the images," Harry spoke calmly and firmly.

Eventually Neville's breathing became deeper and Harry could tell he was relaxing. After a while Neville's small snores filled the room and Harry was able to go back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Auras

Chapter 11 Auras

A voice broke into Harry's dreams the next morning, "Harry, Harry, wake up."

"Morning Neville," Harry grunted. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes, but its morning and we're still in the DA room," Neville sounded worried.

"It's alright. I let Dumbledore know we were here." Harry said sitting up, "besides I'm Head Boy, that's got to be useful for something."

"Thanks Harry," Neville seemed a little embarrassed. "I think that's the first night I've slept and actually woken up feeling better."

"Any time mate," Harry smiled. "You should keep it up, the more you practice the easier it gets."

"I will, thanks," Neville smile, "You know what, I think I'm hungry, lets go get some breakfast."

They made their way down to the breakfast and were immediately pounced upon by Hermione, "Guys where have you two been? I was so worried."

"We're fine Hermione, stop worrying so much," Harry replied pointedly.

They all sat down to eat, Neville actually managed to eat a sausage sandwich and drink some tea. Smiling a little awkwardly at them, he excused himself to go shower and change. Hermione watched him walk out the hall before rounding on Harry, "Well, what did you do?"

"Nothing much, I just showed him a way to relax before he slept, to help cut down on the nightmares," Harry replied. Glancing up, Harry spotted Dumbleodre watching him, from the top table. Dumbledore raised his goblet of juice in a silent salute to Harry, and then resumed his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Harry felt proud of himself, he had helped Neville a little and yesterday he had helped Hagrid. And for once, knowing he was different from the others, actually felt like a good thing. "I think I'll go for a walk, see you guys later." Harry went to shower and change, and then went out to the grounds for a walk.

Eventually he found himself near the edge of the Dark Forest. He stood and looked into its depths, thinking about what he had done the day before. With a glance over his shoulder, to make sure no one was watching, Harry walked into the Forest. He listened to the sounds, birds singing, wind blowing through the trees and the sounds of water running somewhere from the darkness.

Spying the clearing he had visited with Dumbledore and Hagrid, Harry found a seat on a tree stump. Taking a deep breath, he savoured the smell of fresh pine and a slight floral bouquet; he had never really paid attention to before. It was peaceful here, and Harry closed his eyes and felt the energy beginning to throb all around him. He was aware of the air flowing around him.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at a different world. His senses sharpened and his mind clear, he could see a great many things that normally he would not. Thinking about the spells he had been practicing, he raised his right hand and let a small ball of fire appear. Glancing around for a target, he decided on a tree in the distance. Throwing the fire ball he watched it strike the tree. The tree cracked and fell in half. 

Harry looked around quickly; the noise hadn't attracted anyone so he tried another spell. Holding his hand out over a near by rock, he transfigured it into a dog, and watched as the dog bounded around the clearing, barking loudly and chasing its tail. Trying to decide what he wanted to try next, Harry closed his eyes momentarily; he heard a crack from behind him. 

Someone was looking for him, he could sense it. Hagrid, Harry's heightened senses told him. Looking for a moment to see if Hagrid was in sight, Harry transformed into his Eagle form and soared into the skies over the Forest. Below he watched as Hagrid continued his search, checking that there were no Centaurs near by, Harry flew away.

Hogsmead looked very pretty from this angle, Harry decided. All the little houses making a trail along the winding path, Wizards down below were getting on with there everyday business. Harry returned to Hogwarts, flying down to a quiet spot just behind one of the green houses. Harry transformed back and made his way into the castle for lunch.

He was just finishing his dessert, when Hagrid rushed in and headed for the top table, he whispered urgently to Dumbledore. Smiling Dumbledore said something in reply and Hagrid turned round to stare at Harry for a moment, a look of relief on his face. Then he took his seat and began to eat. Harry tried hard not to look smug. He felt that he had surely had earned some privacy in his life. They didn't need to watch him 24 hours a day; he could take care of himself.

By the time his lesson with Dumbledore arrived on Monday, Harry was determined to get the Green Torch from Dumbledore.  Surely he had enough control to use it, or at least to have it explained properly to him. But Dumbledore didn't agree. 

"It is too soon Harry, you shouldn't rush these things," was the answer.

"But I finally connected with Earth, and over the weekend I managed to do it several times more," Harry protested.

"Yes Harry, please remember that the Forest is out of bounds to the students, for their own safety," Dumbledore countered.

"Well I wanted to practice alone and I didn't really want the entire student body watching me," Harry muttered.

"Well, would you like to show me what spells you have practiced?"

Harry showed Dumbledore all the things he had been working on, and Dumbledore was able to suggest ways to improve some of them. He also had Harry try a few others as well. Harry was pleased to see that most of his magic was improving, he found Transfiguring things easier and his charms were gaining strength. 

"Harry, your abilities are almost unrecognisable, I am very proud of your work," Dumbledore said.

"But?" Harry sensed that there was one.

"But I don't want you to rush into anything. Practice your control, and live your life," Dumbledore told him. "When was the last time you enjoyed a free day with your friends?"

"I spend time with them, and I am living my life," Harry replied, "But I also have this feeling that I don't have much time left to learn this."

"Very well, I hope you are wrong and I understand that you must listen to your instincts," Dumbledore said. "But I would like to see you relax some of the time please. Don't make me set a tickling charm at you!"

Harry smiled, remembering the day of fun Dumbledore had arranged the year before. They made their way back up to the castle and Harry set off up the stairs to Transfigurations. He turned and set a quick tickling spell at the headmaster, then raced away up the stairs to class, listening to Dumbledore laughing.

He was the last to arrive at class and quickly sat down next to Ron. They were working on transforming multiple subjects now, Ron was making a chess set. Hermione was making a dolls house with little people moving about inside. Harry had decided to make a tiny replica of the circus they had visited during the summer. 

Professor McGonagall was pleased with her seventh years; she had praised all of their work, most especially Neville's. It seemed that Neville's troubles had actually made him a better wizard, his angry determination to prove himself had translated into his work. He was controlling his temper better now and was more like the Neville that they all knew, but he was still very determined to learn all he could.

September past and Harry found himself almost at Halloween, strange things happened to Harry at Halloween. Hoping that this time would be quiet, Harry watched as the rest of the senior students buzzed about, making arrangements to go to Hogsmead.

 Harry didn't really mind too much, he had visited Hogsmead frequently this year; all he had to do was transform into an Eagle and fly there. On a few occasions he had made use of his ability to put a glamour charm on himself, and had wandered around as a tall, blonde boy, never attracting much attention.

"Harry, are you going to Hogsmead?" Neville asked one morning on the way down to breakfast.

"No, not allowed," Harry replied.

"Do you think I could talk to you about something later?" 

"Sure, I'll be hanging around all day," Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione left for their day out, promising to bring Harry back some sweets, and Harry and Neville wandered out to sit by the lake. Pulling his robes a bit tighter, Harry wondered why on earth they couldn't talk in the warmth of the common room. Harry muttered a spell, while pointing at his robes and suddenly they were much thicker material. 

"So what's up?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't want you to laugh or anything, I think I may have finally cracked," Neville said quietly. "I can't believe I'm even asking you this. But you know the meditation you taught me?" Harry nodded. "Well since I started it, I've noticed a few odd things."

Harry suddenly realised what Neville was so worried about, he remembered how he had thought he was going mad at first, grinning he said, "You can see the Auras, can't you?"

Neville looked at Harry sharply, "Auras?"

"Yes, after you meditate, people have little glowing halos around them," Harry smiled.

"You can really see them too?" Neville asked.

"Yes and its dead useful." Harry told Neville all about how he was able to read the changes in colour, helping him know if someone was about to attack him, and about Malfoy and the imperious curse the year before.

"Wow, but does every one see them?" Neville asked.

"I think if they try, they can, but I don't think that anyone learns it too much anymore," Harry replied. "Besides we all see them differently. What colour is mine to you?"

"Blue, with a silvery outline, but most of the other's are blue with a green tinge," Neville replied.

"Wonder why I'm silvery," Harry thought aloud. "I see them as blue with pink."

"Thanks Harry, you know I really needed help, you know… with taking that potion too much and all," Neville stammered suddenly, "You're a good friend. I'm glad you made me listen." Then he stood up looking a little embarrassed, "I've got some homework I should probably do, I'll see you later." 

Harry called out after him, "Anytime Neville." Smiling to himself, he sat for a while and watched the lake, then deciding it was too cold to sit outside, he retreated to the castle. Once inside, he changed his robes back to normal and went up to the common room. The common room was filled with the younger students, playing various games or studying. So he went up to his room to complete his homework and wait for lunch.

After lunch  he went to the library, sitting reading a book on Advanced Dark Magic, he suddenly realised that he hadn't written to Moony since he started. Drawing out a parchment, he thought about what to tell him. Harry knew he was not supposed to discuss his training in letters but he wanted to tell someone of his achievements. It took a while, but eventually he was happy with what he had written.

_Dear Moony,_

_How are you? Things here are alright, loads of studying this year, I suppose it's because it's our final year. I'm learning lots of new things and my big friend helped me to study loads of new tricks to play on his cousins, which was helpful. Though he did have an accident last month but I was there to help him, so that was lucky. My other friend Snowy and I have lots of lessons together this year, but he's still a lot smarter than me, it annoys me sometimes, but what can I do, I have to work hard to keep up with him._

_Anyway how are you doing, hope you're not too bored now that I'm back at school, it would be nice to see you over the Holidays, but I guess we'll see closer to the time. Oh and there's this girl, I don't know if she likes me, but I catch her looking at me a lot, don't know what that's all about. Do you reckon I should ask her?_

_                   Hope to hear from you soon,_

_                                            Migizi._

Harry took the note to the owlery and gave it to Hedwig to deliver. He knew that it wasn't much, but he was afraid to put anymore information in it, just in case. The rest of the afternoon he spent in his room, on the pretence of doing his homework. But his attention was caught by the book Dumbledore had given him last year, "The Green Torch Flame," he took it from his book shelf and began skimming over the notes that Hermione and Ron had helped him to make the year before.

He kept coming back to the volcanic eruption in Romania in 1136; for some reason he felt that it was an important date. Something about the year 1136 stuck in his head. If only he could figure out what it meant, maybe it was another clue about his elemental magic.

A loud knock on his door distracted him and Ron's voice called, "Harry, are you in there? We're back, and we brought you some sweets."

"Coming," Harry replied, replacing the book on the shelf, he opened the door to meet his friends. They went down to the Halloween feast, and in the back of Harry's mind he hoped that they could get through it this year without any Trolls or Basilisk attacking, or worse Voldemort making an appearance. 

The chatter in the Great Hall was louder than normal. The floating candles with their pumpkin faces, cast an orange light around the room. Harry sat opposite Ron and Hermione, next to Neville and Ginny. Harry was soon joined in the silly joke telling and feasting with the rest of the students. Most of the Auras were bright tonight, and Harry wondered if Neville could see it too. It crossed his mind to ask Dumbledore what colour he saw Harry's aura. Why did Neville see it different form everyone else.

Megan was sitting at the Hufflepuff table and now and again Harry would catch her watching him. It made him uncomfortable, he really wasn't sure he wanted to get involved with a girl yet, look at the disastrous date he had had with Cho Chang.

Amazingly, the feast ended without incident, if you didn't count Peeves the poltergeist throwing water balloons at them on their way out of The Great Hall. The students were heading up to their common rooms. Megan brushed past Harry and with a delicate blush on her cheeks, she handed him a box of chocolates.

"I noticed you didn't go to Hogsmead to day. I figured you might have had detention or something," She said quietly, "So I bought these for you." Before Harry could think of an answer, she had run off to join her friends.

"Well, looks like you've got an admirer," Ron looked smug, "Told you she fancied you."

"Cut it out, you bought me sweets," Harry replied, "Does that me you fancy me?"

"You're not that good looking," Ron laughed.

"Don't forget we've got rounds tonight Harry," Hermione said, stepping through the portrait.

"Yeh, we'll start in half an hour," Harry replied, "let's give all that food a while to settle."

"Are you going to open those?" Ron looked at the box of chocolates with interest.

"Ronald Weasley, you just ate a huge dinner and two desserts," Hermione said in a strict voice, "It's bad for your teeth to eat so many sweets."

"Yes Mum," Ron replied, and took one of the chocolates Harry offered him. "Mmm they're nice. Try one Hermione, you could use sweetening up a little."

Hermione looked hurt by her boyfriends joke, and replied, "No thank you."

Harry, not being able to eat anything else, put the chocolates on the table beside his chair. He noticed that Ron's eyes suddenly looked a little glazed.

"Are you ok Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I feel quite nice actually, a little floaty," Ron replied.

"You probably had a sugar overdose," Hermione replied.

"Don't nag Hermione, we're not married yet," Ron answered, his eyes closing slightly.

"Ron," Hermione looked at him sharply.

"It's true, you nag me more than my Mum," Ron continued, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was staring to look annoyed.

"Well just because I worry about you, doesn't mean that I want to marry you," Hermione huffed.

"Course you do, you said so the other night when we were making out," Ron replied.

"Ronald Weasley, what's gotten into you?" Hermione gasped.

"It's true; you said we shouldn't, not until we were married." 

Their conversation was beginning to attract the attention of the other Gryffindors. Hermione looked gobbed smacked, "Ron, I don't know what's gotten into you. But that conversation was supposed to be private."

"Hermione, I think there might have been something in those chocolates," Harry said suddenly. The way Ron was acting reminded Harry of the time he had witnessed Barty Crouch Jnr, being questioned under Veritaserum.

"Ron, do you feel alright, try and tell me a lie," Harry leaned closer to his friend.

"I … um … can't, hey why can't I tell you a lie?" Ron asked suddenly looking worried.

"Come on, lets take him up to my room," Harry said to Hermione, "Before he says something he'' regret."

They stood and began to lead Ron up the stairs, but he was already beginning to talk again.  "What sort of thing shouldn't I tell everyone, things that we've done since we started school? Like about the time we took Lockheart, down to rescue Ginny and my stupid wand backfired and I was jealous of you for saving my sister?"

 Rushing him up the stairs now, Hermione was trying to shush him, to no avail, "Ow, wait, what if I told them about Harry's new superpowers, would I regret it then?"

Finally they reached Harry's room. Harry closed the door a put a silencing charm on it, then turned to Hermione and asked, "Is there a counter potion for it? I think its veritaserum."

Hermione shook her head, "I think it should wear off in a couple of hours, though it could be useful in the mean time." She smiled a little smile before turning to Ron.

"Don't Hermione, you may not like the answers," Harry warned.

"Ron, why did you say we're not married yet?

"Because we're not," Ron answered. "Are you going to ask me loads of questions now?" Ron seemed to be aware of the dangers in this; he knew that he couldn't lie.

"Do you want to get married? Do you think I nag too much?" Hermione asked.

"Well yes, you do nag too much. And you don't respect my opinions. How many times have you asked me something and then gone and asked Harry, because you think I'm wrong?" Ron answered simply.

Hermione looked like she might burst into tears as she whispered, "I'm sorry Ron, but sometimes you don't seem to take things very seriously."

"Just because I'm not All serious all the time, doesn't mean I'm stupid you know."

"I know Ron, I'm Sorry," Hermione replied.

"Okay, I think that's enough, your both going to say something you don't really mean if you keep this up," Harry tried to intervene.

"No, he can only tell the truth, so he shouldn't regret it, should he. Its how he feels," a single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione, don't cry. Pleas I hate it when you do, it makes me feel guilty. I Love you, and I still want to marry you, even although you nag me," Ron said quietly, "Look at my Mum and Dad, she's always nagging him, and they've been married forever."

Harry was beginning to feel very awkward; he shouldn't be listening to this conversation. Hermione sobbed unevenly and hugged Ron, "I love you too, and I'll try not to nag so much, okay."

"Does that mean we still have to wait until we're married?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Ron!" Hermione replied.

"Right, now you've sorted all that out, can we try and solve the real problem?" Harry said.

"Yes, why did Megan put veritaserum in your chocolates?" Hermione said.

"Did you see anything odd about her Aura with your superpowers?" Ron asked.

"They're not superpowers Ron, any wizard can learn to see auras. But no, hers looked the same as always," Harry replied.

"No yellow this time?" Hermione asked, remembering the imperious curse.

Harry shook his head. Ron however was still thinking about Harry last answer, "So you mean I could learn how to do it?"

"What? Oh yes, all you have to do is learn to meditate, then find your magical core." Harry replied distracted, "I can show you some time, if you want."

"Cool, then I'll have superpowers too!" Ron smirked.

"Right, I think we should keep Mr Honesty here, while I go do my rounds. If Megan wanted to get information out of me, she must be going to try and meet me then," Harry decided.

"I'll come with you," Hermione answered.

"No, she might not want to speak to me if she finds me with anyone. Besides you should stay with Ron, keep him out of trouble."

They agreed on this and Harry left them in his room to go and patrol the castle. Hoping to run into Megan Jones and get some answers of his own.


	12. Chapter 12 Questions

_Hi, for some reason Fanficnet didn't send me any reviews this time and I have to say I was upset, I worried that maybe no one had enjoyed the last chapter, but to my joy when I logged on, I found them already on my review page. Great joy returned, so thank you lots and lots for reviewing, if I miss you out 'cause they've not appeared on the page yet, sorry I'll put you on the next chapter!! Thank you (big smile)!!!__Athenakitty__, __SheWolfe7, Drajjen (that's actually a good point, I'll try to remember), Nicole (I was worried maybe too much narrative could get boring, thanks for the suggestion), Rocky235 (welcome back, I thought I'd lost you! the beginning of the meditation is actually taken from a 'stop smoking tape' I tried long ago, it did actually help me to relax!), Numba1, Millie 4 Harry potter._

**_Oh yes, disclaimer; not mine, never will be (do I really have to put this on every chapter?)_****__**

                                            **Chapter 12 Questions**

Harry started his patrol of the corridors, the Head boy and Girl took it in turns with the Prefects, to check that no students were breaking the curfew. Harry usually found this funny, considering he and his friends had done their fair share of sneaking about over the years.

A noise along the corridor to the kitchens attracted his attention, on investigation, he spotted two clear auras, cowering in the corner. Harry approached and stopped directly in front of them.

"Please remove your cloak," Harry said quietly.

Two very stunned first year Gryffindors appeared in front of him. "Thomas, O'Neal, what are you doing in the corridor at this time of night?" He asked them. They stammered and stuttered and tried to come up with a good excuse. Harry smiled slightly and said, "You should have had better excuse in mind, just in case you get caught. I'll let you off without reporting you this time, as long as you promise not to do this again."

"We won't."

"Sorry."

Satisfied, that he had shocked them enough by being able to see them through their cloak, he let them go, "You might want to put that back on, so no one else sees you on your way back," Harry called after them. "And don't make so much noise." The two boys nodded, looking a little relieved that Harry had suggested he heard them, rather than saw them under their invisibility cloak. Harry was alone again as he headed towards the corridor he knew would take him near the Hufflepuff common room.

Passing an empty classroom, he was surprised to feel himself being pulled inside.

"Harry," Smiled Megan Jones. "Glad to see you. Did you enjoy my chocolates?"

"Yes, they were very nice," Harry tried to keep his voice neutral.

"I've wanted to ask you something for ages," Megan continued.

"Well, why not do it now?" Harry replied. His mind was buzzing, what did she want to ask him, who was she? Was she somehow involved with Voldemort? Did she want to ask him about his training?

"I wanted to know how you felt about me." Megan asked quietly.

"I don't really know you, I had to ask Hermione what your name was," Harry answered.

"Oh, I thought that maybe you liked me," Megan sounded disappointed.

Surely she hadn't given him veritaserum just to know if he fancied her, Harry thought to himself.

"What's this about Megan?" Harry asked.

"I like you, really like you. You're so much more mature than the other guys in our year," Megan said.

"Is this really what this was all about? You gave me a potion illegally to find out if I would go out with you?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

"How… you knew?" Megan looked red faced.

"Come on, we're going," Harry replied, grabbing her arm and leading her towards the door.

"Where?" whispered Megan.

"To the headmaster of course," Harry replied easily, taking her with him along the corridor. When they reached the Gargoyle, Harry gave the password and took her up to the headmaster's office.

"I think you should explain to the headmaster," Harry told her when they entered his office.

Megan was clearly embarrassed as she told Dumbledore how she had given Harry the chocolates, laced with veritaserum. And how she had tried to question him, knowing it was his turn to be only patrol that night. She murmured her apologies to Dumbledore and to Harry and then started to cry quietly.

"Miss Jones, I am shocked that you would try something so dangerous. You have always been a model student, yet you selfishly risked harming Mr Potter," Dumbledore said sternly. "Are you aware that an overdose of veritaserum could have killed him?"

"Oh no, I only put three drops in each one, it says on the bottle, three drops is the maximum."

"And if Harry had eaten more than one?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Megan paled slightly, "I didn't think of that, I'm really sorry."

"You have earned yourself a month's suspension, you will be escorted home tomorrow, and you will be forbidden to use any magic until your return." Dumbledore said, "If anything like this ever happens again, you will be expelled, do I make myself clear?"

Megan was now sobbing quietly but Dumbledore ignored her and asked Harry, "What did you do with the chocolates?"

"Oh God, I left them on a table in the common room," Harry realised.

"I think it best if you go and pack Miss Jones, Professor Sprout will inform you of your travel arrangements." Dumbledore stood, "Harry, I think we should return to Gryffindor tower immediately."

They set off at a quick pace towards the common room; Harry was still startled that Megan could have done something so serious for such a stupid reason. As he gave the password and the portrait swung open, Harry and the Headmaster were greeted by chaos.

The usually friendly Gryffindors' were yelling at one another. And the common room looked as though there had been a riot. Dumbledore shook his head and roared, "Silence."

The unexpected voice of the headmaster served its purpose, suddenly there was no noise at all, then after a few seconds people started to try and explain themselves to Dumbledore.

 He held up his hand and announced, "Anyone who has eaten one of the chocolates from the box on the table please come and form a line here." He indicated to the portrait hole. "You have all consumed a dose of veritaserum. I forbid any one of you to speak again this evening. You will accompany me to the Hospital wing, in silence, and anyone who speaks will lose 50 points for Gryffindor." He peered at them over his half-moon spectacles, adding, "You will thank me tomorrow. The rest of you will clean the common room and go to bed. I will be very disappointed in you all, if you allow anything said this evening to cause problems tomorrow."

Dumbledore led the affected students out of the portrait hole and once the door had closed, confused muttering buzzed again.

"Who did it?"

"Why would someone do that?"

"Whose chocolates were they?"

"They were meant for me, someone tried to get me to take veritaserum, I'm sorry I forgot them on the table," Harry said quietly.

He spent an hour helping to restore the common room to its normal condition, and then he excused himself from the endless questions and went to his room. He smiled as he opened the door to find Hermione and Ron curled up on top of his bed asleep. He took the silencing charm of the door and reached out to shake Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright now?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, but I have a headache," Ron muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Well Dumbledore took the rest of the students who took the potion to the hospital wing; he'll expect you to go along," Harry replied, "Though he's forbidden them from talking."

Hermione woke up and Harry outlined what had happened. Hermione was shocked to hear why Megan had done it.

"I know, it seems so lame, I thought at least she was working for Voldemort," Harry laughed. He was embarrassed about the whole situation now; couldn't he just have a normal life? Or even just one normal thing in his life, like getting a girlfriend.

"After all it's Halloween Harry, all the weird things seem to happen to you on Halloween," Ron laughed. "Besides, I've told you before, never try and understand girls, they are from another planet than us poor guys!"

"Ron!"

Harry stepped in saying Hermione should probably take Ron to the Hospital wing, and reminded him that if he spoke at all, he would lose 50 points for Gryffindor. Watching them go down the stairs for a moment, Harry closed his door and got ready for bed. He was tired but he couldn't get over the look on Megan's face when she had been suspended. It would almost have been better if she had been a spy, at least Harry wouldn't have felt so embarrassed.

Harry's dreams were troubled that night and he had to meditate during the night, just to relax enough to go back to sleep. He was in a very sour mood when he went down to breakfast next morning. He noticed vaguely that he wasn't the only one. The students who had spent the night in the infirmary had been released, and were sitting slightly apart from the rest of their house mates. 

Ron and Hermione seemed to be closer though, Harry suspected Hermione had questioned Ron thoroughly the night before, and she must have been pleased with most of his answers. The rumour mill had made light work of the story, and Harry had to put up with several students pretending to swoon in front of him and declare their undying love. This eventually became extremely irritating and Harry ate a little then fled The Great Hall.

On his way out the door he heard Alexander Nott mutter to his blonde girlfriend, "Imagine wasting time slipping him veritaserum, stupid Mud-blood should have gone straight for 'funesto potion' which Harry knew was a poison.

Gritting his teeth, Harry refused to be caught in an argument, but he noticed that Nott and his companion suddenly fell back several paces when Harry drew his wand out of his pocket. Changing direction, Harry walked out of the front doors, cast a charm to thicken his robes and went for a walk.

Sunday 1st of November was cold and windy; Harry wandered aimlessly around the grounds for a while, to cool off. Then the cold won out and he returned to the common room. It was still very quiet, too much honesty the night before had led many friends to be as cold as the wind outside. Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting at one of the tables doing homework.

"It's like a morgue in here," Harry commented, sitting beside them.

"See, I always said too much honesty wasn't a good thing," Ron laughed. "Anyway, how does it feel to know you can drive a girl that?"

"Honestly?" Harry smiled lopsidedly, "I think I would have preferred she was a spy, it would have been less embarrassing."

"Oh Harry, you'll meet someone eventually," Hermione added gently.

"She would have to be a muggle I think, and then she wouldn't know about the whole, 'boy-who-lived', nonsense." Harry replied, trying to keep his voice light.

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad," Hermione said.

"Only no muggles come here, so if I'm lucky I might start dating when I'm about 40," Harry said quietly. In attempt to change the subject, he said, "Do we still have practice on Thursday morning, before breakfast?"

"Yep," Ron replied, "Got to be ready to beat Slytherin on Saturday."

"You will," said Hermione confidently. "Have they got a new seeker?"

"Well their keeping it quiet, hoping to make us nervous," Ron replied. "Still, against Harry no one will stand a chance."

"Thanks guys," Harry smiled, "wonder who it is though." 

Harry sat staring into space as the conversation melted away. He had not heard what had happened to Malfoy, after he was arrested last year. Was he already in Azkaban? What would it be like for a seventeen year old to spend his life in prison? The idea sent a shiver down his spine, and now Megan Jones was suspended, because of him as well. Life was too complicated, Harry thought, school should not be so difficult, for any of them.

The next morning's lessons with Dumbledore were to be held in a classroom, on the third floor corridor, it was still deserted. 

"Harry, I want you to try using your elemental magic inside, for two reasons," Dumbledore told him. "Firstly, you should be advanced enough now to connect to the elements without having to physically touch them. And secondly, it is getting too cold to practice outside."

Harry smiled at the second reason. The lesson began with Harry trying to manipulate the air in the room, he found this easy enough, as he had done it at Redwood. Similarly he was able to use fire and water without much trouble. Then earth, the element that he had not yet managed to channel properly, if he was not completely surrounded by it. But to his surprise he managed to connect to it, and felt its energy pulsing through him.

He was much less tired at the end of his lesson, than he had been at the beginning of term. It seemed he had learned to exist with the elements, sharing their force, rather than letting them drain him. Dumbledore dismissed him in time for his next lesson and Harry was able to walk there normally, instead of having to race back to the castle form the quidditch pitch or the Dark Forest.

McGonagall had finally given the class The Green Flame Torch to read, and they had all discussed which animals they had seen, if any. Only a small handful of the class had seen an animal at all, and from them only Ron, Neville, and Susan Bones had dreamt about their animal. They were to begin attending private lessons on a Monday evening with McGonagall, to see if any of them would become animagi.

Ron was excited at the prospect, but complained loudly about the amount of reading he would have to do. McGonagall didn't mention Harry's animagus form in class, and when the class had been asked to write about the story, she had told he not to. Instead he had been given an essay on the basics of animagi transformation, and told not to discuss his version of the book with anyone else.

Potions class was still as difficult for Harry as ever, although the rest of his school work had become much easier. Snape rarely spoke to him, except to criticize his potions, he was still quite snide, but for the most part Harry had noticed a distinct improvement in his attitude.

In the Friday Defence against the Dark Arts class, Harry was still frustrated. They had moved onto more advanced duelling, but for Harry it still seemed very simple, he longed for his private lessons again. He wondered why Dumbledore had not put them into his timetable; he was only studying for five NEWT's, so he had plenty of free lessons. Unlike poor Hermione who was managing to study ten, more than anyone else in the year. 

Saturday was a clear day, the winds were high, but at least it wasn't raining. The Gryffindor team walked on to the pitch to great applause, and the Slytherin came out with their new seeker. She was a tiny dark haired girl that Harry didn't recognise at all, the announcer, Dean Thomas, called her Jasmine Flint, a third year. Harry wondered if she was related to Marcus Flint who had played for Slytherin in Harry's first year. If she was then there was absolutely no family resemblance, she was petit, were Marcus had been bulky, and she didn't have those disgusting teeth either.

The players kicked off and Harry soared above the field, watching from above. He glanced at the new seeker, and was surprised to see she was quite the expert on her broom. Slytherin was not known for its choice of talent over muscle. He decided to test her out, he looked around for a moment for the snitch, and then not seeing it, he took off to the far side of the pitch. Sure enough Flint followed him, trying to see what he was chasing.

Harry tried this several times, racing around then plunging suddenly, as though he was trying to catch the snitch. Flint shadowed him the whole time. The crowd roared and Harry glanced over to see that Gryffindor had scored; Ginny did a quick loop the loop and then went after the quaffle again. Ron saved two Slytherin attempts, and avoided a nasty bludger Goyle sent at him, earning Gryffindor a penalty. The beaters were not allowed to attack the goal keeper, if the quaffle was not in his area. 

Ginny took the shot and scored, 20- 0 for Gryffindor. Harry glimpsed a flash of gold to his right, and took off after it, but it was a false alarm and the snitch was nowhere to be seen. Crabbe tried to get him with a bludger and his lack of attention to the Gryffindor chasers let Emily Twinkleworth, the fifth year chaser, score a goal. Harry laughed at Crabbe, who was being yelled at by his captain, and resumed his search for the snitch.

Flint tried to trick Harry by racing away from him, as though she had seen the snitch, but just as he was about to follow her, he spotted it.  It was ten feet above the Gryffindor goal, in the opposite direction. Harry let out a laugh, and Dean shouted, "He's seen it, Harry's seen the snitch." Harry was so focused on his goal he ignored the bludgers coming his way, he weaved in and out of the players, and Bludgers and stretched his hand out to catch the snitch.

"180- 0 to the Gryffindors," Dean roared, "Perfect white wash! The Slytherin's new seeker will have to work harder than that to trick Harry Potter!" 

Harry landed among his team mates, who were cheering and laughing, a few seconds later, they were mobbed by the rest of Gryffindor house rushing onto the pitch. A small hand poked Harry in the ribs and he found himself looking down on Jasmine Flint.

"I just wanted to say, well done. You're a great seeker," Flint said quietly, she shook Harry's hand and disappeared into the crowds.

Harry was stunned for a moment and didn't know what to say, A Slytherin congratulating a Gryffindor? It was unheard of. The crowd swept the players off to the castle for a celebration in the common room and Harry let himself be led along by them. 

Someone had snuck down to the kitchens and there was food laid out on one of the tables, along with some pumpkin juice. A banner hung flashing the words, "Gryffindor for the cup," and the noise level rose as they all entered. Ron and Harry got into a debate on tactics with Seamus, and Hermione and Ginny sat listening, Ginny occasionally adding her own opinion to the mix.

It seemed that the arguments that had started due to the veritaserum had been forgotten, the Gryffindor's were too busy celebrating their win. Dinner was a noisy affair and Harry caught himself glancing at the Slytherin table, he spotted Flint, sitting eating quietly, ignoring the others around her. She seemed all right, for a Slytherin, Harry thought. Maybe she's not even friends with them.

At breakfast on Sunday, Hermione got the muggle newspaper her father sent her weekly, summarizing the week's news. Ron thought that it was a stupid idea, but Hermione insisted they should keep an eye out for anything strange. Voldemort was using muggles in his war, so it made sense that there could be stories about it in the papers.

Ron pointed out that there were wizards who checked the muggle news before it was printed, to make sure no stories about the magical world were slipped in. Harry was surprised to hear this but realised that it was probably a good idea, it would be much more difficult to remove the story from a national newspaper after the muggles had read about it.

"I wonder if this is important," Hermione muttered from behind her paper.

"What?" The boys demanded in unison.

"Well it says here that local elections in Manchester have turned out 3 Restoration Party parliament members," Hermione said, "and that the Restoration party has gone from having 2 seats in the houses of Parliament last year, to having 16 this year."

"Why would that be important," Ron asked, "Who cares about the muggle parliament?"

"Don't you see? They are extremely right wing, and they are also very racist. My Dad was going on about them last summer." Hermione looked from one boy to the other, "Look at it this way, when Voldemort started out he got people to follow him by playing on their insecurities. He set the pure-bloods against the half-bloods and muggle-borns, right? So the restoration party works in the same way, they set the British born people against the immigrant population, and the ethnic minorities."

"I suppose I see your point," Harry conceded, "But what does that have to do with Voldemort?"

"Have you ever read muggle history?" both boys shook their heads, "Well in Germany in the 1930's a muggle called Hitler started a party similar to the Restoration Party. He murdered millions of muggles and the world went to war to stop him." She looked at them expectantly, and then sighed at their vacant expressions, "Well Hitler was mysteriously murdered in 1945, you know? The year Dumbledore defeated…"

"Grindelwald," both boys said together.

"Finally, now do you see?" Hermione whispered, "Maybe we should tell Dumbledore about this."

The boys nodded and waited for Dumbledore to leave the breakfast table then followed him up to his office.


	13. Chapter 13 Answers

jouve25, jeklsmom, SheWolfe7, Dan, Ikazo, jouve25, Alamarang, Numba1, I don't think the review alerts are working, don't know why, but I didn't get any yesterday either! Also I couldn't log on this morning.

 Doma the Angel of Silence, Loose and lose is one of those mistakes I make all the time so thanks I'll recheck the new story and change it where I can, though I'm not sure I can change the next step because I may have deleted it after I printed it out. But the Prophesy and Prophecy thing always gets me! I'm never sure which way round it is, I thought it was, Prophesy- _to predict with mystic knowledge_ and Prophecy- _an inspired utterance of a prophet_. If I've gotten them backwards let me know! Cheers. Thanks for reviewing and putting me in your favorites list.

                                               **Chapter 13 Answers**

The Trio knocked on the Headmaster's door and smiled when he called. "Well come in you three."

Hermione showed Dumbledore the muggle news paper and said, "We were wondering if you thought there might be a connection between the Restoration Party and Voldemort?"

"Why would you think that?" Dumbledore read through the article, as Hermione explained the similarities between Voldemort and Hitler and Grindlewald. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and said, "Miss Granger, you never cease to amaze me."

Hermione blushed lightly and waited for Dumbledore to finish reading.

"Well this is a far more in depth report than the one I read this morning," Dumbledore smiled, "I don't get this particular Muggle newspaper." He put it on his desk and looked seriously at them. "We believe, like Miss Granger, that Voldemort is somehow behind the Restoration Party. We cannot find enough proof of this for the ministry to become involved, though we have placed a few wizards within the party to report to us." 

"What do you think he intents to do with this party?" Harry asked.

"Cause problems," Dumbledore replied sadly. 

"What can we do to stop him?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately the problem has also spread to Europe; there are branches of the Restoration Party in France, Germany, Italy and Austria. The Wizengamot have suggested that we set up a political party in opposition, but we do not have the resources at the moment. We are working on some pamphlets to urge the muggles to reject the Party and their Agenda."

Harry was surprised to hear that the wizarding world took so much interest in Muggle politics. But then he remembered that a long time ago Fudge had told him that there was an envoy who worked specially with the muggle Prime Minister.

Harry asked, "Does the Prime Minister know about the situation?" Dumbledore nodded in reply. 

"We still have some time to work out a solution to this; they are still a small minority in the Parliament. Hopefully we will be able to force them out before they can gain a proper foot hold." Dumbledore told them, adding, "You should not worry about this too much, you all have enough on your minds this year. Now why don't you go and enjoy your Sunday off, before you go back to lessons tomorrow." He smiled at them as they bid him goodbye and left.

"Well, what did you think?" Ron asked.

"He seems worried," Hermione said.

"But you heard what he said, they told the Prime minister guy, is that like the Minister of Magic?" Ron said. Harry nodded.

"I wonder if I should have asked Dumbledore to let my Dad have one of those pamphlets," Hermione said. "He really doesn't like this Parties propaganda."

"I suppose that's actually a good guide, I mean if your Dad follows the politics and he noticed they were a bit suspect, then other muggles might have noticed it too," Harry said. 

Suddenly they were at the portrait of the fat lady, "Truffles," Hermione said, and they went in to the common room.

"Harry, Hedwig is here," Ginny called to him.

Harry took the letter from her, and gave her a drink of water before he let her go to the Owlery. "It's from Moony," He told the other two.

                              Dear Migizi,

                              Nice to hear from you, thought you might

                              not have time for an old wolf. Well your 

                              lessons sound like fun, I wish I was back at

                              school. I might have a surprise for you this

                              holiday, have to see if I can pull it off though.

                              About the girl, I say go for it, you'll never know 

                              unless you ask her. Let me know what happens.

                              Write soon, take care and say out of trouble!

                                          Yours 

                                                  Moony.

"Migizi?" Ron asked.

"Yeh it's what Moony calls me, it Anishinabe for Eagle," Harry replied.

"Did you tell him about Megan?" Hermione asked.

  "Well it doesn't really matter now anyway, does it?" Harry replied morosely. "Why do I only attract strange girls?"

"No you don't," Hermione tried to reassure him.

"Okay, name one girl in this school that is interested in me that's normal?"

"Well, I don't pay much attention when they start talking about stuff like that," Hermione admitted.

"See, you can't," Harry replied. 

 "Face it mate, you're too weird to have a girl-friend," Ron teased. 

"Cheers mate, I know I can always count on you to make me feel better!" Harry laughed in reply. Ron made a mock bow.

"What are you doing today?" Ron asked him.

"Nothing, why?" Harry answered.

"Well Hermione has homework and I thought we might go do something," Ron said.

"Sure, you want to go now?" Harry asked. 

Ron nodded and they said goodbye to Hermione, after they left the common room, Harry asked, "What is this about? Where do you want to go, that you don't want Hermione to find out about?"

"Actually I thought we might go out for the day, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"Out? Where exactly," Harry asked his friend, and received a small, "You'll see."

They walked along the corridors to the statue of Gunhilda, the humpback witch, that hid the passage to Honeydukes, when Ron finally said, "We borrowed your cloak, hope you're not mad."

Opening the statue Harry saw Dean, Seamus and Neville, all hiding inside. "All four of you can't fit under that cloak," Harry remarked.

"Well I thought you might have an idea how we could do it," Ron smiled sheepishly. 

Harry laughed and then walked over to Ron, tapped him on the head and muttered the disillusionment charm. Ron disappeared and the others gasped. He repeated the spell on Neville, leaving Seamus and Dean to hide under the cloak and then said, "Meet you at the turn style. Ron, you'll recognise me." With that he snuck back out of the statue and onto the grounds. He transformed into an eagle and flew towards Hogsmead.

A short while later Harry heard Ron mutter, "Is that you mate?" Harry smiled and when his four friends reappeared he asked, "Well, what are we going to do?" 

"Three broomsticks, I think," Ron grinned. 

They began walking and noticed the other three were still staring at Harry, he laughed and said, "It's me guys, don't you recognise me?"

"But Harry, you're blonde," Neville said.

"You're taller," Dean added.

"Where's you're scar?" Seamus finished.

"It's a glamour charm, lets me go about without being recognised," Harry laughed and they all started to walk to the pub. Harry went to the counter and ordered five butterbeers and took them back to his friends.

"So why are you four suddenly sneaking out of school?" Harry asked.

"We thought we'd earned a break," Seamus replied. "Besides you never get to come here anymore."

"How did you get here so quickly anyway?" Neville asked.

"That's a secret, but I will tell you, the same way I've been coming here for the last few weeks," Harry laughed at their shocked expressions. "Well you didn't think I was going to stay in school, whilst everyone else got to come here."

"You never said," Ron remarked, looking a little hurt.

"Well you've been busy with …other things," Harry replied.

"Hermione? Well I can see why you wouldn't want to tell her, she might report you," Ron conceded.

The friends stayed for a while and had another round of Butterbeer, their laughter and chatter earning some looks of disapproval from the other customers. Just as they were about to leave the door swung open and Professor Snape walked in.

"Quick hide," Neville muttered.

"Too late," Muttered Harry.

"What do you lot think your doing here?" Snape demanded. "You do not have permission to be here."

"We, uh, wanted to celebrate our win yesterday," Seamus answered. But this was possibly the worst excuse he could have come up with, Harry thought, considering they had beaten Slytherin. 

"You all face sever punishments for this one," Snape was almost grinning, then he asked, "Where's Potter? You lot wouldn't have come without him!"

Seamus and Dean exchanged a puzzled look; they had forgotten that Snape wouldn't recognise Harry. Before Neville could speak and possibly blow his cover, Harry said, "Well I'll see you four another time, nice to meet you all." Harry tried to speak with a different voice. Then he stood up and made his way towards the door.

Snape glared at him and grasped his arm, preventing him from leaving, "Who are you boy?"

Harry swung around and snapped, with as much bravado as he could muster, "Get your hands off me, who the hell do you think you are?"

"My name is Professor Snape, and these boys are students of mine," Snape replied.

"Then they have my sympathies, shouldn't you be escorting them back to school, instead of provoking people?" Harry growled.

"If I find out that you were in someway involved with helping these boys sneak out of school," Snape threatened, pulling Harry closer.

Harry drew his wand and pointed it directly under Snape's chin, as he said very quietly, "I advise you to release me this instant, if you know what's good for you."

Snape looked at the threat emanating from Harry's pale blue eyes and let him go, "I'm sure you will not mind telling me your name, stranger."

"Thomas Greywind," Harry drew the name out of mid air, he nodded to the other four and stormed out of the pub. He waited until he was well out of sight before transforming to an eagle and flying high above Hogsmead. As he passed the Three Broomsticks he noticed Snape pushing his friends roughly out the door, and the same instant two men in dark cloaks passed them. Harry saw Snape hand them something, before leading the boys up the path towards Hogwarts.

Torn between trying to find out who the two men were and getting back to Hogwarts before the others, Harry lingered overhead for several minutes. Then turning he flew to Hogwarts, careful not to let Snape catch a glimpse of him. Transforming quickly, he rushed back up to his common room, and breathlessly plopped down next to Hermione. Grabbing one of her books, he tried to look as though he had been there for hours.

Hermione was still looking at him in surprise, then the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Mr Potter, please come with me," she said.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered.

Harry shook his head slightly as he stood and followed the Professor back out of the portrait hole. She led him silently to the Headmasters office and allowed him to precede her into the room. Unsurprised to see, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus standing to one side and Professor Snape looking very displeased, stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Ah Professor, you found him then," Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

"In the common room Headmaster, studying with Miss Granger," McGonagall answered.

"Did you ask how long he had been there?" Snape sneered, "They had his cloak, and I refuse to believe any of this lot would dream up a scheme to slip out of school without Him."

"Harry, were you involved in planning this unauthorised trip to Hogsmead?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Sir," Harry answered honestly, he hadn't planned the trip, his friends had.

"Do you know anyone by the name Thomas Greywind?" Dumbledore continued.

"No Sir, I don't remember ever meeting anyone of that name," Harry replied.

"Very well," Dumbledore smiled slightly as he turned to Professor McGonagall and said, "I believe it is up to you to assign suitable punishment to these four students."

"Ten points each from Gryffindor, and a week's detention, to be served with Mr Filch," McGonagall eyed them all sternly. "And if I ever hear that you have left the school grounds without permission again, I will be writing to your parents."

"Alright boys, off you go. Harry, I would like a word with you first." Dumbledore said. "Thank you, Professors." The office emptied leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore.

"Do you have anything you wish to tell me, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Well, I guess you should probably give me a detention too," Harry admitted, realising that Dumbledore had not been fooled for a moment. He had worded his questions carefully so that Harry had not needed to lie.

"I think that I will let you off with a warning this time, I am aware that this is not your first visit to Hogsmead. But I must caution you to be careful, Professor Snape was meeting Death eaters there today, had they recognised you, he may not have been able to bring you or your friends safely back here." Dumbledore said quietly. "I do understand however your frustration at being carefully watched all of the time. That is why I have not mentioned your trips before. But I am asking you not to take anymore."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry I put them all in danger," Harry replied. "I will serve detention with them, it's only fair."

"I think that they would be disappointed in you, they went to great lengths to insure you appeared innocent in this," Dumbledore smiled. 

"It won't happen again Professor," Harry felt terrible, he had let his friends take the punishment; he would have to make it up to them.

"You may go Harry; I suggest you keep this conversation between us."

Harry left the office and went to search for his friends; he owed them some major grovelling. Harry caught up with them, as they were heading down to dinner. 

"Thanks guys," Harry muttered. "I'm sorry about letting you all take the blame."

"Well it was our fault anyway," Ron replied. "We took you remember, I'm sorry we almost got you caught, by Snape of all people."

"I just feel really bad, ditching you all in it," Harry looked from one to the other, "I'll take the blame for you."

"Relax Harry, I thought it was brilliant the way you yelled at Snape," Seamus said.

"Yeh, it was worth a week's detention, just to see you poke your wand at him," Dean said.

"Did you see the expression on his face," Neville laughed nervously, "I thought he was going to blow a gasket." 

The boys all laughed and gradually Harry joined in. They entered The Great Hall for dinner, proud of their little adventure, even though they had gotten caught. The fact that they'd tricked Snape just a bit outweighed the detentions. Ron however rolled his eyes as he saw a very angry Hermione heading in their direction.

"Uh oh," Ron muttered, "this is even worse than facing Snape and McGonagall."

The other boys laughed and then smiled at the angry girl as she sat down next to them. Ron smiled at her and said, "Hey there, did you get all your homework done?" 

"Ronald Weasley, what have you been up to this time?" She demanded in an angry whisper.

"What?" Ron tried to sound innocent.

"Don't you give me that, you and Harry have been up to something," Hermione leaned a little closer, "I can smell the butterbeer from here."

The other boys all seemed to find something else to look at, as Ron blushed and tried to explain to his girl friend. Trying hard to ignore their quiet argument, Harry couldn't help hear "Detention! You're a Prefect!" he also heard something to the tune of, "Hermione, we didn't tell you, cause we wanted to take Harry for a day out, since he's not allowed any other time."

"Well that's because it's not safe!" Hermione exploded.

Harry leaned over and said, "Why don't we talk about this later, in the common room, unless of course you enjoy being the evening's entertainment." Harry indicated with his head. 

Looking around they finally noticed that apart from Dean, Seamus and Neville, all the students were watching with interest. "This is not finished," muttered Hermione, before reaching to fill her plate. 

Dinner was a little tense after that, Hermione refused to be drawn into any conversation, glaring at Harry and Ron between mouthfuls. The other three ate quickly and stood saying to Ron, "Come on, we've got detention now." Ron actually looked relieved to be going to find Filch. And Harry thought, oh great, I get left to explain to his girl friend. Ron was right; Filch probably would be more understanding. 

Harry went with Hermione to the common room and after finding a quiet spot they sat down.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Look, they felt sorry for me, you know, the whole being stuck in the castle thing and then what happened with Megan," Harry said, "They just wanted me to feel better. Ron knew I could do the glamour charm so no one would recognise me."

"But Harry, it could still be dangerous," Hermione reasoned.

"Hermione you're my friend, and I care what you think," Harry started carefully, "But I'm not a little boy anymore. Don't tell Ron and the others but Dumbledore knew I was with them, but he didn't punish me because he understood why I need to have some freedom to do normal things with my friends."

"I know it's not easy for you Harry," Hermione conceded. "But I still worry about what could have happened to you."

"Hermione, the only one to threaten us was Snape, and you already know I can take him if need be," Harry grinned at her.

Eventually she grinned back and said, "Alright, I'm not mad at you, I guess it was a sweet thing Ron and the others tried to do." Harry smiled at her as she added, "besides I did promise not to nag him so much."

Harry remembered about the two death eaters but decided not to mention it to Hermione, since she had forgiven them, he didn't want to start her off again. The rest of the boys trooped in a few hours later, muttering loudly about Filch and his rotten detentions. Ron and Neville had been scrubbing the toilets, and Seamus and Dean had been polishing the armour.

"Hey you, had a nice time?" Hermione asked Ron sweetly. Ron did a double take at her voice and then nodded. She kissed him lightly on the lips, then said, "I have to get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight everyone." The boys all waved a hand in her direction as she left Ron sitting staring after her in amazement.

"Alright, who was that girl and what have you done with the real Hermione?" Ron asked Harry. 

"I just explained the situation to her and she mentioned something about not nagging you so much," Harry grinned.

Ron laughed and replied, "Well nice one mate, I hope she remembers that next time I get caught out of bounds!"

All the boys laughed at that then gradually went of to their own beds, Harry stayed for a while, then headed up to bed. He was still thinking what a close call he had with the death eaters. If he had not been disguised, maybe all of his friends would have been injured or killed that day. Suddenly it didn't seem so funny anymore; he should never have let them convince him to go along. Resolving never to do anything like it again, he tried to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Glamour

Wow! It was like Christmas had come early when I got all the reviews this time! Two lots at once! So Thank You all for reading and reviewing! chaser1, Nphipps, SheWolfe7, Ash Knight, Numba1, Rocky235, jouve25, athenakitty, alamarang, Dan(),  Drajjen 

Chapter 14 Glamour

Harry's first lesson was with Dumbledore the next morning. He was surprised to hear Dumbledore suggest that they practice Harry's glamour charms for a while. Harry obliged by changing himself back to the tall blonde boy, he now thought of as Thomas. Dumbledore aimed and muttered, "Finite incantatum." Harry's disguise melted away.

"You see how simple it is?" Harry nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of the previous day's adventure.

Dumbledore explained various ways for Harry to enhance the charm, making it more difficult for someone else to remove it. By the end of the lesson, Harry managed to keep his bright red hair, but lost his blue eyes, as Dumbledore penetrated his 'Weasley' glamour. 

"That was actually much better Harry, it took a much stronger spell to change you back the last time," Dumbledore complimented him.

"Thank you Sir," Harry replied. "Is it possible to make it any stronger?"

"Yes, in time you could. Like most things practice makes perfect," Dumbledore smiled. "Though no charm is completely unbreakable, that is why polyjuice potion was invented."

"But polyjuice only makes you look like someone else, is there one like it to change your features?" Harry asked.

"Several actually, but each holds its own dangers," Dumbledore replied. "Some are so permanent that the only way to get your own physical appearance back is to spend years trying to imitate the potion with others like it, each dose changing one feature at a time. Quite popular with criminals I believe."

Harry laughed and decided against asking where he could buy such a potion. "Can I ask you something?"

Dumbledore smiled, and Harry knew he was resisting the urge to say, 'you just did,' then he nodded.

"What colour do you see my aura?" Harry asked.

"Blue with a silvery outline," Dumbledore replied. 

"What colour are the rest of the students?"

"Blue with a pinkish haze."

"Then why is mine different?" Harry asked.

"I believe it is a sign of your elemental magic," Dumbledore said. "How did you know that I could see yours differently?"

"Because Neville told me the same thing, after he learned to meditate, and I wondered why I should be different from everyone else." Harry paused for a moment, and then asked, "Is that how you knew it was me under my invisibility cloak those times?"

Dumbledore merely smiled. The bell rang signalling the end of first period, and Harry grabbed his bag and thanked the head master for the lesson. Halfway along the corridor he remembered he still had red hair and muttered the counter spell. 

Transfigurations class was hard work, but Harry felt a little twinge of satisfaction that he could now perform most tasks quicker than Hermione. She didn't seem too worried about it, though Ron occasionally muttered, 'bloody brilliant, there are two of you now." They trooped down to lunch and after Harry and Hermione made their way down to potions.

"Settle down," Snape burst in with his usual swish of black robes, "your potions are as you left them last class, continue your work. This is required as part of your NEWT test, so you must complete them before tonight's full moon." They students bustled around collecting their ingredients and cauldrons and set about making the complex potion.

There was a quiet knock on the door and a very nervous first year Slytherin boy came in. "Professor Snape, Sir, Professor Dumbledore asked if you could send Harry Potter to his office immediately. He said it was an emergency." The small boy was clearly afraid of his own head of house, which made Harry shake his head, McGonagall could be fearsome but they were not afraid of her…that much.

"Potter, go and see the headmaster. But be warned, if you do not return to finish your potion before tonight, it will be worthless." Snape smiled his thin lipped smile at Harry, as though relishing the idea of Harry failing a portion of his NEWT exam.

"I'll come back after class to finish it," Harry replied, then followed the first year out of the door. 

As he entered the headmaster's office, he received a nasty surprise. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster's desk. "Come in Harry," Dumbledore repeated, "This is Mrs Malfoy, Draco's mother."

Harry looked again at the witch as she rose to greet him politely. He noticed that her once blonde shiny hair was now a dull grey colour and her face was withered, as though she had not slept in a long time. "Good afternoon Mr Potter," She said in a quiet voice. "I have come to beg you for my son's life."

Harry stared in surprise at Dumbledore and managed to ask, "They're going to execute Draco?"

"No Harry, he has been sentenced to life in Azkaban," Dumbledore explained. 

Harry shivered, even without the dementors the idea of spending his life in a prision made him cold all over. He tried to remember that Draco had earned his punishment, but he still couldn't feel happy about it.

"Mrs Malfoy has made an interesting offer to The Minister of Magic," Dumbledore continued. "She will hand over Malfoy Manor and all the information she has on Voldemort and his followers, if we agree to find another way to deal with Draco."

Harry looked at her in disbelief; she was one of them, widow of one of Voldemort's loyal followers. Her husband then her son had both tried to kill him, yet deep down he knew he felt sorry for her, if Draco was put in prison, she would be alone.

"What other way would you deal with him?" Harry asked coldly.

"Well, firstly his memory would be partially altered, he would no longer remember attacking you, or anything about Voldemort and the death eaters," Dumbledore explained. "He would then be given one year to prove himself a worthy member of society, before having his original memories restored to him." 

"What good would that do? He would just march right back and sign up again," Harry snorted.

"Actually, he would be questioned thoroughly under the influence of veritaserum, to determine his true feelings. Then if he no longer proved a danger, he would be left with his original memories, as a punishment." Dumbledore looked at Harry in question.

"And what would he do in his year of freedom?" Harry asked.

"He would return under a different identity here, so that I could monitor him," Dumbledore explained.

"I know you have a great many reasons to hate me and my family, Mr Potter. But I beg you to consider it, if Dumbledore could remove the negative influence that my husband had upon our son, then he could genuinely stand a chance of becoming a good man." Harry had to strain to hear Narcissa's whispered statement.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy, I would ask you to wait downstairs for a few moments while I talk to Harry," Dumbledore rose and opened the door for her. Closing it and turning to Harry, he indicated that Harry should sit. Sitting in the now vacant chair of Narcissa Dumbledore was on Harry's eyelevel when he said, "Harry, I cannot even offer you my opinion, this is your decision."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to pin Dumbledore with his sharp green eyes. "Do you believe a person could change like that? Is it not entirely possible that the minute he returns to Slytherin house, his old buddies will reawaken any memories he has?"

"That is why he would attend Hogwarts as a 6th year student who moved here from America. He will be sorted in private and if he is still placed in Slytherin, then for once I will over rule the sorting hat and place him in Gryffindor anyway." Dumbledore returned Harry's stare as he said, "Do you remember the conversation we had about Potions to alter a persons image? Draco would have to agree to take one, so no one here would know him."

"So basically he gets a clean slate?"

"Almost, he still loses most of his memories of his father, and is deprived of all his friends. And I believe there is a kind of justice in placing him in Gryffindor house," Dumbledore smiled.

"Do you agree to this?" Harry asked.

"I will not agree or disagree, until you do."

"Can I speak to him before?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I can have him brought here if you like, though I think it will make the decision harder for you."

"No, I think it will make it easier," Harry concluded. 

Harry left Dumbledore's office without even glancing at Narcissa Malfoy on his way back to the dungeons. He had just reached the door when the bell rang and the rest of the students started to pour out. Harry waited and then went inside, Hermione was waiting for him with a worried look on her face, promising to tell her later, Harry set to work finishing his potion.

Dinner was almost over when Harry arrived, having completed his potion, labelling it and putting it in a vial on Snape's desk. He also had a vial of it in his pocket, just in case Snape had any ideas about failing Harry's potion.

"What did Dumbledore want? Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I guess so, he wanted to explain something from my lesson this morning," Harry said. He wasn't ready to tell his friends about Dumbledore's suggestion. He felt that he could predict their reactions to it anyway. Hermione would agree to the procedure, because she believed everyone should get a second chance. Ron would think he was nuts for even considering it. Harry wondered if maybe he was nuts for considering it, after all Malfoy had made all their lives miserable at one point or another during the last seven years. 

But as Harry looked about the Great Hall, he saw all the students divided into their four houses and began to remember what the sorting hat had sang for the last three years. They must unite to survive, or let Voldemort and anyone like him fan the flames of hatred, making them weak. Could he really say that he hated Malfoy? Or did he just hate what Malfoy had become? Did he want to become like Snape, a bitter man who would hold a grudge forever, or did he want to become like Dumbledore, willing to give everyone a second chance. 

Harry looked from one to the other; it was easy to tell who was happier in his life. And Harry knew, he would talk to Malfoy and then he would probably agree to the procedure. His decision made, Harry followed the others to the common room, opting to go straight to his room.

The next day Harry received another summons from the headmaster, and this time when he entered his office he found himself confronted by Narcissa Malfoy and Draco. Draco was standing in the corner of the office, his usually perfect blonde hair hung limply at his shoulders, his eyes were heavily shadowed, giving the impression that he had not slept for a long time.

"Harry, you wanted to talk to Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Harry nodded and turned to face his now broken enemy, "Malfoy, do you want to go through with this procedure?"

Draco nodded.

"Do you know that you will return as a Gryffindor?" Harry received another small nod. "Do you think that you will be able to change, to actually live amongst us? Muggle borns and half bloods?" Harry's voice held a note of challenge.

"I think that I have made many mistakes since I came here, I do not want to be your best friend, but I do not want to kill you either," Draco said in a quiet voice. "I will not beg you though, if that's what your waiting for," a hint of his normal arrogance flashed in his tired face.

"I don't want you to beg, I just want to know if you understand what you're agreeing to," Harry replied. Draco nodded once more and looked down at the floor.

"I agree," Harry said.

"Very well, the procedure will be carried out at the Ministry, and Mr Malfoy will join the school after the Christmas Break," Dumbledore declared. "Thank you Harry, I will let you return to class now." Harry couldn't escape the office quickly enough, he was afraid he would change his mind and he was just as afraid that he wouldn't. Malfoy would return to Hogwarts.

The next few days passed in a bit of a blur for Harry, he went to all his classes and completed his homework. But in the back of his mind a picture of Malfoy, with his dirty hair and tired face, burned brightly. Harry still wasn't sure if he had made the right decision, yet somehow he knew he didn't really have another choice. It had felt wrong from the beginning to send Malfoy to jail, but now Harry was desperate to talk to someone about it, but the only other person who would know about the procedure was Dumbledore.

So in his next lesson with the headmaster Harry decided to ask, "Do you think I made the right choice?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry closely then replied, "Does it feel like the right choice?"

Harry sighed, he didn't want to play games, he just wanted a straight answer. "What would you have done, in my place?"

"Ah but Harry, I was not in your place," Dumbledore replied, then as though sensing his students frustrations added, "what did his aura tell you about him?"

Harry thought back to the meeting and tried to picture Malfoy's aura, it had been blue tinged with purple, "he was afraid."

"Yes he was, but the question is, what was he afraid of? Was he afraid you would say no and that he would go to prison," Dumbledore said, "Or was he afraid you would say yes and he would be forced to forfeit his memories?"

"There is no way to know that," Harry replied.

"Actually, his aura betrayed him," Dumbledore smiled sadly, "He was more afraid when he spoke of the memory charm and returning to school than he was when he spoke of imprisonment."

"But he said he wanted to try the procedure, that he didn't want to go to jail," Harry asked in confusion.

"True, but I think he is also afraid of losing his personality, his sense of self," Dumbledore replied. "It is a person's memory that shapes their personality, the loss of them changes the person forever."

"So you think that the procedure is worse punishment than spending the rest of his life in prison?"    

"It would be to me," Dumbledore admitted, "But perhaps Mr Malfoy feels that the possible gains outweigh the risks." 

"So do you think I made the right choice?" Harry asked again. 

"I think you chose the option that you needed to," Dumbledore replied. "Mr Malfoy will arrive during the Christmas break. He will be aware of the fact that his memory has been altered, but not of what his crime was. He will also have a different name and appearance. You do not need to be friends with him, yet I think you may be surprised by what this would achieve if you tried."

Harry couldn't imagine being friends with a Malfoy, even one that didn't know who he was. Time would tell if he had chosen the right option and Harry knew it was pointless to question Dumbledore further. Dumbledore's strange logic could give you a headache if you weren't careful, Harry thought.

Ron had finished his week of detentions and they sat in the common room playing chess that evening. Ron said suddenly, "Harry, I'm sorry, but Mum expects me to go home for Christmas this year." He looked up at Harry with a sad expression, "It will be the first one since Percy….died, and she wants the rest of the family to be together. I don't suppose Dumbledore will let you come?"

"No, I doubt it; anyway you should be with your family. They don't need an outsider butting in," Harry replied.

"Don't be stupid, you are family," Ron replied, "But I spoke to Hermione and she said she would stay at Hogwarts with you."

"Don't you want her to go with you?" Harry asked, "I mean she is almost your wife." Harry grinned at Ron.

"Well I don't know about that," Ron spluttered, his ears turning a bit red.

"I don't mind honestly, you two should go together," Harry said as lightly as possible, "Besides maybe Dumbledore will let me visit Moony at Redwood."

Ron visibly brightened, and Harry knew he had been afraid to mention the holidays for fear of hurting Harry's feelings. "Well if you don't mind, I would like Hermione to come home with me."

"Of course I don't mind, you will still send me a Christmas present won't you?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Well I don't know about that," Ron laughed, "maybe if you help me with my transfigurations homework."

And so it was decided, Ron and Hermione left for the Burrow two weeks later with the rest of the students and Harry stayed behind to await the arrival of Malfoy. Harry had spoken to Dumbledore and asked permission to visit Hogsmead one last time, to buy Christmas presents. Dumbledore had agreed, but only if Harry went with Hagrid and wore his glamour the entire time.

So the holidays began in the castle, the festive decorations and suits of armour singing Carols couldn't stop Harry worrying though, what if Malfoy was just as annoying and dangerous as before. What if he slid back to his old ways and put someone else's life in danger. Harry continued to worry.

There were only three other students staying for Christmas, Neville, and two first years. A Gryfiindor called Craig Hutchinson and a Slytherin called Reiss Warrington. Harry was surprised to find them all sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner that evening. What was even more surprising was the fact that Warrington and Hutchinson appeared to be friends. Harry sat down next to Neville and allowed himself to be introduced.

Hutchinson said shyly, "You were great at the last quidditch match Harry."

Harry muttered his thanks, and then looked up to hear Warrington add, "Yes, I wish our seeker was a good as you."

Harry managed to say, "Well it was only her first game, but she is a really good flyer though." This was the second time he had received a compliment from a Slytherin about that game. Maybe the Sorting Hat was right; maybe separating the students was what caused a lot of the problems in the past.

Dumbledore held Harry back after dinner to ask him to come to his office the next morning at 11am. The new Gryffindor, Charles Blake, would be arriving and Harry could show him around. "Did the procedure work?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it will remain a secret, if Blake is to receive a second chance, then he must not be linked with Malfoy." Dumbledore replied quietly.

"Yes Sir, I will come meet him tomorrow," Harry replied.

Harry went up to the common room to find Hutchinson waiting outside the door with Warrington. "What up, did you forget the password?" Harry asked.

"Um no, I was wondering if it would be alright for Reiss to come in, it's just he's the only one left from his house, and we wanted to play chess." Hutchinson asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not, but he's not allowed to know the password Okay?" Harry replied. Then he stepped close to the Fat Lady to say, 'Truffles.' The portrait swung open and they all went inside. Neville looked up in surprise as the Slytherin robes climbed through the portrait hole last. He looked at Harry with his eye brows raised in question but Harry shrugged at him and said, "It's Christmas."

Neville smiled at this remark and went back to reading his book, Harry stood watching the others for a moment then went up to his room to wrap his Christmas presents. Harry had already wrapped Hermione's book and Ron's broomstick servicing kit.  He took the others out now and laid them on the bed, for Mr and Mrs Weasley he had bought a gnome repelling stone, which Hagrid promised would stop the Gnomes from invading the Weasley's garden, if they buried it in the flower beds. 

Fred and George had a pile of goodies from Zonko's, to keep them up to date with the competitions latest products. For Hagrid he had bought a furry frame which he put a photo of fang in. and knowing Neville would be here for Christmas he had bought him a book called, 'Improving your concentration, by finding your core.' It was a less complex version of the book Dumbledore had given Harry the year before. He finished wrapping the last of the presents then went for a 'swim' in the prefects' bathroom before bed-time.


	15. Chapter 15 Second Chances

**_Disclaimer; Hp is owned by JK Rowling and co, I am writing this just for fun, and won't make any profit from it._**

_missyVidel__, SheWolfe7, Nphipps, chaser1, Numba1, Rocky235, sharpe(), athenakitty, Ash Knight, saxistwriterchick, leggylover03, harrycrazy432 Thank you all for reading and reviewing. ___

_Drajjen__, Thanks for reading thus far, sorry you didn't like the Draco story line, but I appreciate your honesty. Just for the record though I don't believe Draco was abused by either of his parents, he is just a product of living with bigotry, which will ultimately effect how any child grows. Hope you will read any other stories I post later, bye for now._

                                      Chapter 15 Second Chances.

The next morning passed quickly and Harry found himself outside Dumbledore's office at 11am, feeling nervous. When Dumbledore invited him in, he found himself face to face with a slim, red haired boy, with pale blue eyes. 

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Charles Blake, his mother has just moved here from America, and I have decided to let him join the school in preparation for his final exams.  Would you please take him to Gryffindor tower and show him where his dorm will be. He will be joining 6th year." Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"Yes Sir, follow me Blake," Harry managed to reply. Blake cast a 'locomotor trunk' spell and followed Harry out of the office. Harry walked wordlessly along the corridor with 'Blake' keeping pace beside him. When they reached the tower Harry said the password and motioned Blake to go in first. Neville stood up at the sight of the new boy and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Neville Longbottom."

"Charles Blake," Blake extended his hand to shake Neville's and Harry was surprised to see a shy smile form on his pale face.

"Neville, Charles is joining 6th year, so Dumbledore thought it would be good for him to come a bit early and get to know his way around," Harry supplied, trying to keep his voice natural. "Come on Blake, the dorms are up here." Harry led the boy up the stairs and showed him into the 6th year boys' dorm. Only one of the five beds was made up, so Harry said, "I guess this one is yours."

"Do you know why I'm here?" Blake asked quietly, without a trace of his Malfoy arrogance.

"To learn, like the rest of us," Harry replied.

"OH, I just thought maybe you knew about the… um… special circumstances," 

"Why would you think that?" Harry was curious to know.

"Well you don't seem to like me much, I thought maybe you were just a little abrupt with people, but then when you spoke to that boy Neville down stairs, you sounded friendly," Blake's voice was even quieter than before, "So I guess you just don't like me." 

"I just don't know you and I don't really trust people that I don't know very well," Harry replied cautiously. It would be so easy to pick on Malfoy now, Harry realised, yet that wouldn't be fair. He had no idea why Harry wouldn't like him, and the whole purpose of this was to give Malfoy a chance to redeem himself. 

"Look," Harry began, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression okay. Store your trunk here and we'll go down to lunch."

"Thank you Harry," Blake replied. Then he followed Harry back down to the common room, to collect Neville, who was waiting to go with them to lunch.

"So where have you transferred from?" Neville asked Blake.

"My mother and I lived in The States, she taught me at home, and I sat my exams at the Ministry," Blake replied.

Harry thought it wise not to mention attending another school; you never knew who had relatives or friends attending abroad.

"So this must seem a bit strange to you then," Neville continued.

"I guess, I'm sure I'll get lost a lot, this place is huge," Blake said looking around. "Is it very old?"

"Yes, but I'm sure the other students in your classes will make sure you don't get too lost," Neville answered.

"What subjects are you taking?" Harry asked.

"Transfigurations, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle studies," Blake answered. "Dumbledore suggested them when my mother and I came for a meeting with him, he thinks they are closest to the subjects I was studying at home." 

Harry had to smile at the idea of Draco Malfoy studying Muggle studies. This would be an interesting year, and what would Malfoy think when he had his memory restored. 

"You don't talk like an American," Neville pointed out.

"No, my Mother is British, I was actually born here," Blake responded.

"Well this is the Great Hall," Harry opened the doors, "It's usually a lot louder than this."

The three boys made their way to sit at Gryffindor table beside the two first years. The teachers where sitting at their usual table. Harry watched the other four boys chatting away throughout the meal, they all seemed quite happy to explain things to Blake. Who in return seemed to appreciate their offer of friendship. Harry thought it ironic that Neville seemed to be making friends so easily with Blake, when Malfoy had never bothered to get to know him.

After lunch Professor McGonagall stopped to introduce herself. Harry watched all this in surprise; no one seemed to recognise Malfoy. To him, Malfoy hadn't changed so much, he could still see Malfoy's basic bone structure, though he thought maybe because he knew who Charles Blake actually was, that he saw the resemblance. Charles Blake's manner was nothing like Malfoy, he was quiet, polite and shy. 

Harry wandered up to the common room with the little group of boy's, anxious to escape their cheerful chatter. Neville asked him if he wanted to show Blake around the castle, but Harry declined, claiming he had homework, letting the others go without him. Harry retreated to his room, and spent the next half hour feeling guilty about letting Neville make friends with his former enemy. What if Malfoy was not truly changed and tried to harm Neville or the other two boys. Sighing Harry grabbed his wand and set off to look for them.

Heading down the stairs Harry wondered where to begin, and then he remembered the locator spell he had learned. Placing his wand on the palm of his hand he thought, 'point me Neville,' his wand spun around and finished facing east. Harry looked up and decided that they had probably started the tour by showing Blake the various classrooms he would need to know for lessons. The Transfigurations classroom was to the east of his position, so Harry quickly made his way there.

As he came down the staircase, Harry heard a scream, breaking into a run; he reached the source of the noise. Wand drawn, he held it in front of him, "What's going on here?" he addressed the group.

"You couldn't give me a hand could you?" Blake was asking, his foot was stuck in one of the many trick steps. 

Harry laughed in relief, Neville always forgot about these steps and the two first years had obviously not been there long enough to know them all. So they were not really prepared to show Blake all the secrets Hogwarts had to offer. Harry helped Neville pull him out, and Blake sighed in relief.

"Why on earth would they leave those steps there?" Blake asked.

"To keep you on your toes," Harry shrugged. "Actually I have a theory; I think these are left over trick played by previous students. Hogwarts is full of weird things like that." 

"Why do you think it was students though?" Blake asked.

 "Well two years ago some friends of mine set up a swamp in one of the corridors," Harry grinned naturally for the first time all day, "And when they left school, Professor Flitwick cleaned it up, but he left a little bit of it behind, just because he was impressed by it."

"You know I never thought about that before Harry," Neville smiled, "Do you reckon that some of these might be from Dumbledore and McGonagall when they were students?"

"Well I don't know about McGonagall, can you imagine her playing pranks on anyone?" Harry asked, as they continued their journey up the stairs. "I think she was probably a lot like Hermione when she was here."

"Hermione? Is that your girlfriend? Blake asked politely.

Harry's eyes flashed for a moment, was Blake being sarcastic, Harry answered anyway, "No she's one of my best friends, she goes out with Ron, my other best friend." Harry voice held a note of challenge, but Blake seemed not to realise, he just nodded his head at the information.

Harry spent a dull afternoon wandering round after the other boys as they showed Blake around. He spoke only to warn them of various trick steps and changing corridors, other than that he let Neville and the other two boys talk to Blake and explain the different rules of Hogwarts. Eventually it was dinner time, and then they all retreated to Gryffindor tower. Harry was glad of the excuse for some privacy; he made an excuse of having a lot of homework and retreated to his room.

Harry didn't sleep very well that night, he half expected Malfoy to try and kill him whilst he slept. The last time Malfoy attacked, Harry had not been able to use his magic. But it did not comfort Harry that he could easily deal with Malfoy now.  The idea that he might have made a mistake in judgement, through his pity for Malfoy, was what bothered him most.

The next morning Harry went down early to breakfast, he was not in the mood to listen to the others cheerful chatter. It was Christmas Eve, and he was missing his friends. Dumbledore called him as he was about to enter the Great Hall, Harry watched as the regal looking old man swept down the last stair case and beamed at him.

"Good morning Harry, did all go well in Gryffindor tower yesterday?" 

"Yes Sir, it was fine," Harry muttered.

"Good, Good, Well I have a small surprise for you," Dumbledore said, "Shall we go in?"

Harry allowed himself to be steered into The Great Hall, the first thing he noticed was the lack of tables, all the house tables had gone and only one long table sat in the middle of the room. As they approached the table, Harry noticed that Snape and McGonagall were already there, and beside them sat Moony, smiling at him.

"Moony! What are you doing here?" Harry grinned as he approached the man.

"Nice to see you too Harry," Moony replied, grabbing Harry for a quick hug.

"I thought Remus might be a little lonely this Christmas, so I invited him to join us for a few days, before he goes back to work," Dumbledore told Harry.

"Work?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you about it in private," Moony said quietly, indicating with his head the other four students entering the room.

Harry took the seat next to Mooney as Dumbledore took the empty seat next to Snape. Neville approached the table ahead of the others and greeted Moony politely, "Hello Professor Lupin." The other boys looked a little unsure of where to sit; they were not accustomed to eating at the same table as their teachers. 

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well, do sit down or these delicious pancakes will get cold."  The boys sat in the empty places and helped themselves to breakfast. Harry was dying to talk to Moony, but he knew he shouldn't say much in front of the others, so he asked. "How have you been Professor?" 

"Oh you know, busy, busy," Moony replied with a smile, "how about you boys, keeping up with your studies?"

Neville and the two first years nodded, and Harry said, "Well they do work us very hard here." Harry noticed Dumbledore smile, McGonagall raise her eyebrow in question and Snape sneered even more than usual. 

"Just hard enough to keep you out of trouble," Dumbledore said.

Breakfast was over quite quickly and Harry lingered in the Hall to catch a quick word with Moony. He waited until the other boys left before saying, "It's so cool that you could come, do you have anything to do today?"

"Well hopefully visit with my friend," Laughed Moony, "Come on lets go for a walk, and you can tell me your news."

"Only if you don't want to go out in the snow," Harry replied. 

"Alright, where to?"

"Um where are you staying? Do you have a room?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore gave me one of the extra teachers quarters on the second floor," Moony answered. "I even have a sitting room with a nice warm fire."

"Sounds better than walking through that snow any day," Harry laughed as he followed Moony up the stairs.

They walked along and Harry looked at the portraits on the way, he smiled as he remembered how surprised he had been to see them walking and talking when he had first arrived. Then he remembered his theory about the trick stairs and things, and said to Moony, "Do you know if all the tricks in this place were made by students."

"Ah you mean like the steps that grab you and won't let you go?" Moony laughed. "You know the one on the way up to the Astronomy tower? I always forgot about that one, and it trapped me every time." Harry laughed. "I know some of them are from the students, I even know a few that a certain group of troublemakers planted."

"The Marauders? Where?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know the painting of a door on the fourth floor west wing?" Moony asked. "That used to be a tapestry, I forget what was on it, but your father and Sirius decided it was too ugly so they charmed it to look like an open door, until you got close enough to look inside, then it would slam on your face, and the word 'nosey' would appear on your forehead. They got a week's detention for that one, but Dumbledore left it, said it was a nice piece of magic." 

"Wow, and to think Sirius used to tell me to behave and not get into trouble," Harry laughed, making a mental note to go visit that tapestry soon.

"Have you been keeping out of trouble? Moony asked as they reached his quarters and went in to sit in front of the fire.

"Mostly, did Dumbledore tell you Snape caught us one Sunday in Hogsmead?"

"Yes, I think that's why he agreed to my visit, to try and keep you out of mischief," Moony laughed. "Though he said Snape didn't actually catch you and the other boys felt duty bound to protect you, as it hadn't been your idea."

Harry smiled and told Moony the whole story, including how he had threatened Snape, and then raced back to the castle. Harry spent the morning telling Moony about his first term, his extra lessons with Dumbledore and Hagrid. He also told him Ron and Hermione's reactions to the idea of him being encouraged to attack the teachers. Moony spent most of the morning laughing. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. So they trooped back down for a quick bite, and then returned to finish their stories.

Moony had actually laughed when Harry had told him about Megan Jones, "How can you find that funny?" Harry demanded. 

"You have to admit, only you could attract the sort of girl willing to illegally drug you, to know if you liked her," Moony laughed even harder. Harry began to see the funny side of it, and he went on to tell Moony all about Ron and Hermione. By this time Moony was waving his hands in surrender, gasping, "That's it, no more, I'm going to burst my sides." Harry joined him and the two sat howling with laughter, tears pouring down their eyes.   

After they had both stopped laughing, Harry brought up one of the two reasons he had been so keen to talk to Moony in private. He told him all about Malfoy and how he was now a sixth year student called Blake.

"That was forgiving of you," Moony said seriously. "But are you worried you made the wrong choice?"

"Yes, is it fair of me to let him make friends with the others, and then they will discover who he really is, what if he hurts someone, it will be my fault," Harry said.

"No it will still be his fault, but for what it's worth, I think you are brave to allow him this chance," Moony looked serious as he continued, "I know that your Mum would have been very proud of you. She always believed in giving people a second chance; she used to go on at your Dad to give Snape another chance."

"Thank you, that does help," Harry said quietly, "So what do I do now?"

"I think you let him get on with making his own friends and wait to see what he does in the end," Moony replied.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about, I don't know if Dumbledore told you about my lesson in the Dark Forest," Harry said. "When the Centaurs attacked Hagrid and I frightened them away." Moony shook his head. "Well, for a moment Dumbledore actually looked afraid of me. And he said he was sorry that I was really an Elemental."

"I knew he was afraid of that Harry, we all are in a way."

"But why? He says it's because it could destroy me, but I get the feeling there's more to it than that." Harry said.

"Well I can't tell you exactly why he's afraid," Moony began, "But I can tell you why it scares me." Harry shifted in his seat until he was looking directly at Moony. "I used to spend a lot of time reading when I was younger, because of what I am; it left me with a lot of time alone. Anyway, I have read a little about Elementals."

Harry didn't dare interrupt, so he held a breath and waited for Moony to continue.

"The last Elemental was born 461 years ago in 1536, and lived for about 300 years, a recluse afraid to use his powers after he saved his fathers village. He changed the direction of a tidal wave, to save the small village his Father lived in. The tidal wave hit further along the coast instead, killing thousands of innocent people."

Harry gasped, the image of Dumbledore holding a small Harry in front of a ruined village came to his mind. "I saw that in my dream," he whispered.

"The previous elemental was born in 1092, 444 years before the last one," Moony went on.

"She only lived for about 44 years, which is not long for an Elemental, but she managed to destroy a huge part of Romania with her. But no one knows why," Moony told him.

 "1136, that number keeps coming up," Harry commented, as he did the quick calculation in his head. "Isn't that what the story of Cassandra is based on, the fight between an Elemental and an Evil witch?" Harry asked.

"Not quite, only you have read that version remember, the book changes to fit the readers' magical profile," Moony reminded him. "From all accounts of the era there was a volcanic eruption in that region at that time, but the magical world's history books show nothing of an Evil witch at that time, except the Elemental."

"The Elemental was evil?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, she became so absorbed by her powers that they consumed her," Moony replied quietly, "And I think that's what frightens Dumbledore the most. Throughout recorded history, Elementals who come into their powers as young as you have, have destroyed themselves."

Harry sat trying to absorb this new information, would it happed to him? Is that what his dreams meant? Could he harness the power of the Elements and not be destroyed? Harry's brain swirled around all the implications.

They sat for a while in silence until Moony said, "It doesn't mean that you will die young, or become evil Harry."

"I wish Dumbledore was so sure," Harry replied. 

They went down quietly to dinner that evening, Harry remained withdrawn, too busy thinking about what Moony had told him. He was aware of most of the others casting glances in his direction periodically. But he couldn't bring himself to meet anyone's eyes. If an Elemental was born every 444 years, Dumbledore must have suspected that one of the students Harry's age would be one. He had watched from the beginning, Harry supposed, especially after Trelawney's prophesy. The one thing Harry couldn't figure out was if Dumbledore was aware of the possibility, why he had helped Harry to trigger the Elemental magic in the first place.


	16. Chapter 16 Christmas

Thank you for our reviews BJH(),chaser1, Numba1, leggylover03, Nphipps, athenakitty, 

Ash Knight, you're not being too harsh, I actually felt myself that I was getting a bit off track but hopefully after another two chapters things will start to heat up a little, thanks for the input.

                                            **Chapter 16 Christmas**

Harry was wakened by hammering on his door the next day. Christmas morning had arrived and Neville did not want to spend all day in bed. Harry grumbled and tried to ignore the other boy's cheery Christmas wishes. Eventually he gave up and opened the door.

"Come on Harry, don't you want to open your presents?" Neville had already turned and was running back down the stairs. "Not really," Harry called after him. But knowing Neville would only come back if he returned to bed; Harry closed his door and pulled on some jeans and a sweater, then took his gifts down stairs to the common room.

"Merry Christmas," Blake and Hutchinson chorused.

"Merry Christmas," Harry replied, sitting down on the sofa in front of the fire.

There was a lot of ripping and appreciative ah's for the next several minutes as the four boys opened their gifts. Harry had received his usual 'Weasley' jumper and mince pies, a muggle history book from Hermione, sweets from Ron, an ugly dragon skin wand holder from Hagrid and various tricks from Fred and George. After he had opened them all, he gave Neville his gift and received one in return, a small plant which Neville informed him was 'Creeping Clover', it apparently grew around door frames and acted like a lock, only allowing certain people to enter the room.

Harry thanked him and they all went down to breakfast. Moony, McGonagall and Hagrid were all eating and after breakfast Moony challenged the boys to a snowball fight against the teachers. Professor McGonagall declined the invitation however, so it was the 5 students versus Moony and Hagrid. Hagrid was an easy target because he was too big to hide but Moony took full advantage of his partner's size and used him as a shield against the boys. In the end Hagrid got sick of being caught in the middle and lifted Moony, throwing him gently into a huge pile of snow. The boys descended on him, pelting him with snow balls, until he surrendered.

They made their way to Hagrid's hut to dry off and drink some Hot Chocolate. The contented silence was broken by Blake saying, "This is great, I never imagined going to school could be so much fun."

The two younger students nodded happily in agreement and Hagrid grumbled, "Best days of my life, going to Hogwarts." Moony agreed readily with this, and Harry thought about how difficult Moony's life had been since he left. Then he remembered Dumbledore saying something about Moony's new job, but decided to wait until later to ask about it, in case it was something to do with the order.

The happy group were headed back up to the castle; Harry and Moony were at the back of the group, walking a bit slower. Harry asked, "What is your new job?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Moony replied, "I joined a political group." Harry nodded in understanding. He handed Moony a small package saying open it after lunch, okay?"

"Thanks Harry, I left yours in my room, I'll give it to you later."

Harry laughed as he entered the Great Hall and saw that most of the teachers were already wearing their customary silly Christmas Hats, Snape as always looked most unimpressed by the idea. Though most of the other teachers seemed to enjoy it, even McGonagall wore hers with a small smile on her face. 

Harry shared a cracker with Moony and received a tall green tree, complete with singing birds, for his hat. Then Moony got a bright Red paddle boat with steam billowing out of its funnel. Neville was delighted to wear his purple Venus fly trap, while Blake paused before putting a huge cream cake on his head. The two younger boys were shyly chuckling as they wore a Champagne bottle that foamed and a Christmas tree that had flashing lights.

"Well, now that we are all properly dressed," Dumbledore stood up with his goblet in his hand, "All that remains is to wish you all a Merry Christmas." As he sat down Dinner appeared and they all began to tuck in. Sometime later Harry groaned, "Every year I promise myself I won't eat so much, I'll barely be able to get through the portrait hole." 

"Well you didn't have to try the Christmas pudding with custard after you had eaten that slice of Christmas cake," Moony replied.

"But the house elves would be disappointed if we left too much food," Harry said.

"Well, I could just roll you back to the common room," Neville suggested.

"Thanks mate," Harry grinned. "But I think I'll just stay downstairs and wait till I've digested some of this."

Moony and Harry walked slowly up the stairs to Moony's quarters and Harry flopped down on the sofa. "I'm never eating that much again," He declared closing his eyes.

Moony laughed and said, "Until dinner time." Then Harry heard a rustling noise and felt a package drop onto his full stomach, "Ouf," He groaned. Then opening his eyes saw a present, he ripped the paper off and found a small green pendant hanging on a leather lace. He picked up the pendant and inspected it. Close up it looked like an eye.

"Thanks," Harry said to Moony, turning he noticed Moony had opened his present from Harry, an etching on slate of a wolf howling at the full moon, with an Eagle overhead. "Do you like it?" Harry asked.

"It's beautiful," Moony said.

"I didn't actually make it. I saw it in a shop and it reminded me of you." Harry replied.

"Do you like your talisman?" Moony asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, it's nice," Harry replied.

"It's supposed to protect you from jealously," Moony said, "But I bought it in a muggle 'magic' shop, so I don't think it really works."

"A muggle Magic shop?"

"Yes, you know, they have their own idea of what magic it, Crystals and talisman and so on," Moony explained. "They brew potions and stuff too; it's quite funny what kinds of nonsense they are willing to try."

Harry shrugged and donned the Talisman. Then he said, "So tell me about your job then."

"I joined the party last month, and then started to make myself fit in with their image of a right wing fanatic. Dumbledore hopes that I can get invited into their inner circle," Moony explained. "It's quite disturbing really, how they can hate others just because their skin is a different colour."

"It's not any different from the muggle born versus pure blood," Harry replied.

"True, it's amazingly easy to warp a person's perspective, especially if they are unhappy with their lives," Moony said. "Their main target group for recruits are the young white unemployed in their areas. They are focusing these young peoples dissatisfaction with the lack of work, building resentment by showing them how many ethic minorities have moved into the area and are working."

"Is it working?" Harry asked.

"I'd say so; the party membership has grown over 200 percent since I joined a month ago," Moony said sadly. "There will be a rally on New Years Day, supposedly to demonstrate about the lack of work. That's why I can't stay for the entire holiday; I'm one of the team leaders."

"Team leader? What will you have to do?" Harry asked. 

"Set up one of the meeting points and distribute the banners," Moony replied. 

"You will be careful won't you," Harry asked.

"Of course I will Migizi, I haven't seen any other wizards yet, so I still have an advantage."

The idea of Moony being a spy worried Harry, but he knew why it was important for them to find out as much as possible about The Restoration Party. In Harry's opinion, even if it proved to have nothing to do with Voldemort, they should still try to destroy it - its principles were disgusting. 

"So what else is new?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy turned over Malfoy Manor and Dumbledore helped her to claim Grimmauld Place, so she would have somewhere safe to live. She also named as many of the Death eaters as she could," Moony told him, "We knew most of them, but there were a few junior Ministry workers that had joined that we didn't know about. Needless to say they all disappeared around the time it became known that Narcissa was going to do a deal."

"Does anyone at the Ministry know Malfoy is here?"

"Only Madam Bones and her assistant, who mixed the glamour potion, and neither of them were among the death eaters uncovered," Moony replied.

"Why was the Ministry so keen to get a hold of Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked.

"Well it already has several protections around it, to protect it from discovery by muggles. Also it has a vast network of passages underground, which would be ideal for transforming into vaults for the more sensitive branches of the Ministry." Moony said, "It is not as big as the previous Ministry but it is much better than the temporary quarters they have now."

Harry yawned; the heavy food was making him tired, also he hadn't slept very well the night before. He closed his eyes and listened to Moony explain about all the things they had saved from the Ministry's old building and how they would be transported to their new headquarters. Gradually Moony's voice faded and Harry found himself in a strange dream world with long corridors and flying memos. He opened his eyes and noticed it was dark outside; he must have slept for a few hours. The room was now empty and he realised Moony must have thrown a thick blanket over him before he left. 

Stretching, Harry stood and folded the blanket and placed it on the sofa. "Moony," he called softly as he opened the door that he assumed led to a bedroom. The bedroom was empty but Harry saw a light coming from under a door on the opposite wall and surmised Moony must be in the bathroom. Harry returned to the sitting room to wait. After several minutes Moony came into the room, his hair was neatly brushed back and he'd changed his robes.

"Your awake then," He smiled at Harry, "I didn't realise my conversation was so boring." 

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, guess I was tired. I'll go to the toilet and we can go down for dinner."

"I thought you'd never eat again?"

"That was hours ago," Harry replied, as Moony rolled his eyes.

They went down to the late buffet in the Great Hall, and Harry selected a few turkey sandwiches and a slice of Christmas cake. Moony stared in disbelief at his plate and shook his head. After dinner he suggested they have a chess tournament, Dumbledore thought it a splendid idea and transfigured two chess sets from the cutlery. They split into two groups and sat for a few hours playing. The final was between Dumbledore and Blake, who looked quite proud to lose to the headmaster in less than ten moves.

They wished each other goodnight and headed up to their rooms. Harry dreamed he was being chased down a long corridor by a Christmas pudding. Moony left the next morning by Knight Bus and Harry was left to spend his holidays with the other four students. They played Chess and exploding snap, Harry was convinced to take the others for a flying lesson, they wandered around the school, showing Blake were his various classes would be held. And slowly Harry became reassured that he had been right to give Malfoy a second chance, he didn't completely trust Blake. But the other boy was at least polite and thoughtful in comparison to Malfoy's normal snooty, bullying attitude.

Five days before the holidays finished, the sixth and seventh year students returned, Harry was happy to have his friends back. Neville was a nice guy, but he could be a bit boring at times. Ron looked pale and drawn, and Hermione whispered to Harry that Christmas had been difficult for the Weasley's this year. Harry introduced Blake to all the others and he seemed to be getting on alright with the others. The next morning the fifth years returned and the common room was beginning to be its usual bustling self.

"So what was your Christmas like?" Hermione asked.

Harry told them about Moony's visit and his undercover job in the Restoration Party.

"I can't wait to leave school," Ron muttered, "I'm going to join the Order; I don't care what my Mum says."

Hermione exchanged a meaningful look with Harry and said, "Ron, I know you're angry about what happened to Percy, but putting yourself in danger will not make things any easier for your mum."

"Leave it Hermione, my minds made up." Ron said, his eyes flashing in annoyance. Hermione obviously decided that now was not the time to argue with him, but Harry sensed she was not ready to let it drop completely.

"Hey you know what else Moony told me?" Harry said with false brightness. "You know that charmed tapestry that looks like an open door?" the other two nodded, "Well guess who charmed it? This time they both shook their heads. "The Marauders!" 

"Really?" Ron asked, distracted from his anger.

"Yes, I was asking him if he knew if it was old students who had left all the tricks in the castle," Harry replied.

"Cool, like Fred and Georges swamp," Ron said thoughtfully, "you know what we should do?"

"Try to set up a new one before we leave," Harry smiled, "That's what I was thinking."

"You two are hopeless, a Prefect and the Head boy planning to play tricks like a couple of first years," Hermione sighed.

"Oh come on Hermione, I bet one of those tricks was Dumbledore," Harry replied.

"You're probably right," Hermione conceded.

"But what could we do, it would have to be original," Ron said.

"What would have to be original?" Dean interrupted, sitting down beside Ron.

Harry explained what they were talking about and Dean smiled, "Right, how about a little competition? The best trick wins, you three versus, me, Seamus and Neville."

"You would win by default, Neville is bound to do something by mistake," Ron laughed.

"Hey, I heard that," Neville replied as he joined the group. Dean called Seamus over and they sat planning their tricks.

"Nothing dangerous," Hermione insisted.

"It has to be original," Harry added.

"Before exams end in June," Dean announced.

"Right, it's a deal, before we leave, we will have left a monument to our time here," Ron smiled around the group.

"You know I don't think this is very fair, they've got Harry and Hermione, that gives them an advantage," Neville said.

"Oh cheers, what am I chopped liver?" Ron said indignantly.

"You know what I mean, he's got all these cool super powers and she's read every spell and charm ever written," Neville tried to explain.

 "Hey!" Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"I do not have 'super powers' as you all keep saying," Harry added laughing, "But he's right about Hermione."

"Oh fine," Hermione huffed good naturedly.

"So I think we should get to have an extra person in our group," Neville said. "Why don't we ask Blake to join us?"

"That new 6th year?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he's a nice guy, besides he doesn't know anybody here yet," Neville explained.

Harry wasn't too pleased with this new member in their group, but he held his tongue. So Neville called, "Hey Charlie, come on over here." Blake joined them and was quickly filled in on their challenge.

"You know I was just thinking the other day it would be cool to do something like that, after Harry told us about it," Blake said. "Are you sure I'm not butting in?"

Hermione smiled kindly at him and said, "No of course not. Don't be intimidated by this lot, their not even very good trouble makers, they get caught too often."

The group laughed, and Neville told Blake about their failed adventure to Hogsmead, (excluding Harry's role). Blake replied, "I don't fancy getting caught by that Snape guy, he looks a bit scary."

"His bark is worse than his bite," Harry replied.

The others looked at Harry in surprise. "I thought you of all people would hate him," Seamus said, "I mean he's always picking on you."

Harry shrugged, "I used to hate him, but now I just feel sorry for him, he's such a tight ass, he doesn't even get on with the other Professors."

"Well he still scares the biggebees out of me!" Neville declared and they all laughed again.

"So why are the students arriving in year groups," Blake asked. "The new term doesn't start for another four days, I thought."

"It doesn't but we can't come by train anymore, it's too dangerous. So Dumbledore has the house elves bring us in small groups," Hermione explained.

"Why dangerous?" Blake asked.

"You mean you didn't hear about You-Know-Who in America," Seamus asked in surprise.

"No, I don't think so."

Blake got a brief summary from the group, who each explained a little at a time. Harry sat watching, as his name was mentioned several times, including the attack by Malfoy senior.

Blake shivered visibly, "Oh my God Harry, how do you manage to look so normal all the time?"

"You think I'm not normal?" Harry asked.

"I guess that didn't sound right," Blake said, "I just meant, if I knew someone that powerful wanted to kill me, I would probably die of fear, or at least try to find a really good hiding place."  

Harry laughed shortly and said, "Hiding wouldn't do much good, there would always be someone ready to turn me in, if they found me." 

"Well you sound pretty brave to me; I think it's very cool that you don't let it consume your life."

"Thanks Blake," Harry replied, silently waiting to see if any of this information was going to remind Blake of his actions whilst he was still Malfoy. It didn't seem to though, because Blake went on to ask a few questions about Voldemort and looked equally shocked to hear about Ron's bother and Neville's grandmother being killed. He looked very pale as he took in all this information.

Eventually the conversation died out and they all headed up to sleep. Harry thought about the expression on Blake's face as he listened to the horrors he had suffered throughout his school years, because of Voldemort and his followers. Blake had looked shocked and disgusted; his expression was so convincing that Harry was certain that it was not an act. With that thought in mind he tried to sleep.

The next morning the fourth years arrived after breakfast. Ron, Harry and Hermione began wandering the castle for inspiration. They had visited the tapestry and the swamp but still couldn't think of anything new to do. Filch gave them an evil look as he passed, obviously annoyed at not catching them doing anything wrong, he skulked away.

In the afternoon the trio visited Hagrid, who beamed at them and invited them in for tea. They tried questioning him on the origins of various tricks in the castle, but he scratched his head and said, "Well they've always been there I think." They thanked him for the tea and went to the library, which Hermione insisted would have the perfect idea hidden somewhere. By the end of the day, they had come up with several theories, but none seemed original enough or else would be too easy to counter, once you set it.

By the looks on the other group's faces, they hadn't had any original idea either. So the next morning the trio began again. After breakfast, Ron suggested they check out the various statues, to their knowledge most of the statues remained un-cursed. So they spent the day imagining the statues springing to life and chasing unsuspecting students down the corridor. But eventually they ran out of ridiculous proposals, and trooped down to dinner.

By the time all the students had returned, Harry realised that there was a definite holiday spirit about the place. Something about having all of the student there, without the classes, seemed to have built up a cheery atmosphere. The first years were playing snowball fights on the last day and Harry commented on how they all seemed to get on together. 

"It's probably because they had time to make friends before they were sorted," Hermione said.

"I don't know, how can those Gryffindors be on the same team as the Slytherins," Ron complained.

"Well I think it's a good thing," Hermione replied, "surely all the Slytherins can't be bad people."

"Well that first year, Reiss Warrington was alright, so is their seeker Jasmine Flint," Harry found himself saying.

Ron looked at him in shock and Hermione looked smug. This started a lively debate between the three, Hermione could name all the pleasant Slytherins and Ron would reply with the names of the nasty ones.

"Well what about the whole Mudblood thing?" Ron said triumphantly.

"Well that's just what they learn at home isn't it, if they never have any muggle born friends when their children, they won't learn that to appreciate them," Hermione countered.

"I still think you can never trust a Slytherin, look at Snape,"

"Dumbledore trusts Snape," Harry answered.

"What, you agree with her?" Ron asked.

"Well she does have a point, we're all guilty of bigotry," Harry said. "Maybe if we weren't sorted into different houses we wouldn't fight so much."

"You met Malfoy before you were both sorted and you still fought with him," Ron announced.

"True," Harry replied, "But maybe if we'd given him a chance he could have learned that all his family taught him was not necessarily right."

"I think we better get in out of the cold," Ron frowned, "it seems to be having a bad effect on you."

Harry laughed and they all went inside to dry off. Dinner that evening was a noisy affair


	17. Chapter 17 Back to Work

Chapter 17 Back to work

By the end of the next day the holidays were like a long forgotten dream, Harry had Transfigurations, Charms and Potions homework, all over 2ft of parchment. Ron was complaining that the animagus lessons were too difficult and he didn't have time to finish all his essays and study for it.

Hermione sat quietly across from the two of them looking as calm as ever. Harry threw down yet another piece of parchment and said, "There, another one done! Only the Potions left, have you done it yet Hermione?"

"Yes, but I still won't let you copy it," She replied, without even glancing up from her Herbology essay. "Neville, did you include all the potions that 'Gerbent' can be used for, or did you just right about its properties and instructions on care?"

"Potions as well," Neville replied from across the room.

"Right, that's what I thought we should do," Hermione said, "Thanks."

"So you're pretty good at Herbology?" Blake asked Neville. "Do you think you could read my essay on Herifin, and see if I put everything in, Please."

"Sure, chuck it over here," Neville replied. Before he could move, Neville found himself surrounded by a group of 6th years begging him to explain Herifin, so they could all finish their essays. Neville good naturedly responded by listing the properties and care instructions and then telling them which books to check for the potions that it could be used for.

Ron sighed, "You know I don't think I ever included the Potions a plant could be used for, unless Sprout asked for it."

"And that is precisely why you got an E instead of an O for your OWL," Hermione replied.

Harry laughed at the pout on Ron's face, "Now you know why I never took Herbology NEWT, too much information to remember."

"Maybe I should just drop it," Ron groaned, but caught Hermione glaring at him and quickly returned to his essay.

"Finally, done all these stupid essays," Harry stretched, and looked at his watch, "Time for bed I think, how can I be so tired after just one day of lessons?"

"Too much brain activity involved," Ron said.

"Hoy, at least my brain is active," Harry replied.

"Shut up and go to bed Potter," Ron answered, with a laugh.

"Alright, Goodnight all," Harry gathered his books and newly finished essays and went to his room. He changed into his pyjamas and lay on his bed. His mind was overly active and Harry lay focusing on his meditation techniques for a while. For some reason he found himself focusing on the air element. Gradually his breathing slowed and his mind cleared, he lay listening to the sound of the air flowing in his room.

The more he relaxed his mind the sharper his focus became, then a low murmuring started, and Harry tried to pick out the words, eventually he heard.

"Oh come on, the others are all still down stairs, you can come in for a minute." 

"No, I really am tired, I have to get some sleep, tomorrows my busiest day."

 It was Ron and Hermione, and it sounded as though they were in the room with him. Harry opened his eyes and the sound faded, he was alone in his room, but how could he hear what his friends were saying so clearly. Harry closed his eyes and started to listen again.

"I'm never going to get this stupid matchstick to change into a needle," Harry recognised the voice of first year, Craig Hutchinson.

"Course you will, just don't panic about it so much, you have to relax," was that Blake's voice?

Harry was fascinated, he could hear things from several floors down; the sound must have been travelling through the air towards him. Harry remembered the raid on St Mungo's, he had been meditating and he heard voices. Letting his focus go further, Harry could suddenly hear hundreds of voices humming in the distance. He could hear the whole school.

Suddenly someone said his name, it sounded like Snape. Harry focused on Snape and listened to what he was saying.

"That is ridiculous, I have nothing against the boy. I just think you have allowed him to become too arrogant." Harry snorted in the distance; imagine Snape calling anyone else arrogant.

"He is one of the most powerful wizards of his age, and he carries a greater burden than most men double his age."

"That's as maybe, but he is allowed too much leeway."

"Would you prefer I locked him in his room, and treated him like a spoilt prince?"

"Of course not, but all I am attempting to do is stop him from becoming too conceited, yet I am constantly criticized for my harsh treatment of him." 

Harry's eyes snapped open. Snape was talking to Dumbledore, telling him how he thought he was helping Harry. Well Harry didn't care how Snape justified his actions; he was still a greasy git. With that Harry closed his eyes and tried to block out anymore voices.

In Harry's next potion lesson, Snape was being his usually nippy self. He criticized Harry's essay and his latest Potion, but the crunch came when he announced, "Is that why you didn't bother to come back and finish your Redovelin potion? Did it look as bad as today's offering?"

"I did finish that Potion and put a labelled vial on your desk with the others," Harry said calmly.

"Well I did not receive it Mr Potter, you realise that the potion accounted for ten percent of your practical NEWT exam," Snape replied coolly.

"Yes I did, that is why I made sure I came back to finish it," Harry snapped.

"Watch your tone Potter, you have already lost ten percent of your test work, you will have to work especially hard to make that up," Snape replied.

"You know what; you lost my potion on purpose didn't you?" Harry stood up, "how did you put it, you think that you are teaching me humility?"

Snape looked at Harry and growled, "You have been sneaking out again, twenty points from Gryffindor."

"I was in my room all night, I didn't sneak out anywhere," Harry replied, his voice rising, "however for you to say that must mean I'm right, you do think you are teaching me humility don't you?"

"Mr Potter, sit down and stop shouting in my class," Snape growled, "You may have been allowed to return once, but I will not make the same allowances twice."

Harry sat down in his seat with a knowing smile on his face, his anger suddenly spent as he said, "Professor Snape, is it still possible for a student to submit potions directly to the Ministry examination board?"

"You can not reproduce that potion and submit it Potter, they are time sensitive, one simple test will tell the examiner that it has not been bottled long enough, they will know that you are cheating," Snape replied.

"That's alright, I have a spare vial of the original potion, I had a feeling I might need to keep it," Harry looked down at his work, effectively dismissing Snape, who was still standing in front of him. Gaping at Harry, unsure of what to say next, his usual sour expression returned and stalked away.

Hermione leaned over and whispered, "What was all that about?"

"Tell you later," Harry replied.

The bell to signal the end of the class and Harry grabbed his bag and rushed out of the door. As he dragged Hermione up the stairs he told her about his sudden urge to keep some of his original batch of potion, just in case Snape 'lost' the official vial. Then he told her how he had been talking to Moony during the holidays and Moony suggested he submit his potions directly to the Examination board, that way Snape couldn't interfere with whatever marks Harry would earn. 

"You should still tell Dumbledore though, he will be angry with Snape if he finds out Snape is still picking on you," Hermione replied.

"No, I can handle Snape," Harry replied, "Anyway, I'm sure that he won't interfere again, because he knows I'll be ready for him."

"But that's terrible, I mean he's supposed to be your teacher," Hermione muttered, "to sabotage one of your own students work, I'm sure he could get fired for that."

"Hermione, you may be very smart, but there are times when you're still naive," Harry told her, "Snape has been sabotaging my potions for nearly seven years, a kick of my chair here, a knock on my desk there, always when I was about to add the most essential ingredients."

"Harry, why didn't you ever complain?" Hermione asked.

"Because it was like a challenge between us, he would try to get me to fail and I would try harder so I didn't," Harry laughed, "you know in his own twisted way, he was right, he did teach me a few lessons. But he taught me another significant one, you can't always rely on the Teachers to do what's right Hermione, their people too, and people make mistakes."

"Harry, you know I didn't really notice it happening, but I guess you grew up," Hermione said.

"It had to happen some time," Harry smiled and they went into dinner to meet Ron.

"Hey Ron," Harry greeted him, noticing the way he was bolting down his food he asked, "Advanced Transfigurations again tonight?"

Ron nodded and continued to stuff his food into his mouth.

"You know that's disgusting don't you?" Hermione said, serving herself some Fish and chips.

Ron took a great gulp and answered, "Sorry, but I was starved, and you know what McGonagall is like about being on time."

"How's it going anyway?" Hermione asked.

"It's really boring actually," Ron said, "all we've done is take notes and read up on the theory. She hasn't even let us try to transform yet."

"It takes a while," confirmed Harry. "But it shouldn't be too long now, I think you've covered most of the stuff I did last year." 

"Here comes Susan, I have to go," Ron stood up grabbing his bag and called up the table, "you ready Neville?"

As the three potential Animagus left for their extra lesson, Hermione and Harry finished their meal at a slower rate. Afterwards Hermione wanted to go to the library and Harry agreed to go with her. They worked on their Potions homework in silence, when Hermione finished she went to get an extra Ancient Runes reference book. Harry looked up and she dropped it on the table.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Trouble," Hermione hissed, indicating towards the door.

Harry looked around to see Nott, Crabbe and Goyle enter. The idea that Crabbe and Goyle could be coming in to the library to study was laughable.

"What are those goons up to now," Harry wondered aloud. "Look their going to the restricted section."

"Maybe we should just go to the common room to study," Hermione said. "There's no point in getting into a fight here."

"Hermione sit down and do your homework," Harry said quietly, "I refuse to hide from idiots like that."

Hermione sat and keeping one eye on the other boys, she opened her book. Gradually she seemed to become absorbed in what she was doing and Harry went back to his essay. He was aware of them whispering in the background but they didn't seem to want to approach or cause trouble for the moment.  

Harry finished his essay and sat back from the table to stretch. From the corner of his eye he noticed Nott sitting at a desk furiously copying notes from a book as Crabbe and Goyle stood nearby keeping a look out. After several minutes Nott slammed the book shut and wandered away to put it back. They were heading out of the door as Blake was coming in.

"Move out of the way scum bag," Nott growled.

"Don't you call me a scum bag," Blake retorted.

Crabbe grabbed Blake by the collar and flung him several feet across the room, where he landed with a clatter. Hermione immediately jumped up from her seat and ran over to them. Harry sighed and stood up to follow.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. "Stop fighting in the library before I report you all."

"Shut your mouth, mudblood!" Nott replied.

"That's enough," Harry said quietly, "get back to your common room."

The three boys looked from Hermione, who had aimed her wand at them, and Harry, who was standing with his arms crossed. Then it seemed Nott thought better of challenging them, he signalled to the other two and they left quietly. Madam Price arrived with an annoyed expression on her vulture like face. Harry returned to his desk and Hermione went to check on Blake.

"Are you alright?" He heard Hermione ask.

"Yes Thanks, don't know what I did to piss them off," Blake replied.

"You got sorted into Gryffindor house so they take it as their duty to punish you," Hermione explained. Then she returned to her place beside Harry and sat down. "Honestly, I don't think they'll ever grow up."

"You're probably right," Harry replied. Standing up he added, "I'm just going to look something up." He headed towards the restricted section to the shelf he had seen Nott looking for a book. Harry held out his hand in front of the shelf and whispered, "Reveal." A book slide out slightly from its space and Harry lifted it from the shelf. He said, "Reveal" again and the book flipped open. 

Harry read the two potions on the page, one was a potion to suppress a persons natural abilities and the second was a potion to enhance them. Harry stood for a moment and then called a parchment from the table and scribbled down some notes on both. What was Nott up to this time, Harry wondered. Which of the two potions was he intending to make. And what was he planning on using them for. Harry replaced the books and went back to the desk.

Ron had arrived and looked quiet worn out as he sat with his head on the table beside Hermione's elbow.

"What's up?" Harry asked his friend.

"Nothing," Muttered Ron, without looking up, "I reckon McGonagall doesn't want to have any new animagi this year, she's trying to wear us down with paper work."

Harry laughed, "You know that's what I thought at first, but in the end she just wants to make sure you don't get stuck once you change. It's a really weird feeling at first; your brain can't understand what anyone's saying."

"I guess, but I really wanted to know what its like," Ron sighed, "You know?"

"Yeh, but you will if you keep at it."

"Well Susan Bones decided today that she can't afford to waste the time on extra lessons," Ron told them, "She says she can't keep up with her subjects and spend the evenings with McGonagall."

"What did McGonagall say," Harry asked.

"She said that if Susan decides to try and learn after she graduates, that there are special tutors that will work privately," Ron told them. "But Susan said she wasn't too excited at the idea of turning into someone's pet." 

"What was her animagus form anyway?" Hermione asked.

"A mouse," Ron replied. "Don't know if I'd want to change if I was going to be a rodent either," Ron laughed.

"Well, your going to be a dog, just think of all the disgusting things you might do," Hermione shivered slightly.

"Yeh, I'll be able to lick my own b…" Ron began with a laugh.

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione interrupted. "Don't you have some homework to do?"

Harry had burst out laughing at what Ron nearly said, and the look of horror on Hermione's face, then he said, "Listen, I'll see you two later, I've finished my homework." He packed up his things and headed out of the library. He was half way down the stairs when Blake fell into step beside him.

"Thanks for before Harry," Blake said, "Are you going back to the common room?"

"Yes," Harry replied, slightly annoyed that Blake had decided to walk with him. He had wanted to think about the potions Nott had been copying, he knew that there was a high possibility that Nott intended to use them against Harry somehow.

"Do you mind if I walk with you, just in case those three haven't gone yet," Blake asked.

"No," Harry replied and kept walking.

They finally reached the common room and Harry didn't even stop, he went straight up to his room. Drawing his notes out of his bag, he sat at his desk and reread them. If Nott was going to make the potions then he obviously wanted to bind Harry's power somehow and enhance his own, that way he might actually have a chance at taking Harry own. 

Harry decided to see if he could hear any of their plans, the way he had heard what Snape had been saying the day before. Lying on his bed, he took a deep breath and concentrated on the air around him. After about five minutes he began to hear voices, jumbled at first then clearer. He searched mentally for Nott's snaky voice, but couldn't focus on it, either Nott was not talking or Harry couldn't pick out which voice he wanted to hear.

After a while Dumbledore's voice floated around.

"Are you positive about this?"

"Absolutely, he has called the giants and the dementors here; they will attack within the week."

"Will he command the force himself?"

"That I am unsure about, he was giving out instructions to us, and from them I gathered that he would not be with us, unless the attack was successful."

"This doesn't give us much time to prepare."

"Will you send the students home?"

"I think that could be what he is hoping for; his recent attacks have all seemed designed to disrupt the normal running of the school."

"I have been told to hand over information of the schools protections and how far they stretch on Wednesday evening; my contacts will be in Hogsmead that night."

"Very well you may write down the apparation wards around the grounds but I will not tell you the ones around the castle."

"Do you wish me to join the attack forces?"

"I think it would be prudent for you to appear to be still supporting him, for now."

"Very well."

"I know how hard this is for you Severus, but I ask you to be patient for a little while longer. I have the feeling that this war is almost ready to come to a conclusion."

"But what will the conclusion be?"

Dumbledore must have made some silent signal, because Harry didn't hear the answer that he so desperately wished to. So Voldemort was sending his army to try and attack Hogwarts, Harry thought. Dumbledore was right; it surely meant that Voldemort was stepping up his campaign.


	18. Chapter 18 The First Wave

_Hi there, I don't know if it's just that FFnet is still acting a bit odd, or that I just didn't get any reviews for the last chapter,(sob) but anyway, since I didn't upload yesterday, I thought I'd do two today! Hope you like it; sorry if it's been a bit stilted lately, I was getting side tracked with the various plot lines._

                                           **Chapter 18 The First Wave**

Harry had lain awake for along time, considering all that he had over heard. Surely Nott looking up the potion was connected with the attack on Hogwarts somehow.  If Nott's father had told him to find a way to stop Harry being involved in the fight, then Voldemort would indeed be coming, which meant that Harry had to be ready for it. He needed Dumbledore to give him the torch.

At breakfast Harry picked at his food, his mind focused on his lesson with Dumbledore. Hedwig had to peck on his finger to get his attention. Looking at her, Harry realised that she had brought him a letter. Untying it, he unrolled the parchment and saw it was from Moony.

                 _Dear Migizi,_

_                 How is school? Hope you are working hard, and behaving yourself._

_                 Do you remember the New Year Party I told you about? Well it wasn't _

_                quite as exciting as I had hoped. I didn't meet make any new friends, _

_               I am not really like them._

_              But we are planning another party soon, this week in fact, and I know_

_              there will be lots of new people in the group. I'll let you know how I enjoy_

_               it. But you know I heard that there will be another Party at the same time_

_              and I can't decide which one to go to. I would really like to go to the one_

_              where I can meet new friends, but it means I'll miss the one for my old_

_               friends. Anyway, I'll write to you soon. Be good and study hard, I'm _

_              looking forward to you graduating and joining the family firm._

_                                                                 Moony_

Harry reread the letter and thought about Moony's subtle code, the Restoration Party demonstration had been just that, he hadn't met any other wizards there. But they were planning another one and Moony expected there would be trouble and he might find some evidence of magical interference. But he also knew about the attack at Hogwarts and wanted to be there to help defend the school and protect the students. He smiled grimly at the information, it was not good news but at least Moony didn't intend to keep him in the dark, like Dumbledore seemed to be doing.

Harry arrived for his lesson even more determined than before to ask Dumbledore for the torch. Dumbledore was late and Harry knew he must have been coordinating with the Order and the Ministry, deciding how to handle the two separate troubles.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Harry," Dumbledore said as he swept in, "I had rather a lot of correspondence to deal with this morning."

"Yes I imagine that an attack on Hogwarts would require a great deal of preparation to defend against," Harry said casually, watching Dumbledore look sharply as he listened.

"Is that what your letter was about this morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"No actually, though it did refer to it and the next demonstration by the Restoration Party," Harry answered.

"Then why would you think Hogwarts was going to be attacked?"

"Because I overheard a conversation last night," Harry said.

"How could you have heard that conversation Harry?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Well voices tend to carry on the wind," Harry replied.

"You know it is not very polite to listen into private conversations, you just might overhear things that you were not meant to know," Dumbledore answered.

"And why shouldn't I know about a direct attack," Harry asked, "Surely the point of all my training for the past two years was to prepare me to fight?"

"We do not even know if Voldemort will be there," Dumbledore explained, "How can I risk your life before it is time?"

"Will there ever be a good time Professor?" Harry asked quietly, "I understand why you are protecting me, but there has to come a time when I am allowed to make these decisions for myself. You cannot protect me from my fate forever."

"Harry, know that I would if I could," Dumbledore replied sadly, "if you help to defend Hogwarts and Voldemort is not with his army, he will learn of your secret and thus making it harder for you when the time comes."

"Let me try to use the torch," Harry said quietly. 

"I do not believe you are ready," Dumbledore replied.

"I don't think you ever will," Harry said.

"Perhaps you are right," Dumbledore conceded. "Very well, come to my office."

Harry took a deep breath and followed the headmaster out of the classroom and up to his office. All the while his nerves pulsing, what if Dumbledore was right, and he wasn't ready. What would happen to him when he tried to use the Torch?

Dumbledore opened a silver trunk at the back of his office and withdrew the Green Flame Torch, careful he placed it on his desk and said, "Sit down Harry, don't touch it yet please." Harry sat down and looked at Dumbledore. Suddenly the Headmaster looked like the old man that he was, his lined face was pale and his blue eyes looked lifeless. Harry found the sight more disturbing than he cared to admit.

"Harry, every 444 years since recorded History began, an Elemental has been born. Many of them helped to form the world into the one we know now. But many more of them could not cope with the burden of their responsibilities, and they hid themselves away," Dumbledore sat down heavily as he continued. "You have frequently asked me why I fear for you because you are an Elemental. The answer to that question lies in the many lessons history has taught us." 

"Professor, I have discovered some of this for myself," Harry told him, "The Elementals who came into their power early were almost always corrupted by it and choice dark magic." 

"Yes, I took the steps to help you activate your Elemental magic, knowing the dangers involved for you," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Why didn't you just leave them to develop alone? Is it because of Voldemort," Harry asked.

"Yes, I knew that you could learn to destroy him by conventional magic," Dumbledore explained, "but that would have required you to commit a murder and I did not want that for you. By evoking elemental magic, you have the power to destroy him and a chance of saving yourself."

"That must have been a difficult decision for you to make," Harry said.

"One that I pondered for a long time and then condemned myself many times for making," Dumbledore said. "If you use the torch, you will become the most powerful man to live in over 400 years, and I am afraid that you are not ready for such a responsibility. You have not yet learned to accept that this world has a natural order, which sometimes we cannot agree with, but we must accept or we risk destroying it all." 

"You think I'm too immature?" Harry asked, a little offended.

"No, not immature, but consider this," Dumbledore said, "What if you discovered a way to bring your parents back? Would you use it? If you did, then you would be interfering with events that had to happen to bring you to the point where you are now. Do you understand? By interfering with things that must happen, you could accidentally prevent other things from happening."

"All I want to do is get rid of Voldemort, after that you can have the Torch back," Harry said.

"Well it won't work quite like that I'm afraid, but the fact that you offered tells me a lot," Dumbledore actually looked a bit happier as he said this, "It may yet prove that you are strong enough to control the power." Dumbledore stood up and picked up the torch and extended it to Harry, who stood up to receive it.

Harry stood staring at the emerald topped stick and wondered how it could possible hold the kind of power that Dumbledore was talking about. He wondered how he could become such a powerful wizard that even would Dumbledore fear him. As he stared at the Green Flame Torch, he felt as though it were all a mistake, this was not his fate, to become powerful and to control the elements. Surely it was a mistake.

Dumbledore said quietly, "I suggest that we take the torch outside, I am not sure what effect it will have on the castle."

"Sir," Harry asked as they walked down the stairs, "How is it that you know so much about The Green Flame Torch and how it can be used by an Elemental?"

"I told you that it was one of my favourite books," Dumbledore said, "I have read it many times in my life, and had many dreams."

"You mean if I read it again, it will be different from the last time?" 

"Not yet, but if you read it at another turning point in your life, you may be surprised at what you read," Dumbledore said.

"Did you read about me?" Harry asked.

"On the day of your naming ceremony," Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I didn't understand what your aura meant, so I decided to read it again. It told me a strange story of snakes and emeralds, and a child with emerald eyes who would save us all."

"Did you ever see Hogwarts destroyed by lava?" Harry whispered.

"No, but I saw the emerald eyed child disappear," Dumbledore said quietly.

 Harry couldn't think of any more questions to ask after that and followed the Headmaster out of the castle. Just as they reached the main doors, the bell rang to signal the end of lessons. Harry held his breath; surely Dumbledore wouldn't make him wait till his next lesson. But Dumbledore raised his wand and sent a silver message speeding back into the building.

"You will be excused from your normal lessons today," Dumbledore said. "Come we will go to the forest I think."

Harry merely nodded and followed wordlessly, he was relieved not to have to wait. So he let Dumbledore lead him back to the clearing in the forest and stopped beside him looking around. "Won't the Centaurs come back?" Harry asked.

"Well if they do, I need to warn them about the attack in Hogsmead, if the Giants come they will undoubtedly come through the forest," Dumbledore replied. "Now I would suggest you channel the Element that you feel you have the most control over." 

Harry sat on the ground and decided to try Air, "What do I do with the Torch?" 

"I believe that you try to channel the element through the emerald," Dumbledore said.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the air around him, and then he tried to push it through the torch. At first he didn't feel any different, and then suddenly he felt it. A warm breeze blew through his hair and a similar sensation to the one he experienced in Ollivander's the day he bought his wand.

Harry could hear voices, the students and teachers in the school, the Centaurs in the forest and many, many more. The buzzing was so loud Harry thought for a moment he had been transported to the middle of a busy train station. Then a voice close by called him, opening his eyes he saw Dumbledore crouched down low staring into his eyes.

"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore was saying.

Harry smiled and said, "It's amazing, I can hear them all." 

"Harry, you have been sitting there for over twenty minutes," Dumbledore told him. "Are you sure your okay, I couldn't see you breathing."

Harry stood up and stretched, "I think that I didn't really need to breathe, the air was part of me. I mean, I was breathing, but with my whole body, do you know what I mean?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly as though he was trying very hard to understand.

"I want to try something else, hold on," Harry said, sitting down again. For a long time nothing happened, the Harry felt water surge up from the ground under him, he forced it to merge with him and flow through the torch. The warmth of the water calmed him and he had the impression that he was floating on the ocean with the sun beating down on him. He heard a sigh and then realised that it came from him.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the newly formed pool of water; he placed his hand in it and let his fingers trail through the muddy depths. Focusing on the earth he gathered its strength to him, felt it magnified through the torch and pulse into his system. Harry gasped as he felt the surge of energy then he opened his palm and thought about how pretty the pool would look with a few flowers growing around it.

Harry smiled up at Dumbledore and stepped out of the water, admiring the flowers and the strong trees growing around them. For the first time in a long time he felt at peace with the world around him, he had no worries and the strange feeling of power flowed through his blood. Stretching his arms open wide he called fire to him, he could feel the heat and the excitement of the flames as they flickered around him, building a wall of red and gold. 

Harry looked up at the sky and to his surprise saw it was getting dark, he had been in the forest for most of the day with Dumbledore and he hadn't noticed the time passing. He realised that he had been so absorbed by the transformations inside him that time for him had slowed. He let go of the fire and sat down, suddenly he felt tired and hungry, as though his body suddenly realised that it had not been fed for a full day.

"Harry? How do you feel," Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I don't think I could begin to describe it," Harry let out a small laugh. "But on the other hand, I'm starving aren't you?"

Dumbledore laughed and said, "It has been a long day."

"You know I only just realised that," Harry said glancing up again, "It felt like I was only sitting there for a few minutes."

"We have been here for almost ten hours," Dumbledore replied. "I think we have earned our dinner." 

Harry was pleased to see that Dumbledore didn't look quiet so old and tired as before, though the worry lines on his forehead were still clearly visible. He walked over to him and said, "I think we should go inside. What should I do with the Torch? Keep it in my room?"

"Actually, I'm not sure that you need it anymore, but perhaps if I keep it in my office in case," Dumbledore offered. Harry handed him the torch and they headed back to the castle. "You should probably go straight to dinner, but perhaps you might want to tidy up a bit first."

"Yes Sir," Harry responded and performed a cleaning charm on himself, and then he went into the dinning room. Looking down the table he saw Ron and Hermione, he hurried over to sit beside them.

"What happened to you? Where have you been all day?" Hermione asked.

"I had an extra lesson with Dumbledore today, it took a little longer than he expected," Harry replied, filling his plate with Roast Beef and Yorkshire pudding.

"That must have been some extra lesson," Ron said, "I thought mine were bad, having to spend two hours with McGonagall."

Harry shrugged as he continued to eat quickly. 

"You look like Ron when you do that," Hermione laughed as she watched Harry clear one plateful and reach for seconds. "You're going to get indigestion."

"So what were you doing today?" Ron leaned a little closer to whisper, "More super powers?"

Harry smiled a small smile and looked at Ron, his description for once felt pretty accurate, "you never know," and he carried on with his dinner.

"Well, time for me to go and write another novel," Ron announced, Harry laughed at his friend's frustration. "By the way, keep an eye on that Blake guy," Ron leaned down to say, "he's getting a bit too chummy with my little sister."

"Ron, Ginny's sixteen, I think she can decide for herself who she wants to be friends with," Hermione admonished.

"Still, we don't know anything about him," Ron replied, "I think he's a bit odd."

"Odd?" Harry looked up from his now empty plate.

"Yeh, something about him doesn't feel quite right," Ron added. "Anyway, better go; see you in the common room later."

Harry managed to eat a piece of apple pie with cream and polish off his pumpkin juice before he finally sat back and let out a hearty sigh.

"Well whatever you've been doing today seems to have made you hungry," Hermione commented as she stood up, "Sure you couldn't fit in anything else?"

Harry laughed, "Well I can always go to the kitchens later if I feel like a snack."

"Honestly, I don't know how you and Ron aren't built like Hagrid," Hermione said as they left the Great Hall.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Blake," Harry asked in a sudden change of topic.

"No, not really," Hermione answered. "I guess sometimes he seems really quiet and other times he seems quite arrogant. But that's all."

"Arrogant how?" Harry asked with interest.

"Well like the other day, he dropped his ink pot on the carpet in the common room, and when Neville asked him if he didn't know the spell to clean it, He just shrugged and said, 'that's what the house-elves are for'," Hermione said. "But I suppose if he's grown up with house-elves, it's not that unusual really. I just got the impression he was from a poorer family I guess."

"Well who knows, but maybe you should have a word with Ginny, just in case," Harry felt the cold fingers of guilt in his stomach, what if Malfoy hurt Ginny, Harry would never forgive himself.

"Harry, now you're starting to sound like Ron as well," Hermione chided him. "Snape stinks," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Its Ron's idea of a password," Hermione explained as she stepped into Gryffindor tower.

Harry climbed in behind her, chuckling at his friend's new password. He followed her over to an empty table and asked her if they had any homework. She gave him a copy of Charms and Potions, and he went to get his books, although he was certain that he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

He had just finished when Ron burst into the common room and ran over to them. "Guess what?" he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "McGonagall says were ready for some practical Animagus lessons!"

"Cool, at least when she transforms you back, you won't have to far to fall," Harry replied.

"What?"

Harry explained to them how McGonagall had kept transforming him into an eagle and then having to turn him back, usually when he was several feet in the air. This started Ron asked questions a mile a minute, what had it felt like, did it hurt and how long until she had let him try it alone. Then he called Neville over to listen to Harry explain in a quiet voice all that he knew. Ron was red faced with excitement but Harry noted Neville looked a bit sick at the prospect.

"What animal are you Neville?" Hermione asked as she abandoned her Arithmancy homework.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Neville asked.

"Why would I laugh?" Hermione said.

"Well I'm a Lion," Neville whispered, then quickly added, "But it is probably a mistake, I'm either not one at all or a snail or something."

"Well I think you'll be a marvellous lion," Hermione smiled at him. Harry smiled and tried to ignore Ron's laugh at the thought of Neville changing into a snail.

"But it's supposed to come from your natural characteristics," Neville groaned. "And no one would ever mistake me for a Lion." 


	19. Chapter 19 Giants in The Playground

_Hi there, well I'm still not getting any reviews or author alerts, so I'll assume that I'm not the only one. If you have reviewed, then thank you, hopefully I'll get to read them eventually! _

**Disclaimer; wouldn't it be nice if I did own it? but alas I don't!**

Chapter 19 Giants in the playground

The next day was surprisingly uneventful and Harry was disappointed, he had expected to feel some amazing differences, but he didn't notice anything new. His classes seemed monotonous. He went from lesson to lesson in a bit of a fog, his mind occupied with the day before. The sense of detachment lasted until dinner time, when several odd things seemed to catch his attention.

He was drinking from his goblet, sure he had drank a least half of it, when he looked down and found it almost full. He didn't give it any more thought at the time. Then Snape stood up, his right hand pressed on his left fore arm, he looked at Dumbledore and the two nodded, than Snape left through one of the doors near the teachers table.

Harry finished eating, and then followed the others up to their common room. Half way there Harry began to feel dizzy.

 "Are you alright?" Ron asked.

But Harry could only shake his head, hoping to clear it.

"I think we'd better take him up to Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione, "remember the last time he fainted?"

Ron grabbed Harry under one arm and Hermione took the other and they began to change direction.

"Wait," Harry said as they approached the first flight of stairs, "I just need to lie down for a while. I don't want to go see Pomfrey."

They helped Harry into the common room and upstairs to his room. Harry stretched out on the bed and slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was Ron's voice saying, "Are you all right Harry?"

But Harry didn't respond, he could feel his energy draining away and knew he was going to pass out. Focusing on the air he tried to draw energy from it, but his body didn't seem to belong to him.

Harry watched from behind his closed eyes, powerless to do anything. At first he thought he was dreaming but the details were too precise, the imagines too real, he watched it unfold as though watching some muggle film.

McGonagall closed and locked the main doors casting a protection charm on them then turned and walked to Hagrid's cabin. Harry saw a large gathering of witches and wizards all listening intently to Dumbledore. Harry saw that Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Maroon, Bill and Charlie Weasley were among the large crowd. Hagrid was standing near the edge of the dark Forest and beside him stood Grawp and Firenze.

The group split up and started to make their way into the Forest, Harry tried to scream for them to wait for him, but no sound came out. Suddenly his perspective shifted and he was directly behind Dumbledore. There was a loud rumbling noise in the distance and Dumbledore signalled to those closest to him to move forward slowly. For what felt like hours they moved through the Forest, the rumbling growing ever louder. The air shifted and Harry felt a chill. 'Dementors' his silent voice tried to warn the others, almost instantly he noted the change in the group, their steps slowed and a few stumbled.

The dementors swept through the Forest in their hundreds, gathering around the wizards, many of the wizards called their patornus' and the dark forest was brightened by the ghostly silvery lights. Harry watched as Hagrid feel to his knees, begging and sobbing, no one seemed to notice and Harry tried to scream. The dementor closest to him threw back its hood and approached the fallen man. Suddenly it was flung through the air, along with the dozen closest to it.

Grawp was ploughing through the dementors his huge face contorted in rage; he was batting the dementors high in the air. He bent down and lifted Hagrid, as though he were a small doll, and placed him gently over his shoulder. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

A large silvery Phoenix swooped down and was joined by a large bear, they charged the dementors who gradually fell back and the screams quietened. Harry looked about and noticed several of the wizards lying on the ground, lifeless, they had been kissed by dementors. Dumbledore hurried around and collected them together, cast a protection charm on them, then ordered the others to move forward.

The next sign of danger crashed like an earthquake as a giant hand reached through the trees and threw one of the wizards leading the group through the air. There was a burst of stunning spells from the group on the right and the giant toppled like an overgrown tree.

More giants moved in, felling the trees in their approach, and began to swipe at the wizards. In groups the wizards were able to take on the giants but, just as it looked as though the wizards were gaining an advantage, death eaters appeared. The colour of spells bursting through the trees changed from red stunning spells to bright green curses.

Harry was struggling to wake himself; he had to go to them. He had to help. But he could only watch helplessly as the death eaters picked off the wizards too focused on the giants to defend themselves. Harry held his breath as he watched Tonks fall, then Mad-eye cast a spell in her direction and she rolled over and bound two of the closest death eaters with thick ropes, not missing a beat, she jumped to her feet and added her stunning spell to take down the closest giant.  Harry was surprised by her coordination, she always seemed so clumsy, yet now she looked like the trained aura that she really was.

Dumbledore was facing a giant alone, he was sending spell after spell towards his huge opponent, Harry watched in awe as the old man danced around the giant, managing to stay out of its long reach. Firenze had joined the battle with several other Centaurs, who had obviously suffered injuries along with the wizards. The forest now looked like a flattened field; most of the trees had been toppled or ripped out from the roots and used as clubs by the giants.

The wizards seemed to be gaining the upper hand, only two giants remained standing, the wizards were collecting around them. They managed to subdue one of them and they were turning to the other when two of the wizards fell under a bright green flash. Turning another two of the wizards threw spells at the death eaters responsible, seeing their attack failing, the remaining Death eaters fled for cover.

Harry looked as the last giant toppled and watched the wizards start to search around, looking for their fallen comrades. Harry saw Hagrid kneeling on the ground beside a fallen giant, he was sobbing and Harry realised it must have been Grawp. Hagrid stood up slowly and looked around then charged away in the direction the last death eaters had fled.

Harry was trying to get someone's attention, they had to follow Hagrid. He couldn't take on the retreating death eaters alone. But no one noticed, Harry followed the path Hagrid had taken and his mind screamed in terror as he emerged through a small clump of the remaining trees. Hagrid was surrounded by seven death eaters; he was aiming huge punches at them. He contacted with one of them, and sent him flying through the air. But his distraction cost him, another two of the death eaters hit him with spells at the same time, Hagrid roared in pain and turned towards them.

They were ready for him; he managed to knock one of them out as the remaining five cast a curse at him. Harry watched in horror as in slow motion the green lights burst forth from their wands and Hagrids face contorted in pain, he fell to his knees and toppled forward in slow motion. Then he didn't move. The death eaters kicked him as they passed and one by one disapparated from the scene. Harry realised that they must have been at the very edge of the Dark Forest where they could escape unnoticed.

"HAGRID! HAGRID!" Harry screamed silently, but no one could hear him, he wasn't really standing there, he was watching it all in a dream, unconscious somewhere inside the castle.

As though someone had paused the film, Harry was left staring at Hagrid, lying unmoving on the ground. Emotions swelled in him and threatened to suffocate him. Could Hagrid really be gone? Try as he might, Harry couldn't make himself wake up and couldn't block out the image in front of him.

"Harry, Harry, can you hear me?" A voice said.

Harry opened his eyes, sat bolt upright on a bed and screamed, "HAGRID!"

"Harry, calm down," Hermione grabbed for his arms as they thrashed about. She wasn't fast enough and he knocked her to the floor.

"Hey, look out," Ron yelled, bending to help Hermione up. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Harry came to his senses and looked at his friends, amazed to find them looking so calm after all that had happened. Then he realised they hadn't watched it with him, they didn't know. 

"It's Hagrid….he's …" but Harry couldn't say the words.

"Harry you've been dreaming," Hermione said quietly.

Ron handed him his glasses and said, "Yeh, you were out for hours." 

"How long?" Harry asked.

"It's just after 3 am," Hermione replied. "So about 9 hours."

"I have to go, maybe there's still time," Harry pushed himself off the bed and felt his legs wobble a bit.

"Go where," Hermione called after him as he headed for the door. "The Portrait won't open. We tried to go and get help earlier, but we couldn't."

"Wait, we'll come with you," Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and followed.

Harry ran to the Portrait and waited for it to swing open, it didn't. He called the password and pounded on the back of it, to no effect. Then he placed his hands instinctively and thought about it opening, suddenly the door swung open and he burst out. Ron and Hermione were running to keep up.

They had made it about halfway down to the entrance hall when a loud rabble broke through the eerie silence of the castle. 

"Oh my God," Hermione whispered with her hands over her mouth in horror, "what happened?"

But Harry wasn't listening; he was racing down the stairs towards the large group of dirty and bloody wizards. Searching trough the dirty and blood stained faces for the tall, bearded man, in a moleskin coat. He pushed passed Tonks, who was helping a short dark haired witch with blood pouring down the side of her face. He side stepped Mad-eye Moody, who was ferrying an unconscious body on a stretcher. 

He kept going until he saw the bright purple robes of Dumbledore, grabbing the front of his robes he demanded, "Where is he, did you bring him, he needs to see Pomfrey, now!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, with tear filled eyes and said, "Harry, it too la…"

"No," Harry yelled, "Don't you dare say that, it's not, it can't be."

"Harry, please calm down, you mustn't lose control," Dumbledore said quietly.

The air in the entrance hall crackled with tension and Harry yelled at the headmaster, "You did this! You drugged me so I couldn't go…and now he's….you killed him!" The castle shook, for a moment it felt as though it was rocking on its foundations, then it stopped as Harry pushed his way out of the door, passed the many wounded still coming in.

Harry ran sightlessly towards Hagrids hut, flung the door open and searched for his friend. Finding the hut empty, he sank down onto one of the over stuffed arm chairs and felt his energy drain. He kept his eyes closed, hoping that they had been mistaken, hoping that Hagrid would turn up with his usual cheery, "O'right there 'arry?" but the greeting never came, and eventually Harry stood up, took one last look around and walked slowly up to the castle. 

The doors to the Great Hall were open and Harry saw that they had used it instead of the infirmary to treat some of the injured witches and wizard. Ron and Hermione were among the crowd, it looked as though they were acting as gofers for Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, as they passed through the others and handed out potions and salves.

Then he saw him, standing over a large cot, tears slipping down from under his glasses. Harry approached and saw Hagrid stretched out motionless on a large cot, his expression peaceful, it looked as though he were asleep. Harry stomach tighten as he realised it was a sleep that he would never wake up from. Dumbledore stood unmoving, crying over his one time student, grounds keeper and Professor.

"How many others?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Too many," Dumbledore sighed, then he whispered so quietly that Harry wasn't even sure he had heard it, "Damn you Tom, how could you let it go so far."

"He wasn't there was he?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore turned and looked Harry in the eye, "No Harry, he was busy elsewhere, just as we feared."

"There was another attack?" Harry asked.

"In Manchester, London and Newcastle," Dumbledore replied.

"What about Moony, he was supposed to be at one of them," Harry asked sharply.

"We don't know yet what happened, they were set up as a diversion, the real target was Hogsmead," Dumbledore answered.

"Hogsmead? Not Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so; he knows that he would need a much larger force than that to breach Hogwarts protections." 

"But they got into the Forest," Harry always assumed that the Forest was protected as well.

"Well the protection is much weaker there, because it is hard to set solid protections in such a terrain," Dumbledore explained. "I should help, with the others." Dumbledore moved away, leaving Harry to stand alone with his fallen friend. 

Harry reached a hand out to Hagrid, placing it on his unmoving chest, he wanted to do something. What was the use of having all this powerful magic, if he couldn't save the lives of his friends. He started a little at the voice behind him.

"Harry, Dumbledore asked if you would go to the anti-chamber for a minute," Tonks was standing beside him, her hair an uncharacteristic brown colour, her face very pale.

"What does he want?" Harry snapped.

"He didn't say," Tonks replied. "It's not your fault." She added, indicating to Hagrid.

"Oh I know exactly who's fault it is," Harry growled, "Bloody Dumbledore and of course Voldemort." Harry turned on his heel and went in search of Dumbledore. He found him in the room that Harry had been sent to, after his name was called from the Goblet of Fire, the night Voldemort's plan to return had begun.

Dumbledore was standing near the fire observing eight wizards, all who seemed to be staring lifelessly ahead, unaware of their surroundings.

"Harry, they were kissed by dementors," Dumbledore said quietly. "I wanted you to try and see if you can contact them somehow."

"Bring back their souls?" Harry asked incredulously. "How?"

"I have no idea," Dumbledore replied, "But I thought it would be worth a try."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and approached the first one. Taking the cold hands in his own sweaty ones Harry tried to block out the image of Hagrid and force himself into the cold void of the wizards mind. It was like stepping into a deep freeze, vacant and abandoned. Harry let the warmth of his own blood pulsing through his heart, flow through his fingertips into the wizards. The coldness mellowed and a small warm breeze began to form. Harry remembered the energy he had felt contained in the forest the day before and the way the flowers had bloomed in the small lake he had created. He forced the images into the mind of the wizard.

Suddenly the wizard coughed and released Harry's hands, falling with a small thud to the floor. Harry blinked as he became aware of the room again and bent down to examine the wizard. The man's face had some colour in it and his breathing seemed stronger. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he whispered, "What the hell happened?" 

 Harry smiled at him and said, "You're safe, the battles over, for now."  

Dumbledore hurried forward and helped the man to his feet saying, "Come with me, I think you should probably lie down for a while." He smiled at Harry and led the man out of the room. 

Harry repeated the process on the rest of the wizards in the room and slowly one by one they were led out by Dumbledore to be checked over by Madam Pomfrey. The process took a lot of energy from Harry and after two long hours he sat down heavily on a chair by the fire, he energy spent. Dumbledore came back in and handed him a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Which Harry drank, gratefully. When he finished, he placed the cup on the table and stood up.

"Harry, I think you should rest," Dumbledore stopped him at the door, "It's almost 6 in the morning, it has been a long night for us all."

"No, I want to try that on Hagrid," Harry announced.

"Hagrid is already dead Harry, it wouldn't work on him," Dumbledore said quietly.

"You don't know that," Harry replied. "You didn't know if I could bring all those wizards back, but I did it. You let me help strangers, but you won't let me help the first friend I ever had?"

"Harry, you must tread carefully, remember what I warned you," Dumbledore said, "You should never interfere with death, it is part of the natural order."

Harry pushed past the headmaster and went back to Hagrid, placing his hands on his chest Harry tried to feed his energy to Hagrid. Then he saw it, the bright green glow of the 'Avada Cadavra' curse, his knees buckled and his breathing became laboured, but Hagrid still lay unmoving. Harry felt the world around him slipping away, and lost his hold on Hagrid as he fell unconscious to the floor.

Someone must have lifted him to a bed, because when he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the familiar ceiling of the infirmary. Feeling around on the bedside table, Harry found his glasses and put them on. The infirmary was full of adult witches and wizards, Madam Pomfrey was moving around between the beds, handing out potions and wrapping bandages. Silently Harry slipped his feet onto the floor, grabbed his wand and muttered the disillusionment charm, then walked freely from the room, before anyone could stop him. 

Harry reached the Great Hall before he removed the charm, then he pushed the doors opened and found, to his surprise, the rest of the students sitting at their tables eating breakfast. Harry made his way silently down to the Gryffindor table and sat beside a very pale Ron and Hermione.

"Are you supposed to be up yet?" Hermione asked. 

"Where did they put Hagrid?" Harry ignored her question.

"Dumbledore is setting up a marquee outside, for the funerals tomorrow," Ron said. "He said Hagrid would want to be beside Grawp."

"What about today? Where are all the teachers?" Harry asked, glancing at the almost empty top table.

"6th &7th year potions students, along with some 5th years, have potions all day today. The rest of them are to go to Herbology, the 1st & 2nd years have Charms and History and the 3rd & 4th Years have Defence, then Charms," Hermione replied.

"Why do we have to do potions all day?" Harry asked.

"We're making an antidote for some poison or other," Hermione said, "Dumbledore says that we need so much, all the students have to help as well."

Harry though about this, the riots in London, Manchester and Newcastle, Voldemorts lot must have released a chemical weapon, and now they had to brew the antidote for the muggles. Harry ate as much as he could and followed Hermione down to the dungeons; he was not looking forward to spending a full day with Snape.

"Quickly now, split yourselves into groups around these five tables, it is vital that you make this potion perfectly. We do not have time for mistakes," Snape said as they entered the room. "Miss Granger go to the first table and help the others, Miss Bones you will do the same at the second table, Mr Finch-Fletchley, Mr Corner and Miss Turpin, you three take tables 3, 4 and 5. Keep an eye on your fellow students; we have no room for error."  

 There was a rustle of movements as the students spread themselves around the classroom. Snape had placed their cauldrons on five large tables and all the ingredient they would need were placed in the centre. Hermione took her responsibility very seriously and kept an eye on the others at her table, making sure no one added too much or too little of anything and that they stirred in the appropriate manner. 

"Sir, our first batch is finished," Hermione called to Snape, he left the table he was working at alone, with three cauldrons at one, and came over to inspect them. He took a sample of each and tested it on the mice in a cage in the corner. Obviously satisfied he returned and with a wave of his wand, dozens of plastic tubes appeared in the centre of the table. 

"Fill each one with 150cc's of the potion and place them in the black bag," Snape told them. "When you have finished you may go to lunch. Be back here in an hour, you have more to make."

They did as ordered and left quietly for lunch. Harry was exhausted and glancing at Hermione, he realised that she looked just as bad, she and Ron had stayed up all night watching over Harry, he said quietly, "I think you could use some 'pepper up' from Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she replied, "Why don't we nip up after lunch, before we go back to Snape's."

Harry was sure Pomfrey would be ready to lecture him for sneaking out that morning, but he didn't see how he could stay awake without some thing from her, so he nodded in agreement.

After their quick lunch, they headed up to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey swooped down on Harry with a strict reprimand about leaving the ward before she could check on him. Begging forgiveness, he had to submit to a quick physical before she declared herself satisfied and gave them both some 'pepper-up' potion. Then they returned to the dungeons, to continue their potion making.


	20. Chapter 20 Hospital Visits

_Hello again, I am finally getting some reviews through (6 copies of each one to be exact!) and I must say it cheered me up! Anyway, loved thePrank Idea Maker()__ suggestion, it is totally different from what I had in mind, but I might use it anyway, thanks. jouve25, alamarang, jeklsmom,_ _Mrs-osborne's-class__ thank you! _

_Ash Knight, there are a couple of reasons I let Harry be drugged, firstly he was expecting Nott to try, he would never have expected Dumbledore to arrange it. And as for the souls, he is becoming an elemental, which gives him great powers over the things around him, including other humans. So I let him help the other wizards by infusing them with some of his own power, but it was mainly to let him see that even his powers would be limited, although he did the impossible, he still could not bring life to death. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the next update!___

**                                                    Chapter 20 Hospital visits**

By dinner time the students were exhausted, they had successfully brewed around a thousand vials of antidotes. Snape dismissed them but added that all the seventh year students should return after they had eaten.

Ron was waiting for them in the Great Hall, smelling strongly of Dagon Mature. "Yeaw!" Hermione exclaimed as she brushed a small kiss on his lips. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Bloody Herbology," Ron grumbled, "I swear I've performed the cleaning charm seven times and I still smell like a dragon sh.. on me."

"Why have you been in Herbology all day anyway?" Harry asked.

"Sprout said something about Snape needing extra ingredients today," Ron answered.

The other two nodded in understanding. "So have you been told to report to the dungeons after dinner?" Ron asked.

"Yeh, what's that all about?" Hermione replied.

"Dunno, Sprout just said we all needed to hurry up and eat," Ron answered. So they quickly ate and returned with the rest of their year to the dungeons. "Hey where are the Slytherins?" Ron commented as they entered the room.

"You know I wondered that earlier," Hermione said, "Some of them take advanced Potions yet none of them turned up today."

Ron shrugged but Harry had a vague idea why. They had been working on antidotes for muggles and Dumbledore probably didn't want any of the death-eaters children to know about it. But he wondered how Dumbledore planned on keeping it a secret for long; surely the Slytherins would wonder why they had been excluded.

The door opened, but instead of Snape blowing in dressed in his black robes, he was wearing a grey suit with a white doctors' coat over it. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was carrying a bundle of clothes. 

Before anyone could comment, Snape announced, "You will all have to change into these outfits, they are hospital orderly uniforms. Blue for the Gryffindors, Green for Hufflepuffs and Grey for Ravenclaws. Now please." Two large screens appeared to partition the room and the students grabbed the appropriate colours. The boys went behind one screen and the girls behind another. After ten minutes everyone had changed, Professor McGonagall entered wearing a green skirt suit and a long white coat. Madam Pomfrey arrived several minutes later also dressed in a skirt and jumper with a white lab coat on.

"Now listen carefully," McGonagall began, "We are going to travel to three muggle hospitals to administer the antidotes tonight, you must not speak to anyone and avoid being seen at all costs." She looked around the classroom, "the muggles have no antidote for this particular poison and we do not wish them to know that we have. Right Ravenclaws, you will go with Professor Snape, stick close to him and do exactly as you are told. Hufflepuffs you're with Madam Pomfrey, and the Gryffindors you're with me. Harry, could I have a private word with you please." McGonagall retreated into the corridor.

Harry followed and before she could say anything he said, "No way, I will not stay here while everyone else gets to help." His arms folded across his chest he glared at his head of house.

"Actually The Headmaster though you might feel that way," McGonagall looked him in the eye and added, "As soon as the others have left you are to put a glamour charm on and not remove it until we return, am I clear?" Harry nodded and was a lighter surprised at how easy that had been. 

He returned to the room and watched as Madam Pomfrey gave them a demonstration of how to administer the antidote, Ron and the other full blood wizards looked a bit squeamish about the idea of sticking a needle into someone's arm but they all nodded when Pomfrey asked if they understood.  The house elves arrived to transport them to the hospitals and Harry's group were last, he waited for the other two houses to disappear, and then changed himself to a red-haired, freckle faced boy, with blue eyes. Some of the girls gasped as Harry grinned at them with his new appearance.

He whispered to Ron, "What do you reckon, could I be a Weasley?" Ron laughed then they grabbed their bags and let the house elves take them to the hospital.

Professor McGonagall gathered her students around and said in a quiet voice, "We have had people watching the hospital today, the contagious diseases ward has been used to hold all the people who were in direct contact with the poison. We will have to go up to the twelfth floor and put on the plastic suits kept outside the isolation wards." 

So they found a lift that would take them as far as the twelfth floor and each student holding their bag, waited as they approached their target. Outside the lift were two Muggle policemen, but they barely glanced at the group as they showed their badges and went to a small anti chamber off the ward, to don the protective clothing.

Each carefully taking their injections, they made their way to the wards. They passed through a long plastic tunnel and through a vacuum sealed door. Splitting into groups they began to administer the antidotes. Things were going surprisingly smoothly for Ron and Harry; they had already used twenty four of their thirty potions when a man in a plastic outfit stopped them with his harsh, "Who the hell are you and what are you giving my patients?"

Harry handed the rest of his potions to Ron and whispered, "You do the rest quick. I'll take care of him." Ron nodded and turned back to the patients. 

Harry approached the man and said, "Hi, Doctor Forest said you were short staffed up here so he sent us students, um medical students to help give the pain killers to your patients," Harry concentrated on the mans eyes and said forcefully, "You won't worry about this and it's probably better if you could just forget seeing us here at all." The man's eyes looked a little glazed as Harry continued; "I suggest you go take a nap and forget all about it, go on now." The man turned and went back out the door, just as McGonagall approached from another ward.

"Problems?" She asked quietly. 

"No, I suggested he go for a sleep and forget that we were ever here," Harry replied quietly.

McGonagall nodded sharply and said, "Well done, go check on the others. If they've finished, meet us by the lift. We should be leaving before the potion takes effect."

Harry went in search of the rest of the students and then they all went back to the elevator. The Policemen were still there, so McGonagall performed a memory charm on them, and then they all left. Once inside the elevator, she told them to apparate back to hogsmead station, now they had used the potions they could apparate without damaging it. 

They arrived to find the house elves waiting for them, ready to take them back to Hogwarts dungeon. Harry removed the Glamour charm before any of the other houses could return and the students dressed in their own robes before being sent to bed. Harry asked the rest of the Gryffindor, who didn't know about his ability to change his appearance, to keep it to themselves.

The next morning at breakfast Hermoine's father sent her a muggle newspaper. The headline read;

_                              CATASTROPHE AVERTED _

_                           After twenty-four hours of panic in St Francis' Hospital, __London__._

_                           The patients feared to be suffering from the deadly poison, Ricine,_

_                            Have all made a full recovery. Leading to the question, 'what was _

_                            this new poison that mimics the effects of Ricine perfectly for _

_                            twenty-four hours?" The medical commission have been unable to _

_                             provide any explainations as yet. However concerns grow as the _

_                              same mysterious poison was reported in __Manchester__ and _

_Newcastle__ also.___

The report went on to talk about which terrorist groups might have been reasonable for the riots, but did not mention the Restoration Party's involvement.

"That's great, we did it, we saved all those people," Hermione whispered.

"Yeh, we saved the muggles and the wizards, but I couldn't save Hagrid. Why?" Harry said quietly.

Neither friend answered, but then Harry knew there was no answer to his question.

Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. "Thanks to the help from Slytherin house, we were able to complete the arrangements for our sad ceremony today." Dumbledore looked sadly around the Great Hall. "As you know, yesterday a great friend died. Unfortunately, he was one of many to fall, in this latest attack on the wizarding world by Voldemort. We will be having a funeral service for Rubeus Hagrid and his brother Grawp, this morning at 10am."

The students and teachers gathered outside the school, in front of a white Marquee. Chairs had been set up in rows beside the coffins. Hagrid's was obviously the smaller white one, beside another huge white crate, that had to be Grawp's. Harry, Ron and Hermoine stood with the rest of the pale faced Gryffindors, many of whom were crying and holding each other up. Harry noticed Ron was shaking as he held Hermione, and he knew that his friend was thinking about his brother's funeral, a few months before. 

Dumbledore was wearing dark robes as he passed by the Ministry wizards and guests, seated near the front; he turned to the huge gathering and cleared his throat.

      "We are here to celebrate the life of a kind and gentle soul.

         A friend to all who knew him; his generous size was matched

         by his huge heart. His love for all creatures and the pleasure 

         He took from the simple things in life should be a lesson to all of us.

         He died protecting this school and all who reside within.

         May he pass to a place where Grass is always green and all people are equal."

Harry heard the sound of hoofs over the crying around him. Turning, he saw Firenze leading a dozen or so Centaurs, Firenze approached Dumbledore and bowed from his human waist, "We pay tribute to the gentlest of men to enter the Forest." He placed a wreath of Holly on Hagrids coffin and withdrew to stand beside the rest of the Centaurs. Many of the students whispered in fear and edged a bit away from them. But the Centaurs stood, their heads bowed, respectfully honouring Hagrid.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and placed a stone on Hagrid's coffin saying, "I wish for him to find peace." She sniffed into her hankie and stepped back.

Professor Sprout placed her stone saying, "May he find a new garden to tend."

Madam Pomfrey went next. "I wish him happiness."

Professor Snape stepped up next, to Harry's surprise, and said, "May he find new adventures. 

Then Harry, Ron and Hermione came to stand next to the coffin. Harry placed the stone and said, "We wish for him to be reunited with his family." 

Then they took their place beside Dumbledore as he lit both coffins and collected their dust in two Golden spheres', placing the sphere's in his pocket, he led the teachers and guests back to the castle. As Harry stepped in the castle doors he heard a mournful howl, Fang was mourning his master. Promising to ask Dumbledore what he was going to do with Hagrid's various pets, Harry followed the crowd back into the Great Hall.

The top table was filled by all the visiting wizards, but Harry thought it looked empty, because they had left Hagrid's space unfilled. A quiet lunch followed, and then the students were dismissed for an afternoon free of lessons. Harry walked out of the castle and found himself in Hagrid's cabin, Fang lay on Hagrid's huge bed and Harry sat beside him, scratching his ears.

Harry sat there for a long time comforting the dog. He felt a burning anger in the pit of his stomach; he couldn't believe Hagrid was truly gone. Hagrid was a central part of Hogwarts. Professor Grubbly-Plank may take over his classes and duties, but she could replace his huge presence. Harry though back over the last seven years, the first time Hagrid had come to see him, when he lived with his Aunt and Uncle. The photo album he had made, the first pictures Harry had ever seen of his parents. And finally the awful image of Hagrid falling to the ground, killed by death eaters.

Distantly Harry heard the bell ring in the castle, signalling dinner was about to begin, giving Fang's ears one last scratch, Harry made his way out of the hut and back to the school.

Entering the Great Hall was eerie, it was much too quiet and all the students looked pale faced and red eyed. Harry noted that many of the Slytherins looked vaguely amused. It took all his strength not to fire a few curses at them as he made his way towards his friends. The visitors had all left, but Professor Grubbly-Plank now sat in Hagrid seat, and Harry had the urge to go and shove her out of it.

The next few days Harry avoided Dumbledore with alacrity, if he saw the headmaster coming in one direction, he suddenly disappeared into the nearest classroom. At meal times he arrived late and left early. He had no doubts that if Dumbledore really wanted to speak to him he would have found him. He missed his private lesson and then reported to Professor McGonagall, telling her he had not felt well enough to attend his class.

 But the most difficult class for all the students was Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Grubbly-Plank was a competent, no-nonsense teacher, who knew her subject and was more than able to impart her knowledge to them. She lacked Hagrid's flare for the dramatic and his pleasant attitude. More than once Harry found his attention wandering towards Hagrids hut, now vacant, Fang had been adopted by a local wizard outside Hogwarts. The Dark Forest was half destroyed, many of the towering trees fallen and the wildlife seemed to have moved away.

The French Ministry of Magic had arrived and taken charge of the Giants who had survived the conflict, Dumbledore had informed the students that port-keys had been used to transport them far from Britain and Voldemort.

A week after Hagrid's funeral, Harry was once again dodging his lesson with Dumbledore. After breakfast, he had slipped out of the castle and wandered into the Forest. Sitting at the forlorn little lake he had created a few weeks before, Harry recalled how wonderful he had felt. He had believed that he had found a way to challenge Voldemort and end his reign of terror. But what use was the power, if Dumbledore prevented him from using it.

Harry closed his eyes and thought about the many sounds usually found in the Forest, conspicuous in its absence. The warmth of the power around him calmed his soul. Slowly, Harry felt it build inside him, flowing through him, pulsing out of his pores. Harry remembered his feelings a stormy night almost seven years previously, when Hagrid had crashed into his life and introduced him to the magical world.

The sound of running water nearby, reminded Harry of the journey to Hogwarts, with Hagrid's towering figure in a tiny boat, leading the first years towards the castle. A crackling fire sounded in Harry's mind as he thought about Hagrid and Norbet the dragon. And gradually Harry let the energy of his thoughts flow into the ground, his anger at Dumbledore, his anger at Voldemort, all the feelings he held tight inside, Harry let go.

Finally Harry opened his eyes, and was shocked at what he saw, the small lake had grown and deepened, tall green trees surrounded the area, and the noise of the Forest had returned. Harry looked up to the sky and realised that most of the day had passed, it was now early evening. He had missed all his lessons for that day. Somehow, that thought didn't bother him too much. He stretched out his arms and transformed into an Eagle. Flying over the Forest, Harry realised that much of it had grown back. There were still many thinner parts, where the trees were younger, but it looked more like its old self again. 

Harry flew out towards Hogsmead. The town had suffered as much as the Forest, many of the houses were burnt out and the shrieking shack was completely destroyed. Few wizards were out in the street, some were obviously trying to decide the best way to begin rebuilding. The stile at the end of the lane was gone, reminding Harry of another loss. First his parents, then Sirius and now Hagrid, all gone and all because of Voldemort. Harry felt the burning of rage begin again and at that moment he made a decision, he knew he must return to school and force Dumbledore to teach him all that he could. Then it would be up to Harry; Voldemort would have to be stopped.

Harry turned and flew back to the dark Forest, where he returned to his human form. As he was heading back to the castle Firenze appeared.

"Harry Potter, you have restored our home and we are grateful," Firenze said. "Harry Potter must take care not to rupture the earth and bring fiery destruction down upon us all. As Mars rises high, the conclusion draws near."

"We do not share our knowledge with humans," An uncompromising voice sounded behind Harry, who turned and saw another Centaur, he thought was called Ronan. 

"Harry Potter restored our home, he holds our future," Firenze answered.

"What do you mean – As Mars rises, the conclusion draws near?" Harry asked Firenze.

Ronan snorted, "You see, humans cannot understand."

"But he is not just any human," countered Firenze.

"Say no more. Goodbye Harry Potter," Ronan said, and then turning he nodded to Firenze.

"Choose wisely," Firenze said before following Ronan.

Harry stood for several minutes, he rarely understood Firenze, even when he had been a teacher, before the other Centaurs had allowed him to return to the Forest. But Harry wondered what he was supposed to choose wisely, and what did it mean that Mars was rising, and the conclusion was near. Was Firenze taking about Harry dream when he unleashed the volcano to destroy Voldemort? Did the stars show that Harry would destroy the world? But at least they had said the conclusion draws near; maybe the war with Voldemort was nearing an end. 

Harry straightened his shoulders and marched back up to the school. He walked into dinner and Dumbledore immediately caught his eye and nodded to him. Harry ignored the nod and went to sit down.

"Where have you been all day?" Ron asked.

"I've been out, thinking, practicing," Harry replied.

"You might have told someone, McGonagall wasn't too chuffed that we didn't know where you were," Ron replied.

"Harry, we were working on a new potion today, another one for our NEWTS, you missed it," Hermione added, "If you miss the next lesson, you won't be able to finish it on time."

Harry couldn't really care less about potions anymore, but rather than start Hermione on one of her lectures again, he nodded and said, "Don't worry; I'll catch up next lesson."

After he had eaten, he rose to leave but heard Professor McGonagall call him, "Harry Potter!" sighing he turned and headed towards the top table.

"Please go to the headmaster's office, he would like to speak to you," McGonagall told him quietly.

Harry nodded and left to go and see what Dumbledore wanted. It took him a few minutes to reach the office and say the password, and then he knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," Dumbledore called. "Please sit down."

Harry sat opposite Dumbledore and stared, expressionlessly, at him.

"The Forest looks much better," Dumbledore said. "But I believe you made a promise not to leave the grounds without my permission."

"Was that like the promise you made me? The one when you said you wouldn't exclude me or treat me like a child anymore?" Harry replied, aware of how rude he sounded, but too angry with Dumbledore to care.

"Touché," Dumbledore said. "I know you are angry that I kept you out of the last battle Harry, but please believe I had my reasons. But skipping all your lessons will not accomplish anything; you still have to sit your NEWTS at the end of this year."

"I think there are more important things going on than my NEWTS," Harry answered, "Do you think Voldemort will change his schedule to fit my exams?"

Dumbledore looked saddened as he shook his head, "I don't suppose so."

"You gave me the torch, look outside at the Forest, I have learned to use it and yet you still don't trust me, you still try to keep me isolated from the war," Harry said, "Why lead me so far, then close the door in my face?"

"You are right," Dumbledore admitted, "I still want to protect you and I am sorry if that makes you angry, but it is still my duty."

Harry's frustration was growing, the headmaster was trying to do the right thing, yet he was denying Harry the chance to do what he was supposed to do. Harry wondered if Dumbledore would ever be ready to let him go out on his own. At the moment, the chances seemed slim.


	21. Chapter 21 Quidditch

**Finally, I can log on again and get reviews, yeah!! (only is anyone else getting tons of copies of the same review?)**

SheWolfe7, leggylover03, Nimba1, TopQuark, Nphipps, sharpe, AshKnight, alamarang, australiaman, harrycrazy432, BJH, athenakitty, Rocky235, Rhiemir, jouve25, jeklsmom(), saxistwriterchick, Maxwell Coffee House, sharpe(), jekl, David305, Kaosstar. Thank you for your reviews, they brighten my day!

Chapter 21 Quidditch

Harry had agreed to return to lessons, even his extra lessons with Dumbledore. Satisfied, Dumbeldore had allowed him to return to his common room. They had not reached any kind of agreement yet, but Harry knew he would have to fight every step of the way, to make Dumbledore give him more freedom to help in the war. 

The next morning he went to Defence against the Dark Arts and sat brooding at the back of the class. He had already studied the counter spells the rest of the class were learning, so he answered when called upon but the rest of the time he remained silent. It was his only class that day so he went with Ron to the library for the next free period and watched as Ron finished his homework.

In the afternoon Ron had Muggle studies and Hermione had Arithmancy, so Harry was left to wander around alone. Ron had mentioned extra quidditch practice, for their upcoming game against Hufflepuff, but Harry wasn't really in the mood, it seemed wrong to be playing when so many had just died. He promised to be there after dinner though, just because he felt bad, he shouldn't stop the rest of the team playing.

As he was wandering past the lake, a silvery light burst in front of him and Dumbledore's disembodied voice spoke; "Harry, you have a potions lesson at 2:30pm, to make the Potion you missed yesterday. Please do not miss it; Professor Snape will be waiting for you."

Harry looked at his watch, 2:15pm, he would have to run and get his books then run back down to the dungeon to be on time. A Slightly breathless Harry reached the Potions classroom, just as the first year Slytherin and Gryffindors' were going in. confused, he followed them.

"Mr Potter, how nice of you to join us," Snape announced. "You will work at the table in the corner, you have one hour, and please do not disturb my other students." With that Snape turned and collected the register, ignoring Harry. Harry took his bag to the table and began to set up his ingredients. The hour passed quickly, with only two sneering comments from Snape, and Harry packed up his books and tidied up his work space. When the first years were dismissed, Harry approached Snape.

"Where will I leave my cauldron?" Harry asked.

"Put it in the store room, next to the rest of the 7th years, and put a name tag beside it." 

Harry nodded and followed Snape's instructions, then made a quick exit, before Snape could start an argument.  

Dinner and quidditch took up the rest of the evening and Harry managed to sleep early, without too many disturbing dreams. His first lesson after breakfast was with Dumbledore. Still a little tense around the headmaster, Harry waited in the classroom but when Dumbledore arrived, he suggested that they go outside, in the sun.

"I have been asked to help restore the wards around Hogsmead, "Dumbledore told him as the descended the stairs. "Would you like to help me?"

Harry, deciding it would make for a less uncomfortable lesson, nodded eagerly. So Dumbledore waited until Harry donned his 'Weasley' glamour charm and then they walked to Hogsmead. 

There had obviously been much activity in the last two day because Harry noted that many of the houses had been restored. He spent the next hour on the outskirts of the town, renewing the anti-muggle protection charms. But was surprised when Dumbledore told him they would be placing temporary anti-apparation wards around much of the town, leaving only one 'free spot' at the edge of it. This completed Dumbledore suggested Harry might like to fly back to school, so he wouldn't be late for his next lesson.

Transfigurations class was not the difficult challenge it had once been for Harry and he was able to catch up quickly from the few missed lessons. Professor McGonagall declared she was satisfied with their work and let them leave without any homework – they had a quidditch match the next day, and she liked to give the team plenty of rest before hand.

 It was a dull rainy Saturday morning when Harry made his way down to breakfast with the rest of the team. He felt detached somehow, different from the other students, but if they noticed, they must have put it down to nerves because no one mentioned it. Harry ate his toast and marmalade, which tasted quite bitter, and drank his orange juice; he had been avoiding pumpkin juice ever since Dumbledore had doped his.

Nott had passed with his cronies, bumping Harry as he passed, but Harry had ignored him.

The team made their way on to the pitch with a flourish; Dean Thomas' commentary was lively and complimentary as always. Harry took to the sky above the rest of the players, with the hufflepuff seeker shadowing him. He searched around for the snitch, oblivious to the rest of the match; he wanted this game to be over quickly.

His firebolt felt sluggish and Harry noticed that he was having some trouble controlling it. Distracted he spotted the snitch and aimed towards it. But he felt as though he was flying through porridge, his usual graceful control of his broom gone, he couldn't catch the hufflepuff seeker. The snitch vanished from his vision and he withdrew to a higher level.

Harry became aware of the commentary; Dean Thomas had noticed Harry's uncoordinated attempts to catch the snitch. The crowd seemed to have focused their attention on him and Ron called for a time out. Harry landed by the captain and dismounted his broom.

"What's going on Harry?"

"Don't know, I think there's something wrong with my broom, I can't seem to make it fly properly," Harry said.

"We could ask Madam Hooch if you could use one of the school brooms," Ron suggested.

But Harry shook his head, "That would probably be even slower. I'm okay, I'll just have to try and spot the snitch well before their seeker."

"Alright, but give me a signal if you need another time out," Ron replied. 

The team mounted their brooms and the game resumed. Harry heard a roar and noticed Ginny had scored, then he spotted the snitch close by. Turning slowly he tried not to attract the attention of the other seeker, Harry followed it. He tracked it for several minutes and noticed that the hufflepuff seeker was now closing in. In a desperate attempt to end the game; Harry outstretched himself to catch the snitch. But just as his hand closed around it, he realised his mistake. The lack of control of his broom had left him unbalanced.

The crowd, who had been screaming in victory as Harry caught the snitch, were now screaming in terror as they watch Harry freefall to the ground. Harry tried to transform into an eagle, so he wouldn't land on the hard ground, and found that he couldn't. Panic bubbled up in his throat and he was only about a foot from the ground when a large orange bag of feathers appeared below him, to break his fall. 

Harry dropped into a fluffy, white, feathery haven, but he still felt the ground impact on his spine, though much softer than it would have done. Hands reached in a grabbed him, hauling him out of the bag. Dumbledore was sweeping down through the students and Madam Pomfrey was running to keep up. 

Ron patted him on the shoulder and asked, "Are you all right?" Harry nodded, unable to speak, his breath still laboured.

"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, again Harry nodded. "What happened to your broom?" 

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it was the broom, I think it's me. I couldn't transform to save myself," Harry replied quietly.

Madam Pomfrey had arrived and was checking him out, poking and prodding with her wand. "Bring him to the infirmary," She commanded and went ahead speaking quietly to Dumbledore.

Ron put Harry's arm around his own shoulder and Hermione had appeared at his other side, between them they managed to help him up to the castle. Harry was now able to walk, but he still felt a bit funny. But he imagined that falling twenty feet to the ground would probably do that to a person.

Just as they reached the first floor Harry suddenly had the desperate urge to go to the toilet. But he adamantly refuse Ron's offer to go in with him, just in case he collapsed. Harry pushed open the door and went in, he had just finished washing his hands when he heard a door creak open behind him, and he called out, "Ron, I'm fine, honestly."

But the reflection in the mirror was not Ron, it was Alexander Nott. "Now I know why Malfoy cursed you so often," Nott growled, "I gave you enough of that bloody potion to knock you unconscious. You were supposed to fall and kill yourself, but you just refuse to die don't you?"

"Nott, sod off," Harry replied. "Surely nothing's worth going to Azkaban for."

"I won't be going to Azkaban Potter," Nott threatened, "Because no one knows I'm here and when they find you all alone on the bathroom floor, they'll think you were injured from your fall."

Several things happened at once; Nott raised his wand to curse Harry, who set up a weak protection charm, making it bounce off. Nott ducked, to avoid being hit on the rebound. The bathroom door opened and Charles Blake walked in, the curse caught the side of his head and he crumpled onto the floor. Harry leapt on Nott and Ron and Hermione burst in with Neville and Ginny. Everyone started talking at once.

"Hold it," Harry yelled. "Ron, Hermione get Blake to the hospital wing. Ginny, Neville help me with him." 

And so the strange little procession went to the infirmary. Blake was floating on a stretcher transfigured by Hermione, and Nott was trudging behind, bound and led by Neville and Ginny. Harry walked at the back, his head pounding, tripping over several stairs.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey were waiting in the infirmary for them. Pomfrey took charge of Blake and Dumbledore sat Nott down on a chair, leaving his hands bound.

"Mr Nott, do I need to administer veritaserum or will you explain your actions today?" Dumbledore asked.

Nott scowled at him but said nothing. 

"Fine, Ginny, could you please go and find Professor Snape and ask him to come to my office, with some veritaserum." Dumbledore said. Ginny nodded and left.

"Madam Pomfrey, a word please, before you waken Mr Blake," Dumbledore called to her.

Harry sat down, shakily, on a chair beside Blake's bed. And the other students joined him. A groan from the bed drew their attention. Blake's eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" Blake muttered. "What am I doing back here? What the hell do you want Potter?" he spat out, seeing Harry rising from his chair.

"Hey, what's gotten into you, Charlie?" Neville asked in surprise, hearing Blake's tone.

"Oh shut up you," Blake replied.

"Move away from his bed guy's, he's not who you think he is," Harry told his friends, and then turning, he called in a louder voice, "Professor Dumbledore, I think you should come over here."

Dumbledore and Pomfrey rushed over, Madam Pomfrey immediately started to check him out but Dumbledore stood looking down at him.

"So you have returned?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, and I don't appreciate being forced to join Gryffindor, even when the bloody hat said I was still a Slytherin, or to make friends with these pathetic fools!" Blake snapped.

Harry could sense his friends, slightly behind him, shuffling uncomfortably. They were confused.

"So it hasn't been a year, but I'm glad really. If I'd had to listen to my own voice being nice to such losers any longer, I think I'd go mad. I changed my mind, I'd rather go to Azkaban than be forced to join his merry band of followers," Blake sneered. "Bloody hell, an oaf, a mudblood, a weasel and a bloody boy wonder!"

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped as she suddenly realised who she was seeing. "And to think I stood up for you, stopped the Slytherins from picking on you!"

"Yes Miss Granger," Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "We had decided to give him a second chance, to see if he could learn some tolerance, but it would appear that we have failed. Mr Nott's curse seems to have broken the mind block placed on Mr Malfoy."

"But Sir, after what he did to Harry, how could you let him back here and not tell us who we were making friends with?" Ron asked. "What if he had tried to hurt Harry again?"

"Mr Potter was aware of this arrangement; he was given the ultimate decision about Mr Malfoy's punishment."

Ron turned to Harry with a look of disbelief, "You knew that was Malfoy, and you never told us? You let him walk about freely in our common room as though he were one of us? You let him chat up my sister!"

"Don't worry Weasel, there's no way I'd touch your sister, I may not have had all my memories but I still have taste!" Malfoy spat.

Ignoring Malfoy, Harry said, "Ron, I couldn't tell you," he tried to explain, "It wouldn't have been fair then, he wouldn't have had a real chance to change."

"Fat lot of good it seems to have done though, I thought I could trust you Harry," and with that Ron turned on his heel and stormed out of the hospital. After a few seconds Hermione looked at Harry and went after him.

"Madam Pomfrey, is Mr Malfoy recovered? I need to take him to my office and arrange his return to custody," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Yes, a little pain killer will sort him out, the actual curse didn't hit him very hard but it hit him in the head, which is why his memories seem to have returned," Pomfrey said.

Dumbledore nodded, and then turned to Harry and Neville, "I think you should lie down Harry, Mr Nott has apparently given you a potion to suppress your natural abilities, and Madam Pomfrey should be able to give you something to purge it shortly. I will have to go and deal with these two." Dumbledore turned to the two students and said, "Lets go, you can await the Ministry officials in my office." And he led them away.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, he had made a mistake, again. Malfoy was still the same nasty, vengeful idiot and he had been doped, Again! Harry shook his head, he had thought himself safe from such things, he should have been able to read Nott's aura. He should have been expecting the attack, he knew about Nott looking up the potions. 

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Neville asked quietly.

"No, I feel like a fool," Harry replied. "I'm sorry Neville, I shouldn't have agreed to Malfoy's stupid deal! I should have known he would never change!"

"Why did you?"

"I felt sorry for him, you know? He was going to jail and he's the same age as us! It just didn't seem right," Harry replied.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about him or Nott," Neville said.

"That's another thing, how many times do I have to be doped before I learn my lesson, God's, I knew he was going to try something and I was too distracted to pay more attention."

"Mr Potter, drink this, "Madam Pomfrey handed him a bitter tasting potion. "You may return to your common room, but I would advise you to take it easy and get a proper meal."

Harry drank the potion and then stood up, waiting for a wave of dizziness to pass, then headed out before Madam Pomfrey could change her mind. Neville walked along beside him.

"Aren't you angry with me too?" Harry asked.

"What's the point? You tried to do the right thing and it 'bit' you, how would it help if I started moaning at you," Neville shrugged.

They reached the Gryffindor common room and spotted Ron and Hermione sitting in the corner. Harry approached them slowly and said, "I made a bad decision and I'm sorry." 

"But that's always the point isn't it? YOU made the decision, alone, without even wondering how we would feel about it," Ron replied. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded. "It was me he tried to kill, not you. That's why it was my decision, and one of the conditions was that no one know; not even the Professors knew, except Dumbledore."

"It always comes back to that Harry, doesn't it?" Ron sneered.

"What?"

"Only you and Dumbledore, like none of us are even affected by this war. Other people besides you have suffered Harry!" Ron shouted, "Some of us have lost Brothers, Fathers Grandmothers! But you always think that it's all about you! You get all your bloody extra lessons and special treatment and you…."

Suddenly a muggle sticky plaster appeared on Ron's face and he looked at Harry in shock. The rest of the students were staring as the two friends faced each other.

"All about me? I wish it was all about me, and then no one else would have to die!" Harry raged. "Do you think it was fun for me? Losing my parents to him? Then Sirius, Hagrid? Being kidnapped by him? Being attacked at school by other students? My God I can't even eat in the Great Hall without being bloody drugged, yes I love that."

The common room started to vibrate and some of the younger students screamed, Neville stepped between the two, "Stop this, stop fighting, you two are friends. That's enough."

Ron ripped the plaster off his mouth and replied, "I thought we were."

Harry stared at his friend for a few tense moments then turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the Portrait as he went. His anger burning in his stomach, the torches on the walls sparked brightly as he passed them. Harry ignored them and continued at a near run. He found his way out the main doors and ran towards the lake.

The calm lake began to ripple and churn, and then its movements became more turbulent, the water was lapping over the shore reaching Harry feet. But he didn't see it; all he could see was Ron's angry expression as he had yelled at him. The lake was becoming more violent in its movements and waves were forming, a voice behind him startled him.

"Harry Potter, come back from the lake," Professor Snape shouted as he ran towards Harry.

Harry suddenly became aware of the water, forming high waves, taller than Harry. Snape grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him back. 

"Potter, control yourself," Snape said in a quiet voice. "Take deep breathes, force down the anger."

Perhaps it was the shock of realising what he had been subconsciously doing or perhaps it was the shock of Professor Snape speaking in an almost claming voice, but suddenly the waters seemed to calm, the furious waves receded. 

"Professor?" Harry blinked.

"Mr Potter, you must be careful of that temper of yours, else you might hurt someone," Snape said, with a glimpse of his usual sneer. "What in the world made you lose control?"

"I…. um…..I was angry…. About Nott and Malfoy, or Blake or whatever you want to call him," Harry muttered.

"Well drowning yourself or the school will not really help that situation now will it?"

"No, I don't suppose it will," Harry snapped as he realised who he was having a conversation with. 

"Right, if you are feeling better, then I suggest we go into the castle, it is almost dinner time," Snape turned on his heel and left Harry staring after him in confusion. Had Snape just been nice to him? Harry questioned, first he fights with his friend then he was helped by his enemy, what a strange day.

Harry walked slowly up to the castle and went into the Great hall, the rest of the Gryffindors were giving him strange looks and Harry realised he had frightened them with his loss of control. Ron was sitting with Hermione, but Harry was still angry with him so he sat at the far end of the table. Hermione shot a few worried looks from one to the other, but kept her place by her boyfriend. Harry glanced sullenly down at his food, what if it was doped again? He was going to end up like Mad-eye moody, drinking from a hip flask and cursing anyone who came near his plate.


	22. Chapter 22 Freinds?

**_I thought I'd just treat you to two chapters at once, enjoy!_**

Chapter 22 Friends?

Harry had fled the Great Hall without eating and found his way down to the kitchens, tickling the pear; he opened the door and went in search of Dobby.

"Harry Potter Sir, it is a great pleasure to see you," Dobby appeared in front of him. 

"Hi Dobby, could you let me eat down here please?" Harry asked.

"But of course, what would you like?" Dobby led him to a table in the corner.

Harry looked about the kitchens and said, "Anything without Potions in it."

"Oh Harry Potter, Mr Dumbledore made me do it Sir, I am very sorry sir, but he said it was to save your life," Dobby muttered his apologies. 

"It's alright Dobby, but I want you to warn me if anyone tries to do it again, no matter what they tell you. Okay?" 

"Yes sir, Harry Potter." Dobby bowed and hurried off then seconds later he returned with a plate of Shepard's pie, vegetables and potatoes. Placing the plate in front of Harry, he conjured a goblet of pumpkin juice and some cutlery.

Harry began to eat and casually glanced around, something was different, but Harry couldn't figure out what it was. After he had cleared his plate, several other House-elves came forward with various puddings, to see which he would prefer. Harry suddenly realised that they were all wearing navy socks with their tea towels. Harry remembered that Dumbledore had freed them from their enslavement.

Harry smiled at the nearest elf and said, "How are you enjoying your freedom?"

The Elf sniffed and replied, "I likes it just fine."

Harry noted the elf didn't seem to be too excited by the whole freedom thing, but had obviously been unable to refuse Dumbledore's releasing them. Dobby rushed back over and whispered, "They don't like to talk about it … sir…they think that it proves they have not worked well." 

Harry replied with a small 'oh' then thanked them all for letting him eat there, they gave him a few pastries and cakes to take with him and bid him goodbye.

Harry still wasn't ready to face Ron yet or the scared look in the younger students' eyes, if he went to the common room, so he wandered aimlessly around the corridors, pretending to be on duty.  His mind was replaying his argument with Ron but his anger had burned out and he could see it from Ron's point of view. Harry should have warned them, even although Dumbledore had insisted against him, he had known deep down that Malfoy wouldn't change. They had not been friends even before they had been separated into their houses. Malfoy had always been a snob and Harry had never liked that in anyone.

Harry wondered what Ron was doing now, would he forgive him, especially for taping his mouth shut –though in all fairness he hadn't actually meant to do that, he had only wanted Ron to stop yelling before he announced to all the students how many private lessons Harry had had. He smiled a little as he remembered the look of outrage on his friends face as the sticky plaster had appeared -Ron probably didn't even know what it was, having grown up in a magical family, he would never have needed plasters at home.

Sighing Harry decided to go and apologize to his friend, but only for the sticky plaster, he knew Ron had lashed out because he was angry, but what he had said still hurt. Did he really believe Harry thought that the world revolved around him? Knowing he couldn't answer this alone he headed towards Gryffindor tower.

As he climbed in the Portrait hole, a few of the younger students eyed him warily. Ignoring them Harry looked around for his friends, not seeing them he went up to Ron's dorm, to see if they were in there. Pausing he knocked on the door, and then pushed it open to find Neville sitting on his bed, alone in the room.

"Hey Neville, have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Not since dinner, no," Neville answered.

"Well, tell them I'm looking for them if you do. Thanks," Harry said as he turned and continued up to his room. Lying down on the bed and closing his eyes he tried to focus on them, maybe he could find them that way. It would be quicker than walking around the whole castle. Gradually his breathing slowed and he focused on the air around him. Searching through the voices that came to him, he finally isolated Ron's.

"But he should have told us," Ron was saying.

"He couldn't, you heard him, Dumbledore made him promise," Hermione answered.

"I just thought he would trust me with something this big, regardless of what Dumbledore said."

"He was just trying to do the right thing you know Ron," Hermione answered softly.

"You know its bad enough my best friend won't let me in anymore, without my girlfriend taking his side, again!" Ron snapped.

"I'm not taking his side, honestly, it's just that I think he has enough to deal with without losing his best friend too," Hermione replied.

"I know, did you feel the common room shake when he started shouting?"

"Everyone felt it, most of the first years are afraid to be in the same room as him now," Hermione said.

"How could he do that though, is it because of this wandless stuff?"

"I don't know, maybe. But do you think you could talk to him, please?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I suppose so, but only for you, you know," Ron huffed. "But we don't have to go now do we? I mean there's no one here right now, we could wait a while."

"Ron!" Hermione's voice was suddenly muffled and Harry drew back in his mind, not wanting to hear his two best friends enjoying a private moment.

Was it true, he asked himself, had he shut them out of his life? Sighing he realised that he had and Ron was right, he should talk to his friends, they could help him, even if they couldn't understand all of it, they could at least listen to him. And now that the rest of Gryffindor tower seemed to be afraid of him, he needed his friends more than ever.

He was startled out of his light doze, by a small knock on his door, an hour later. Opening he found Ron standing there. Without saying anything Harry stepped back to let Ron in.

"Look, before you say anything I wanted to say you were right. I should have told you and I'm sorry about the sticky plaster thing, I didn't mean that," Harry rushed his apology out.

"Yeh, how do muggles put up with those, they hurt like hell to rip it off," Ron replied, forgetting what he had been about to say. 

Harry smiled a little and Ron added, "Actually, you were right. You made a promise and I respect that you kept it, even if it was for Malfoy." Ron spat out the name.

"I'm sorry you feel like I'm shutting you out," Harry raised his hand to forestall Ron's comment, "I didn't mean to do it, it's just Dumbledore and his secrecy thing. He doesn't let me talk about anything anymore."

"How did you know what Hermione and I were talking about?" Ron asked, when Harry had finished.

"Well, I kind of…overheard," Harry said quietly.

"How could you have overheard us, we were alone in the room of requirements," Ron looked puzzled.

Harry took a deep breath and explained to Ron an abbreviated version of his meditation, he didn't go into the elemental part of it. But he told Ron about being able to hear things around the castle. Ron looked horrified, "Does that mean you've be listening to Hermione and me ….when we.. ..uh…." his voice trailed away.

"Usually I don't listen to anyone, certainly not you two, when you're…ah…..anyway; I've only really heard Snape a couple of times moaning about me. I think maybe I can only hear things relating to me," Harry tried to reassure his friend.  

Ron looked a bit happier about this, and then asked Harry about all the missed lessons. Harry told him about his argument with Dumbledore and how he had spent the day in the forest and then in Hogsmead. It felt good to have someone to talk too. He avoided the whole subject of Elemental magic, not because Dumbledore had asked him not to talk about it, but because he was not ready to explain it. He didn't want to shock Ron with how different he was becoming, maybe Ron wouldn't want to be around him then.

They sat for a long time talking and Harry glanced at his watch and said, "It's nearly 4am, I suppose we should get some sleep. Hermione will probably wake you about 9am so you can study."

Ron laughed, "Yeh, she's beginning to get that look about her, you know the one?"

Harry nodded in return, "The 'we've only got three months until our exams!' look."

Ron nodded and tried to look serious for a moment as he stood and stretched, "You do realise that NEWT's are the most important exams you will ever sit, Harry!"

Harry laughed; his friend actually did quite a good impression of his girlfriend's exasperated tone. "You know the only good thing about all this war business? I really can't seem to get too worked up about sitting school exams any more; if I live long enough to graduate then I'll be happy."

"Well mate on that cheerful note, I'll say goodnight." Ron yawned. "By the way I've been meaning to ask you, the meditation stuff you taught Neville do you reckon I could learn it? No never mind, you've got enough studying to do on your own." Ron reached the door handle and nodded as he went to go out.

"Actually I think it's a brilliant idea, but you'd have to read my books in here, in case someone else saw them," Harry replied, wondering why he had never thought of it before. 

"But didn't Dumbledore tell you not to let us read your books?" Ron asked.

"Well let's just say I don't think Dumbledore's ideas are always right," Harry replied darkly, "look what his last idea did to Hagrid."

"Right well if you're sure, I'll keep it quiet, can I tell Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It's up to you, I think it would do you both good to learn it," Harry replied.

"You're right, anyway she's smarter than I am, so she can help me to understand it," Ron replied earnestly.

"If I can learn it then so can you, now go away and sleep, before I have to give you a detention!" Harry laughed. 

"Well I'll just have to learn that sticky plastic spell and get them all over you!" Ron retaliated.

"Plasters, Ron, you sound more like your Dad every day," Harry laughed as his friend slipped out of the door. "Goodnight."

Harry sprawled out on his bed and thought about Ron and Hermione learning the whole meditation and auras thing, he wondered if they would be ready for wandless and silent magic. Dumbledore's face floated into his mind and he cast it aside. Why should the headmaster be against his students gaining knowledge, he should encourage them all, not just Harry. But he only ever understood Dumbledore about half the time anyway, so there was no point in trying to fathom the old mans insistence that Harry keep all that he had learned to himself.

Suddenly feeling a little better than he had for weeks Harry rolled onto his back and fell into a dreamless sleep. Ron was still his friend, Malfoy had gone back to where he belonged and Harry no longer felt guilty about it, just sad. Harry had learned an important lesson today- he needed his friends, and they needed him, not just to save them, but him…Harry ….the ordinary boy who lived within the hero.

At lunch time Ron banged on his door to wake him, telling him to 'stop lying in bed all day.' Strangely his words reminded Harry of the Dursleys. Shuddering at the memory, Harry got up, grabbed his gear and headed for a quick shower. Strolling down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, he paused at the door.

"What?" Hermione asked, when she noticed he had stopped.

"I'm not sure if I want to eat in there again," Harry said quietly.

"Come on, just eat everything I eat," Ron offered. "Then you'll know if it's poisoned or not."

"Not with your stomach Ron, you could eat anything and it probably wouldn't effect you," Hermione laughed.

"Oh charming," Ron said.

Laughing at his friends, Harry took a step into the Great Hall; he would just have to pay more attention, surely twice was enough, then he recalled Megan, and mentally groaned. Okay three times. Maybe people would have gotten bored trying to dope him and move on to a different method. Still, he took a long time to decide what he wanted and even then he picked food from the same serving plates he saw the others eat from before him.

After lunch they retreated to his room and Harry gave them the first book Dumbledore had given him on meditation.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Hermione whispered as though someone might overhear them.

"Why? Dumbledore never said anything when I showed Neville how to," Harry replied.

"Yes but he told you when you got the books not to discuss them with anyone," Hermione reminded him.

"That was almost two years ago, he knew you wouldn't be ready. Now if you take your time and don't rush through them, your magic should be well enough developed to do it." Harry reasoned, "You already learned a lot of the defence I was studying when I started these."

"Maybe we should ask…" Hermione began.

"Enough Hermione, I am doing this, no matter what you say," Ron said in a quiet but firm voice. "And I would like you to do it to."

Hermione, a little startled by Ron's authoritative tone, nodded meekly and sat down on the floor with the other two. Harry explained how he had begun with the simple meditation and then gradually worked on the wandless spells.

"But you shouldn't rush those," Harry warned them, "That's part of the reason I collapsed last year."

"You fainted," Ron smirked, unwilling to let his friend live it down.

"Collapsed," Harry stated. "Anyway, you can read the first bit about meditation and such, and then practice it before you go to sleep at night. Then once you start to do it right you'll see the auras." He looked up at his book shelve and called silently another book down, opening it he said, "I think I went onto this one next. But you should take it slow, just in case."

"I love that silent voice thing, it is just so cool," Ron said with a grin. 

And with that they all laughed, Hermione relaxed visibly when she realised that they would be taking it slowly and carefully.

"How are your animagus lessons coming?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask she refuses to let us try by ourselves. I spend hours running around her classroom being chased by a lion," Ron groaned.

This brought a fresh bout of laughing, the image of a lion chasing a Red Setter around and McGonagall shouting at the pair of them, struck Harry as extremely amusing. But once he had stopped laughing he said, "I'm sure she'll let you try if you ask her often enough."

"How did you convince her?" Ron asked.

"Well, I kept nagging and eventually Dumbledore arrived and agreed with me," Harry replied.

"Well I think she's right to be cautious," Hermione said, "she has years of experience."

"Hermione, I know you think that the teachers know best, and maybe they do most of the time, but eventually they have to let their students grow up and make decisions for themselves," Harry countered. "I think you should give it a go Ron, it is actually easier to transform back once you've done it yourself."

Hermione looked a bit put out by his comment and Ron looked a though he were hovering between excitement and fear from the whole thing.  "Harry's got a point Hermione, be side's I can't keep up with the extra lessons much longer. I need to study for my NEWT's remember."

Harry thought this was probably the best argument that his friend could put forward, Hermione was already nagging them about studying. They spent the time until dinner, reading Harry's books and listening to him explain some of the finer points then they trooped down to the Great Hall. 

Harry felt a little lighter; he remembered feeling this way when he had first started the DA in fifth year. He was taking charge and helping his friends learn to defend themselves, and it felt right, regardless of what Dumbledore thought.

Monday morning brought his first lesson with the headmaster. Harry was surprised to find Dumbledore waiting for him in the classroom already. 

"Good morning Harry, did you have a restful day yesterday?"

Harry frowned a little at Dumbledore; did he know that Harry was teaching Ron and Hermione? Or was he just being pleasant. "Yes thank you," Harry replied shortly.

 "I see you are still angry with me," Dumbledore sighed, "Well what would you like to do today?"

"What would I like to do?" Harry inquired.

"Well you know better than anyone what things you need to practice," Dumbledore replied. "I told you a while ago I could only lead you so far. The rest is up to you."

"Well I'm not sure, I think I need to study more advanced duelling, the Friday afternoon Defence lessons are still a bit basic. In fact I think that all the students are ready for more advanced lessons." Harry replied.

"Ah, well I can help you with duelling, however we must remember that this is a school, not an army training facility," Dumbledore smiled. "We should not over do it with the other students, they already know how to defend themselves, it is not necessary to take them beyond that level. That is what Auror training is for, and not all students are suitable for it."  

"But what about fighting against Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"That is a job for trained Aurors and Order members," Dumbledore replied.

"And me!" Harry finished.

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes Harry, much as I regret it, and you."

They began their duelling and Harry tried to read Dumbledore's strategy, he managed to do well and several times caught the Headmaster out. After the bell rang, Dumbledore commended Harry on his skills and sent him of to Transfigurations.

After class Harry hung back to speak to Professor McGonagall, he wave Ron and Hermione to go to lunch without him.

"Yes Mr Potter?" 

"Professor, I wanted to ask you something, I realise that it's none of my business at the end of the day, but anyway I …" Harry trailed off, trying to think of the best way to word his question.

"Spit it out Mr Potter, or we'll miss lunch," McGonagall said briskly.

"It's about Ron, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to help him with his animagi practice." Harry began, the rushed on before she could interrupt. "He feels like he may not have time to study for his NEWT's properly if he doesn't finish the extra lessons soon. And it would be a pity if he didn't learn before he left school."

"Mr Potter, I realise that you took a remarkably short time to learn to transform alone, but really school policy dictates that I only let the students transform when they have successfully returned to human form alone," McGonagall answered, in a remarkably calm tone. Harry had envisioned her shouting at him to mind his own business.

"I know, but still, maybe just once to see how he does?" Harry asked.

"I'll think about it," McGonagall replied. "I understand why you're so keen, I realise it has been a difficult two years for you, unable to share your new talents with your friends, be patient for a little longer Harry." McGonagall smiled a little smile at Harry, leaving him very surprised. "Now off you go to lunch, you wouldn't want to miss it."

 Harry smiled his thanks and raced down to lunch. He hadn't really expected Professor McGonagall to agree with him and change her policy, but he hadn't expected her to smile at him either. Strange how all the teachers seemed to be changing, Harry thought, or maybe they hadn't changed so much, maybe he had.


	23. Chapter 23 Eagles and Dogs

?(), sorry didn't mean to offend anyone, I found the name on a web site for names from around the world, it was listed as Cheyanne. Athenakitty, Peak of Truimph, jekl (I thought it was you but I put it just in case, thanks!), harrycrazy432, Numba1, Ash Knight, Alexis_Lee, moodyboy66, kaosstar, chaser1, Rocky235, SheWolfe7, walkthruethefire, Nphipps, leggylover03(I know its driving me nuts too, I've had about 35 copies of the same review so far, and three author alerts for the same chapter of another story! The rest I've had to search for, which wasn't easy when the search was disabled!) BJH(),Rhinemjr, Alamarang  Thank you for reading and reviewing!

                                     **Chapter 23 Eagles and Dogs**

****

Harry ate a quick lunch but avoided telling his friends about the conversation with McGonagall, he didn't want Ron to think he was interfering. But he went through the rest of the lessons with his mind only half on his work. Hermione had to stop him adding shrivelfig to his potion to early, because he was not paying enough attention.

The Trio ate dinner in the Great Hall and Ron left, 'to be chased by a lion again.' Neville looked apologetic when he heard Ron's comment and Hermione and Harry laughed. They made their way up to the library to study and Harry sat for a while staring out of the window, oblivious to Hermione working across from him. Eventually he got bored and tried to concentrate on his homework. He had just finished his charms essay when Ron burst in, looking red faced and excited.

"Guess what?" Ron gasped as he threw himself down on an empty chair.

"Sh," Hermione answered. "What?"

"You are looking at Hogwarts newest Animagus!" Ron announced happily. This time it was Madam Pince who 'sh'd' him.

Harry leaned over and whispered, "Nice one mate!"

"Really, she let you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, she said she thought I might be ready, so Flitwick came and she let me do it," Ron grinned. "I'm a Red Setter, how cool is that?"

"Very cool," Hermione smiled and leaned over to give him a quick kiss, "But I won't kiss you when you're a dog."

The trio laughed and Madam Pince glared at them over the top of a book.

"Let's get out of here and celebrate," Harry suggested quietly. Standing they went out into the corridor.

"Race you to the common room," Ron said grinning.

"You're on," Replied Harry.

And before Hermione could stop them they had transformed into their animal forms and taken off towards the common room. Harry got there first, because he didn't have to run down all the stairs, and immediately changed back into his normal form. He watched as a graceful Red, longhaired dog ran towards him. He smiled as he saw the grin on its face; it barked playfully at him and chased his ankles for a few minutes then turned into his friend again.

Harry laughed at the groan of discomfort that Ron made and said, "It takes a while, but it doesn't hurt eventually. You look better as a dog!"

Ron punched his shoulder gently and then turned as Hermione came running towards them. He grabbed her around the waist a whirled her around. He grabbed a quick kiss before the inevitable happened.

"Ron Weasley, what would professor McGonagall think if she knew you were already abusing your new power?" Hermione said. 

"How is racing Harry abusing it?" Ron said in a hurt voice.

"Well for one thing, Harry's is supposed to be a secret. And another thing, did she really give you permission to charge about the school?"

"Oh come on, no one saw him," Ron answered, "and as a matter of fact, she didn't say I couldn't use it to run around the school, only that I shouldn't abuse it by going places where I couldn't normally."

"Relax Hermione, I'm tired of all the secrecy anyway," Harry replied.

"But what if someone found out?" Hermione asked.

"Well Voldemort knows already, so what's the big deal if anyone finds out?" Harry replied.

"I suppose so," Hermione grumbled. "You were a very nice dog Ron," She added with a small smile.

"See, I knew she wouldn't be able to resist my charms," Ron laughed as they made their way into the common room. Ron stopped short when the room burst out with applause. Shouts of congratulations to Ron could be heard over the racket. Ron's ears went red and he smiled as he muttered his thanks.

Neville walked over and pounded him on the back, "Well done Ron, the first animagus to transform in Hogwarts for over twenty years."

"What about you Neville?" Harry asked. "Did you do it?"

"No, told you it was a mistake," Neville replied glumly.

"Now you heard what McGonagall said, you just need to practice more and then not to be afraid of it," Ron replied.

Ron was swamped by people asking to see his new form and so they spent the evening watching him show off his new skills. Hermione was sitting next to Harry and she whispered, "Does it make you angry that you weren't allowed to tell everyone?"

Harry thought about it for a moment then replied honestly, "No, I get enough attention as it is. It's nice for Ron though, I'm glad he can show of a bit." 

Hermione smiled and kisses him on the cheek saying, "You're a good friend Harry Potter."

Just at that moment a large red dog pushed between them and licked Hermione's face; then plonked itself down, with its head on her lap, staring up at her with wide eyes.

She laughed and petted its head for a moment and then shoved its head away as it started to lick her again.

Ron transformed and sat down beside her, "just because I'm a dog, doesn't mean you can go around kissing other people," he growled mockingly.

"Great Hermione, your very own guard dog," Harry laughed as Ron glared over at him.

The rest of the students started heading off to bed and eventually Harry excused himself and followed. Once he was changed for bed he lay there for a while. Smiling in the darkness, as he recalled the look of pride on his friends face, Ron deserved to be in the spotlight, and he enjoyed it, so Harry turned on his side and tried to fall asleep- still smiling at his friend's achievement.

On Wednesday at breakfast Professor McGonagall told Harry to meet the Headmaster in his office, instead of in the classroom. Harry dutifully trudged up the stairs and gave the password, "wallabies," then waited at the door for an answer to his knock.

"Come in Harry, look who came to visit," Dumbledore smiled. 

"Moony!" Harry exclaimed, "You're alright, thank God." He embraced the older man and then took the seat next to him. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Moony replied, the tone of his voice denying his words.

"Are you still in the Restoration Party?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and it is just as we feared," Moony said quietly. "I've met several wizards among the muggle members, mostly in high positions, and many of them on the Ministry list of possible spies."

Harry looked to Dumbledore and asked, "Is the Ministry going to intervene?"

Dumbledore nodded, "They plan a raid on the offices tonight, Remus will be there and should be able to help find the wizards." 

"Won't that be dangerous? What do you think the muggles will do? Do they know about the wizards?" Harry replied.

"Yes it will be dangerous, we don't know what they will do and no, they don't seem to know about the wizards yet," Moony answered. "But don't worry about me Harry; I'm used to taking care of myself."

"I know, but …" Harry broke off; He didn't want to sound like a whiny child, begging Moony to stay with him, though he was tempted.

"I'm sorry about Hagrid," Moony said, "Maybe if I had found out more information quickly enough…."

"No, it wasn't your fault," Harry said quietly and glanced at Dumbledore.

"Harry…" Dumbledore said.

"No, don't, just don't," Harry snapped in reply.

 "Migizi, what's going on?" Moony asked, looking from one to the other.

"He had me drugged, so I couldn't go with them, so I couldn't help," Harry told Moony.

"I know, he told me," Moony replied, "But you know why, don't you? You understand the bigger picture don't you?"

"No I do not, why couldn't I have gone with them, I could have saved him," Harry answered.

"Do you think your powers are so strong that you could do what sixty experienced wizards could not?" Moony asked.

"Maybe, well no, I mean….he didn't he let me try," Harry answered.

"Don't let your powers blur your vision Harry," Moony said, "Remember what I told you about control, and don't let them make you think you are invincible."

"I know I'm not invincible," Harry replied, "But he was my first friend and they didn't even let me try to help."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I could not risk you, Hagrid knew that and he agreed with me," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort never intended to come here, he just wanted to test our strength."

"Snape has already told us how angry he was that you weren't there, they were supposed to find out about the new powers you have been practicing," Moony said.

"How does Voldemort new I have any new powers?"

"Harry, you know that nothing in the castle remains a secret for long," Dumbledore replied, "There are many people here who would pass on the information to parents or friends and eventually it reaches him." Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and unrolled a parchment. "We have to make some plans Harry, you may go and enjoy a free period," Dumbledore said, then glancing at Harry added, "Or you can stay and help."

Harry replied, "I'd like to help."

He watched as Moony explained to Dumbledore the layout of the main Restoration Party headquarters, they discussed the best way for the Ministry wizards to enter and take the wizards out, without harming the muggles who would be at the meeting. Harry was surprised that the two older wizards were actually prepared to listen to his suggestions and even agree to some of them. At the end of his lesson time Harry bid Moony goodbye and good luck, then went to his next class.

He spent the rest of the day worrying about Moony and thinking about their conversation. Was he being overconfident in assuming Hagrid would still be alive, if Dumbledore had let him join the wizards in protecting Hogsmead, or was he really just angry that Dumbledore hadn't trusted him not to get involved?

Harry couldn't sleep that night and lay in bed listening for any news about Moony's mission. Shortly after Midnight, he heard Dumbledore speaking to someone.

"Tell me, how did it go?" Dumbledore asked.

"We made it in and arrested the wizards without any injuries on either side; I'd say it was successful."

"What of our inside agent?"

"He remains undetected."

"Very good, I will get a full report later from the Ministry. Good night."

Harry sighed in relief, Moony was safe and the raid had been a success. Eventually Harry fell asleep but his dreams were full of images of faceless wizards all pointing accusing finger at him. He woke in a sweat the next morning and grabbed a quick shower before breakfast.

The next few days passed quietly and Harry began to relax a bit about eating in the Great Hall, he still checked the food carefully and kept a close eye on the people around him. When Dumbledore stood one night a dinner to introduce the new grounds keeper, Harry's stomach tightened as he clapped his hands politely. The new grounds keeper was called Rex Greymarsh, which suited the tiny, grey haired man. Then Dumbledore announced that he would be releasing Hagrid's ashes the next morning at dawn.

The horror of watching Hagrid die returned to haunt Harry that night as he slept and as a result he was showered and dressed by 4am the next morning. Pulling on his thicker outdoor robes Harry made his way down and out of the castle doors, to sit alone on the steps, waiting for the rest of the people who wanted to honour Hagrid arrive.

By six the majority of the students had arrived, tired and sad, the huge gathering was almost silent. Dumbledore, dressed in deep purple robes with none of the usual gold patterns on them, strode down the steps flanked by the rest of the teaching staff. Most of them also wore purple; Harry glanced around the collected students and was reassured to see them dressed in their normal black. He thought for a moment he had broken some traditional mourning rule.

Dumbledore turned to face the collected students and teachers and withdrew from his robe two golden orbs. He looked at them sadly and then clearing his throat began his speech.

                                  "Goodbye is a painful word, especially when

                                    we know that it will be the last time we can 

                                     say it to a dear friend. So I will tell you, that 

                                     we are not saying Goodbye to our friend but

                                           we are saying, 'til we meet again."

Raising his hand he opened both orbs and the dust inside was blown out, freed to the winds that carried it up and spread it far over the Hogwarts grounds.

                                  "You will always be with us, in our hearts,

                                      find peace with your family, and friends 

                                      who have gone before you. And wait for us,

                                   for in the end we must all return to ash and dust.

                                                     We will meet again."

Harry stood frozen as he watched the ashes blow around in the breeze and then some of them seemed to settle in the earth. Hagrid had loved Hogwarts and now his remains would mix with the earth and reside there forever. No one would ever be able to send him away again. The ground shook slightly as Harry stood there, just the slightest of tremors.  Apparently enough to warn Dumbledore that Harry was no longer in control.

Quickly the old wizard walked to the spot were Harry stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry blinked as he suddenly noticed the face close to his own. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry shook his head mutely and continued to watch the ashes dance in the breeze. Dumbledore firmly led him away from the gathering, towards the empty place were Hagrid's hut had stood.

"What did you do to his house?" Harry gasped.

"The new grounds keeper prefers living inside the castle," Dumbledore replied. "So I had Hagrid's belongings packed and I took the hut down."

"Why, why would you do that, It's like your trying to remove his memory from Hogwarts," Harry said.

"No Harry, I wish to remember Hagrid as he lived," Dumbledore told him, "If I left the hut, it would have reminded me of his absence every time I saw it. It would hurt to see it decay and fall apart."

"You didn't have to let it decay; you could have charmed it to stay the same."

"For how long Harry?"

"I…don't know," Harry replied quietly. It just seemed too soon, they shouldn't have taken away all his things so soon. It was almost as though he had never been there.

"Harry, in my life I have lost many people, it is never easy, nor would I wish it to be. But one thing I have learned is that you must keep them alive in your heart but to build a shrine to them never allows you to accept that they are really gone," Dumbledore looked out over the castle and grounds. "I am sorry that he is gone, I miss him."

"I miss him too," whispered Harry. Dumbledore squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly, but didn't say anything else. Harry became aware of Professor McGonagall approaching but Dumbledore stopped her by raising his hand.

"We should go in and enjoy breakfast, they are waiting on me to come and start the stories," Dumbledore said quietly to Harry.

"Stories?" 

"Yes today we celebrate his life and share stories of the good times we had with him," Dumbledore explained.

Harry allowed himself to be led back to the castle and into the Great Hall. He noticed for the first time Mr and Mrs Weasley had come, they were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Ginny. Glancing around the room he realised that many adults had arrived and were scattered throughout the students. Surprisingly there were even a few parents at the Slytherin table.

Most of the adult visitors probably remembered Hagrid from their own time at Hogwarts, and had come to wish him farewell. Dumbledore stood and made the first speech.

"I remember Hagrid at 11years old, the first time he stepped into the Great Hall, head and shoulders above all the other first years. From that first step, he felt it his duty to protect those first years, from all houses, from the older students who might tease them," Dumbledore smiled as he spoke. "Unfortunately he also felt he had to protect them from the Professors as well. The first time he was brought to my office by a terrified Professor Hecklethorn, the then Potions master. The Professor had shouted at one of his classmates for melting a cauldron and Hagrid had stood over the boy and roared at the professor for making him cry. I had to give him detention, but he became such good friends with the caretaker, Mr Pringle, that he proceeded to help him after the detentions were over. "  Dumbledore waited for the gentle laughter to die down as he added, "We had a hard time finding anything to do with him for detentions after that, for he enjoyed them all immensely being the kind soul that he was."

A Woman stood up at the Ravenclaw table and said, "I was in first year with him, he set your hat on fire, headmaster, by mistake when we were transforming our matchsticks and then he tried to slap the flames out." Many of the students started to laugh at that image, "But he was so upset, he thought he would be expelled and he thought he deserved it. That night he snuck out into the grounds with a huge pile of matches and stayed there all night to get it perfect."

Molly Weasley stood up and related a tale about him plying her with hot chocolate and rock cakes one night when he found her crying over an argument she had with her boyfriend. "He kept talking until he had reassured me to forgive Arthur and not to let our friendship die over one little mistake. He was right of course so my husband and my seven children thank him for his sound advice." This brought a few gentle laughs and several sad smiles.

Slowly people stood one by one to tell stories of how kind or funny or helpful Hagrid had been. Harry's heart was tying in knots, he was listening as the stories wove together to portray a perfect picture of his huge friend. Several of the older students stood up and related tales about him. The Great Hall laughed at his Skrewts and Fluffy and Harry was surprised to see Ron stand up slowly and tell the tale of Norbet the Dragon, when he sat down, the rest of the Hall was laughing.

After another few people, Hermione stood and told the story of Hagrid introducing them to Grawp, and how although Grawp keep hurting Hagrid, Hagrid never gave up hope because, 'families should stick together,' when she sat down many of the people in the hall had tears in their eyes. 

Finally Dumbledore stood and held up his goblet, saying simply, "Remember Hagrid and Grawp, brothers, together now, may they enjoy their new adventure."

There was a shuffling of feet as everyone stood up and raised their Goblets to the toast. From the corner of his eye Harry noticed that the new grounds keeper did not join the toast. He merely stood and watched those around him. Harry wondered who he was and where he had come from. Originally he had brushed of his unease as annoyance for the man taking Hagrid's job. Now he noticed a darker red to his aura and a shifty look to his eyes. 

Trying to convince himself that Dumbledore wouldn't hire anyone without checking them out first, especially now, he looked at the man again. He was sitting talking to Professor Grubbly-Plank now, and his aura seemed to have faded to a paler pink colour. Harry glanced over at Neville to see if he had noticed anything but Neville was deep in conversation with Colin Creevy who was sitting beside him.

Dumbledore rose and left the Great Hall, thanking all the visitors who had come. Then gradually the others left, many of the parents that had come were sitting talking to their children, using up the last few moments before they had to leave, to catch up with the latest news. Mr Weasley leaned across, the patch still covering the eye he had lost during the attack on the Ministry, to speak to Harry.

"How are you Harry, we missed you this Christmas," Arthur said.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't come," Harry replied.

"Well, hopefully next year," Arthur smiled, and then he said to Ron, "Dumbledore wants you to go to his office, Mr Inchwood from the Ministry is here and he's agreed to register your animagus form. It will save you a trip to the Ministry."

Ron and his father went to see Dumbledore and Mr Inchwood and Harry stayed with Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley was still hugging them in turn when Ron and Arthur returned and told her it was time for the visitors to leave. Warning them all to behave and take care of one another, she let her husband steer her away, the tears shining in her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24 Assassinations

leggylover03, Rocky235, Ash Knight, ?()(your welcome, I will eventually go back and change the rest of the story as well), athenakitty, Nphipps, mscs3, saxistwriterchick thank you for reading and taking the time to review.

Chapter 24 Assassinations

Sunday morning brought the muggle news paper from Hermione's father. The headline news was not good.

                   **__**

**_                   RIOTS BREAKOUT OVER GOVERNMENT INTERVENTION_**

****_Forty-seven killed and over a thousand injured yesterday in Hyde Park_

_London__. The demonstrations began when it was announced that several_

_                key figures from the Restoration Party had been arrested. Government_

_                sources refused to confirm or deny that they had been responsible for the_

_                disappearance of party officials on Wednesday evening. The Police _

_                commissioner denied having taken part in any raids or holding any political_

_                   prisoners._

_                 Conjecture that the move was made by M15 is rife among the remaining_

_                  party members who were present at the raid. They have reported that_

_                  at __9pm__ a group of men broke into the meeting, without identifying _

_                 themselves and it is believed they released some kind of gas to incapacitate_

_                 the members. They awoke three hours later to find their leaders missing. No_

_                  traces of any known gas were found but the police refuse to list the men as_

_                  missing, claiming that all their identities were forgeries. The police charged_

_                    the demonstrators, who claimed they had been involved in a peaceful _

_                  demonstration, two men were crushed in the initial chaos and the remaining_

_                 forty-five were killed in running battles with the police, that lasted late into_

_                  the night._

"Oh God, I hope Moony wasn't there," Harry muttered. "I'm going up to see Dumbledore, he must have heard about this." He led the others at a run up to Dumbledore's office and burst through the door, before Dumbledore could answer the sharp knock.

Dumbledore didn't glance up from the picture on his desk he was apparently listening too.

"We've checked out half the local hospitals so far, we should have done the rest by the end of the day." A disembodied voice said from the picture.

"Speed is of the essence, I'm sure you're aware that tonight is a full moon," Dumbledore replied. "Let me know as soon as you find him." Finally Dumbledore looked up and there was a worried frown on his face. "You received your news paper I see."

"What's happened to Moony?" Harry demanded.

"We don't know for sure that anything has happened to him, he did not make his usual report last night and has not returned to headquarters yet," Dumbledore replied.

"But your checking the hospitals, you think he might have been injured in the riots?" Hermione asked.

"I hope that we are mistaken, but we must find out before this evening," Dumbledore replied.

Harry could just imagine Moony's horror at transforming in a place full of muggles. "You have to let me help," Harry announced.

"Actually I wanted to speak to you alone about that," Dumbledore replied, much to Harry's surprise.

"It's alright, you can tell me now, they know most of it anyway now," Harry replied, looking defiantly at the headmaster.

"You told them about your abilities?" Dumbledore asked cautiously. "I wanted you to try and see if you could hear him." he finished cryptically.

"I'll try," Harry replied, and sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. He listened to Hermione and Ron moving behind him to sit down and sensed Hermione's need to ask about a hundred questions.

"How can he possibly hear Moony from here?" Hermione asked. But Ron shushed her by saying he would explain later.

Harry focused on the air around him and gradually his breathing slowed, he heard a distant gasp and knew that Hermione and Ron had realised he had stopped breathing normally. He pushed them out of his awareness and focused on making his mind travel far from Hogwarts, he listened to the jumbled mutterings, trying to find his friends voice among them.

Having no luck, he tried picturing Moony's face and pick him out of the many thousands of voices crowding into his mind. The voices faded to the back ground a he heard a woman say, "Do you remember what happened, Roger?"

 A tired gritty voice said, "I was at the park and then there was fighting and screaming."

"Do you know your name?"

"Remu…eh Roger Smith," The unsteady man's voice said. "How long have I been here?"

"They brought you in last night, you were hit on the head, but you couldn't remember your name."

"Where am I?" Panic was beginning to show in his voice, "Where are my things?"

"Now relax, you can't possibly get up now, your things are here, in the cabinet beside your bed," The man was obvioiusly struggling to get out of bed, "No Mr Smith, please, I will sedate you if necessary." This must have convinced him to lie still because she said, "Now you're in St. Francis's Hospital, in Comely Road, do you have any family you would like me to contact?"

Roger laughed, sounding slightly manic, he said, "I doubt you'd be able to reach them." 

"If you could give me a telephone number?" the nurse sounded gentler.

"Um…they're out of the country at the moment, when can I leave?" Roger asked a bit calmer now.

"Well I think the doctor would like to keep you for a couple of day's, he mentioned a contaminated blood draw, he wants me to take another sample now."

Harry's eyes flashed open and turned to pierce Dumbledore, "Is Moony's cover mane Roger Smith?" receiving a nod he said, "he is at St. Francis hospital in Comely Road, they are taking blood samples, the nurse thinks they are odd because they were contaminated, they want to run tests on him. You have to hurry."

Dumbledore grabbed the photo frame he had been speaking to earlier and tapped it with his wand. Then he wrapped on the frame three times and a voice replied, "Yes Sir?"

"St. Francis Hospital, Comely Street, urgently, we have a lead on our friend."

"Right away, I'll get back to you when we have him."

"Thank you Harry, you could have just saved many lives," Dumbledore replaced the photo and addressed Harry.

"How long will it take them to get him?" Harry asked, brushing off the thanks.

"Not long, once they locate the hospital, they should be able to get him. I have already arranged a portkey to bring him here." Dumbledore replied.

"Um, can I ask something now?" Hermione said timidly.

Harry turned to look at his friends and nodded.

"Harry, how can you do that, I have never read about anything like that before. You didn't breath for about thirty minutes, I was watching you." Hermione looked puzzled.

"It has to do with my extra lessons, I am learning to bec…" Harry began.

"Harry!" Dumbledore interrupted.

Harry ignored him and continued, "I am learning to become more connected with the magic around us, it's like a more advanced form of meditation." He concluded, aware that he had not told his friends the entire truth, but he felt that they would not be ready to understand it and he was afraid they might start to treat him differently, if they knew about the Elemental magic.

"But why weren't you breathing?" Ron asked.

"I was, you just couldn't see me because it …um…slows down a lot when I meditate," Harry improvised.

Harry was saved by further interrogation by a noise behind them; they turned to see a very grey looking Moony appear holding a pile of clothes in one hand and a muggle pen in the other. He immediately collapsed on the floor and they rushed to his aid. Dumbledore directed the boys to lift him onto a sofa at the back of the room and they laid him out on it. Conjuring a blanket, Dumbledore placed it over the unconscious form and sent a message from his wand, Harry presumed to Madam Pomfrey.

The flame in the fire crackled and Madam Pomfrey stepped out, without a word she headed over to her patient, shooing the students out of her way. She poked and prodded for several minutes then muttering under her breath something about 'medieval healers,' she cast a golden glow from her wand which encompassed Moony's body and all the visible cuts on his face disappeared. Finally she muttered, 'enervate,' and Moony stirred, opening his eyes.

"How do you feel now Remus?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Better thanks, I can see straight now, what time is it?"

"Relax, it's a little after eleven in the morning, you still have time," Madam Pomfrey reassured him.

"I have to get out of here, before tonight," Moony pushed of the blanket and started to stand.

"You will do no such thing, after what they did to you in that muggle hospital, you're lucky to be alive," Madam Pomfrey said indignantly. "Do you believe they actually sewed your head, as though you were some torn piece of clothing?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a smirk as they realised that Moony had been given perfectly normal muggle stitches. Dumbledore said, "Severus is already brewing your potion, so you will remain here tonight. That way Madam Pomfrey will be able to keep an eye on you."

"You can stay with me Moony," Harry offered.

"I think it best that Remus stays in my office tonight," Dumbledore cut in, "I know he is uncomfortable staying close to the students at these times."

Harry scowled at the headmaster, but before he could argue, Moony said, "I will go to the shrieking shack, from the whomping willow." But as he spoke he yawned and Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"For the moment you aren't going anywhere, you will get some sleep and I will come and check on you in a few hours time," with that she turned on the others and said, "Now go on all of you and leave him to rest."

Dutifully Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye and went out of the office. They had gone down the stairs and were walking along the corridor when Hermione said, "Harry, what's going on with you and Dumbledore, I don't think I've ever heard you be so rude to him?"

"I wasn't being rude, I just don't like it when he orders me around all the time," Harry replied.

"But that's his job, he is the Headmaster after all," Hermione reasoned.

"Look, after all he has done for me I'm grateful, really I am. But I wish he'd stop treating me like some naughty first year, who can't look after himself," Harry said. "He knows perfectly well that I can stay with Moony, I did it at Redwood. But once again he just makes his decision and expects me to sit nicely in my room."

"Well why don't you go to the shrieking stack tonight then, after Moony goes?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore didn't actually say you couldn't. Hey I could come too; after all, that's what your Dad and Sirius used to do."

"I don't think you should Ron," Hermione said.

"Well obviously you shouldn't but Harry and I will be alright," Ron said. "Moony would only attack humans, not other animals."

"Besides Hermione, what about Moony, stuck in there all night with no one to keep him company?" Harry said. "He's just been healed, what if he hurts himself?"

"Well I know you'll go anyway so there's no use arguing, but promise me you'll be careful, you don't want to get into trouble," Hermione conceded. 

With that the friends walked outside for a while and then went into lunch. Dumbledore didn't come and Harry assumed that he was still with Moony. The grounds keeper was there and Harry glanced at him suspiciously before he sat down. Something about Rex Greymarsh bothered Harry, but he couldn't decide what it was.

Hermione insisted they spend the rest of the day studying and finishing homework, obviously not wanting to push his luck, Ron agreed meekly and Harry tagged along after them to the library. Having finished his homework and bored with studying, Harry went to wander around the book shelves. He wasn't looking for anything in particular but a deep turquoise covered book caught his attention.

"How to Protect Against Potions and Poisons," by Ray S. Putin.

Harry took the book down and flipped through the page. He stopped at a useful looking paragraph. 

                 _Aclaro__ infensus- a simple incantation to reveal any potions _

_                                           Or poisons added to food. If the food shows_

_                                           a grey hue, then it is unsafe. The darker the_

_                                            hue, the more potent the poison._

Harry couldn't believe there was such a simple incantation to let him check his food. If he had found it before, Dumbledore would never have been able to trick him. He quickly summoned a paper and quill and wrote down a few notes.

He rejoined the others and Hermione glanced at the parchment in his hand, "Find anything useful?" he showed her the paper and she nodded, "I've been looking for something like that for you, seems like a good idea."

Harry shook his head, typical of Hermione, she was studying for ten NEWT's and yet she still had time to go and look for other things to help her friends. He was only taking five and he rarely came to the Library just to look around. 

"Come on, enough of the bookworms, I'm starving," Ron announced throwing his gear in his bag. "Let's go for dinner." 

Harry tried the incantation and nothing changed colour, Harry wasn't sure if it was because the food wasn't tampered with or if he was just doing it wrong. "Try it on one of Fred and George's sweets later on, I'm sure Ron still has some upstairs," Hermione whispered to him. Harry though this was a good suggestion and nodded, he ate his food cautiously and then they went to the common room.

 They tried Hermione's suggestion on Ron's sweet collection, they promptly turned dark grey. Harry was pleased but Ron was worried that they would now be inedible. But his fears were allayed when the sweets returned to their normal colour and he gave one of the first years a canary cream. The unsuspecting boy immediately turned into a canary and then moulted, earning him a round of applause from the rest of the students in the common room.

At eleven Ron and Harry, under Harry's invisibility cloak, left the common room. They quietly made their way down to the whomping willow. Using his wand, Harry stilled the huge tree and they crept inside. Turning into an eagle, Harry led Ron, who transformed into a dog, down the passage to meet Moony. He howled at them mournfully and stretched up from his position on the floor.

Moony and Ron sniffed each other with interest and Harry transformed back to a human to watch the two of them. He hadn't told Moony that Ron could transform and Moony was probably curious about who Harry had brought with him. Moony placed his head on Harry's knee and Harry scratched him gently between the ears. Ron was investigating the abandoned room as Harry sat with Moony.

"It's Ron, but you probably figured that out already, makes a good looking dog doesn't he?" Harry laughed as Ron's ears picked up. "I actually think he looks better like that, not as many freckles." 

Ron bounded over and knocked Harry from his place on the bed, Harry rolled onto the floor as Ron caught a hold of one of his ankles and started to pull it playfully, growling at his friend. Moony circled the two, carefully keeping out of their way. Harry panted, "Okay, I'm sorry," Ron let go, and Harry added, "You're a mangy mutt and look much better as my freckly friend."

This time Ron barked loudly and jumped on Harry. Wagging his tail and nipping at Harry's ears, it didn't hurt but Harry was now laughing so hard, tears were rolling down his face. Moony growled at the two of them and Harry was sure the werewolf was grinning. Harry asked, "Why don't we get out of here for a while?"

Ron barked in agreement, but Moony plopped down on the floor, his head between his paws.

"Come on Moony, you're perfectly safe, you haven't even tried to bite me," Harry pointed out. He knew that Moony was consumed with guilt about all the times he had snuck out before the invention of wolfsbane, when he would still have attacked any people he had come across. Eventually Moony stood up and howled, then walked towards the door. Harry grinned and transformed back to an eagle, he flew along the passage and pecked at the knot to still the tree. The three animals bounded out and headed to the dark forest.

They played in the Forest for hours, chasing each other and hiding. Harry swooped down and pecked at them a few times and both Wolf and Dog jumped frantically, trying to catch the eagle. Harry looked down as Moony howled to the moon, and then turned to head out of the forest. It was almost dawn, they had to get back before Moony transformed. Quickly they raced back to the tree and once inside the two boys transformed. Saying a quick goodbye they grabbed the invisibility cloak and went back to their dorm.

Dumbledore smiled as he saw Harry sitting on the floor waiting for his lesson the next morning, "I see you are very much your father's son, Mr Potter."

"I know it's hard for him, he misses them especially when he has to stay locked up alone," Harry replied.

"It is good for you both to blow off some steam I would imagine," Dumbledore said quietly.

"What is the Ministry doing with the wizards they captured at the Restoration Party meeting?" Harry asked.

"They will be charged with undue interference in Muggle affairs and inciting violence," Dumbledore replied. "They have broken some of our oldest laws."

"It's illegal for a wizard to be involved in muggle politics?"

"Yes, throughout history, wizards have manipulated muggles and the international Wizarding laws were written to prevent it," Dumbledore said.

"What about the other groups?" Harry asked, "The ones in other towns?"

"The Ministry is trying to find other ways to disband them; we do not want a repeat of the trouble caused this time." 

"Has there been more trouble, other than the riots? Harry asked.

"There has been an assassination attempt on the Muggle Prime Minister this morning," Dumbledore said sadly.

"By whom?"

"An anonymous man tried to plant a car bomb near the Prime Ministers car, had it gone off it would have killed many innocent people," Dumbledore said. "A phone call to a local radio station claims a group called 'Freedom of Choice,' carried out the attack. They want the government to return the Party members taken during the raid, however the Government have no idea what has happened to them."

"So if we leave them alone they arrange riots and if we stop them they arrange riots and kill people?" Harry said.

"Exactly, we cannot afford to risk more lives, so we must wait and see what Voldemort plans for them." Dumbledore sat on a chair facing Harry and said, "It is not always easy to see the best way forward. We thought by removing the wizards we would be allowing the muggles freedom. But all we have done is reinforced their views of a corrupt government, biased against them." 

"I have to stop him soon," Harry said. "If he was gone, then maybe this would all stop."

"Unfortunately, he has already planted the seeds of hatred, if we cannot find a way to counter that, then they will blossom, with or without his help," Dumbledore replied. "We should start your lesson." Dumbledore stood up and held a hand out to Harry, who took it and stood beside his mentor.

"I think you need to do some practice on controlling your emotions," Dumbledore said, "You realise what happened the other day. Professor Snape informed me that this is not the first time your emotions have gotten the better of you."

So Harry spent an unusual lesson practicing a kind of relaxation technique, involving breathing and channelling his energy. Strangely, he felt very calm as he left for his next lesson. After the days lessons, Harry went to visit Moony in the headmasters office and they spent a while talking before Moony had to leave, he was returning to Redwood for a few days, then he would go back to London and rejoin the Restoration Party, claiming to have been in hospital for the past few days.

 Harry was afraid of what might happen to him, he didn't think he could take losing anyone else, but Moony promised to be careful and to write soon.

 


	25. Chapter 25 Counter Strike

_leggylover03__, SheWolfe7, CrystalFalls, lali(), athenakitty, saxistwriterchick, Numba1, Ash Knight, SacHigh05(),chaser1, jbfritz, jekl, Rocky235, Nphipps Thank you all for reviewing!_

_The idea of the Statue Port keys was suggested by Prank Idea Master so I decided it would be fun to adapt it a little, and I always wondered why some bright student never actually found a way to get around the school without having to walk up and down all those stairs!    ___

Jim, thank you!

                                     **Chapter 25 Counter Strike**

March passed quickly and quietly at Hogwarts and April began with showers. The seventh years were all immersed in their studies; NEWT's would take place at the beginning of June. Voldemort stayed quiet and this worried Harry, usually if they didn't hear from him, it meant he was planning something big. 

One Wednesday morning, Hermione received her Daily Prophet, the headlines made the friends sick to their stomachs.

                              **_Brave Ministry Aurors Lose Their Lives_**

_                             Tuesday evening saw the biggest counter strike in_

_                             the war against You-Know-Who. In a statement late_

_                            last night, temporary Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones,_

_                             honoured the brave men and women who were involved _

_                            in a raid at the last known Headquarters of Him._

_                          Twenty-six Death-eaters were apprehended, but He was                                _

_                          not present at the time. _

_                        After heavy losses during the attack on the Ministry, many_

_                        have voiced the opinion that the Ministry were not ready_

_                         for such a bold attack. Seven Aurors lost their lives and_

_                         have been posthumously awarded The Order of Merlin,_

_                         First Class. Six others are in St Mungo's Hospital in _

_                        reportedly critical condition._

"Does it give you a list?" Harry asked Hermione as she read it out to them. "What about Tonks and Mad-eye?"

"Tonks is among the injured and Mad-eye's not mentioned," Hermione replied.

"Did Dumbledore know about this do you think?" Ron said. "I mean before."

"He must have done, Tonks would have told him," Harry replied. 

"Oh God, you don't think any of the order went with them do you?" Ron paled considerably.

Harry could only shake his head and glance up at the head table. Dumbledore was not there but the rest of the teachers looked very pale, even Snape was paler than usual, if that was possible. "I hope he didn't know, how could he have let them do that, there could have been hundreds of death-eater there," Harry muttered. 

After the others went to class, Harry debated waiting for Dumbledore to come to his lesson, and then decided that the Headmaster would probably be busy in his office, so Harry made his way there instead. He could hear Dumbledore talking to someone as he knocked on the door.

"Come."

Harry entered and sat opposite Dumbledore waiting for him to finish his conversation.

"She's still alive, but she's not responding so far. I don't know what hit her, but her internal injuries are pretty extensive, we can only hope." A voice told Dumbledore. Harry closed his eyes and hoped they weren't talking about Tonks.

"What about Greyson?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's lost a leg, but they have said he should survive," The voice replied.

"Alright, thank you, I appreciate your taking the time to contact me." Dumbledore moved the photo frame and looked at Harry questioningly. "Do you think I should have stopped the raid on The Riddle House?"

"Could you have?" Harry countered.

"I don't honestly know. The Ministry is under great pressure, they must been seen to be acting against Voldemort," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Was the Order there? Any of the Weasley's," Harry held his breath, waiting for the answer.

"No, I was only informed about it by Tonks yesterday, apparently they received a tip about the location and didn't want to risk waiting to contact all the various groups," Dumbledore closed his eyes, "They were afraid he would find out and move somewhere else. But it seems that he did that anyway."

"How's Tonks?" Harry asked.

"You heard what her doctor said now, when you came in," Dumbledore replied, opening his eyes again. The mischievous twinkle, Harry always associated with Dumbledore, was not in evidence today; he looked like a tired old man. 

"But they did catch some of the death eaters," Harry said.

"Twenty –six were captured and another eight were killed."

"Was Bellatrix Lestrange among them?"

"No, nor was Pettigrew," Dumbledore replied. "We are sure he was warned in time to flee, leaving some behind to prevent anyone following him."

"You think there are still spies at the Ministry?"

"Possibly," Dumbledore said. "I think I am too old for this."

Harry was surprised to hear the Headmaster sound so defeated, it scared him to see such a strong man look so frail and disheartened.

"And I am too young," Harry replied, "But we didn't choose this, it chose us."

"You have grown up Harry Potter and your parents would be proud of the young man you have become," Dumbledore smiled slightly.

Harry blushed, but felt his chest fill with pride; it seemed like the first time Dumbledore had ever looked at him as a young man and not a boy or a student. "Thank you, Sir," Harry chocked out, "It means a lot to me that you said that."

"We will not have time for your lesson this morning I'm afraid, I have been called to the Ministry for a meeting," Dumbledore told him.

Harry left the headmasters office and went to wait in the common room with the other sixth and seventh years that had a free period. Most of the talk was of the raid and which aurors had been injured or killed. The students were afraid, Harry could see it in their Auras but even if he couldn't, he heard it in their voices. The general opinion was that Voldemort was gaining strength and that the magical world could not stop him.

Annoyed by their defeatist attitudes, yet unsure of how to change their opinions, Harry walked to his next lesson early. He was joined eventually by Ron and Hermione, he immediately reassured them that none of the Order had been present so the Weasley's had not been involved. Ron visibly relaxed and Hermione smiled a little.

The rest of the day was quiet, most of their Professors seemed preoccupied, but unfortunately not enough that they forgot to give out homework. By dinner time Dumbledore had still not returned and the trio went to the common room, worried about the way the war seemed to be going. 

Ron had prefect duties, with one of the sixth years and Hermione and Harry stayed in the common room to work. They were still sitting when Ron returned, looking annoyed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"We came across two Slytherins going to the Owlery. But when we reported them to Snape, for trying to hex us, he told us to go and do something useful, instead of picking on the younger students for writing to their parents!" Ron said. "If it had been two Gryffindors, he would have given them a week's detention!"

"They're probably children of death eaters, wanting to know if their parents were caught up in the ministry raid," Harry said.

"Well, all the more reason for punishing them if you ask me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, remember how worried you were when you thought some of your family might have been hurt," Hermione reproached, "Well even if their parents are on the wrong side, they still care about them."

"Hermione, don't tell me you feel sorry for the death eaters now," Ron complained.

"No, but I'm just saying, those children don't necessarily have to agree with their parents, but they would still love them," Hermione replied quietly.

"How can you love someone whose hobby is killing innocent people?" Ron asked.

"I'm just saying, it's not always as cut and dried as that," Hermione finished.

Ron threw up his hands in disbelief, "I really don't get you sometimes, haven't we seen enough of how their children support them?" Ron was glaring at her now, "Or have you forgotten Malfoy, Nott or maybe Crabbe and Goyle?"

"No I haven't forgotten them, but that doesn't mean they're all like that," Hermione replied sadly.

"Who were they anyway?" Harry asked.

"Don't know mate, two third years I think, didn't catch their names."

"So they may just have been sending a letter to a friend, they weren't necessarily death eater's children then," Harry concluded, not because he believed it, but because he didn't want to listen to his friends bickering.

Dean interrupted them saying, "Are we still doing this pranks competition?"

"Sure, we're going to beat you, you know," Ron replied.

"That's what you think, ours will be ready tomorrow! How about yours?" Seamus said.

"Oh well, we will be ready soon," Harry lied, he had completely forgotten all about the pranks.

"Okay, you'll see it tomorrow," Dean said proudly. And he, Seamus and Neville snuck out of the Portrait hole.

"You know we should really give them a warning for being out of bounds," Hermione commented, "We are after all, a prefect, head boy and head girl."

"Don't worry about that now," Ron said, "We haven't even come up with an idea yet!"

"Well actually, I thought of something," Hermione said. "You know we were talking about the statues? How about making them into portkeys that could transport you about the school?"

"Well it would sure beat walking up and down the stairs so much," Harry said.

"How is that a prank though?" Ron asked, "That's a helpful idea, people would love it."

"Not if we made one of them take you places you shouldn't go," Harry thought aloud, "Like one of them could transport you into Snape's chambers or something."

"Now wait a minute, I was thinking more like making them take you to your next class," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron added, "We could make them change, so that some of the time they took you where you wanted to go and others they took you somewhere embarrassing."

"I knew you two would think of a way to get people into trouble," Hermione sighed. "Anyway it's not as simple as that, I mean we couldn't actually use portkeys because then the Statues would be in the wrong places."

"What if we make them time returned port keys, so they take you and after you let go, they return," Harry said. "Come up stairs, I think I might have just the charm for that."

The trio raced up to Harry's room and waited for him to find the right book. They spent an hour perfecting the portkey spells and then checked on the marauders map, deciding which statue should lead where. List in hand; each one of them had their appointed statues.

"This is going to take all night," Hermione complained. "And I'm not sure it's a good idea to make one take you to the staff room, I mean that could get you into big trouble."

"Come on Hermione it was your idea," Ron said. "Beside, that's only if you take hold of its left hand, if you take the right it will take you to Potions."

They had decided to make most of the statues have double destinations, beside the main class corridors, some also went to Dumbledore's office, the staff room, the quidditch pitch, and moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When they were sure they all knew the right spells, Harry performed a disillusionment spell on each of them and they set off. 

Harry passed the other three boys near the potions corridor and poked Dean hard in the ribs causing him to yelp in surprise. Neville swung around searching for the culprit and Seamus tried to quieten them before they were discovered. For some reason Seamus was coated in white feathers and looked like an overgrown chicken. Harry could hardly contain his laughter when Mrs Norris turned up and the boys fled in terror.

Argus Filch appeared at the bottom of the steps, when he had reached the fourth step it suddenly turned the stair case into a water slide and he was sent sliding backwards and landed in a bag of feathers. Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and Filch yelled at the top of his voice. 

"Stop where you are, you will pay for this," struggling to his feet he raced up the restored staircase, jumping over the fourth step, and went in search of the culprits. Harry finished his spell on the statue and fled the area.  

At one o'clock Harry had completed all his statues and was returning to the common room. Once he was inside, he removed the disillusionment spell and sat waiting for Ron and Hermione. Half an hour later the door opened, and Harry removed the spell from Hermione, by two o'clock, Ron had returned and Harry laughingly told them about Neville, Dean and Seamus' prank.

The next moring at breakfast, they discovered that Seamus had been caught by Filch, being covered in feathers, he was unable to deny involvement. Dean and Neville had surrendered themselves and all three had been given two weeks detention, helping Filch. Dumbledore had been informed and the trick step was allowed to remain.

Harry and Hermione had a good laugh on the way to Potions when Snape had been caught by it and appeared at the bottom of the steps covered in feathers, and very angry. He accused Harry and sent him to McGonagall, but the deputy head had already arranged the detentions for the other three and sent Harry back to tell Snape this.

After potions had finished Harry and Hermione used the statue to transport them to the Entrance Hall. Half an hour later, a red faced Justin Finch-Fletchley had appeared for lunch and muttered dangerously at Harry and Hermione, he had landed in the staff room. The trio looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Over the next few days, Harry, Ron and Hermione and made great use of their port keys, it was very nice not to have to walk up and down the many stair cases between classes. But several of their fellow students had been caught out. The funniest was when Neville had mistakenly transported outside Dumbledore's office; Dumbledore had immediately opened the door and invited him in for tea. Neville had been so surprised that he had blurted out about the competition of pranks and how the statues had been Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus had been summoned to the headmaster's office. They entered nervously and took the seats offered.

Dumbledore smiled, "I thought that this year I might not have anything to add to my book, I was most disappointed.

The six students looked at each other in confusion. As Dumbledore rose and pulled a book down form one of the shelves. It was a beautiful bound red leather book titled, Hogwarts: an unofficial history. Dumbledore sat down and drew out his wand. After glancing at the teens he pointed his wand at the book and with a colourful spray from the end of his wand, two blank pages were filled with diagrams and writing. Blowing on the book Dumbledore laid it open on the table in font of them. 

"What is it, Sir," Hermione asked, leaning forward on her chair.

"It is a record of the special additions made to the castle by a few select students," Dumbledore answered. "I began it when I was a student here, and later as a teacher, now as headmaster."

"You mean that this book lists the various pranks set around the school," Harry asked.

"Useful for a headmaster, wouldn't you say?"

"That's brilliant, can we look at it?" Ron exclaimed.

"That is your prize, every student who has been entered in this book, has been allowed to read through some of the previous achievements. With the exception of your brothers Mr Weasley, they left before I could show them."

"I'll tell them," Ron smiled, "I'm sure they'll be proud."

The six students moved forward a little and Hermione carefully turned the pages, sure enough Fred and Georges' swamp was marked down, with a short explanation and diagram showing its location.

Several trick steps were accredited to previous students that most of them could still remember. Harry reached over Hermione to turn a large chunk of pages, taking him back to the seventies. He found what he was looking for and pointed it out to the others, The Marauders were listed and the tapestry they had transfigured.

"One of my personal favourites," Dumbledore smiled at them.

Then Seamus flicked back a few pages and looked to see if his mother was listed. He didn't find her but Neville found his father had made the trick step he frequently forgot about on the way to Gryffindor common room.

Harry suddenly had an inspiration and turned to the beginning of the book, on the second page he found what he was looking for; Dumbledore had originally charmed the giant Squid in the lake, from an ordinary squid. They all found this amusing. They were stunned to find Professor McGonagall was actually there, she had created one of the secret passages that led from the entrance hall up near to Gryffindor tower. Professor Flitwick was responsible for the, now collapsed, secret passage behind the mirror on the fourth floor, which led out of Hogwarts.

They never found any entries about Snape or any of the other teachers, and Dumbledore sent them down to dinner after awarding them each a chocolate frog for being put in the book. 

"That was so cool, I wish we could have gotten a copy of it," Ron announced, "wait until I tell Fred and George, they'll be dead jealous that they never got to see it." 

"But why swear us to secrecy?" Neville said. "In case we tell everyone that the Professor got caught when they were students?"

"Naw, I think it's like a tradition, if you can work out how to do something cool enough, then you get let in on the secret," Harry answered.

"Not to mention the uproar, if all the students started trying to get in the book, the school would fall down," Hermione said.

The next morning The Daily Prophet carried another frightening headline, an aircraft had crashed over Romania, completely destroying a wizarding village there. Muggle news had announced the possibility of a terrorist attack; the Ministry had confirmed suspicions that You-know-who had arranged the bombing. Hundreds of Romanian Wizards had been killed. 

Ron and Ginny received a letter from their mother; Charlie Weasley was missing. He had been visiting friends, in the village the aircraft destroyed. Hermione led away her distraught boyfriend and Harry was left to follow with the equally tearful Ginny. They ushered the brother and sister to the empty Gryffindor tower and sat with them by the fire.

"Can you hear him Harry, like you could hear Moony?" Ron begged.

"I don't know, I can try," Harry replied doubtfully. He withdrew to his room and sat on the floor, trying with all his might to hear Charlie's voice. Exhaustion eventually took over and Harry collapsed on the floor, he still had not heard anything. Disheartened he returned to his friends, surprised to see it was already lunch time.

Ron looked up as he watched Harry come down the stairs, but Harry shook his head and replied, "I think it's just too far, I couldn't, I'm sorry."

This brought fresh tears from Ginny and Ron stood abruptly and turned his back on them, staring out of the window. The silence was broken when he said quietly, "I don't think Mum could take it if Charlie's gone too."

  "Why don't we go down, maybe Dumbledore has heard something by now," Hermione suggested. 

So the unhappy group returned to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall corned them as they entered. But instead of reprimanding them for missing lessons, she placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and said, "If you would like to speak to your parents, Dumbledore is going to contact them after lunch. You may go to his office then, though I don't think he has learned anything new yet."

Ginny sniffed and Ron nodded, it was Hermione who said, "Thank you Professor, we will take them up after lunch."

Professor McGonagall nodded sharply once and went to take her seat at the top table. Ron and Ginny allowed themselves to be led to Gryffindor table and they sat quietly picking at the food. Harry conjured two cups of sweet tea and ordered them to drink.

In Dumbledore's office an hour later, they sat nervously on the edge of their seats, waiting for Ron parents to make contact. Arthur and Molly Weasley appeared out of the fireplace and were immediately engulfed in hugs, by their children. Molly was crying and Aurthur's one eye was very red. Dumbledore conjured two more chairs and the Weasley's sat down. Ginny chose to sit on the floor between them, holding one of their hands in each of hers.

"As yet we have little news, but Constantine has returned home, he promises to contact me this evening," Dumbledore told them.

Ron frowned, trying to remember who Constantine was; Harry leaned over and whispered, "Romanov."

"Does he have family there?" Molly asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "His son and daughter-in-law, and his three Grandchildren. They live in the village that was destroyed."

"Oh Merlin, the poor man, does he know if they were home at the time?" Arthur asked.

"It seems likely that the children my have been at school, but he doesn't know about his son or his son's wife yet," Dumbledore replied sadly.

"I have something else I want…" Molly began, but was interrupted when a whistling noise sounded.

Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk and withdrew a mirror. Harry thought it looked like Sirius' mirror. "Constantine, what news of your family?" Dumbledore was saying.

"The little ones were at school, but my…." The entire room held their breathe, "But my son and his wife were at home, they were ….killed," Romanov's heavily accented voice replied haltingly.

"May they move on to a brighter place, Constantine. You have my deepest sympathies," Dumbledore replied gravely.

"Thank you, I will not be able to return," Romanov said. "But I will try to find out about the Weasley boy, Charlie."

"Thank you Constantine, we appreciate anything you can find out," Dumbledore replied. "And of course you must stay with your Grandchildren; I would not expect you to return. Let me know if I can help you in any way." 

"I will be in touch," Romanov replied, then obviously broke the connection, because Dumbledore replaced the mirror and looked gravely at the group in his office. 

"I am sure he will find out something soon," Dumbledore offered Molly and Arthur.

They nodded, and then Molly said quietly, "I need to ask you to do one more thing for us."

"Anything I can to help," Dumbledore replied.

"Take Bill," Molly said, "Let him come and work in the school, I need him to be safe, I don't think I can take anymore worry. But you have to let him believe it was your idea, he would be so angry with me for interfering."

"Well it seems I need a new Defence teacher, so I think that I could offer him the job," Dumbledore said. "And what of the twins?"

"They are still not active members of the order; they work at home, helping with their inventions. I don't worry so much about them," Molly replied. "With the wards you placed around the burrow."

"Very well, I will contact Bill once you have returned home. I will leave you with your children for a while. I have to go and arrange replacement classes for Constantine's lessons today," Dumbledore left his office.

Harry was sure Dumbledore could have made the arrangements from his office but thought it kind of him to offer the Weasleys a few moments privacy with their children. Harry heard Ron break down, knowing he had been holding it in because Dumbledore had been in the room. Harry felt like an intruder, watching the Weasley's cling to one another, afraid they had lost another of their number. But Molly seemed to sense his feelings and drew him into a tight embrace, along with Ginny.

Arthur held Ron, who held Hermione. Harry's eyes stung, as he felt the sobs rack through the group.  Eventually they quietened and Arthur said, "Now we don't know anything for sure, you're Mother and I have to go back to the Burrow, we left the twins there. And I want the rest of you to try your best to continue with your school lessons; it will help the time pass until Dumbledore can speak to Charlie." His quaver in his voice belayed the confidence of his words. But they all tried to ignore the shaking in his voice and nodded.

"We will Dad, and I'm sure Romanov will be in touch before we know it," Ron relied.

The Weasleys departed and the students returned to the common room, there was only one lesson left for the afternoon, so they decided to wait for the next day's classes, before keeping their promise to the Weasleys.


	26. Chapter 26 Waiting

leggylover03, Ash Knight, lali(),chaser1, harrycrazy432, SilverWolf, Locolisa, saxistwriterchick, jekl, Numba1, Nphipps, SheWolfe7, athenakitty, jbfritz, Rocky235 as always Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to know so many people are enjoying this story!  

                                          **Chapter 26 Waiting**

Three days passed with no word about Charlie, Bill had arrived to take up his new position, but he was clearly unhappy with it. His face was tired and lined but his presence helped Ginny, who spent much of her time in his office with him after classes, obviously needing the closeness of her eldest brother.

Ron was withdrawn and mono-syllabic. Hermione had a hard time dragging him to classes and forcing him to do his homework. Every night, Harry withdrew to his room early and tried to hear Charlie; he didn't tell the others what he was doing because he didn't want to see the disappointed look on their faces when he failed.

Two of the injured Aurors in St Mungo's died, causing another fury of headlines in The Daily Prophet, proclaiming the growing power of You-know-who. It began to infuriate Harry more and more that they would not even write his name. Then in Friday's joint Defence lesson, Bill and Snape organised another raid like lesson.

Dumbledore was holding the fifth year students 'prisoner' in an isolated hut, in the centre of an illusionary forest. Bill had locked them in and it was up to the seventh years to rescue them. Harry once again led his group of Gryffindors, and he organised them into a unit. They trusted him and followed his instructions without question. 

The Forest illusion looked, in essence, like the Dark Forest and Harry knew that most of his group were half convinced it was real. But Harry thought it was creepy. It lacked the energy of the real Forest, with no auras coming from the trees and plants.

Harry's group entered to the north of the hut and managed to bypass several traps laid out for them. They successfully countered an 'attack' from the sixth year Ravenclaws, casting stunning spells at them quickly and then diving for cover, awaiting the counter attack. Harry's instincts were not mistaken, another 'attacker' sprang out behind them and Harry bound him before he could even open his mouth.

Several incantations meant to disorientate them were placed in their path; the first was the 'ground reversing mist' which they all conquered immediately. The next was a new one, the stepped into a space and were engulfed in blackness; it was like stepping into a void, no noise or light penetrated. Harry heard a few of his team whisper, 'lumos' but the spell had no effect.

"Wait," Harry whispered, and focused his mind outside the spell. In his minds eye he could see them standing in the centre of a black cloud, he ordered them to take hands and walk together. He could see them take a step towards the front of the cloud, but the cloud seemed to stretch forward with them. Trying a different tactic, he ordered them to take four steps to their left, the world suddenly returned to normal colour. 

"Nice one, Harry," muttered Seamus, then he was caught by a sleeping spell.

The group turned outwards in their tight circle and cast stunning charms around them. Then Neville shouted, "Stupefy," pointing his wand several feet of the floor. He was rewarded by a loud thump.

Harry could see an aura, the body hidden by a disillusionment spell. Leaning down, Harry checked that their 'attacker' was uninjured, after the fall from the tree. Harry removed the disillusionment spell and Neville gasped; Professor Snape lay unconscious on the ground. 

"What have I done?" Neville whispered. "He's going to kill me."

"Don't worry, he seems fine," Harry straightened and sent up red sparks from his wand, indicating Snape's position, then motioned the others to follow him towards the hut. They reached the Hut and took several minutes to break through the complicated charms locking the door. As they entered the room the 'hostages' began throwing hexes at them, "imperious curse," Harry muttered, "Everybody stay low."

The fifth years were having fun, pretending to be under the imperious curse, hexing the older would-be-rescuers and Harry saw Dean, Parvati and Lavender had been hit. Crouching low on the floor, Harry gathered his energy and sent out a continuous wave of stunning spells, the spell rolled like fog along the ground and all the fifth years fell over, unconscious. Dumbledore stood alone in the centre of the room.

The Gryffindors threw two stunning spells, a sneezing charm and a tarantallegra at him, but

Harry stood and sent out a fiery rope, which bound the headmaster, protection shield and all. Dumbledore smiled and conceded. "You have caught me, well done Gryffindors."

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore removed the illusion around the Great Hall and ordered them to wake their victims. All of the students were standing up and brushing themselves off, some looking quite sheepish. Neville was glancing around the room, looking extremely worried. Harry knew he was waiting for Snape to appear.

Dumbledore spotted his potions master, lying on the floor, and said, "Oh dear, what did you do to Professor Snape?" His eyes turned to Harry but Harry grinned and pointed to the now chalk faced Neville.

"I…um… stunned him, Sir. But he was up a tree at the time, I didn't think, sorry," Neville stuttered. The rest of the Gryffindors were having a hard time holding in their laughter. It had taken nearly seven years but Neville had finally gotten one up on Snape.

The Gryffindors were proud of their team, Harry was able to step back and let the limelight shine on Neville. 

"See Neville, you are a Gryffindor Lion at heart," Hermione told him quietly. 

Neville blushed at this and gradually the shock of what he had done wore off and pride in his defeat of the much hated Potions master took over.

As they waited for the Great Hall to be returned to normal for dinner, Professor McGonagall found them and led Ron and Ginny back inside to the headmaster. Tense moments later, she returned and opened the doors to the rest of the students. Harry and Hermione rushed in to find out the news.

From the distance they could see Bill nodding, with his arm around Ginny and his other hand on Ron's shoulder. Dumbledore was speaking to them quietly and for several seconds Harry feared the worst, but then Bill smiled and Ron 'whooped,' and Harry and Hermione relaxed.

"Charlie's alright," Ron rushed up to tell them, "he was trapped under the village, in a cavern, they had to dig them out, but he's fine, not even injured."

They hugged each other and smiled, and then Hermione said, "Why was there a cavern under the village?"

"Well apparently they suffered great loses years ago when Grindlewald was in control of Europe, and he targeted the Romanian Gypsies, so they built these tunnels under the village for the people to hide in. The house Charlie was visiting collapsed, but they fell through the floor into the old tunnels and were able to wait there, until they could be dug out."

They ate dinner and went to visit Bill's office to celebrate. Eventually, when Ginny fell asleep on his sofa, Bill rounded them up and sent them to bed. Harry slept properly for the first night since Charlie's disappearance.

Their happy mood was once again destroyed by the morning delivery of the Daily Prophet, there had been several bombs in Spain, which the Muggles accredited to a Spanish independence Group, but the Prophet had traced back to Voldemort. The pointless loss of life was beginning to haunt Harry's thoughts at every waking moment. Voldemort was wiping out large sections of the magical world, and killing hundreds of muggles at the same time. In addition, he was fuelling the natural hatred already in the muggle world, bringing attention back to old divisions.

Quidditch practice did little to distract him, much to Ron's displeasure; Harry failed to catch the snitch several times. The seven angry, muddy players eventually went to the showers when the April shower had grown into a full scale rainstorm. Harry mood was reflected in the dismal weather.

When they trudged back to the common room, Hermione handed him a letter from Moony.  

   _           Migizi,_

_              I am relieved to hear your friend's brother_

_              is well and I know you must been wondering_

_              about our colourful friend. I visited this_

_              morning and was relieved to see her looking_

_              more herself. She is still in a lot of pain_

_             but at least she is awake now. _

_            How are you holding up? My job is getting _

_            more exciting than ever, I hear we might be_

_           doing some foreign exchange work soon,_

_            but I don't have all the details yet. Take _

_            care of yourself and write to me when you can._

_                                  Moony._

"I think Tonks is getting better," Harry related, "And he's glad Charlie's alright." 

"How's he doing?" Ron asked.

"Okay, he might be going abroad with his job," Harry told them.

"That must mean Voldemort is planning more attacks in Europe," Hermione whispered.

"I guess so, I wish Moony could have come back to work here as well," Harry said. 

"I don't think he would, look at Bill, he's desperate to go back out in the field, but he knows Mums had enough worry for a while," Ron replied. "I wish I could go out as well."

"Don't," Hermione said quietly, "I don't think I could bear it."

"It's going to happen eventually Hermione," Ron pointed out. "It's nearly the end of April; we've not got much time left."

 Hermione shuddered at the thought and Harry stared out of the window, if only he could figure a way to end this soon, so none of his friends had to enlist. He was doing his best to teach them as much as he could but he was still afraid something might happen to them once they graduated. The heavy burden of his responsibilities pushed down on his shoulders, and he prayed to any God who could hear him, to help him defeat Voldemort, once and for all.

Sunday was brighter and the trio went outside after breakfast, Hermione was studying her Astronomy notes and Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap. After one particularly loud explosion, Hermione dropped her book and Harry reached down to give it to her. His attention was caught by a picture of Mars, he remembered Firenze's warning- Mars rises and the conclusion nears.

Harry handed Hermione her book and Ron said, "Oy, your go."  Harry continued to look up at the sky for several minutes until Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face and said, "Wake up, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing, I was just thinking," Harry replied.

"You've been really out of it the last couple of days, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"I met Firenze, a while back, and he gave me a warning. But you know what the Centaurs are like, they never make much sense," Harry replied.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He said something about Mars rising, and the wars concluding."

"Well that's got to be a good thing, I mean the war concluding, don't you think?" Ron added.

"Well don't get me wrong - you know what I think of Divinations," Hermione answered, "I can work it out if you like, when Mars will be rising," she offered. Rummaging through her bag for a spare piece of parchment and her quill, she pulled open her book and started noting down a simplified star chart.

Harry watched her write down various numbers and keywords and just as she jotted down 11, 36 Harry realised something. He actually knew the answer to his question, he wasn't sure how he knew but the number 1136 had repeatedly turned up since he had read the Green Flame Torch.

"11:36pm on the 11th of June," Harry blurted out.

Ron stared at him in question, but Hermione kept up her scribbling for a few more seconds before she looked up and whispered, "How did you know that?"

"You mean he's right?" Ron looked at Hermione's paper but obviously couldn't make any more sense of it than Harry. Hermione nodded.

"I'm not sure how I knew, but the number has been chasing about in my head for over a year." Harry looked up at them and added, "Remember the story about Cassandra?" He waited for their nods, "I found out the volcano in the story had erupted in 1136, and a powerful witch actually died in it. Then when we were looking for information about Wenlereaks, the section in the book began at page 1136. For almost two years I have come across that number, and never really noticed until now."

"Yes but Harry, it could have been coincidence," Hermione pointed out. 

Harry was tempted to tell them about the Elemental, who had died prematurely, in 1136 and how he had become an Elemental, but he held his tongue, "But I was right, so it has to be a sign."

"Alright, say you knew about the time being 11; 36pm, how did you know June 11th?" Hermione puzzled.

"I don't know, June is the 6th month I guess," Harry replied.

"Yes, but you lost a 3 somewhere," Ron pointed out.

"Heck, I don't know, maybe its all googledegook, but I guessed right anyway," Harry replied.

"But what do you do now, on 11th June?" Hermione asked.

"I think that I have to face him, here," Harry replied.

Hermione paled and Ron said, "How can you face him, Harry? After all the people he's killed, what would you do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I know I have to get him here on that day or else it will be too late," Harry replied quietly.

"Well, I suppose if Dumbledore and the Order are here," Ron sounded sceptical.

"No, I have to do this alone Ron, you know that," Harry replied.

"No," Hermione seemed to have found her voice, "Harry, no you can't, it's too dangerous."

"Dumbledore told me a while ago that I couldn't change destiny, I wasn't sure I understood him at the time, but I think I do now," Harry said. "He said I would be called to choose between what was right and what was easy, and now I'm choosing."

Harry stood up and looked out over the lake, he was afraid of his decision, yet deep down he knew that it wasn't really his decision at all - it started long ago and now he had to follow his path, to the end.

"How…how would you do it?" Hermione trembled.

"I'm not sure, but I think I will know when the time comes," Harry replied.

"Well that plan sucks," Ron said. "What if you don't know when the time comes? Will you just stand there and let him kill you?"

"Don't," Hermione begged, "Please don't even say it; it's not funny."

"I know it's not bloody funny…..It's mental!" Ron snapped.

"Stop it both of you, I'm not telling you this just to sound like some poor hero," Harry hunched down beside them, "There has been a lot going on with me that I can't explain to you, No Ron, not because Dumbledore won't let me. I'm just not sure if I could explain it. You have to trust me, when I say, I will not stand before Voldemort and let him just kill me."

Hermione had tears slipping down her cheeks and Ron glared at Harry, but he stayed there, maintaining eye contact until Ron sighed and said, "I want to help you, anyway I can."

"Me too," Hermione muttered.

"Thank you, both of you," Harry replied, then thinking for a moment he said to Hermione, "If we wanted to lower the wards around the school temporarily, how would we do it?"

"I'm not sure, but I can find out I'm sure," She replied.

"Good, we'll start with that, and then once we have a solid idea, we'll go to Dumbledore," Harry said.

"But shouldn't we just go to him now, I mean if anyone knows about the protection wards, surely it would be him," Hermione asked.

"Probably, but I have my reasons for not wanting him to know yet," Harry replied.

In an unspoken agreement, they headed back to the Great Hall for lunch, and none of them mentioned their discussion for the next week. Though Harry imagined it was never far from their thoughts, much as it was never far from his.


	27. Chapter 27 Plans and Hope

**Author's note; **Please do not be offended by any of the language used during this chapter, it was necessary for the plot but I found it difficult to write (as I could not bring myself to use too harsh a language). I do not agree with racism and am sickened by extreme nationalism, so please read it in the context that it was written, thank you.

Iesa, harrycrazy432, Hunta, leggylover03, mrs-osborne's-class, saxistwriterchick, jouve25, Maxwell Coffee House, chaser1, jekl, Numba1, SheWolfe7, athenakitty, Nphipps, Ash Knight, Rocky235, jbfritz Thank you all. 

                                     **Chapter 27 Plans and Hopes**

Harry woke, un-refreshed from his sleep. His mind was too busy to let him relax, his fears threatened to drown him. A long bath in the prefect's bathroom helped to calm him and he looked almost normal when he went to breakfast. He arrived later than the other two and saw the grim looks on their faces. The post had already arrived and he knew that something bad had been reported, again.

"What is it this time?" Harry slumped down on the bench.

"Another muggle riot," Hermione said. "In France this time, the French farmers put up a road block to prevent the British farmers from importing their stock."

"Well, they do that every couple of years, that's not so bad," Harry responded.

"This time, they started fighting and one of the British farmers pulled out 'an unknown weapon' and killed some of the French farmers." Hermione told him, "The Daily Prophet thinks he used a wand, in full view of all those muggles."

"This is connected to the Restoration Party somehow, isn't it?"

"We think so," Hermione sighed.

"This is getting out of hand, Voldemort is controlling the muggles and they have no chance of defending against him," Harry raged at no one in particular.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence and Harry left for his lesson with Dumbledore. He didn't have long to wait, the headmaster arrived a few seconds later.

"Good morning Harry," Dumbledore greeted him. "You look pensive today."

"Did you see the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked. "He's corrupting the world."

"I know," Dumbledore replied. "But after our last attempt to interfere in muggle politics, the Ministry is reluctant to get involved."

"So we just sit back and let Voldemort help them to destroy themselves?"

"Harry, Voldemort is not creating new rifts between the muggles, he is merely reinforcing ones that are already there," Dumbledore said sadly. "They have as much right to freedom of ideals as we have."

"Yes, but they're not free at the moment are they?"

"Not entirely," Dumbledore sat on one of the empty chairs. "I know how frustrated you are; I felt the same way fifty years ago. But in the end, the muggles overcame their troubles and found a way to be tolerant again. The same will happen this time, once Voldemort's influence can be removed."

"Are you so sure?" Harry replied. "If they got over it, then how can Voldemort manipulate them with it?"

"Hate is a powerful weapon, Harry," Dumbledore sighed.

Harry's mind searched for a solution, but none seemed to come. What was the use of having so much power, when he couldn't use it to help, Harry asked himself.

The conversation had fizzled out and the lesson began. Harry was gaining the much needed control over his magic; his focus and determination were paying off. He could use the Elements without falling prey to the emotions they brought with them. And even in his present state of anger and frustration, he didn't fall into the trap of channelling that anger.

Even as he focused his attention on the lesson at hand, Harry found himself wondering if he could somehow break the influence that Voldemort was using on the unsuspecting Muggles. No new ideas presented themselves and Harry finished his lesson and made his way to the next class.

That entire day Harry's mind sorted through possibilities, yet he dismissed each one in the end. Half way through dinner an idea, so simple he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier, burst into his mind. But even as he thought about it, his mind rejected it; it couldn't possibly work, could it? He went on arguing silently for several minutes then suddenly became aware of a silent lull in the Great Hall.

Harry looked up and saw, to his embarrassment, that all eyes were directed at him. Ron leaned across the table and muttered, "Are you feeling alright mate?"

"Yes, why is everyone looking at me?" Harry muttered back.

"Because, you just yelled 'YES!' at the top of your voice," Ron explained.

Gradually the noise returned to the Great Hall and when Harry dared a look around, he saw that the other student had decided nothing strange was going to happen and had returned to eating. Dumbledore however, was watching Harry, speculatively. Harry avoided his eyes and ducked his head down. Now that he had an idea, he didn't want Dumbledore to guess and try to stop him.

After muttering to Ron, "Cover for me tonight, will you?" Harry excused himself from the table, and left the Great Hall. Heading directly for the kitchens, he found Dobby and after a few moments, managed to drag the elf to a quiet corner.

"I need your help Dobby, it's very important," Harry said quietly.

"Dobby is always honoured to help Harry Potter," Dobby puffed his chest out, importantly.

"You must keep it a secret though," Harry said, "I could get into real trouble if anyone finds out what I am going to do."

"Dobby can keep a secret, Harry Potter."

"I know, that's why I'm asking you," Harry leaned closer, "I need to leave Hogwarts tonight, can you take me?"

"But Hogwarts is safe for you, if you leave, you could be in grave danger," Dobby replied. "Mr Dumbledore told Dobby this."

"I promise, I am not going to be in danger," Harry replied, honestly, "But it's against the rules."

"When do you wish to leave?" Dobby asked.

"Now," Harry replied. "I need to go to London; there is an office in Edgware that I have to visit."

"Mr Lupin goes to an office in Edgware; do you wish to visit him?"

Harry nodded.

"Then I will take you," Dobby held out his hands.

"Just a sec," Harry muttered the disillusionment charm, and then reached out to hold Dobby's hands.

There was a loud Crack, and Harry felt the hairs on his head bristle with electricity. When he opened his eyes, he was standing inside a room where Moony stood with his mouth open in surprise.

"What on earth are you doing here Dobby?" Moony asked the elf.

"He brought me, Moony, because I asked him to," Harry replied, then turning to Dobby he said, "Can you come back for me in an hour?"

"Yes Harry Potter, Dobby will be here." There was another loud crack as Dobby disappeared again.

"Migizi, what are you doing here? What has happened? Does Dumbledore know you left the school?" Moony frowned in the general direction of Harry, as he fired the questions at him.

"Calm down, Moony," Harry replied. "I'm here to help, nothing has happened, unless you count the farmers thing and no, Dumbledore doesn't know that I'm out of school."

"What sort of help" Moony asked warily.

"Well, if it works, then I'll tell you," Harry replied. "Is there a meeting tonight?"

Moony nodded.

"Then I would like to be there," Harry replied, walking to the door.

Moony heard the footsteps and said, "Wait, can't you at least tell me what you plan to do?"

"You had better stop talking to me, or else the muggles will think you've gone daft," Harry opened the door and turned to catch the look of frustration on Moony's face, as he made to follow.

The office opened out to a long grey corridor which in turn led to a large warehouse type room. Hundreds of Muggles stood about talking loudly, laughing and joking. There were posters stuck to the walls, images of people from different ethnic backgrounds. On all the posters words had been printed in bold red.

          "STOP THE INFILTRATION. PROTECT BRITISTH PURITY. JOIN THE           

                           RESTORATION PARTY. FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHTS." 

Harry shuddered at the messages, it was clear that these posters were aimed at increasing racial tensions. It had to be stopped, before muggle Britain found itself embroiled in race riots and gang wars.

A speaker had stepped up to a podium on a raised platform; Harry was shocked to see Moony take his place at the man's right side. The man tapped on the microphone and the group fell into silent ranks.

"Right, first off, congratulations to all those who took part in the French demonstration; you all did a good job, taught those Frenchies a lesson – they have no right to play games with our economy!" Cheers and anti French slogans were called from the ranks.

"Now our next order of business is in Finsbury Park – certain individuals there seem to want to transform our country into their own!" More jeering and whistling followed.

"They plan to open a school! Just for their kind, so they can teach them to hate us and try and take over our country! Will we allow that?" a loud chorus of 'NO!' followed.

"Bloody right we won't, this is our home and we will not let them push us aside!" 

Harry stood at the back of the room and watched in revulsion as these men jeered and whistled at the thought of destroying a school, just because the children that went there were different. Could he really convince them that they were wrong? Was it already too late? He sat on the floor and took a deep breath, concentrating on fire; he felt its pull almost immediately. There was so much hatred in the room that it swamped into his mind.

Slowly he drew the hatred into himself and pushed it down as it threatened to overwhelm him. Then focusing his energy he let the hatred burn out and love build up, he imagined his friends and his family and let the love he felt for them grow in his body. Slowly and finally he pushed the love back out of himself and into the room of angry strangers. He concentrated on one single word, "Why?" and sent that word around the room like a wave of heat from a fire.

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry looked at the men, had it worked? Would they begin to question the hatred? He looked desperate for some sign, holding his breath.

The speaker stood forward and said, "We must be strong and loud in our defence against these people."

Harry held his breath and waited for the crowds response, the speaker looked around, confused as to their silence, then one voice broke through and shouted, "Why?"

"Why?" The speaker repeated. "Why what?" Chaos erupted.

"Why do we have to be strong against them?"

"Why can't we be strong with them?"

"Why do we want to fight?"

"Why are we here?"

"Why are we angry?"

"Why should we listen to you?"

Harry released his breath as one after another the men in the room started to question the speaker. They had been released from whatever hold he had over them and Harry prayed that they would not simply return after a few days and carry on as though nothing had changed. Standing silently, Harry edged towards the door and slipped out; he made his way back to the office and found Dobby waiting for him.

The door burst open again and Moony ran in, "Harry," he whispered furiously, "Harry are you still here?" spotting Dobby's large ears poking up from behind the desk, Moony asked, "Dobby, did Harry come back?"

"I'm here Moony, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine and so are most of the men down there." Moony grinned, "Some of the damage that has been done by the wizards, has been removed, great job!"

"It didn't work on all of them though; the speaker still seems the same."

"Yes, but it wasn't the power of suggestion working on him in the first place," Moony said, "Disgusting as it may sound, those are actually his opinions."

"I should go, write and tell me what happens, I want to know if it lasts," Harry gave Moony a quick hug, "Call it the birthday party, when you write, I'll know what you mean."

"You know its kind of weird hugging someone you can't see," Moony laughed. "I'll write to you next week, now go."

Harry took Dobby's hands and with a crack they returned to Hogwarts. Thanking Dobby, Harry raced out of the kitchens and back to the common room, just outside the door he cast off the disillusionment charm and went inside.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him anxiously, in their seats next to the fire.

"You've been rumbled mate, where did you go?" Ron informed him.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall came in about thirty minutes ago and asked where you were, she said to send you straight to the headmaster when you returned," Hermione said.

"We told her that you'd just gone for a walk and would be back soon, but she wouldn't buy it." 

"I suppose I'd better go then," Harry turned to leave.

"Wait, where were you anyway?" Ron was curious to know.

"I went to visit Moony for a while," Harry replied and then left them staring after him.

"Come in Harry," Dumbledore called through the closed door. With a sigh, Harry pushed his way into the room and braced himself for his telling off.

"Where exactly have you been?" Dumbledore pierced him with a steady stare.

"I went out for a walk," Harry replied.

"You must have walked a great distance because my wand call didn't find you," Dumbledore replied.

"Actually, I didn't walk too far," Harry said.

"Harry, enough of this, where were you. We have been worried about you," Dumbledore said, "You left the school grounds without my permission."

"I had something to do, I'm sorry if you were worried," Harry replied honestly, he hadn't meant for Dumbledore to worry.

"Of course I was worried," then his eyes hardened as he asked, "What have you done, Harry?"

Harry felt the cold fingers touch his mind and he pushed them back, "Stay out of my head! I've had enough unwanted visitors in my mind, to last me a lifetime."

Dumbledore smiled vaguely, "I apologize, but it was worth a try. Will you tell me where you have been?"

"I suppose you'll find out eventually," Harry sighed, "I went to a meeting of the Restoration Party, no one saw me."

"Harry," Dumbledore's voice held a warning note. "I have told you that we should not interfere."

"I didn't do anything to them, I just…." Harry paused, knowing Dumbledore was going to be angry, "I just help to break the through the brain washing."

"With what, you know it's wrong to try and force them to go against their natural impulses, you could cause serious damage," Dumbledore replied.

"I just planted a different suggestion, I didn't try to force them to love every one or anything," Harry said quietly.

"What suggestion did you plant?"

"Why?" Harry replied.

"Because we may need to send someone to undo it," Dumbledore replied.

"No, I mean that was the suggestion. Why?" Harry explained.

A slow smile broke through Dumbledore's worried expression. "You told them to ask why," Dumbledore looked at Harry, "That is brilliant, did it work?"

"While I was there it seemed to be working, but I don't know if it will last," Harry said. Then he sat down in front of the headmaster and told him the complete story, even that some of the party had been unchanged.

"Well, we must keep a close eye on them for the next few weeks," Dumbledore smiled, "you may have succeeded, where the Ministry has so far failed."

"Does that mean I'm not in trouble," Harry asked hopefully.

"No Mr Potter, it does not," Dumbledore frowned again, but his eyes were still smiling, "you will serve detention every night this week with Professor McGonagall; she will expect you at six o'clock sharp tomorrow."

Harry sighed as he got to his feet and bid the headmaster goodnight. Detention with McGonagall, well at least Dumbledore wasn't too angry. And so Harry suffered seven nights of writing Transfigurations essays, over and above the ones he got during class time. But his letter from Moony made it all worth while, the London Branch of the Restoration Party had been disbanded and the few die hard followers that were left went to join the Manchester branch. Moony included.

Mid May brought the Quidditch finals, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. The Gryffindor were ahead one hundred points in the cup, so barring a white wash by the Ravenclaws, they were a pretty safe bet for winning the cup. Ron was so excited, the thought of winning the cup on his final year as Captain, and without losing a single point to any of the other teams, was making him hyper-active.

"We have to keep up our perfect score and we will be in the record books!" Ron told them as they waited to be called onto the field. "Ravenclaw already beat Hufflepuff this year so we can't afford to let our guard down.  Harry is your broom alright."

"Ron, stop panicking. Its fine, I already told you, and I'm fine - no one has drugged me for ages," Harry almost shouted at his friend. The rest of the team laughed and then Dean Thomas announced the Gryffindor team's names and they made their way out onto the field. 

They took to the skies and the game began. Harry watched the rest of his team below and smiled at how well they all worked together, it would be a shame that he couldn't play next year. But in all honesty, quidditch while still the best sport in the world but it didn't challenge him so much anymore. He found his broomstick restrictive now.

The crowd roared as Ron saved the first attempt by the Ravenclaw chaser. Ginny grabbed the opportunity and took the quaffle right to the other goal; it soared passed the Ravenclaw keeper and straight through the centre hoop. 

'10 – 0 to Gryfindor, nice goal Ginny!' Dean announced.

Harry keep looking for the snitch and watching the Ravenclaw seeker from the corner of his eye. Seamus scored another for Gryffindor and the crowd was roaring. Ron saved two successive goals, encouraging the Gryffindors to break into a chorus of 'Weasley is our king,' the game was going well, ten minutes in and the score was Gryffindor 30- Ravenclaw 0, as Ginny scored again.

Harry spotted a flick of gold down to his right and charged towards the snitch, the Ravenclaw seeker saw Harry's dive and followed but he was closer to the snitch. Flattening himself along his broom stick, Harry race to overtake the Ravenclaw boy, seven inches from the round Harry caught it and pulled up quickly before he crashed into the ground. The Crowd was screaming in approval, Dean yelled over the noise. 

"Gryffindor 180 points Ravenclaw 0. For the first time for twenty years the Gryffindor have held the house cup with a white wash. The amazing skills of Ronald Weasley, the Gryffindors have not conceded a single goal this season!"

The rest of his announcement was drowned out as Harry landed with the rest of the team and he and Ron were hoisted up on the shoulders of two burly sixth years, and carried up to the school in triumph. They were halted in the Entrance Hall by Dumbledore and a tall man with short grey hair and an orange robe.

"Congratulations Gryffindor, a splendid game," Dumbledore said. "But I need to borrow your champions for a few moments, I promise to return them as soon as possible."

Harry and Ron were lowered to the ground and they followed Dumbledore and the stranger to a small room adjacent to the Great Hall.

"I would like to introduce Mr Huntly, he is the talent scout for the Chudley Cannons." Dumbledore indicated to the tall man at his side and Ron stood staring in awe. Harry nudged his friend as he offered the man his hand. "Nice to meet you sir." Ron nodded in agreement and held out his hand.

"Well, I must say I enjoyed your match immensely and I find myself in the position to offer you both a trail for the Chudley Cannons, once you graduate of course."

Ron's mouth was still opening and closing like a fish, so Harry said, "Thank you, Sir."

"Well I'm sure you want to celebrate your win, so I won't keep you, Professor Dumbledore has supplied me with your names and addresses and I will send you an appointment during the summer to come and try out, if you're interested."

"Thank you, we are," Harry replied. Griping Ron's arm firmly he said, "well, we'll hear from you soon, thanks again." he led his stunned friend out into the Entrance Hall and suddenly Ron came to life.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! Did you hear that? The Chudley Cannon's, on my God!" Ron was dancing on the spot. "Oh yeah, I might be going to the Chudley Cannons, Harry did you hear him mate?"

"Yes Ron I heard, come on, you should tell Hermione," Harry dragged him up the stairs.

"But Harry, I've dreamed of this since I was a kid. Me, a professional quidditch player…."

As they went into Gryffindor tower, the cheers erupted and they were congratulated again. Hermone pushed her way through the crowd and said, "Is anything wrong? Who was that man?"

Ron picked her up and twirled her round and round laughing, singing at the top of his voice, "We're going to be professional quidditch players!"

This brought a renewed round of congratulations and the noisy party went on for the next few hours, breaking up when they all went down to dinner.


	28. Chapter 28 Potions

jeangab057, leggylover03, lali(), saxistwriterchick, Nphipps, Rocky235, Numba1, Ash Knight,  chaser1, jekl, athenakitty, SheWolfe7 Thank you for your reviews.   

                                                   **Chapter 28 Potions**

The euphoria from the Quidditch win carried the friends through the night and into the next day. It was almost the beginning of June and they took their work outside and sat by the lake to study. Harry was not keen to spoil the mood but he knew they had to discuss their plans soon.

"Hermione, what did you discover about the wards around the school?" Harry asked.

"Well, many of them are regular anti-muggle wards and unplottable wards, they are ancient and can be renewed by anyone," Hermione answered, rummaging through her bag for her notes. "But the main wards are connected to Dumbledore. You remember what we learned, the stronger the wizard the stronger the wards."

"Well you won't get much stronger then," Ron added.

"If we took them down, how long would it take to replace them?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we can't just take them down," Hermione pointed out, "They only come down when something happens to Dumbledore."

"What if Dumbledore died? How would the castle be protected then?" Harry asked.

"They would last twelve hours after his death, then the new Head-master would have to reinforce them."

"How come they still work when he's not here?" Ron asked.

"Well, he has to transfer his position officially for them to go, if he retires or something," Hermione explained.

"But how long would it take him to renew them," Harry repeated.

"Well, he has to concentrate on casting them at five points around the grounds. So he has to physically travel to them, because once he puts up the first anti-apparation one, he wouldn't be able to apparate to the next spot."

"What if there were five wizards, one at each point?" Harry thought aloud.

"Well it wouldn't be so strong, because they wouldn't be connected," Hermione said.

They fell silent for a few moments and Harry tried to think of a way around it, it would not be practical for Dumbledore to spend twenty minutes at each point then walk to the next point and start again. 

"What if, we connected them somehow?" Harry said finally.

"How?" Ron asked.

"The elves!" Hermione said. Looking at her two friends she explained, "Hogwarts has over two hundred elves, if the formed a physical chain round the school, they could connect the five points."

"That might work," Harry thought, "If Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Bill and Snape stood at the main points and the elves held hands to form a link…" Harry's mind was working overtime; it did seem like the best solution.

"One bit I don't understand though," Ron said. "How do we get Dumbledore to lower the wards in the first place?"

"Nott," Harry said.

"What?" Ron replied.

"Nott used a potion to strip my powers, if we gave some to Dumbledore, then the wards should weaken."

"Are you mad?" Ron exploded. "You want to invite Voldemort here while Dumbledore doesn't have any powers?"

"Besides, if you strip his powers, how can he renew the wards?" Hermione added.

"Madam Pomfrey was able to purge the potion out of my system," Harry replied.

"Alright, say all this works and Voldemort and his cronies arrive," Ron said, "what then? How will you fight them all at one?"

"That's one the part I can't tell you," Harry replied.

"Harry, this is crazy," Hermione said quietly. "We have to talk to Dumbledore."

"We will, once the plan is ready," Harry replied.

They were interrupted by a first year ravenclaw boy, who approached them timidly and said, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, Harry Potter. He said to go to his office now please."

Harry stood up and thanked him, then turning he caught the worried looks on his friends faces, "What?" he asked them.

"Do you think he knows what we've been talking about?"  Hermione asked.

"Probably not," Harry replied, "But there's only one way to find out. See you guys later." He turned and made the familiar journey to the Headmaster's office.

"Harry, come in and sit down," Dumbledore said, he was smiling and Harry took that as a good sign.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have been reviewing Moony's reports and I think that you should carry on your mission," Dumbledore said, "But I would like to make one small change."

"My mission?" Harry asked.

"To remove the brain washing from the muggles involved in certain political parties."

"You're going to let me do the rest of the groups?" Harry asked.

  "Yes, but I will accompany you this time," Dumbledore added. "We would be advised to use Dobby's services as house-elves can appear undetected by conventional wards and apparition sensors and the like."

"Well, I was thinking you could go during your detention tonight," Dumbledore replied.

"But I finished my detentions," Harry replied.

"Yes, but being out of bounds will require me to give you another," Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh that's nice," Harry replied, "I go with you and I still get a detention?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Well what would you have me tell everyone about your absence?"

Harry smiled, "Alright, but no deducting house points."

"It's a deal," Dumbledore replied, "report for your detention at six o'clock, please."

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied with false indignation. 

Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was almost time for lunch, so he made his way down to the Great Hall to catch up with his friends. But not wanting to embroil them in his future law breaking, he told them that Dumbledore was giving him an extra detention for sneaking out to visit Moony. Hermione frowned slightly and Ron complained loudly on his behalf.

Their first port of call that evening was a meeting in Manchester. The disillusioned Harry and Dumbledore traveled with Dobby, and on arrival, Dumbledore told Dobby to wait for them outside, and stay out of sight. Dobby shimmered and then disappeared. Harry and Dumbledore made their way into the meeting unnoticed.

This group was almost twice the size of the London Branch and it took Harry longer to affect them. When he had finished, they stayed around for a few moments and watched the interaction of the men. The suggestion worked on most of them and soon the ring leaders found themselves severely out-numbered. Harry glimpsed Moony in the background and longed to go and speak to him, but Dumbledore placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder and led him silently away.

Dobby took them to Newcastle next, and the process was repeated to great success. Harry was starting to feel a little tired. Dumbledore told them about a new branch in Glasgow and so off they went again. With a visit to Dublin, Harry began to feel the strain but when Dumbledore offered him the chance to continue in Europe, he couldn't refuse, he was afraid he would not get another chance.

By late evening they had been to Barcelona, Paris and Munich, Harry could barely stand when Dumbledore told Dobby to take them back to Hogwarts. Harry complained that there were still a few more main groups and they should continue. But Dumbledore was firm, it was almost 2am and there would be no more meetings at that time of night anyway Dumbledore pointed out. So Harry conceded and allowed Dobby to return them to the Headmasters office.

"Dobby, will you take Harry straight to his room, please," Dumbledore asked. "And Harry, you have a free period in the morning, I don't want you to worry about missing my lesson. Dobby will bring you some breakfast at ten and you can go to Transfigurations after that. You must rest after this evening."

Harry's eyes were almost closed as he nodded his agreement and allowed Dobby to take him to his room. 

"Harry Potter should change out of his robes, Sir," Dobby tried to convince him, but Harry fell face down on the bed and stayed there. Dobby reached over and took Harry's glasses off and put a warm blanket over him. Harry vaguely heard a crack and he knew he was alone; he gave up the fight and allowed himself to sleep.

Harry woke with a jump, and scrambling to untangle himself from his robes and blanket he groped around for his glasses.

"Good morning Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby's cheerful voice said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead, Dobby," Harry replied, taking the tray that Dobby was holding out to him. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock, you have time to eat and change before your next lesson."

"Thank you Dobby, for everything," Harry smiled. Dobby beamed in return and bowed then with a crack disappeared.

Transfigurations, Charms and Potions were all revision lessons, the NEWTs would start the following week and the teachers were trying to help the now nervous students recover all the information they may have forgotten. Harry worked hard with everyone else, but in another part of his mind he was making plans.

Dumbledore would have to pretend to be seriously ill, and then fake his death. It was the only way Harry was sure that Voldemort would dare to attack Hogwarts. He had to find a way to get the students away, safely and secretly. Too many of them had connections to Death eaters so there was the risk of their early removal reaching Voldemort. Then he had to actually face Voldemort and his minions. This was the one part of the plan that Harry avoided thinking about.

As he sat at dinner, he thought about his seven years at the school. He would be leaving the only happy home he had ever known in a few weeks, wither he defeated Voldemort or not, and that knowledge weighed heavily on him. He looked around the Gryffindor table at all his class mates; they had all changed so much over the years. But in essence they had stayed the same.

Hermione seemed to recognize Harry's pensiveness and looked at him speculatively a few times, but Ron had his nose stuck in his Transfiguration notes, cramming, as always his full year's lessons into a few days. Harry smiled at this, no matter what happened, some things would remain constant. Ron would always be rushing at the last minute and Hermione would always nag.

Professor McGonagall had posted the timetables on the notice board,

_Monday       *----Transfigurations                         am Theory           pm   Practical_

_Tuesday       *----Charms                                       am Theory           pm   Practical_

_Wednesday *---- Defence against the Dark Arts   am Theory           pm   Practical _

_Thursday      *----Potions                                       am Theory           pm   Practical_

_Friday           *----Care of Magical Creature               -                    pm   Practical        _

Harry wrote out the list and smiled vaguely, for him the exams would only last for one week, Hermione had one everyday for two weeks and Ron would have to sit Muggle studies and Herbology in the second week. The last NEWT was scheduled to take place on the 12th, the day after Harry had to face Voldemort. Harry wondered vaguely what Dumbledore would think about that – some of the students would miss their History of Magic exam, Hermione would not be pleased.

After dinner they joined the majority of the 5th and 7th years in the library to study. Harry went to find the book that Nott had found the power stripping potion in and check he had all the details. Hermione should be the one to brew the potion, but Harry knew he couldn't ask her, she took her exams very seriously.

He replaced the book and took the parchment filled with notes back to the table. Hermione looked up from her notes and held out a silent hand, Harry handed it to her. He watched as she quickly scanned the list and he could almost see the wheels in her mind turning as she calculated how and where they could make it.

"Are you sure about the potency?" Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Well I can do this in three days, but I will need you to get some of the ingredients from Snape's personal store, when can you do that," She asked.

"Hermione, I can do it, you need to concentrate on your exams," Harry replied.

"And if you make any mistakes, you might end up poisoning Dumbledore," Hermione replied calmly, "And my exams won't mean a thing."

Gratefully, Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek, saying, "You're amazing, thanks."

"I'm sitting right here," Ron growled.

"Well, I'm not bloody kissing you," Harry replied. The three friends laughed quietly.

"If I go now, then I might be able to get the stuff now," Harry said, "The teachers have a meeting tonight."

"Good luck," whispered Hermione.

"Don't trip over the water slide step now," Ron added.

As unobtrusively as possible, Harry went behind one of the book shelves, he could disillusion himself, but he wasn't sure if the potion ingredients would be affected if he disillusioned them as well, so he dragged on his invisibility cloak and snuck out of the room. Checking the marauders map, he found that all the teachers were still in the staff room. Grabbing the nearest portkey statue, he headed for the dungeon.

Carefully, he opened the locked door and waited for a second to see if anyone would come. Deciding the coast was clear he made his way to Snape's private stores and unlocked that door. He sensed a protection spell and realized that Snape would be racing down to catch the intruder. Quickly Harry grabbed all he needed and slipped out of the door. Locking it and then running out of the class room, his last image before he transported back using the statue was Snape billowing down the corridor.

Pulse racing, Harry ran back into the library and hid behind a shelf to pull off his cloak. Snape would be searching for him, he always suspected Harry for any theft or rule breaking. Quickly taking his place beside Ron and Hermione, he said, "Mission accomplished, but he knows that someone has been in his room and I have to hide this stuff before he corners me."

"Give it here, I'll take it," Ron offered.

Harry shook his head, "No you're the next best suspect before Hermione, I need to…"

He was cut off by Hermione calling, "Neville, come here a minute."

Neville looked up and wandered over to their table. "Would you hide some stuff for Harry?" she asked without preamble, adding," From Snape," as an extra incentive.

"Sure, give it over," Neville replied without question, "I'll take it down to the common room and give it to you later."

"Thanks mate," Harry replied and handed the small bag of jars to Neville, who tucked it into his robes and went back to his seat. He had just sat down, when Snape walked into the room.

Harry opened his Potions text book and stared down at the blank parchment in front of him, grabbing his quill he thought that Snape might not be fooled so easily, closing his eyes and concentrating. Several paragraphs of writing appeared on his page, that he hoped they were notes the potion in front of him.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing?" Snape's cold voice demanded.

"Studying," Harry replied, without looking up.

"Don't be smart with me boy, you have not been here the entire evening," Snape continued coldly.

"Yes he has Sir," Hermione replied for him.

"I was not asking you," Snape said. "Potter, come with me." Snape turned to leave and then said, "You two, empty your bags on the table." 

Hermione and Ron looked at one another and then complied, Hermione had an impressive number of books and notes which she placed on the table and Ron followed suit adding a much smaller pile to the table.

Snape glanced at them suspiciously and the turned and walked out, with Harry following him, hastily stuffing his books and papers into his bag. He realized he still had the parchment with the ingredients for the potion in his pocket. As subtly as possible, he pulled it from his pocket and let it flutter to the ground, hoping Hermione and Ron were still watching and would retrieve it.

Harry trotted along behind Snape and realized with a sinking feeling that Snape was heading for the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore bid them entry and Snape shoved Harry through the door roughly.

"What has happened now?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and Snape growled, "My private stock has been stolen, and the charm I place on the room alerted me, I arrive in time to see someone use one of Potters portkey statutes to escape the area.

"Did you see Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"No," Snape answered.

"And were did you find him?"

"In the library with his friends."

"Did you ask if he had left the room?" Dumbledore asked.

"His friends would have no problem lying to cover up for him," Snape replied. "He was pretending to write an essay when I arrived.

"Show me your essay, Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry rummaged in his bag and drew out the last piece of parchment he had charmed the writing onto and silently handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore opened it and after a second held it up for Snape to see.

"It would seem that Harry's essay is a little worse for wear," Dumbledore looked at Harry, "You know you should have let the ink dry before rolling it, I can hardly read what you have written."

"I didn't have much time; Professor Snape demanded I come here with him immediately." 

"Would you object to showing the Professor what you have in your bag?" Dumbledore inquired.

Harry opened his bag and took out all the books and paper he had, cautiously he pushed his invisibility cloak to one side and showed Dumbledore the bottom of his bag. 

 Dumbledore raised an eyebrow then said, "I see you have taken my advice Harry, you have your cloak with you."

Harry nodded dumbly and pulled it out of his bag. Snape snorted and said, "He used his cloak, that's why I couldn't see him, it should be confiscated."

"If he broke into your stores, where are the stolen items?" Dumbledore reasoned. "I'm quite certain you would have checked to see if he gave them to his friends."

Sensing defeat Snape turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"Harry, you really shouldn't provoke Professor Snape," Dumbledore said quietly, "He is under an immense amount of stain."

"He's under strain?" Harry ogled.

"Voldemort is pushing his follower hard, since the mysterious collapse of certain muggle groups that were supporting him."

"So it worked?" Harry asked excitedly. "Can we do the rest of the European groups?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I don't want to interfere with your study time."

"I think it's worth it, besides I'm not really able to concentrate on exams right now," Harry replied.

"Harry, I would like you to do well in your exams," Dumbledore said. "You have studied hard for seven years; you deserve to have some official reorganization for that."

 "It's not like I can use all I have learned anyway," Harry shrugged. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"No, I want you to do your best Harry; even your basic Elemental spells can be achieved by a good wizard," Dumbledore said. "I think it should be time for the secrecy to end."

Harry was confused, if he suddenly started using Elemental magic during NEWT's, surely word would get out. Voldemort would be prepared for him, and maybe even not fall for Harry's intended plan. 

"Harry, I can sense that something is on your mind," Dumbledore said. "But I think that you will share it with me when you are ready."

"I will and thank you for trusting me," Harry was surprised to hear himself say. Dumbledore was starting to treat him as an equal, and the idea made Harry proud and afraid at the same time. Harry put all his things back in his bag and said, "Well, goodnight,"

"Harry, did you steal some of Professor Snape's ingredients?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry thought for a moment and then risked saying, "Please don't ask me that, because I don't want to lie to you."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Good night Harry."

Relieved, Harry made his way quickly back to the common room. Hermione, Ron and Neville were waiting for him as soon as he came through the door.

"Well?" the three asked at once.

"Nothing, Snape couldn't prove it, so he had to let it go," Harry replied. "Did you keep it safe?"

"I have it now," Hermione said. "I'll start tonight, if you lend me your cloak."

Harry nodded and said, "We can go once everyone goes to bed."

"Ron's going to help, you get some sleep," Hermione replied.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, he didn't want to sleep but he did feel as though he needed to relax his mind a little.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Neville asked. "I mean if it's not a big secret that is?"

"Actually, I've been thinking about arranging a DA meeting, I think I will need your help for something," Harry replied, "How about you speak to the old members and tell them to get together tomorrow at seven in the room and I'll meet them there."

"Sure, I can do that, I'll keep it a quiet as possible," Neville replied, his face glowing with unspoken pride, that Harry would trust him to help.

Harry led the way to his room and gave Ron the cloak and asked, "Did you lift the list in the library?" Hermione nodded. "Right, then I'll see you in the morning, thanks for doing this."

"It's okay," Hermione said, "See you in the morning." Ron wrapped them both in the cloak and Hermione squeaked, "Ron!" Rona laughed and Harry opened the door for them, he didn't want to know what Ron had just done. After letting them out Harry lay on his bed and started to go over his plan again.


	29. Chapter 29 The return of the DA

_leggylover03, jekl() (that was actually kind of creepy), jbfritz, plasterwork, lali(), saxistwriterchick, chaser1, Mid(), SheWolfe7, Nphipps,  ugh!(), Rocky235 (Ron pinched something he shouldn't have!) titou_breizh, athenakitty, Ash Knight (Almost done!) Thank you all for reviewing!___

**_Disclaimer_**_; haven't written one for a while, so here it is, I don't own HP or his world, I'm just having fun writing about it!_

                                         **Chapter 29 Return of the DA**

The next evening at half six, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the common room, and Harry led them to the statue of the hump back witch. 

"I thought we were going to the room of requirements?" Hermione asked.

"We are, after I check something out," Harry replied. "Well, I was actually hoping you would check it out for me, Ron."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well, I want to see if this still leads to Hogsmead," Harry replied. "After the attack there, I don't know if you can still get out at the other side."

"If I transform, it won't take me long to run there and back," Ron supplied.

"That's what I thought," Harry replied, "Can you meet us in the room of requirements when you've finished? I told Neville to get them there at seven."

"Are you going to tell them the whole deal?" Ron asked Harry.

"No, but I think it will be helpful to have them ready to help with the other students," Harry replied.

"I won't be long," Ron smiled, and slipped behind the statue. The other two made their way to the room of requirements to wait for the rest of the DA. Harry wondered how many of them would show up, since they hadn't met in over two years. But he needn't have worried; at five to seven Neville arrived with Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus and Dean.

"The rest of them should be here soon," Neville announced, "I don't think I forgot anyone."

Sure enough Luna wandered in followed by the Creevey brothers and eventually one by one all the remaining members arrived; Ron came in a few seconds after the last lot. And took his place beside Hermione, quietly he muttered to Harry, "The tunnels fine and it still opens under Honeydukes."

"Thanks," Harry replied. Then turning his attention to the group of twenty some students all standing waiting to hear why they had been summoned. "Thank you all for coming. I realize that it has been a long time since we met here, there didn't seem much point now that we have real teachers again." The collective laughed lightly at this and then settled down as Harry continued, "I need to ask you if you're ready to help in the war again?"

"Are we going on a mission with you?" Colin Creevey asked keenly.

"No, nothing like that," Harry replied and noticed the others actually looked disappointed. "Well, I suppose it is a bit like that actually," the keen interest returned to their faces. "I want us to have a bit of a practice tonight and maybe tomorrow night, if I can get a hold of something that would help, so that you'll be ready to help protect the rest of the students when the time comes."

"Your killing us Harry," Ginny complained, "Just spit it out, why are we here?" she received a few nods to this.

Harry sighed and plunged in, "Alright, I want us to practice our Patronus spell, I know most of you have done them in class, but I want to bring in a boggart and have you practice with that."

"Are the dementors going to attack Hogwarts?" Susan Bones asked.

"Actually I think they might attack ….Hogsmead and you will all be there at the time," Harry said. "Look, I know you don't all understand but to cut a long story short. I'm almost sure that the war will arrive at Hogwarts soon and when it does it will be up to you lot to lead the rest of the students to safety, and the Patronus spells are just a precaution. If you don't want to be involved then no-one will think any less of you, but you have to keep it a secret anyway."

The room suddenly filled with chatter, they were all asking each other questions and trying to get Harry to explain more thoroughly. Eventually he held up his hands and said, "I can't give you details because I don't know them all yet, but I want to know if you will help me when the time comes."

"I'm in," Neville announced.

"Me too," Ginny added.

Then one by one all the rest of the students stepped forward and volunteered. Harry thanked them all and at the same time felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, what if he got them all killed with his crazy plan? He shook of the feeling and helped organize them into pairs and they began to practice. Almost everyone could manage a patronus and those who couldn't, managed at least a silvery mist. After half an hour, Harry had them go over their shield charms, then a few jinks and charms, before they knew it, it was almost ten and Harry let them out a few at a time promising to let them know about the next night. 

"You know, I missed this," Neville smiled. "We should have kept it up, it was fun."

Ginny nodded in agreement and then with one last check on the map, Harry let them out. Ron and Hermione followed him back to the common room and they all went to bed. Harry lay there and wondered how he could find a boggart for the next evening. Relaxing his mind, he tried to seek one out in the castle. Eventually his mind touched something cold and he shivered. Then he smiled, it might be a boggart, hiding in one of the broom closets on the third floor, he would have to investigate in the morning.

The next evening, practice was vastly different, Harry had caught a boggart and had a huge supply of chocolate ready. The only problem would be to make sure the boggart always assumed the form of a Dementor, regardless of each student's own personal fear.  

Harry thought he might have a solution; he stood by the crate and concentrated on projecting fear of a dementor. Then he signalled for Hermione to go first, she stood warily in front of the crate and held her wand in a trembling hand.

"Remember, concentrate on your happiest memory and then say the spell," Harry instructed them, Hermione indicated that she was ready and Harry opened the crate. Many of the students stepped back as a tall Dementor floated out of the box, Hermione hesitated for a moment and the said, "expecto patronus," a silvery thread pushed out of her wand and Harry said, "More focus Hermione." 

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders slightly and said, "Expecto Patronus!" her silver otter appeared from her wand and tried to chase the boggart dementor, which twisted for a few seconds obviously confused and Harry forced it back into the crate."

"Well done," He smiled at his friend.

"That was much more difficult," Hermione said quietly, Harry gave her a bit of chocolate and called on Ron next. Ron eventually managed after about four tries, at one point the dementor changed into a spider then back to a dementor and Ron yelled his spell to release his patronus. Neville volunteered to go next and received a round of applause for summoning his patronus first try. 

Gradually all the other students managed to get a patronus, except Dennis Creevey, but Harry reassured him that this was more advanced magic than he had studied yet and the fact that he could even manage a silver mist was impressive. By ten o'clock, they had all tried once more and Harry was pleased to see they got it first time.

"If you are faced by a group of dementors, the most important thing is to stick together, they try to separate one person at a time," Harry shivered as he remembered watching the last dementor attack, "But they don't stand much of a chance if you stay in a large group."

Once again Harry let them out in groups of two and three and then went back to the common room. A few of the DA had wanted to make the meeting a regular thing again, but the rest had reminded them of their up coming exams. So the group agreed not to have another meeting unless Harry had some concrete news for them. 

"How's the potion Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Fine, you'll have it tomorrow," Hermione replied. "You are going to tell Dumbledore before you give it to him, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I know he won't like it," Harry replied.

"I don't like it and Ron doesn't like it, but still," Hermione said quietly, "we're helping anyway. I just hope it's the right thing to do."

"So do I Hermione, so do I," Harry replied gravely.

"What about the Slytherins?" Ron asked, "Are we going to take them with the other students?"

"Well we can't exactly leave them behind can we?" Hermione said.

"Why not, most of their parents will be coming," Ron replied.

"Don't," Harry stepped between them, before they could start arguing, "Yes, you do have to take the Slytherins as well, preferably in the first group," Ron was about to say something, when Harry added, "But any of them try anything then you stun them and bind them, okay?"

Ron nodded and Harry let out a breath before bidding them good night and going up to bed. Harry had one last thing to arrange before he approached Dumbledore, and lying in his darkened room, he decided that he would speak to the Professor the next day.

The Daily Prophet arrived the next morning and Hermione gasped as she unrolled it. Harry was almost afraid to look, it was becoming too much of a ritual each morning, finding out what horrible thing had happened now.

                AZKABAN PRISON DESTROYED, GUARDS KILLED

               _In the early hours of the morning, Azkaban Prison was attacked by Dementors_

_               and Death Eaters. Over a hundred dangerous criminals have escaped._

_               The new wizard prison guards were out numbered and overcome. By _

_              the time the Ministry received an alert and sent in the Auror's, there _

_              was little left. The now hauntingly familiar Dark Mark was glowing in_

_              the sky and the guards were found mutilated and dismembered, hanging_

_              from the ruins. Now the magical community is forced to deal with a hundred  _

_             dangerous criminals as well as the threat from You-Know-Who. And we ask_

_             our selves if the ministry is doing enough to protect us._

"There's more," Hermione continued, "A list of the guards and their ages, most of them were under thirty and a list of convicts that have escaped- including Malfoy and Nott! And all the death eaters they captured at the Riddle house!"

Harry forced himself to stand and with a glance at the top table he turned and headed off to find Dumbledore. Reaching his office Harry gave the password and ascended the stairs. He raised his hand to knock, when he heard a disgusting retching noise inside. He was about to burst in the door when it glowed slightly and Harry realised that Dumbledore had just sealed it.

Waiting with baited breath he heard a voice say, "I couldn't stop them, it was … I didn't …." Harry gasped as he realised the voice was Snape's, but instead of his usually arrogance all Harry could hear was pain and guilt.

"You know that no one could have stopped them, Voldemort planned it that way," Dumbledore was saying.

"But if I had gotten the message out quicker, if I could have saved some of them sooner," Snape whispered.

"Then your disembowelled remains would have joined them, hanging from the wall. You did not cause this Severus; you risk your life daily to prevent it." 

"But it's not enough, if you had smelled it, all the burning flesh…" Snape was obviously distraught. Harry stood paralysed, he knew he should not be hearing this yet he couldn't make his legs work, he couldn't walk back down the stairs.

"I think that someone has just given the password, would you like to wait until I speak with them?" Dumbledore was saying inside.

"No, I have classes, I should go and change," Snape sounded defeated as he spoke. There was a shuffling noise and then the door glowed and Dumbledore opened it, his face was grey and his eyes sad.

"Thank you for waiting Harry, come in please."

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to intrude," Harry mumbled, hundreds of questions were sitting on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't ask them, he merely sat opposite the Headmaster and waited.

"It is always difficult for him if he witnesses the sort of attack he was called to last night," Dumbledore said quietly. "He feels personally responsible for each of the deaths. Several of the guards were ex-students from his own house."

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered, uselessly.

"You are much alike; you and Severus," Dumbledore said, "You both take the blame for acts committed by Voldemort."

"Sir, I …" Harry began, and then stopped.

"You?" Dumbledore prompted.

"I have a plan, I think that the time has come," Harry tried to sound confident."You're not going to like it though," he added.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and said, "I've always known that I would not like what has to come, but I have resigned myself to it." 

For the next hour Harry detailed his plan for Dumbledore, who other than asking a few questions about exact timing of the events, listened tentatively. Surprised at the Headmaster's seeming compliance Harry grew a little bolder, when he finished, he looked at Dumbledore. Harry had been pacing as he spoke, and now stood at the opposite end of the room, but he could see Dumbledore's face had paled even more and his eyes were glistening as though trying to hold back tears.

"Harry, you want me to fake my death and leave my children unprotected against Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, for a few hours," Harry replied, "But your children, I mean the students; will be safely away from here by that time." 

"Not all of my children," Dumbledore closed his eyes with a sigh. "You will not be safe, you expect me to abandon you to face such evil alone?"

"I am not a child," Harry replied. "And you have known since I was born that one day I would have to face him alone."

"But you will always be one of my children, Harry, all of my students are. Even Minerva, now is a grown woman and more than capable of taking care of herself, is one of my children," Dumbledore replied, "Even Tom, after all he has done…" Dumbledore opened his eyes and a single tear trailed down his face. 

Harry wasn't sure what to do, he had never encountered Dumbledore showing any signs of weakness before, and it made him extremely uncomfortable to be faced with him now.

"Sir, it is the only way I can interpret the Green Flame Torch," Harry said.

"I know, and it fits into my own interpretation of it," Dumbledore said, "I knew I would be required to die, and leave you alone, I am just glad that it is not a permanent situation."

"One thing though, I need to know a secure place to keep the Death eaters prisoner, now that Azkaban has gone," Harry said.

"I will contact Madam Bones and arrange for a new temporary prison to be set up," Dumbledore replied. "Now the five people to set the wards, we should not include Severus, not because of a lack of trust, but because Voldemort would be suspicious if he did not take him the news of my death personally." Dumbledore had returned to his usual business like tone, which calmed Harry. "Minerva, Filius, William, Myself and I think I will contact Paddy Startlehex, he would be a great help. And Remus, just in case I cannot be revived in time."

"When do we start the rumours?" Harry asked, gulping slightly at the thought of not being able to revive Dumbledore.

"I think you will find out at dinner, this evening," Dumbledore replied. "I just hope it won't affect the students taking their exams, I'm rather proud of you all this year and I would still like you all to do well."

"I know, Hermione is worried about the same thing," Harry smiled. "When will you tell the teachers?"

"We will meet tonight, I will tell those who will be involved then," Dumbledore said, "The rest will be told when you are ready to begin."

Dinner that evening was a solemn affair, some of the other students had relatives who had worked at the prison and those who didn't were simply afraid of what would happen next. Harry felt a burning in his stomach; he knew that the worst possible thing for them at the moment would be to see the ever powerful presence of Dumbledore taken away from them.

Just after they had eaten their desserts, Dumbledore stood to leave the table and promptly collapsed. The teachers closest to him gasped and Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side. A stretcher was conjured, and Dumbledore was floated out of the room, followed by a very concerned group of teachers. Many of the students started to cry and the older students had to gather the younger members of their houses and take them to their common rooms. Harry found himself surrounded by many of the Gryffindor first years and he led them away.

Once in the common room, the students muttered and cried amongst themselves, Harry couldn't take the sound, he quickly disappeared to his room, only to be followed a few seconds later by Ron and Hermione.

"So he agreed then?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yes, he didn't really have much choice," Harry replied.

"So you're actually going through with this?" Ron asked, sitting close to his girlfriend.

 "I don't have much choice either," Harry answered.

"But Harry, what if something goes wrong? What if we lose you and Dumbledore?" Hermione said in a whisper.

"You're not going to lose Dumbledore, it was just an act, he won't take the potion until the eleventh," Harry said. 

"And you?" Ron asked. "You didn't say we wouldn't lose you."

"Well you won't if I can help it," Harry replied.

"And what if you can't?" Hermione demanded, "you just expect us to leave our best friend alone with God only knows how many death eaters and Voldemort?"

"Hermione, this is what I was born for," Harry replied, "The prophesy was made before I was even born, nothing can change that, so I either sit and watch while he destroys the world or I stand up and face him."

"You're a seventeen year old Harry," Hermione pointed out, "Seventeen year olds should be worrying about their exams and their girlfriends, not the fate of the world."

"I know that," Harry shouted back, "Don't you think I know that? But it can't wait any longer, at the moment he is still only a man. If I wait until he becomes more than that then he won't be able to die- just like the last time!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shouted at you," Harry replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked, staring out of the window.

"We wait," Harry replied.

The next morning at breakfast, Professor McGonagall made an announcement, "I know you are all worried about the Headmaster after his collapse last night, but he wants me to assure you that he is fine. He is resting at the moment and I will be filling his post for a few days. Now I know this has upset you, but you must concentrate on your studies and focus on your exams."

"Why is she telling them that he's fine?" Ron whispered, "I thought we were supposed to think he was dying."

"I know silly, but look around, no one believes her, and if he really were dying they wouldn't tell us anyway," Hermione explained.

Harry quickly glanced about the room and realised that Hermione was right, none of the students looked particularly reassured by her announcement. 


	30. Chapter 30 NEWT's

_Millie 4 Harry potter, jbfritz, saxistwriterchick, Nphipps, SheWolfe7, Numba1, lalli, leggylover03, Rocky235, chaser1, Jarvey, athenakitty, Ash Knight, well folks we're almost there, the countdown has started; hope you enjoy this one and thanks for your reviews!___

                                                  **Chapter 30 NEWT's**

The day passed slowly and nervously for Harry, it seemed all around him the other students were falling apart. Their fears were tainting their auras a deep purple and Harry could almost feel the nervous energy they were exuding. The classes were a mixture of nervous chatter as the students tried to revise and apathy as many of them believed with Dumbledore ill, the school would surely fall into darkness.

By dinner time, Harry was almost too nervous to sit still. He knew all the students were waiting for Dumbledore to appear and were disappointed when he didn't. After he had eaten, Harry went to his room and locked himself in. Connecting with air, Harry listened sadly to the many voices of the students, they spoke of their fears in whispers and Harry felt their fear keenly.

The next day was not much of an improvement, Harry went to visit Dumbledore and found him still in his office and as healthy as ever.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Confined," Dumbledore replied. "I am concerned that the students need me, they are losing faith in their own abilities, and a tangible air of fear is permeating the castle." 

"I know, I feel it too," Harry replied, "But it is what we hoped would happen."

"I know," Dumbledore replied, "But it does not make it easier for me."

"I have brought something for you to witness for me," Harry held out a parchment to Dumbledore.

"Harry…." Dumbledore started to say something but then changed his mind and signed the parchment. "Do you wish me to keep it safe for you?"  

"No, I have arranged for it to be sent to Gringotts along with a few other things, with the necessary instructions."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied. "Now, do you have plans for this evening?"

"No."

"How would you feel about a little trip?" Dumbledore smiled. "I believe you wanted to visit a few European destinations."

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry replied.

So an evening of meetings followed, by the time they had finished, Harry was exhausted but happy. He felt better when he was able to take a positive step against Voldemort. The next day he stumbled through his lessons and watched as the rest of the students spirits slumped lower, when once again Dumbledore did not appear for dinner.

Harry locked himself away and took out the parchment he had asked Dumbledore to sign.

_            The contents of my vault at Gringotts should_

_            be divided equally between, Ronald Weasley, _

_            Hermione Granger and Remus J Lupin, _

_            to be used as they see fit._

_                                  Signed by Harry Potter_

_                                  Witnessed by Albus Dumbledore._

Harry knew that he should have used official sounding language but somehow he had not wanted to research too deeply into the correct wording. It seemed too morbid, but then, he was actually preparing to face death, so maybe arranging to leave his money to his friends was not morbid at all.

The other letters he had written were addressed to each of his friends, three of them were almost the same, one each for Ron, Hermione and Remus.

                                _Well, if you're reading this, then I'm dead._

_                                I hope that I killed Voldemort before I died._

_                               I hope that you can now live a life free from_

_                              his evil. I've left you a share of my money and I_

_                              want you to spend it all with a smile. Don't_

_                              mourn for me, I was always destined for this._

_                             Besides, now I am with my parents for the first_

_                             time in seventeen years and I am probably happy._

_                            Also Sirius, I will se him again. So, none of this_

_                              was you're fault and thank you for helping me._

_                             I am honoured that you were my friend, I never_

_                            knew how much friends could mean until I met you._

_                            So go on and enjoy life._

                                                     _Your friend Harry_

Harry reread them, trying to decide if they sounded too pompous, but he couldn't think of any other way to word the things that were crowding into his heart. So he sealed them and put the names on the outside. The next letter to Dumbledore had been even more difficult to write.

                              _Professor_ _Dumbledore_

_                             Since the first time I heard your name, I knew that you were _

_                             a great wizard. Thank you for all you have done for me,_

_                             you have protected me since before I was born._

_                            I was lucky to be allowed to attend Hogwarts, especially_

_                             with you as its headmaster, those were the happiest day_

_                              of my life, I have lived in your enchanted world for seven years_

_                              and it was an honour. Thank you. _

                             _I am probably at peace now, happily reunited with my family._

_                             We both knew from the beginning that this was the most likely_

_                             outcome of my fight with Voldemort, so do not mourn me and_

_                             do not blame anyone but Voldemort for this._

_                              Finally PLEASE do not let them build some hideous statue_

_                             of me! Let them forget about Harry Potter and live their lives in peace._

_                                                             Your grateful student,_

_                                                                     Harry Potter._

The fact that he may only have eleven days to live sharpened Harry's perspective on life. He sat at his desk and thought about all the wondrous things he had seen in the last seven years. He had made more friends that he could ever have imagined, even throughout all the difficulties, he had lived a full life at Hogwarts and he could make his peace with this. Folding the last parchment he sealed them all and addressed them to Gringotts bank, placing a strong enchantment on them, so they could only be unsealed on his death.

He wrote a last letter to the Daily Prophet that would only appear after the eleventh, when it was all over and only if Hogwarts was destroyed.

The next few days Harry spent as much time as he could with his friends, they were studying, but Harry sat with them enjoying their silent company, his books open and ignored in front of him. Finally on Sunday night he bid them good night, everyone nervous about their exams which would start the next day.

The seventh year students waited outside the Great Hall before the start of the Transfiguration exam. Harry filed in to the room and sat at the back, he looked around and felt guilty, none of the students were going to do well, they were distracted by Dumbledore's mysterious illness. 

Quietly breathing in and sitting down a bit in his chair, Harry concentrated on the feelings of the student filling the room. He felt their fear and nervousness filtering through to him. He concentrated on hope, imagining the feeling that filled him whenever he heard the Phoenix song, gradually he released the feeling and let it spread warmly around the room, he sent a message with it; 'Dumbledore has faith in you. You can do this.' There was a shifting in the room as the students pulled themselves a little straighter and the faces around him shone with determination. Harry smiled and turned over his paper. 

At lunch break the students were chattering and comparing notes, and then it was back outside to wait for the practical section of the exam. Of the three, Hermione was first to be called, she returned looking flushed, yet happy and told them she had managed to do all the set exercises and the three she had chosen herself. 

Harry was next, he managed all the standard transfigurations and then the examiner asked for his three choices. Harry began by conjuring a piece of wood; he transfigured it into a flute and then charmed it to play a tune. The examiner smiled and indicated he should show her the next spell. Taking a quill from her table he transfigured it into a Golden Eagle and commanded it to fly around the room. Finally he chose a small pebble which he transformed into a life size replica of himself that walked around him singing the Hogwarts song.

The examiner actually started to clap and the rest of the hall looked around to see what the disturbance was. She let Harry go, telling him he would receive extra marks for his silent casting and he went out to meet a pale looking Ron.

"I hate being a W," Ron was saying, "I always have to go after Harry, and he's such a show off."

Harry grinned and shoved his friend, he let a little heat travel out of his hand as he said, "You can do this." Ron gave a nod and went in to the hall.

Hermione was watching Harry closely, she leaned in and whispered, "You know, just before the exams started I could have sworn I heard a voice say that to me."

Harry looked at her, then grinned and said, "Hearing voices is not a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

Hermione looked surprised at first and then she grinned and Harry knew she was remembering saying those words to him several years before. They were still smiling when Ron returned, shaking his head saying that he was sure he hadn't done any of it right. But Harry wasn't worried; he knew Ron always felt like that after sitting an exam.

The Charms exam went the same way, Harry let the hope fill the room and then they started their written papers. They stopped for lunch and then returned to perform practical demonstrations of their work. Harry was actually enjoying using his skills, the look on the examiners face was priceless when he began silently casting his charms. He chose a disillusionment charm, a glamour charm and a charm to create a small forest around the examiners table.

Defence against the Dark arts saw Harry in front of the same examiner that had tested him at OWL level. He told Harry that he should include his patronus, even although the examiner had seen it before. But he could get marks for doing it a NEWT level as well, so Harry conjoured the silver Prongs and let it gallop up and down for a few moments. Then he tied a chair with his magical ropes and called the fire wall that guarded Harry against attack.

 The examiner stood and shook Harry's hand saying, "Mr Potter, you are truly a gifted young man and I'm sure you will do very well."

Harry thanked him and left thinking, maybe he should have had Voldemort attack him in the middle of the exams every year; he might have been top student then. 

Care of Magical Creatures was easy and the Potions written exam was not too bad but when Harry was almost finished his potion, during the practical session, he saw that it was a dark green, when it should have been a dark blue colour. Trying to remember what he had done wrong, Harry stood staring at it. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and imagined the list of ingredients and measures in his mind. His eyes snapped open as he realised he had added double the amount of ground hemplegrass, his potion was useless.

 Sighing he stared at it and pondered what to do next, without consciously deciding he put his hands over the cauldron and felt the heat, suddenly he found him self holding half the hemplegrass he had added and his potion turned deep blue. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching, he grabbed a vial and filled it, then cleared his workspace. He had cheated, but no one caught him and he hadn't actually meant to, he reasoned with himself. 

It was Friday and Harry's exams were over, he hadn't been particularly nervous about them, he had too much on his mind, but he was still glad they were over. Professor McGonagall called him aside after dinner and asked him to visit the headmaster. Harry made his way to the office and found Dumbledore looking very tired.

"Are you feeling alright, Sir?" Harry asked.

"I am unaccustomed to being stuck in my office, while my students are taking such important exams," Dumbledore answered.

"It's not for much longer," Harry replied.

"I have called a meeting tonight, you can tell the teachers your plan," Dumbledore said.

"I thought you already told them," Harry said, nervously.

"I decided to tell only Professor McGonagall so far, their reactions would be more believable to the students then."

Harry gulped, he did not like the idea of telling the teachers his plan, because he knew many of them would oppose him, maybe even mock him. They trusted Dumbledore, but not many of them would be willing to trust a seventeen year old boy.

"Are you sure it wouldn't sound better coming from you?" Harry finally answered.

"You are not afraid of facing Voldemort and countless unknown death eaters," Dumbledore looked at him, "Yet you are afraid to tell your teachers?"

"I never said I wasn't afraid," Harry replied quietly.

Leaping at this opportunity, Dumbledore replied, "It's not too late Harry, we can stop this."

"No, it has to be done," Harry replied. "I just don't think I can face their doubts, they would agree if you explained it as your idea, but some of them still consider me an impudent child."

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore filled in. Harry nodded.

"You may be right, I will tell them, but I will not say it was my idea," Dumbledore said, "I think it's time we tell them the whole truth."

"About the prophesy?" Harry asked.

"All of it, the Elemental magic as well," Dumbledore confirmed.

"Even Snape?"

"Professor Snape already knows about the Elemental magic Harry."

Harry thought back to the incident at the lake, of course Snape knew. A knock on the door prevented Harry from commenting on this as it opened to reveal Snape, sneering as usual.

In the next few minutes, McGonagall, Flitwick, Bill Weasley, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout arrived and Dumbledore's office looked very crowded. Dumbledore conjured chairs for everyone and they sat down, Dumbledore and Harry on one side of his desk and the teachers facing them.

"I would ask you all to refrain from comments and questions until I have finished," Dumbledore said quietly. The teachers nodded their understanding and looked briefly at Harry, obviously wondering why he was being made privy to a private meeting. Dumbledore explained the Prophesy and Harry's gift of Elemental magic, most of the teachers stared openly at Harry while he suddenly found the toes of his trainers very interesting.

Then came the worst part, Dumbledore explained his mysterious illness and Harry's plan to face Voldemort. Chaos erupted, the teachers all started to talk at once, none of them it seemed were particularly enamoured by the whole idea.

Dumbledore held up his hands and silence returned. "I predicted your reaction to this, but let me tell you that I have already agreed and I will help Harry to carry out his plan," He looked at each one in turn, "What I need to know is who will join us?"

Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "I can't say I agree with this whole idea, but you will have my support, you know that already, headmaster."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "You know what I think about this whole thing, but I will do what you need me to."

Harry looked up and watched the other teachers fidget in their chairs. McGonagall and Pomfrey already knew about this and had had time to consider it, the rest of the teachers had not. Harry thought Dumbledore was expecting a lot from them, to answer immediately.

Flitwick stood and said, "If you had told me about this a year ago I would have laughed. But I have seen Harry perform this year and I think that this news explains a lot of things. I will support you."

"I hope you always knew I would help you Harry," Bill added, "just don't tell my mother." Dumbledore smiled and Harry nodded.

"Why can't we send all the students home before it begins?" Professor Sprout asked.

Dumbledore caught Harry's eye and indicated that he should be the one to answer. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Many of the death eaters have connections to the school and so if we send them home, Voldemort would hear about it and the plan to bring him here would fail."

All eyes now went to Snape, the only one not to comment so far. Snape sat there, sneering and then with a sigh said, "I think it is a stupid, ill thought out plan. To strip the headmaster of his powers and destroy the wards, which I may remind you have held us safe for centuries, on the word of an overconfident unreliable child, is ridiculous." 

You could have cut the tension with a knife, finally Harry replied, "Everyone in this room knows you hate me because of who my parents were. But the point is will you deliver the necessary messages to Voldemort or not? What you think of me is irrelevant." Harry squared his shoulders and waited.

"I will do as the HEADMASTER asks of me Potter, but I still think you seem very keen to meet your own death," Snape replied.

"Then you should be happy to help, after all if I die you will be happy," Harry replied with barely contained anger.

"Headmaster, I will not be spoken to this way by an ungrateful student!" Snape turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore replied calmly, "We are waiting for your answer."

"Fine, I will do as you ask, but I am not doing this for him!" Snape spat.

Harry realised that many of the other teachers had been watching the interplay with open mouths; he thought they were shocked by the way Harry had spoken to Snape, then he realised that he had just given away Snape's position as spy, to them.

"I trust that everyone in this room will speak to no one about the things they have heard tonight, any information leaked of this will put both Severus and Harry's lives in grave danger," Dumbledore looked to his staff.

After another two hours, the teachers were satisfied that they had all the information they required and began to leave, Snape hovered, asking to speak to the headmaster in private and Harry stood to leave. As he reached the door he turned and asked, "I would like your permission to visit Hogsmead tomorrow with a few friends. Secretly."

"Honestly," Snape huffed.

Dumbledore stared into Harry's eyes and then said, "You have my permission, do not abuse it and please be back well before dinner. Goodnight Harry."

"Thank you, Sir, Goodnight," Harry replied as he left the office.

"Harry, where have you been," Hermione asked, as soon as he had stepped into the common room. 

"Visiting an old friend," Harry replied, "Listen, can you arrange for the DA to meet tomorrow after breakfast?"

Hermione nodded, they all still have their Galleons, it won't take long to spread the word," Hermione replied.

"Are you going to tell us why?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled, "We're going on a field trip," he replied.

At nine o'clock Harry waited for all the group to arrive in the room of requirements. Hermione did a quick headcount and nodded to Harry, "Everyone's here."

"Hi, today I want to take you on a little trip, does anyone know the disillusionment charm?" Hermione and a few of the Ravenclaws nodded. "Right then, spread out and disillusion everyone, we don't want to be seen sneaking around. Keep in pairs and meet at the statue of the Humpback Witch on the third floor." The room started to empty as the students became invisible, Harry recounted all the auras he could see and then said, "right in ten minutes I'll be waiting for you."

Taking Ron and Hermione's hands, Harry led them out and down to the statue. 

"Why do we have to be invisible?" Ron whispered.

"Honestly Ron, don't you think someone would notice twenty odd students gathering around a statue?" Hermione replied.

"Sh!" Harry said, "There's Mrs Norris."

They stood still for several minutes until Mrs Norris left again and finally found the statue. 

"How will we know when everyone arrives?" Ron asked.

"Can't you still se their Auras?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah," Ron replied, "There's four of them coming now."

Harry opened the secret passage and let them in, saying "Just wait until we're all here okay."

The group slipped past him and then the next lot arrived, Harry opened the statue for them and waited until he knew everyone was inside before joining them.

"This tunnel leads to Hogsmead, I want you al to be familiar with it, so we will go quietly and I will show you how to open it at the other side," Harry looked about the invisible group.

"I was just wondering," Anthony Goldstein piped up, "Can you actually see us or are you just good at guessing where we are? It's kind of creepy." There was a collective laugh and Harry smiled and answered, "Yes, I can see you, it's a long and complicated story, so let's just get on, okay?"

There was a murmuring of agreement and they set off. Eventually they reached the trapdoor and Harry opened it, a few at a time, the students popped up their heads and looked about.

"This is so cool," Colin Creevey's voice sounded, "You can go to Hogsmead whenever you feel like it."

"Is that how you always seem to have loads of Honeydukes chocolate?" Susan Bones asked.

The group laughed and Harry asked them, "So do you all think you can remember how to get here?"

Again the sound of agreement so Harry said, "Right then, lets get you all back and you can enjoy the rest of your day off, Please don't use this passage until it's time though, we don't want anyone else to find out about it yet."

The group agreed and started the return journey to Hogwarts. Harry turned and grabbed Ron and Hermione and whispered, "Wait here for me, I'll take them back, then we can go out for a while."

Ron agreed but Hermione said, "Do you think this is a good idea, Dumbledore wouldn't be happy if he found out."

"Actually I asked his permission to do this, he said as long as we were back for dinner it would be alright," Harry replied.

He quickly went after the others and let them out in small groups after he made sure they could remove the disillusionment charm. Then transforming into an eagle he flew back to his friends. Their auras looked very close together so Harry screeched at them and they jumped apart. Grinning Harry transformed and performed the disillusionment charm before they crept out of the trap door and out into the street.

A Glamour charm changed his appearance to a tall blonde boy and they made their way to the three broomsticks for a round of butterbeers. 


	31. Chapter 31 Goodbye?

leggylover03, Rocky235, Ash Knight, David305, jekl, Nphipps, jbfritz, Numba1, harrycrazy432, All Hail Chaos, saxistwriterchick, SciFi129, mrs-osborne's-class, chaser1, athenakitty, midknight(),liban, , Nasser Himura, KeenW(), kira(), Iesa, lali(), smugheed, Wytil Thank you all for your reviews, we're almost there now! 

                                                 **Chapter 31 Good bye?******

Harry sat across from his two best friends and watched as they argued over wither or not they should be studying or out relaxing. They made him smile, ever since he had known them, they had argued over the silliest things but always stood with him when he needed them most.

 A voice cut into his thoughts, "You tell her, Harry."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You tell her, she listens to you," Ron repeated.

"What exactly should I be telling her?" Harry asked.

"That it won't matter if I study for my exams, because Herbology is not until Thursday," Ron said, "And we won't be doing it anyway."

"Actually you will," Harry replied, "Nothing is going to happen until night time."

"See, you have to study Ron," Hermione replied smugly.

"Well maybe I don't care anymore," Ron replied, "Harry and I are trying out for the Cannons, and we don't need NEWT's for that!"

"Actually, you are trying out for the Cannon's, I want to apply for Auror training, remember," Harry replied.

"What are you mad?" Ron exploded, "Who wants to be an auror, when they could be a professional quidditch player?"

"Me, I guess," Harry replied. "If I'm still…."

"Don't," Hermione cut him off, "Don't you dare even think it!"

"Hermione," Harry replied slowly, "We all know what might happen, there's no point ignoring it."

Hermione's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "I can't think about it, I just can't even imagine it. Please don't ask me to."

Ron put an arm around her shoulder and said, "Nothing's going to split us up, do you hear me. We're the three musketeers!" 

"How do you know about the musketeers?" Hermione asked, distracted for a moment.

"I read too you know," Ron replied indignantly, "Just not school books." He grinned. And the moment passed.

"Remember the first time we came here?" Harry smiled as he looked around.

"You were under that stupid cloak," Hermione replied. "I reckon we wouldn't have gotten into nearly as much trouble over the years if Dumbledore had just kept it."

"Yeah, but life would have been boring," Harry replied.

"Boring is good," Hermione muttered, "At least boring is safe."

"You know you don't mean that," Ron nudged her gently. "Think of all the adventures we've had."

"I guess," Hermione conceded, "Remember the troll?"

"What about Fluffy," Harry grinned, "And Aragog."

"Oh don't, I still have nightmares about that bloody thing," Ron shuddered. 

Rosemerta came over with three more butterbeers and the friends sat reminiscing and laughing about their life at Hogwarts. On the way back, Harry realised it had seemed very final, as thought they had been saying goodbye to their youth as they took the last few steps to adulthood.

They arrived in the Great Hall for dinner and Harry was surprised to see several guests at the top table. It would seem that word was out; people were coming to visit Dumbledore. Along with the examiners, there were at least four other unknown wizards, ranging between the ages of 100 to a tiny little bearded man who looked around 200.

The students disappeared to their respective common rooms after dinner; Harry knew that most of them just didn't really know what to do with themselves. They were worried about Dumbledore and their exams. The false confidence Harry had given them only lasted through the exams.

Hermione had finally convinced Ron to study for his Muggle studies NEWT and Herbology. So Harry left them to it, offering to take their prefect duties that night. He wandered round the castle, not able to recall a time when it had been so quiet. Even the ghost seemed to be keeping to themselves. 

At half past nine a flash of green and silver robes caught his attention, one of the Slytherins was sending a letter. Casting a quick disillusionment charm, Harry waited for the boy to come back down the stairs of the owlery, and then followed him to the Slytherin common room. Standing near as he muttered the password, (castus caedes); Harry noted the words and slipped away back to Gryffindor tower. 

Sunday was quiet and tense, most of the older students were revising and growling at any of the younger students who dared to interrupt. More visitors had arrived during dinner and Professor McGonagall escorted them to visit the Headmaster. Harry was getting worried, only four days remained until June11th, and he still didn't know exactly what he would do when the confrontation with Voldemort began.

Thinking about that, he remembered that he needed to know about a secure place for any prisoners so he went to visit the Headmaster. Knocking tentatively on his office door, after he had made sure that none of the visitors were still there, Harry entered the room.

Dumbledore was sitting by the fire; looking tired and older that Harry had ever seen.

"How are you, Sir," Harry questioned.

"Worried," Dumbledore replied. "It is most disconcerting to have your friends visit and pay their final respects."

"I am sorry," Harry replied, "But it means that the secret of your illness has spread into the wizarding world."

"Yes, Severus has been called this evening," Dumbledore replied, "So I think that things are moving according to plan."

"I only hope Voldemort waits for the 11th," Harry replied, as a new worry took shape in his mind, what if Voldemort decided to attack before then, while Dumbledore was supposed to be ill. "You don't think he might come early?"

"It is something I have been pondering, but I think the wards still being strong will deter him."

Harry nodded, "Have you found out where they will be keeping the prisoners, until Azkaban can be rebuilt?"

"The rebuilding is almost complete," Dumbledore replied, "However they are having trouble finding new guards. I suggested Goblins or elves, so the Ministry are looking into it."

"So will there be a secure location for the prisoners in time?" Harry asked.

"I will let you know tomorrow, Madam Bones is meeting with the Goblins tonight and she will contact me in the morning," Dumbledore replied.

"Very good, Sir," Harry stood to leave, "I will let you get your rest."

"Harry, the illness is a ploy you know," Dumbledore said, "I am not the frail old man I appear to be. Sit for a while and we can talk."

Harry sat uncomfortably, wondering what to talk about with Dumbledore. Much as the illness was a ploy, Dumbledore genuinely looked tired and that worried Harry greatly, what if he couldn't get his strength back in time? What would happen then?

"How about a game of exploding Snap?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Exploding Snap? I would have imagined you would enjoy chess more," Harry replied.

"Oh I do enjoy chess, Minerva and I play quite often, but I have difficulty finding anyone who will play a good old fashioned game of Snap!"

So Harry shrugged at the bizarreness of playing exploding Snap with an hundred and fifty year old man, and dealt the cards. Eyebrows singed, he went back to the common room a few hours later, much more relaxed than he had been.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his watch. Someone had cast a charm on the clocks, he was sure, it was seven o'clock in the morning on the 11th June, and Harry was sure that time was passing much too fast. Harry hand spent the last few days wandering aimlessly around the castle, sometimes with Ron, while Hermione sat her never ending list of exams, sometimes alone, glad of the solitude. He had continued to sneak into the Great Hall every morning and sent out waves of hope to the rest of the students, giving them a better chance at passing their exams, but by evening everyone was worried again and the atmosphere in the castle was oppressive.  

After breakfast, Harry wished his friends good luck on their Herbology exams and gave Hermione and Ron an extra boost of hope. Then he had made his way to the headmaster's office, to find Professors McGonagall and Snape, along with Madam Pomfrey, were already there. Wordlessly he took out the potion and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Why did you not let me brew the potion," Snape said, "knowing Potter's Potions skills, I don't think I would drink that, Headmaster."

"Hermione brewed it," Harry answered.

"Still, how do we know it is …." Snape began.

"Severus, we have already discussed this," Dumbledore replied quietly, the taking the vial; he drank the deep red liquid.

The occupants in the room held their breath and watched as Dumbledore made a face at the bitter taste and looked at Snape.

"You know Severus; you could be a very rich man, if you could find a way to improve the taste of potions," Dumbledore smiled. Harry found this extremely amusing and laughed aloud, then realising it was probably a nervous reaction he tried to stop himself.

"How do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey moved in to exam Dumbledore.

"I don't feel anything yet," Dumbledore replied, "Just a slight tingling in my toes."

"Well you should start to feel the effects soon, I will stay here just in case," Pomfrey answered.

Fawkes landed on the back of Dumbledore's chair and eyed him curiously.

Dumbledore put a hand up to smooth its feathers and said, "No old friend, you must not purge the potion just yet, it has not completed its work."

Fawkes gave an echoing shrill and settled itself more comfortably. Dumbledore continued to stroke its feathers and the other four occupants of the room stood uncomfortable in silence. 

"Minerva, I think you should go and oversee the children now," Dumbledore said calmly, "Severus, you have classes this morning I believe; I will see you all after dinner."

As the two Professors left, Harry sat down opposite Dumbledore and said, "This is going to be a long day."

"You should rest Harry, you will need your strength tonight," Dumbledore replied. "Perhaps Madam Pomfrey could give you a sleeping potion."

"No, I slept last night, surprisingly, now I just want this to be over with," Harry replied. 

Madam Pomfrey checked Dumbledore again and then took a seat beside them. Silence reigned for a while then Harry said, "Madam Pomfrey, I don't think I've ever thanked you for all the times you have healed me over the years. Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey sniffed and replied, "Well you certainly have been one of my most frequent customers! But you're welcome."

"Harry, I think I will sleep for a while," Dumbledore said, his face was now ashen, "Please wake me up if you need me." And with that the old wizard closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Harry's pulse jumped into overload as he watched, fear of what was to come was boiling in his stomach, determined to calm himself, Harry closed his eyes and started to meditate. Visions of Hogwarts played in his mind, Dumbledore's first welcome speech, Hagrid taking them on the boats, catching the snitch for the first time. Harry's memories stirred in him as he let himself be surrounded by a wall of warm flames.

Memories of Voldemort, Professor Quirrel, Barty Crouch Jnr, Cedric dying, Voldemort stepping out of the cauldron, on and on Harry recalled all the reasons he had made his decision, and finally he opened his eyes, feeling calm and warm. Looking to the window, Harry saw it was late evening, Dumbledore was awake and watching him intently.  

"You have joined us Harry," Dumbledore smiled, "You looked very peaceful, floating in the air glowing bright red."

Harry looked around and noticed that Madam Pomfrey did not seem to agree with the headmaster, she looked very worried.

"Has the potion worked?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "The wards are weakening, I can feel it. You should go to dinner, before Professor McGonagall announces my death."

"Yes Sir, I will come back when the student are safe," Harry told him, he stood and made his way towards the door.

"Harry," Dumbledore called him, walking over to stand in front of him. He grabbed a very surprised Harry into a strong embrace and whispered, "Look after my children, and come back to me safe."

Harry gulped back the tears and nodded, and then he turned and fled, running all the way to the Great Hall.

He found Ron and Hermione sitting at the table and slid in beside them.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked. "Did the potion work?"

Harry nodded and tried to concentrate on eating.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ron asked, "At least let us stay with you, the rest of the DA can take the students."

"No, I need both of you to go," Harry replied, "Then I only have to worry about myself."

Professor McGonagall swept into the room and headed for the top table. She cleared her throat and silence fell around the hall. Harry kept his eyes down and listened to her announcement.

                "I have some very sad news for you all.

                  This morning at around ten o'clock,

                   Professor Dumbledore passed away." 

She was unable to continue for several minutes as the students suddenly gasped and started to whisper and cry, she held up her hands and said, 

                  "His last wish was that you all remain here 

                      and complete your exams, He was very

                     proud of all of you and he will be a great

                    loss to the school. Letters will be posted to

                    your parents tomorrow and the Ministry has

                    already convened to decide what should be 

                    done now. You must all remain in the Great

                    Hall until I return." 

The shock and fear was tangible in the air as the students tried to absorb what Professor McGonagall had told them. The crying and worrying seemed to last for hours, Hermione was arranging the older students to comfort the younger ones and the time ticked slowly by. As inconspicuously as possible, Harry started to gather the DA members around him.

"Right, are you all ready?" Harry asked them, "Some of the teachers will be with you but ultimately I want you to follow Ron and Hermione's instructions." The group nodded, many of the still crying. "Don't leave anyone behind!" he left them nodding and went to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Bill Weasley, Moony and Patrick Starltehex were gathered, waiting for Harry to arrive. It was almost ten o'clock. 

"Are they gone?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "in another few moments." 

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Snape. Snape nodded but made no comment.

"Is the Slytherin pass word still castus caedes?" Harry asked him. Snape nodded again.

"Nice," Startlehex said, "Pure blood in Latin, how original." 

Snape merely sneered at them all, then he looked at the Headmaster and receiving a nod, disapparated. The room was silent for several seconds then Harry took the headmasters hands and led him to a couch, Dumbledore lay on the couch and Harry sat before him. Breathing deeply he concentrated on the picture of Dumbledore lying, not breathing in front of him. Projecting the image in his mind he searched for the cold, cruel mind of Voldemort.

Harry imagined the horror he would feel if Dumbledore were really dead, and he projected it, feeling tears slip down his face. Then he felt it, a great leap of joy and he knew he had found Voldemort. 

Harry watched through red eyes as Snape stood before him, he concentrated and heard Snape deliver the news.

"The old man is dead!" Snape said.

"I am aware of this! It is great news for our cause!" Harry heard himself reply. "Forward!"

Snape edged forward and Harry felt himself grab Snapes forearm, pushing back the robes he placed his wand on the Dark mark and activated the signal. Snape gasped in pain and moved back to his space in the circle. As Harry watched, black robes appeared, twenty, thirty, forty, more and more until Harry lost count.

"The time has come to attack Hogwarts!" Harry heard himself announce. 

"But he will be there!" Wailed a woman's voice. 

"Crucio!" Harry yelled, and a sick burning pleasure burned in his stomach as Voldemort punished Bellatrix for speaking. He released the curse and said, "I do not fear him, he is nothing now! We will dissaparate there! And they will fall to their knees and beg me for their survival! If anyone finds the Potter Boy, keep him for me!"

Harry withdrew his mind and fell to the floor retching, the pain in his scar blinding him. Several pairs of hands helped him gently back into his seat and Dumbleodre's face came into focus.

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes, he's coming," Harry replied. "You should take the antidote now." Rising Harry made his way to the door and turned grimly to say "Good Luck!" without waiting he ran back down the stairs. Moony had called him but Harry just kept going, knowing if he stopped, he might not find the strength to finish what he had started.

The students were still waiting in the Great Hall and Harry burst in and climbed on the nearest table. Raising his wand he let the Red and Gold sparks shoot out of it. All the eyes in the room turned and stared in surprised silence.

"DA, come and spread out here," Harry indicated to the front of the room. The DA did as they were told. "Now, split into groups with the DA members, try to keep the groups even sized." He looked at them as three of the houses complied. "That includes you lot." Harry pointed at the Slytherins. "Now!" Harry called forcefully and the floor rattled slightly. The Slytherins joined the rest of the groups.

"Now you will do exactly as your leader tells you, if you don't you will be stunned and bound!" Harry looked around the room. "Voldemort is coming here and the DA will lead you to the only safe place. Do as you're told and keep your eye's open!" 

Muttering and sobbing filled the air and Harry yelled, "Group leaders, take them now, and hurry up."

Harry pulled out the marauders map from his pocket and checked the common rooms; none of the students appeared to be missing. Several teachers were in the staff room and Filch was wandering around on the ground floor.

"Hermione, Ron, come here a minute," Harry handed them the map and said, "Round up the stragglers and tell the teachers Dumbledore is sending the students to Hogsmead if you have to. And don't forget Filch."

"Harry…" Hermione tried to say something then grabbed him into a tight hug instead.

Ron joined her in hugging Harry and whispered, "Take care mate, see you in Hogsmead!"

Harry smiled at his friends and said, "Look after each other and keep everyone safe!"

He stood in the Entrance Hall for several minutes and watched the students disappear up the stairs. Turning to the main doors Harry approached and placed his hands firmly on them, pulling his power forwards, Harry sealed the doors, and bound the castle. None of the death eaters would be able to get in, though Voldemort would still be able to sense the students' fears until they escaped.

Stepping back from the doors Harry heard distant popping sound and he knew that the attack had begun. Turning and running down the stairs, Harry hoped that the Professors had disapparated from Dumbledore's office, before he had locked the castle, and were now working on putting back up the wards. A sharp pain in his forehead told him that Voldemort had arrived.

Harry found the Slytherin common room and muttered "castus caedes" pushing into the room he stood under the glass roof and stared at the water above. Raising his wand Harry broke the glass and levitated up into the water. Allowing himself to merge with the water Harry commanded it to carry him up from the bottom of the lake. As he broke through the surface the water continued to rise and a huge tidal wave surged out of the water and thundered down on the death eaters, who were focusing their attention on the castle doors. Harry's scar nipped and tingled but he forced the pain down and watched the scene in front of him.

There, in the centre of the hundred or so black robed figures, stood Voldemort, his red eyes shining in excitement as he realized his foe had presented himself.

"TOM RIDDLE!" Harry voice thundered over the sound of the water, "LEAVE THOSE CHILDREN ALONE!" 


	32. Chapter 32 Tom Riddle

Thank you for all your reviews, sorry to leave you such a cliff-hanger, but I figured I was entitled to a least one biggy! leggylover03, plasterwork, TigerLily Padfoot(),KeenW(),harrycrazy432, Iesa, Locolisa, Rocky235, chaser1, Midknight(),Numba1, jbfritz , Zaptor,  Millie 4 Harry potter, Nphipps, jekl, athenakitty, JES(),saxistwriterchick , Ash Knight ( Harry already used the Green Flame Torch, it activated his elemental magic, and Dumbledore told him that one he had used it he would never need it again, because it would have fulfilled its purpose, sorry if that wasn't clear, I think it was in chapter 18)                                           

                                                **Chapter 32 Tom Riddle**

Harry stood on the shore of the lake, surveying the scene before him. Hogwarts stood in all its splendour in the dying light. The group of black robed figures casting spells at its doors, trying to break through. Voldemort stood, excitement radiating from him, his aura burning a bright red with a black outline.

"My name is Lord Voldemort," The red eyed monster shouted at Harry.

Harry disappeared and made his way into the centre of the group, he cast ropes to bind two of the death eaters nearest him, and reaching into the pocket of his robes he placed a green sticker on the back of their robes.

"Your name is Tom Riddle – named for your father, a muggle who hated all things magic, including your mother!" Harry replied. He moved his position and bound another two of the death eaters, two more stickers were applied.

"My name is Voldemort. I am the Heir of Slytherin!" Two more death eaters are immobilised and received stickers.

"Slytherin didn't want a half-blood as his heir – Just as your own father didn't want you!" Harry called from behind him.

"Show yourself boy, are you afraid to die?" Voldemort's voice shook in anger. He ordered the death eaters to find Harry, "Look for his aura you idiots."

"I do not fear you anymore. You are still just that angry little boy, who nobody loved – I pity you." Harry retorted as he bound another three death eaters and tagged them.

"I do not need your pity. I am the most powerful wizard alive!" Voldemort screeched. His death eaters were now casting spells in all directions seeking the invisible Harry.

Harry caught another small group and restrained them.

"Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard alive," Harry called, from behind Voldemort.

"Dumbledore is dead!"

"Dumbledore will never die, until you do!" Harry retorted as more death eaters were caught unawares.

"If I am so weak, why are you afraid to show yourself?"

Harry's disillusionment charm dissipated and he appeared, his aura burning bright silver. Many of the death eaters closest to him screamed and he caught a few more for good measure. 

"Let me show you how to hate! CRUCIO!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. 

Harry with a flick of his arms built a wall of fire around himself and the curse bounced of and struck one of the death eaters moving towards Harry. Harry took the moment to take out his wand and muttered, "Activate." The twenty or so death eaters he had bound disappeared as Harry activated the port key stickers he had placed on them.

The death eaters shifted warily and waited for Voldemort's command. Several of them tried to disapparate but Dumbledore must have been successful repairing the wards, because they made a loud popping sound and remained where they were. 

Harry felt Voldemorts rage spill over and then coldness, the echoing voices of his parents, and Harry knew the dementors had arrived. Many of the death eaters fell to their knees as the dementors advanced, caught up in the high emotions, attacking who ever stood in their way.

Harry used the distraction to tag another few death eaters, letting their curses bounce off of his fire shield. Wormtail turned to run towards the dark forest but Nagini had better plans for him. Harry watched in horror as the huge snake caught and ate her prey. Harry was dodging between the death eaters, tagging them. When he had used all his blue stickers, he activated them and another twenty death eaters disappeared.

"Enough," yelled Voldemort over the chaos. "Severus, you have betrayed me! You told me that a potion had weakened the boy's powers." Voldemort turned to face one of the many black robed figures. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the green light shot out of Voldemort's wand, Harry reacted in an instant, sending a fire ball out of his hands he knocked the green spell away, just as it approached Snape. 

"You protect even those who despise you?" Voldemort laughed.

The killing curse missed, but the fire ball caught him and Snape collapsed unconscious.

"You see how powerful hate can be? Your precious teacher destroyed his life for it," Voldemort's laugh filled the air and Harry felt his scar burn.

"Love is the most powerful magic of all," Harry called defiantly, blood trickled down from his scar as he raised his hands and called on the elements to bring forward a thunder storm. The sky became an angry colour and rumbling began to shake the earth, lightening bolts rained down, the bright purple lights, chasing away the rest of the dementors, and striking many of the remaining death eaters. 

Harry rushed over to stick Snape with a yellow sticker and as he bent down, he felt Voldemort's curse hit the back of his neck. Harry collapsed face down on the grass, his scar pouring with blood and the sound of Voldemort's triumphant laughter filled his ears. 

Flowers sprouted up around Harry and he breathed in their perfume, the flowers withered and died as Harry concentrated on pulling the energy into his body, he could feel Voldemort's joy at the thought of Harry's defeat and he absorbed it all. The hate hit Harry like a hammer in the chest and then Voldemort's image was replaced by Dumbledore's, the sound of Fawkes singing filled Harry's mind. The love of all his family, Ron, Hermione, Moony, the Weasley's and Dumbledore, flowed through Harry as one by one the pictures of his friends' faces formed in his mind. 

A loud rumbling started in the distance; the earth began to shake in anger. The first fissure cracked in the ground and a deep red vein burst from the ground near Harry and traveling along towards Voldemort. Another crack appeared and more of the earths red core burst through, one by one, until there were a least twenty cracks, all heading towards Voldemort. 

"NO, YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED! I AM THE RIGHTFUL RULER!" Voldemort's laughs had turned to screams.

Harry stayed face down on the earth, feeding it with his power, letting the roots bind him down and a small smile formed on his bruised and bleeding face. "No man can rule through fear and hatred!"

An earthquake shook the ground and everyone fell to their knees, many of the death eaters tried in vain to crawl away. Lava poured out of the holes in the earth and Harry raised his head to see the school engulfed. Tears of sadness pour down his face, as he watched the school crumble and his own power started to wane. The lava engulfed Voldemort as he stood shrieking, "I AM THE DARK LORD, YOU SHOULD HAVE BOWED DOWN TO WORSHIP ME!" 

Then the shrieking stopped and Harry's eyes burned as the heat of the lava approached him. Movement to his left caught his attention as Snape stirred and their eyes met. "Activate the portkey," Harry whispered, his voice cracking, his magic drained. Snape struggled to point his wand at Harry and he muttered a spell. 

Harry's body twisted and turned in pain and then suddenly he was free from the earth, the roots that had grown around his body released him and he flew into the dark red sky in the form of a golden Eagle.

The eagle flew up and over the ruins of Hogwarts, Snape had disappeared far below and the remaining death eaters were engulfed in the lava. The eagle circled overhead and tears dropped from its eyes. The tears touched the lava and stopped it in its path. Heat rose and the Eagle could feel it burning the underside of its wings. Turning, the Eagle flew away, over the dark forest and out to Hogsmeade.

 Black robed figures were emerging from the forest, but a group of students caught them and after a few moments of bright spells, the black robed figures collapse, as a huge lion jumped on them, knocking away their wands. The eagle flew over the students, searching for someone. The students crying and sobbing filling the air, as they stood staring at the sky, where Hogwarts had once stood, waiting for news. The air was still an angry red colour.

The eagle saw him, the old man with the long white beard, wearing dark purple robes, his left arm raised, waiting. The eagle swooped down, and landed on the offered perch.

 The old man smoothed the eagles ruffled feathers and says quietly, "I'm glad you made it son." Tears fall from his eyes, "I won't transform you back, you must come back to us when you are ready." The eagle nipped the old man's finger, affectionately, then spreading its wings flew upwards.

It spotted Ron and Hermione, huddled close, crying, and as it flew over them, it dropped a small lily, that appeared in its beak. They looked up as Hermione caught the Hogwarts lily and smiled, waving to the eagle, trying to tempt it to land, but the eagle screeched and flew away.

  The eagle landed on one of the tall trees in the forest and tucking its head under its wing, slept. The curiously bright green eyes flickered open hours later as bright colourful fireworks burst into the sky from Hogsmeade. They must have found the body, the eagle thinks, and now they can truly celebrate their freedom, for the first time in many years. Voldemort is dead and he will not be coming back this time. He was destroyed by the power of the earth itself, the hot core had claimed its victims. Screeching happily the eagle tucked down its head and went back to sleep.

Dumbledore had watched Harry fly away and taking a deep breath turned to his children and staff to make the announcement. "Voldemort is dead, Harry Potter had saved us once again." 

The muttering started, like an angry swarm of bees, questions erupted, "Is Harry alright?" a voice shouted.

"I am not sure," Dumbledore replied, "Only time will tell. Heads of houses please check that all your students are accounted for. Remus, check the Slytherin children as it seems that Professor Snape is not here."

"Professor," Hermione Grangers voice called, "Professor Snape appeared in the Three Broomsticks a few moments ago, madam Pomfrey went to check on him."

"Thank you Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled at his efficient Head girl. "And I see you have some prisoners." He walked towards the small group of Harry's DA. They stood with their wands pointed at five death eaters and two students. "Would anyone like to enlighten me?"

"We caught the death eaters coming out of the forest, and they tried to attack us, so they could escape.  But Neville chased them, in his animagus form and knocked their wands away, so we could tie them up." Hermione related. "Then Crabbe and Goyle tried to help them, so we stunned them and tied them up too."

"Wonderful work, I am glad to hear you were able to find your form at last Neville," Dumbledore smiled at the tall dark haired boy.

"Do you know who they are?" Neville replied coldly.

Dumbledore looked at Bellatrix and her husband and nodded sadly, "Yes, they will be punished for what they have done Neville."

"Sir," Colin Creevy called out, "There were dementors too, but we managed to chase them away!"

"I am very proud of all of you!" Dumbledore twinkled.

Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Remus approached and confirmed that all the students had made it out safely along with the rest of the teachers and Filch, who was carrying Mrs Norris. The only person missing was Rex Greymarsh, the grounds keeper, but then Dumbledore had known all along he was a spy for Voldemort and would have joined the death eaters.

Madam Pomfrey pushed through the crowd and spoke quietly to Dumbledore, "Severus was hit by a powerful spell, which knocked him unconscious for a while. I have healed the burns, but it will take a few days to for him to recover completely. He is asking for you."

Dumbledore followed the medi-witch back to her patient and smiled as he looked down on the tired, prone figure of Severus Snape. "How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"Free," Severus replied weakly, pulling back the sleeve of his robe to reveal a bare forearm, the dark mark had gone completely. "Where is Harry?"

"He returned a short while ago, but he flew away again," Dumbledore replied.

"He was willing to sacrifice his life for us all," Severus said quietly, "I transformed him seconds before the ground collapsed and engulfed him."

"He is a brave man," Dumbledore replied.

"I always thought he was just cocky like his father," Severus said, "But it would seem he is more like his mother after all."

"Yes, Lily was a kind soul, a born healer by nature, she too sacrificed her life for love," Dumbledore smiled, "But I am glad her son did not follow in her footsteps." 

"I cannot believe it is truly over," Severus whispered, as though saying the words out loud might make them untrue.

"Did you see him die?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, he is encased in lava, outside the remains of the castle," Severus replied.

"Then Hogwarts is gone, I had hoped that part of my vision was a mistake."

"No, it is gone, swallowed in the lava that killed the Dark Lord."

"I think it is time you called him by his name," Dumbledore twinkled, "He cannot harm you, and it would be a waste of your life to live in fear any longer."

"Vol…Voldemort, is dead," Severus said.

"Professor, the Ministry Aurors have arrived," Professor McGonagall came in to announce. "They want to speak to you, apparently there are sixty-four wandless death eaters in secure cells in Azkaban, they appeared there tonight."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and followed his deputy out-side. Not only had the ministry arrived, but several other groups of people were arriving as well. Parents, afraid for their children, reporters, anxious for a story and residents of Hogsmeade, desperate to know if what the students were shouting about was true; You-know-who was dead at last.

After he had made his announcement, the party began, food appeared and fireworks lit the sky as the magical world celebrated the death of the greatest evil they had faced for a long time. Dumbledore fought his way through the crowds and at the outskirts of the town he conjured five large tents, one for each house of students and one for his weary staff. The arrangements took all night; the children were to return home as there was no longer a school for them to attend.

The Daily Prophet carried the story the next day;

                                   HARRY POTTER DEFEATS YOU-KNOW-WHO

                                   _The boy who lived once again became the saviour of_

_                                  The wizarding world at __11:36pm__ on June 11th_ _when he_

_                                  defeated You-Know-Who, permanently_

_                                  It is reported that Harry Potter and his closest friends_

_                                  faked the death of Albus Dumbldore- headmaster of Hogwarts_

_School__ of __Witch__ craft and Wizardry, to lure HIM to the_

_                                   School._

_                                  All we can discover at this time, is that our hero face HIM_

_                                  with over one hundred death eaters and dementors, alone._

_                                 Harry somehow managed to cause an eruption which_

_                                 engulfed HIM and some of his followers and the school._

_                                 The lava encased remains of HIM have been recovered,_

_                                 proving beyond doubt that he is really dead this rime,_

_                                 but as yet we have no news on the whereabouts of our_

_                                  saviour. _ 

                                  _It would seem that Harry Potter passed through our _

_                                 lives like a comet, burning brightly and fiercely, for a few_

_                                  years and then burning out when his task was complete._

_                                Pray for him- May his sacrifice never be forgotten._

A few days later another letter appeared in the paper;

                                 _If you are reading this, then it would seem that_

_                                 I was successful, Voldemort is dead and gone _

_                                 for good and I have gone as well. I ask for a _

_                                 few things in return; never again let fear and _

_                                hatred split our world. His name was Voldemort_

_                                or more correctly Tom Riddle, once a simple_

_                                student much like I am or was. A wise man once_

_                                told me that 'fear of a name only increases fear_

_                                of the thing itself,' remember that, call him by his_

_                               name, he was not some great mythical figure, he_

_                               was just a bitter and hateful man. _

_                               The seven years I spent at Hogwarts were the best_

_                               days of my life. But if this letter is published then_

_                               Hogwarts is gone. I ask you for one more change._

_                              When you rebuilt the school, build it on the same_

_                             grounds, keep the teachers the same, keep the lessons_

_                             the same, keep all of it the same if you wish but please_

_                              don't keep the sorting tradition._

_                               Don't divide the students into the founding houses. _

_                              Stop the segregation – for the sake of the future_

_                              generations. Let them stay united._

_                                                                   Thank you _

_                                                                Harry Potter._

_This letter was sent to The Daily Prophet this morning and we have printed Harry Potter's last wishes for all to read._

Dumbledore had cried as he read the letter and although he knew Harry was not gone forever, he was touched by the fears that must have crowded his young mind on those last few days before the battle. He was proud of Harry and all the students, the Ministry had awarded many of the DA, The order of Merlin, third class, a rare gift for students so young. They had also called the fifth and seventh years to sit the rest of their exams and many had been offered positions at the Auror training programme, because of their help rounding up the last few death eaters and protecting the other students.

 Neville Longbottom had receive the lions share of the publicity, because his parents were remembered by many and had tearfully told the headmaster that he had accepted the offer to train as an auror, even though he did not have the correct qualifications.

Dumbledore had visited the battle scene many times and watched as a golden Eagle soared above the ruins. He knew that Remus had spent most days searching the forest, hoping to find his friends son, and convince him to return. But Dumbledore knew Harry would return when he was ready.


	33. Chapter 33 The Final Step

**_As requested, I have put a note on this story so that people will now I have started to write a conclusion. It will mostly be a romance, possibly because I have just finished working on an original romance work, and I'm still in that frame of mind!! Anyway enjoy the sequel – 'The Difference A War Makes'. Little old lady; 9th June 9, 2004._**

Rocky235, Nphipps, Iesa, Bob33, Grambones70, Chloe, Raphaelle, harrycrazy432, Nasser Himura, lali, KeenW, RogueBludger, jbfritz, Locolisa, Millie 4 Harry potter, Numba1, All Hail Chaos, rahl, Elisa, fanficfreak, jekl, Midknight, Dan, leggylover03, Lisienna, SacHigh05, SheWolfe7, jouve25, saxistwriterchick, Huskerinexile, captuniv, athenakitty, TopQuark, Ash Knight Thank you all for your reviews, your suggestions throughout and your help! Enjoy the Finale!!!

**Chapter 33 The Final Step!**

Dumbledore sat with Minerva McGonagall and various Ministry members at a large table, in front of them stood a short blond man called Artimus Grey, he was holding a small, replica of Hogwarts.

"Now if you look through the doors here," Artimus pointed, "You can see we have maintained many of the original features inside the castle as well." The man beamed proudly as he went on, "The building work would take around two months and would be ready for new students at the beginning of November!"

"Thank you Mr Grey, if you leave the model on that side table, we will be in touch." Dumbledore replied.

The door opened and a tall red headed man walked in, "Good morning, my name is David Nettles; I am here to present an offer to the rebuild council." His bright smile was slightly disconcerting as he placed a model on the table.

"I propose the new school should be called, Raven Heights, as you can see it is a modern building and would take six weeks to complete."

The model building was mainly glass and steel, built over four floors with a huge glass clock tower in the centre. The panel thanked the man and indicated for the next applicant to enter.

"Dumbledore's School of Magic," a rather rotund witch with grey hair announced, showing them a beautiful model made of Stone and wood. "Each of the subjects would be taught in a colour coded corridor, Orange for Transfigurations (Dumbledore felt Minerva wince beside him) Purple for Charms, Green for Potions, Red for…."

"Thank you, we will study your model," Madam Bones said.

The next model was presented by young witch with jet black hair and a nervous smile. "My name is Genevieve Grayson. My husband and I designed this building, when I was describing to him the school I attended as a teenager (He's a muggle architect). I am honoured that you have agreed to see it." She spoke quietly and Dumbledore recalled that she was a Ravenclaw student who had graduated seven years before. "We called it Thistledown School."

The model was a large stone castle with seven tall spires, and long stained glass windows. Dumbledore thanked her and they waited for the last applicant to arrive,

The last model was shaped like a pentagram with lightning bolt shaped windows. "I call it The Harry Potter school of Magic," the old man said firmly and turned and left the room.

"Well, that's all of them," Madam Bones announced, "What do you all think?"

"Well, I refuse to teach in a purple corridor or an orange one for that matter," Minerva announced, sneering at the model called Dumbledore's school.

"Actually, I rather like the colour scheme, but I would have to insist they changed the name," Dumbledore laughed.

"Still, the quicker we can rebuild, the better," Madam Bones said. "The shortest estimates seem to be for Thistledown, or the Potter school."

"Well I can tell you now that Harry would detest having a school named after him," Dumbledore said, "although the design is actually quite pleasing."

"I like this one," Minerva pointed, "Thistledown; it is large and elegant but not too austere."

"There is the added merit that a muggle helped to design it," Dumbledore added. "It seems right somehow."

"Anyone have any objections," The rest of the Ministry officials shook their heads and so Madam Bones asked for Genevieve Grayson to come back inside. The young woman looked more nervous than ever, as she took her seat in front of the panel of older mages. After an hours talk, it was agreed that Thistledown school would be built on the old Hogwarts site. Each of the seven towers would house a school year, since they agreed that they would not divide the students any more. Each year group would share a tower and one of the teachers would be appointed head of each year, their own private quarters would be in the tower also.

The school would have an official opening ceremony on September 11th, and the school year would start on the 12th. Dumbledore left the ministers to arrange the details as he drew Minerva aside and told her, "Are you sure you like the new design?" Minerva nodded. "Good, because it will be your school."

"My school? Surely you don't mean it, are you retiring?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I think that I have done all I can for the students, they will start fresh with a new school and new headmistress," Dumbledore smiled.

Afterwards, Dumbledore led a slightly shocked Minerva to face the others on the rebuilding council. And he announced his decision. Smiling broadly Madam Bones congratulated Minerva and turned on Dumbledore with a gleam in her eyes, "You are no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts so I formally propose that you stand for the position of Minister of Magic."

"Now Amelia, you know I have never had any political aspirations," Dumbledore replied.

"You cannot deny me this Albus," Amelia smiled, "You helped change many of our bylaws during this war, not least the situation with the House elves and Goblins. It is your responsibility to follow through on these matters."

"She has a point Albus," Minerva looked at him.

"Very well, I will allow myself to be nominated, but only if you will run in opposition, Amelia. The people do not need to be forced into any decisions," Dumbledore conceded.

"It will be a white wash, you know," Amelia Bones commented happily. "The people have wanted you in this position since before Cornelius Fudge."

So the Ministry printed the voting forms and delivered them to every wizarding household in Britain. It was indeed a whitewash; Albus Dumbledore became Minister of Magic, in his acceptance speech he spoke of renewing the ties with their Magical cousins the Goblins and the Elves. Many of the people, who were sceptical of the Ministry's decision to release the creatures, were appeased. If Dumbledore supported the idea, then it had to be worth some merit.

Over the weeks that followed, the new Headmistress of Thistledown School of Magic, made many changes to proposed timetables. Divinations was removed from the timetable and one of the core subjects was Muggle studies, all children were required to take the lessons for the first three years. Remus Lupin was offered a position as Defence against the Dark Arts professor and Severus Snape surprised everyone by accepting his old post of Potions Master. The applications for a new Transfigurations teacher took a while to sort out but eventually a witch named Morag McDonald was accepted.

Things were progressing well and high above the workman who were clearing the ruins of Hogwarts, recovering what they could from the Library and the Headmaster's office, an eagle was spotted several times. What the men didn't see was each night when they left the site, the eagle landed and transformed into a tall, skinny, dark haired boy and used a little of his magic to make their job easier.

Instead of taking two weeks to restore the ground, ready for the new building, it took only one, and many of Hogwarts treasures were recovered from the ruins. The eagle retreated into the forest and watched as the small model building was placed on its site, and the wizards gathered round to cast the spells to bring it to full size and secure it to its foundations. The process was fascinating and time consuming, but at the beginning of September the teachers arrived and began to prepare the school for the students.

On September 11th the wizards returned and placed decorations on the lush green grounds, the eagle flew as close as it dared to the school, curious to know what was happening. The wooden doors bore a new coat of arms, a large thistle with two wands crossed and a motto written underneath. "Love is the most powerful magic of all."

The six long stained glass windows, which would probably be in the Great Hall, depicted the four founders of Hogwarts, one showed Dumbledore, and the last showed Harry. The eagle flew away back to the forest as the doors opened and a few wizards came out to inspect the decorations.

From his cover in the forest the eagle watched as the Thestral drawn carriages pulled up at the gates of the school and hundreds of wizards poured onto the grounds. The eagle watched them walk around the perimeter of the new building, nodding and pointing at all the features and after an hour they went inside, leaving the doors wide. Edging closer the eagle peered in through the doors and to his horror, after the last wizards had moved from the entrance hall, he saw a statue in the centre of it. A stone statue of Harry with his robes flapping in the wind, wielding the heavy sword of Godric Gryffindor, just as he had seen in his dream a year ago.

Transforming back to his human shape, Harry Potter, his robes still torn and dirty, his face thinned from his lengthy time as an eagle, walked through the doors of Thistledown School of magic. Not bothering to draw his wand, Harry raised his hands and stared at the offensive statue. Forcing the energy out of his palms, a bright white light encompassed the statue, which gave a shudder then fell into a thousand small pieces.

The resounding crash brought the wizards in the next room racing out of the Great Hall. Several minutes of gasping and chaotic talking, erupted around Harry as he was overwhelmed by the crowd gathering around him, people fighting to pat his back and touch the edges of his dirty robes, until a loud voice carried over their heads.

"Let him through, give him some room please," Minister Dumbledore appeared in the gap of the crowd and walked slowly towards his former student. Smiling he said, "I told them you would hate that statue."

Harry smiled a small lopsided smile as he said, "Hello, Professor."

Dumbledore gathered Harry into a hug and said, "I'm glad to have you back but I'm no longer a Professor, Harry." He released Harry and with a wave of his wand, Harry dirty appearance disappeared as his robes were replaced by thick Green Velvet robes and his dirty face was suddenly clean, his messy black hair was a little less spiky but shone cleanly now. "Come in and join the opening ceremony."

The dazed crowd of wizards followed the Old man and his prodigy, whispering furiously to one another. Before Harry could take his seat he was attacked by a tall red head and a bushy haired girl, screaming his name and smothering him in a hug.

Harry grinned as the warmth of his friends love surrounded him.

"We should take our seats now," Dumbledore said quietly, "I'm sure there will be time after the ceremony to catch up."

Ron and Hermione smiled and nodded, leaving Dumbledore to take Harry up to the top table. Professor McGonagall snatched him up for a quick hug and released him before he could react. Ginning at them all Harry took a seat between the teachers and dignitaries.

Dumbledore stood and faced the whispering crowds; they hushed slightly as he began his speech. Harry listened with one ear as Dumbledore spoke about the new school and headmistress and how they stood at the dawn of a new age. His attention flitted around the room, seeking out his friends, smiling at them quietly. Suddenly he heard his name and Dumbledore was leading the crowd in a round of applause. The crowds started to call out, "Speech, speech," and Harry found himself being shoved to his feet, staring blankly at the expectant crowd.

"Hi, I didn't really come here to make a speech, I'm not very good at that kind of thing," He said quietly. "I guess I would just like to wish Professor McGonagall good luck with the new school and such."

"Can you tell us what happened with Vol…Voldemort," Someone shouted.

Surprised to hear the name shouted out loud, Harry looked around and said, "Um he's dead. He was killed by the eruption that destroyed Hogwarts."

"Why don't you explain to us why he did what he did?" Dumbledore suggested quietly.

"Me?" Harry replied, "I think that you are probably better qualified to do that than me."

"Actually I would like to hear your theory on it," Dumbledore replied, his eyes teasing Harry.

"If you really want, but it's only my opinion," Harry shrugged. "I believe Tom Riddle wanted to purify the magical word, to remove the muggle-born and half bloods because he realised that they were set to be more powerful than the pure bloods." Harry looked around the room and his eyes rested on the Weasley's. "When he first came to Hogwarts, he learned the painful story of his birth, he hated Muggles, because his muggle father had abandoned his mother when he found out she was a witch. His hatred turned to jealousy as he realised that the muggle-borns and half blood were growing not only in numbers but in strength." Harry paused, and saw Dumbledore smile encouragingly.

"He discovered that the pure blood wizards were dying out, each generation was producing fewer children than the last, with a few exceptions," Harry smiled at Mr and Mrs Weasley. "More often, squibs were born, yet the number of half bloods and muggle-borns was increasing."

Harry looked around the room, and then continued, "Voldemort thought the problem was with the mixed marriages stealing the magical blood lines, so he tried to destroy them. But he was wrong, the problem was with the arranged marriages of the pure bloods, cold, loveless arranged marriages. The children conceived for duty rather than love."

Harry paused to see if anyone would argue with him, "The magical children born from love matches held the greater power, because in the end, Love is the most powerful magic of all." Harry sat down heavily in his seat and kept his eyes lowered. Slowly the crowd began to clap and stand up, until the room was filled by the sound and Harry looked up to see Dumbledore beaming down on him.

"As Minister of Magic," Harry's eyes flickered in surprise at this announcement, "I am proud to award Harry Potter, The Order of Merlin, First Class," Dumbledore withdrew a gold pentagram from his robes and pinned it on Harry, "And beg him to join the Ministry as an Auror. His skills and intelligence would greatly contribute to the new equality we at the ministry are striving for."

The crowd cheered and Harry shook hands with the Minister, "Thank you, Sir, I would be honoured."

The tables filled with food and the feast to celebrate the opening of Thistledown School of Magic began. Lasting until the late evening was reflected on the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, a replica of the ceiling that protected the students for centauries.

Severus Snape approached him and stood austerely behind Harry's seat. Turning, Harry stood and held out his hand to the Professor. "Thank you for saving my life," Harry said.

"Thank you for saving all our lives," Snape answered. "But I consider my debt to your father paid, so don't expect me to do it again."

Harry smiled and replied, "I won't and the next time you choose the wrong side, don't expect me to be there to save you."

Snape nodded and said, "Good bye Harry Potter."

"Goodbye Severus Snape." Harry replied.

Harry had suffered the attention of all the guests and answered many questions until they had been satisfied and allowed him to join his friends. Sitting among them, Harry enjoyed the party and caught sight of the stained glass window, depicting him duelling with a serpent with red eyes. Harry smiled, Voldemort was gone, and he could start to live his life now.

THE END

Thank you to all who have read this story, I appreciated all your reviews and emails. I am not really planning to continue onto another story yet, but I said that the last time and look what happened. So Goodbye for now and thanks for the support!!!!

Little old lady.


End file.
